A New Naruto
by Matsumoto Nashijun
Summary: Naruto realises he must change to survive after the Oni Brothers attack. Watch as he matures and fights to live and protect his friends. Yaoi. Time Travel. PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE READING/COMMENTING.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note  
><strong>

**After a moment of severe low self esteem, I removed this story a few days ago, following rude and down right MEAN comments. So, after my sister, Merteuil (1608116- Heard she has some good ones. Not my cuppa, but...), convinced me not to let the haters win, I decided to repost this with apologies to the fans and more warnings for the haters.**

**WARNINGS- This is Yaoi, Male/Male, Slash, Gay, whatever you want to call it. Hit the back button if you don't like. This is a Time Travel story (Should start about the 10th Chapter). Again, hit the back button if you don't like. This story was not meant to be very different from the original show (Japanese dub). It was meant to show the consequences of a small change. And given that I SUCK at writing fight scenes, I had a tendence to either summerise or write them out as they appeared on the show. SPOILERS- Naruto Original, Naruto Shippuuden, and two Naruto Shippuuden movies (4- The Lost Tower and 6- The Road to Ninja).**

**If you don't like any of these, just don't read this story or comment. My confidence is already in the rubbish bin, I don't people beating me down any more. Please, no flames/trolls.**

* * *

><p>Naruto walked along the road with Team 7 and Tazuna, heading for the Nami no Kuni. He ran his thumb over the bandage on his hand. He knew it was healing already, Kakashi didn't have to tell him that. Kyuubi was healing him, as he always did. The twelve year old knew he needed to act more mature this mission. If he didn't, he could get killed, or worse; one of his teammates could be. He didn't think the villagers would be very happy with him if Sasuke or Kakashi was killed. Especially not Sasuke. Naruto would think before he acted from now on. He couldn't let his jealousy or pride get in the way.<p>

A noise caught his attention and instinctively, he sent out a kunai. Instantly, everyone was on guard. Kakashi went over and pulled the shrubbery away to show a white rabbit.

"Naruto! Look what you did!" Sakura snapped, pointing to the terrified animal.

Before he could same anything, Kakashi yelled.

"Get down!"

The four fell to the ground. A large sword sliced through the trees, sticking into a tree in front of them. Naruto looked up to see a man without a shirt on standing on the hilt. Slowly, they all stood. Naruto watched the man, wary of him.

"My, my, you are Momochi Zabuza, the Nukenin of Kirigakure no Sato." Kakashi said, his hands in his pockets as he took a few steps forward, "If he's our enemy, then I'm going to need this..." he reached up for his headband.

"I'm guessing you are Sharingan no Sharingan." Zabuza said, "I'm sorry, but I'll need you to hand over the geezer."

Naruto saw Sasuke start and look at Kakashi. Sharingan... If he remembered correctly, that was a Doujutsu, one from the Uchiha clan unless he was wrong.

"Everyone, get into formation. Protect Tazuna and stay out of this fight." Kakashi told them.

He pulled up his headband, showing that his eye was red with three black tomoe surrounding the pupil. A scar went down the centre of it.

"The Sharingan so soon? You honour me." Zabuza said, "When I was a member of the Kirigakure Assassination Squad, your information was listed in the bingo book I carried asking for your capture. It also noted this... The man who copied more than 1000 jutsu, Kakashi the Copy Ninja." the man knelt on his sword, "Enough chit-chat. Time to kill the old man."

The Genin finally got into formation around their client.

"But, I guess that I have to go through you first, eh, Kakashi?" Zabuza said.

He jumped off his sword, taking it with him as he landed on the water. One of his hands were in the air and with the other one in front of him. He was moulding a great deal of chakura. The water swirled around him. Then, the mist grew too heavy for them to see through. Kakashi took a better position in front of them.

"He'll try to eliminate me first, but..." Kakashi started.

"What is he?" Sakura asked.

"Momochi Zabuza. He was in the Kirigakure's ANBU, and was known for his 'silent killing' techniques." the sensei said.

"Silent..." Sakura muttered.

"Just as the name implies, it's a killing technique that's executed in a flash and carried out in absolute silence. It's possible that you'll be dead before you realise it. And I cannot use my Sharingan to it's fullest potential. So don't let your guard down." Kakashi told them, "But if you fail, you'll only die."

"You're so carefree..." Sakura said.

Soon, they lost sight of their teacher.

"The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart..." the disembodied voice of Zabuza spoke, "Now, which vital organ do you want to get struck at?"

The killing intent between the two ninjas was almost suffocating. He could see Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. The Uchiha was shaking. He went to point his kunai at himself.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi stopped him without turning around, "Don't worry. I'll protect the three of you with my life. I won't let anyone on my team die." he turned, smiling at them.

"I don't know about that..." Zabuza's voice said.

The Nukenin appeared between Sakura and Sasuke and their client. Naruto knocked Tazuna to the ground before Zabuza had a chance to remove his massive sword from his back. Kakashi was on them in an instant. While Sakura and Sasuke jumped out of the way, their teacher stabbed their enemy in the gut with a kunai. Only, instead of blood, water came out. A Bunshin... Naruto held his kunai in front of him and Tazuna, eyes darting about. Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Sakura yelled.

"Die!" Zabuza sliced Kakashi in half.

Kakashi turned into water as well. The sensei appeared behind him with a kunai at his neck.

"This is the end." the Jounin told him.

"You don't understand. You can't defeat me with just your indiscriminate imitations. I can assure you of that." Zabuza said, seeming not to care for the blade, "But you're pretty good. I see that you've copied my Mizu Bunshin when you said, 'I won't let anyone on my team die'. By making your Bunshin speak as if it was the real one, you diverted my attention to the clone... while the real one used the Kirigakure no Jutsu to hide and observe my movements. However, I'm not that easy to defeat."

Yet another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi. The one in front of him fell into water. Naruto silently cursed when he realised that Kakashi underestimated this man. Zabuza tried to take a slice out of the grey haired man but Kakashi ducked. The blade stuck into the ground. Zabuza readjusted his grip and kicked out, knocking Kakashi into the water. He went to go after but stopped when he noticed Makibishi on the ground. He just jumped over them, landing on the water. For some reason, Kakashi was still in the water. Going through Naruto's mind was 'this is a Mizu Shinobi, he's an expert in water techniques... Get out of the water'. Zabuza made several hand signs.

"Suirou no Jutsu."

Kakashi was captured in an orb of water with Zabuza's hand sticking out of it.

"You fell for it. This is a special prison you can't escape from." Zabuza told him, "You give me a hard time when you're moving. No then, Kakashi... I'm going to finish you off later. First, I'm going to get rid of them." he made another hand sign with his free hand, "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu."

Another water clone materialised from the water

"You three wear headbands like you're real ninja, but ninja refers to someone who has gone through numerous life and death situations. In other words, you can call yourself a ninja when you appear in my bingo book. You three aren't ninja." the clone made a hand sign and disappeared into the fog. The clone appeared in front of Naruto and kicked him away, "You're brats."

Naruto watched in anger as the man stepped on his headband.

"Everyone, get Tazuna and run. You can't beat him. He can't move as long as he has me trapped in this prison." Kakashi said, "He also won't be able to use his water clone once you get away from him!"

Naruto felt a hint of fear but more, he felt anger. They couldn't run. Once they did, Kakashi would be killed and then he would come after them anyway. And without Kakashi, there was no hope of defeating this man.

"We have to do it." Sasuke said, before charging at the Jounin, throwing shuriken at him.

The man easily knocked them away with his sword. Sasuke jumped and tried to stab the man, only to be grabbed by the neck and thrown away. Steeling his nerves and taking a deep breath, Naruto charged at the man himself. He was kicked back like he was nothing, but he got what he wanted; his hitai-ate.

"Naruto, what are you doing? Charging in like that? Even Sasuke-kun is no match against him. Genin like ourselves have no way of defeating him. No matter what we try!" Sakura yelled at him.

He tied his hitai-ate back on his head, standing.

"Sasuke, listen up, I have a plan..." Naruto told him.

"I can't believe you want to work as a team." Sasuke replied.

Naruto smirked before summoning his Kage Bunshin and swarming the clone. When he was thrown away, he tossed Sasuke a large, folded shuriken. Sasuke knew what it was immediately and throw it at the real body. He caught it, but a second on hidden in the shadow was still heading for him. Zabuza just jumped over it. Sasuke smirked. The second shuriken transformed back into Naruto and he threw a kunai at the arm of the Nukenin, forcing him to release Kakashi. In anger, Zabuza went to strike Naruto with the stolen shuriken but Kakashi was able to stop him with his metal plated gloves. Naruto fell into the water. After a short struggle, the two Jounin separated and began doing a large string of hand signs. They finished at the exact same time, causing two water dragons to appear and begin to battle. It caused a great deal of disturbance in the water, knocking Naruto around as Kakashi and Zabuza entered hand to hand combat again. As they separated again, Zabuza made another hand sign, but Kakashi mimicked him again. Naruto could tell it was messing with the Mizu ninja's mind. They began to make more signs, only this time, Zabuza didn't finish while Kakashi did. A spiralling whirl of water shot at Zabuza, forcing him on to the land. Naruto was also thrown about. He was able to grab a tree branch but Zabuza was slammed into a trunk. Kakashi threw several kunai into the man's limbs as he landed on a branch about him.

"It's over." Kakashi said.

"Can you... see the future?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes..." Kakashi raised another kunai, "You're going to die."

Just as he was about to throw the blade, two Senbon flew from the trees and hit the Nukenin in the next, killing him.

"You're right, he did die." a feminine voice spoke.

It was a masked shinobi from Kirigakure. Kakashi jumped down and checked for a pulse.

"He's dead." Kakashi said.

"Thank you very much. I was looking for a chance to kill Zabuza." the Oinin said.

"That mask... If I remember correctly, you must be an Oinin from Kirigakure." Kakashi said.

"You are very well informed." the kid said.

The Oinin disappeared only to reappear next to Zabuza and hoist the body on to his back and disappear again.

"Let's get going. We still need to get Tazuna back to his home." Kakashi said.

They turned to go back but Kakashi froze and collapsed.

The moment they made it to Tazuna's house, Kakashi was put in a room to rest. Naruto didn't stick around though. He had been feeling weird ever since their first fight with the Oni Brothers. Ever since he made that vow. No, if he were honest with himself, it was ever since he found out about Kyuubi. He tried to still act like his old self, but now? There didn't seem like a point. It's not like anyone would even notice anyway. He would just go from being the centre of hated attention to being ignored altogether.

Sighing, he looked at the sky. His azure eyes fell close and he took a deep breath. He tried to clear his mind and mediate. His Jiji always told him it would benefit him to mediate but he never tried before. Taking deep, steady breaths, his mind cleared. He thought of nothing, but suddenly he was standing in a room with water on the ground and a large cage in front of him. Two red eyes and a sinister smile stood on the other side of the cage. It took him a minute to realise that this was the Kyuubi. Slowly, he was able to make out the fox's large body.

"Finally came to see me, you damn brat?" the thing hissed.

"I didn't intend to." Naruto muttered, feeling a hint of fear in his heart as he look at the beast.

However, another feeling forced it's way to the forefront of his mind; anger. Anger at the thing for attacking the village. Anger that it was sealed in him.

"Mad at me? Go ahead." it laughed evilly, "That paper there is the only thing between us. Get rid of it and you can attack me all you want. Go ahead, brat."

Naruto looked at the paper; it was the seal.

"I'm not stupid, no matter how much I act it." Naruto told him simply, "That's the seal holding you inside me. I remove it and you escape to kill more people."

The fox growled.

Naruto plopped down on to the floor, not caring about the water, "Because of you, I've been hated my whole life. Because of you, thousands of people died."

Kyuubi snapped at him, "I've been locked in a cage for the last twelve years! I don't need to hear your complaining!"

"You killed thousands of people and made my whole life hell!" Naruto yelled, "You can sit back and listen to my complaining, you damn fox!"

It actually stopped and looked at him in surprise.

"My entire village despises me because of you! I didn't ask for you to be put in my belly! I don't want anything to do with you! But everyone hates me! Everyone except my Jiji and Iruka-sensei, anyway." Naruto looked down with sad eyes as he gripped his ankles.

His body language spoke only of protecting himself.

"Even Kakashi-sensei... I'm sure he hates me too. I already know Sasuke and Sakura-chan do." he whispered.

"Then, why bother with them?" the fox said, "Why try and make them like you?"

The blonde looked up at Kyuubi. He didn't actually look so scary any more.

"I've been alone my whole life. Jiji tried to help me, but he could show too much favouritism. I know that. I just want to be loved... Is that too much to ask?" he said to it.

"Probably." Kyuubi told him bluntly.

Naruto laughed weakly, "Yeah, you're probably right on that one."

There was silence for a moment.

"Forget them, brat. Grow strong to protect yourself. From everyone..." Kyuubi finally said.

"That's not how it works for humans. We have to live with each other. No one is strong enough to live completely alone." Naruto muttered. He looked at the beast, "Do you think that you could have been imprisoned if the Yondaime was by himself?"

It growled but didn't answer.

"Maybe if I was in a different unit, things would be different. Sakura's parents were always pretty vocal about hating me. Sasuke's too damn arrogant to look past his own damn nose. And Kakashi... I think they only put him on our team because Sasuke's an Uchiha and Kakashi has the Sharingan. He's the only one who can teach Sasuke how to use it if and when he awakens it." Naruto said.

Kyuubi growled, "I dislike Uchihas..."

Naruto just laughed, "Me too."

"What unit would you rather than, human?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto looked up at him in surprise before thinking about it.

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata... She's always been pretty nice, if a little weird. Her father doesn't like me too much, but I think that's more to do with the pranking than you. Shino or Shikamaru would be good too. Probably Shikamaru." he sighed, leaning back on his hands, "There's no changing units though. At least, not until I'm a Chuunin."

"And how do you become this 'Chuunin'?" the fox asked.

It sat and laid down, crossing it's paws in front of it before lying his head on them.

"There's exams, every six months, I think. But with you in my stomach, there's no way the council will let me leave the village for them. I'll have to wait until the exams are in Konoha." Naruto said.

Kyuubi hummed in acknowledgement.

"Six months? How long is this?" it asked.

Naruto blinked, looking into it's red eyes, "You don't know?"

"I don't pay attention to you humans that much." it sneered.

"Oh... You know what a day is, right?" Naruto asked.

"One revolution of the sun and moon, correct?"

Naruto nodded, "Each month is thirty days, give or take. So, six months is..." he thought about it.

"One hundred and eighty days, brat." it replied.

Naruto nodded quickly, "I don't know when the last one was though."

"Someone's coming, brat." the fox said, lifting it's giant head.

Naruto blinked, seeing the sunlight.

"Naruto! Why did you take off?" Sakura snapped.

He looked over and saw Kakashi on crutches with Sasuke and Sakura at his side.

"We're training, Naruto." Kakashi told him, "Zabuza is still alive."

Naruto was surprised but he didn't say anything. Standing, he tied his jacket around his waist and followed them.

As they were tasked with climbing the trees without their hands, Naruto barely made it two steps without falling. Sasuke made it a decent ways up the tree, but Sakura made it all the way to the first branch with ease. Naruto was annoyed that he couldn't make up very far. Sasuke made it farther than him... He shook his head. He couldn't let his jealousy get away from him. Taking a deep breath, he concentrated sending chakura to his feet before charging at the tree once more. He blocked out the sounds of Sasuke and Sakura. Two steps; good, he beat his first attempt. Three, five, nine... He felt himself lose control of his chakura and his foot popped off the tree. Striking out with a kunai, he marked the tree before flipping back to the ground. His eyes peered back up, he'd made it about half of Sasuke's starting run. Better than nothing.

Naruto heard Sasuke growl. The dark haired boy was looking between his tree and Naruto's in anger. Taking a deep breath again, Naruto worked to clear his mind before trying once more. The moment his foot hit the tree, he knew it was wrong and just let it fall back down. He turned and walked back to his start point, taking deep breaths and shaking his shoulders. Clear mind, clear mind...

They were out there for hours. Neither he nor Sasuke made much progress. Naruto knew why he wasn't though. Whenever he felt his chakura was off, he'd just stop and go back to the ground to start again. Sasuke had made it another few feet up the tree but the littered scratches on tree showed that while it was a steady increase, it was slow. Sakura made it up and down easily, but her chakura was waning. Kakashi had her continuing to do the exercise do to her low chakura levels, in hopes of building them up.

The story about Inari's father struck a chord with Naruto, sending him back out training after they ate. That wasn't all that he did though. Sitting at the base of his tree, he began to mediate again, retreating into his mind and to the cage of the Kyuubi.

"Back again, brat?" it greeted him.

"Yeah." he sat down by the cage, "Kakashi's training us to walk up trees using our chakura. I'm having problems. I can't seem to control it very well."

"I'm not surprised." it said, "My chakura has been feeding into you since you were a babe. You have much more chakura that anyone your age should."

Naruto blinked, "I guess that makes sense. Got any advice?"

It grinned, "Concentrate harder."

The blonde shot him an annoyed glare, "Very helpful..." he said sarcastically.

"There's no short cuts, brat. You just got to do it." it told him, "Now, get lost."

Blinking, Naruto looked up at his tree. Time to train then.

He ended up training until he collapsed. The next morning, he awoke to a very pretty guy, who looked way too much like a girl. Meeting back up with Sasuke, the two began to train together. By the time Sakura and Kakashi got there, they had all but got it down, though they still hadn't made it to the top. The two would train all the way to supper time before they finally made it.

Naruto cursed sharply as he raced to the bridge. Why did Kakashi think that he'd used too much chakura? And to top it off, those too samurai wannabes attacked Inari and his mother. He was way behind his team.

When he finally made it to the bridge, the battle had already started. Kakashi was in a standoff with Zabuza, though neither of them were moving. Sasuke, however, was trapped in a dome of what appeared to be ice sheets. He was screaming. Naruto could just barely see glimpses of something moving very fast between the sheets of ice. Sasuke stopped screaming as whoever it was stopped to catch a kunai thrown in from the outside. Naruto took that opportunity to throw a shuriken at the Oinin. It struck his mask, knocking him from the ice mirror. Naruto quickly raced to the other side of the mirrors to prevent himself from being tracked. There was no way to get Sasuke out, he didn't think. He doubted he'd be of much help inside or out. Might as well enter.

As he crept inside and revealed himself to Sasuke, the other boy was horrified.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" he asked.

Sasuke twitched, "You idiot! If you're a ninja, be more careful! If you come into the mirror as well... Damn it! Forget it, idiot." he looked away.

Naruto glared at him. Sasuke stood.

"I'll just have to destroy the mirror, then!" Sasuke said. He made several signs, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

A large fireball slammed into the mirror with no effect.

"Well, lot of good that did..." Naruto said.

"It won't melt with that kind of firepower." the Oinin said.

He raised his hand with his senbon and attacked again. They were knocked to the ground.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said, spreading the clones out to each of the mirror.

He attacked again, destroying all of the clones and sending Naruto back to the ground.

"This is a travelling technique that utilises mirror reflections that only reflect me. From my speed, you two look like you're standing still." the Oinin said.

"Damn it..." Naruto muttered, "So what...? I can't die here. I still have a dream I need to achieve... The dream to make the villagers recognise me and become the Hokage!"

Naruto stopped though, looking back down. He would never be Hokage.

"Dream..." the man said, "It is difficult for me to become a pure ninja. If it's possible, I do not want to kill you and I do not want to make you kill me. However, if you are going to fight me, I will kill my compassion with a blade and become a ninja. This bridge is a battleground that leads to the dreams of many people. I will fight for my dream. And you will fight for your dream. Please do not hold any grudges. I want to protect an important person... I want to work for him, fight for him, and make his dreams come true. That is my dream. In order to make it come true, I will become a ninja. I will kill you!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto sent out another wave of clones.

"Stop it!" Sasuke said but it was too late.

Once more, it did nothing and Naruto was thrown to the ground with more scratches.

"What the hell?" he muttered, "One more time... Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Sasuke kicked up some water.

"You still don't understand it's futile?" the Oinin asked.

Again, they were knocked to the ground. Naruto sent out more clones but this time, Sasuke sent out another fireball that the ninja dodged. Before the last clone was destroyed, Sasuke shot out more fire that hit the shinobi's left pant leg. Naruto fell to the ground again. Sasuke made several hand signs.

"Naruto, run!" Sasuke said, "Get out of here and attack from the outside!"

"Okay!" Naruto agreed before racing off.

He was knocked back but he just got back up and tried again.

"I'm not going to lose!" Naruto yelled.

The masked man attacked again, but Sasuke shot another fireball out at him. He dodged and threw a senbon at Sasuke, striking him in the shoulder before landing in front of Naruto. He kicked him back.

"Damn it." Naruto muttered.

"That was good." Sasuke said, making the blonde look at him, "Let's do it again."

"Okay." Naruto agreed.

He raced to the gaps again.

"First, I'll stop you." The Oinin sank senbon into Sasuke, actually piercing him instead of merely cutting him.

Naruto hesitated and as a result, several senbon entered his back. They heard a scream.

"Let's go..." Naruto said, standing.

He pumped out more chakura and began running. When the shinobi blocked him, he flipped backwards and headed in the other direction.

"Naruto, behind you!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto turned, just in time for four senbon to enter his chest.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called. He raced to Naruto's side, "Can you stand up, Naruto?.

He weakly tried to stand without success.

"Don't waste your chakura like that any more. That's what he wants us to do." he told the blonde.

Naruto managed to push himself up.

"I know..." Naruto said weakly.

"Stand up, idiot!" Sasuke ordered.

He struggled, sat up, "I know... Stop being so annoying!"

The Oinin attacked them again.

"He disappeared? Where? Where did he go?" Sasuke looked around frantically, "Naruto, you better not faint! I can't cover for you any longer!"

"I don't need your help..." Naruto muttered weakly, just before he fainted.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that the Oinin was on the ground and Sasuke was standing over him.

"Really... You're a burden... all the time." Sasuke said weakly.

"You did it, Sasuke!" he said happily, trying not to feel disappointment for being so weak.

That was when he noticed that Sasuke wasn't looking very good. Sasuke looked back and his teammate noticed that a line of blood was leaving his mouth.

"Look at yourself..." the boy said, "You idiot..."

"Why?!" Naruto asked, "You protected me..."

"Who... knows..." Sasuke said, "I hated... you."

"Why?! Why?" Naruto said, standing, "Why did you protect me...?"

Naruto's fists clenched as he fought his tears. Why? This didn't make any sense. Sasuke hated him.

"I didn't ask you to!" he finally yelled.

"Who knows... My body moved on it's own, idiot..." the Uchiha collapsed.

Naruto raised forward and grabbed him.

"That man..." Sasuke muttered, "I didn't want to die until I killed my brother..." he reached up, "You... don't die."

His body went limp. Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes as anger filled him. Sasuke was dead, and it was his fault. He hugged the boy's body to him. If he wasn't already hated by everyone in the village, he would be now. And he even thought things were starting to improve between them.

"Is this the first time you've seen someone you care about die?" the Oinin asked, "That is the path of a ninja."

The masked man sank back into the mirrors.

"Shut up..." Naruto whispered angrily, laying Sasuke down, "I hated you, too..."

Naruto could feel his chakura swirling up around him. He could tell he was losing control but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"You will pay..." Naruto told the ninja.

He could feel Kyuubi's chakura leaving him. The red chakura whirled about.

"I'll kill you!" Naruto growled.

The senbon in his body shot from him and his wounds began to heal at an accelerated rate. His fingernails elongated into claws. Naruto could barely see. He felt animalistic. Charging at the mirrors, the Oinin tried to attack him but the senbon were deflected by his chakura alone. He tried again and this time the needles stuck but another blast of chakura removed them. He punched one of the mirrors, smashing it. The Oinin tried to attack but Naruto spun away. He tried to get back to one of the mirrors but Naruto grabbed his hand. With another wave of uncontrollable chakura, the blonde punched him in the face and through another mirror. He flew back, tumbling to the ground several feet away from the demon container. The ice mirrors collapsed as he slowly got to his feet. Naruto charged at him as the mask broke and began to fall from his face. Just as he reached him, the mask fell completely. His fist stopped inches from his face. It was the boy from the forest.

"You're the guy from before..." Naruto muttered.

"Why did you stop?" he asked, "I killed an important friend of yours, but you can't kill me?"

Naruto struggled before finally punching, "Damn it!"

The boy stumbled and fell to the ground. He pushed himself to his knees.

"Where did that energy of your go? You can't defeat me like that." he said, "He wasn't an important person to you? There are those who have the wrong idea. They fail to defeat an enemy that needs to be defeated, show them mercy instead, and decide not to take his life... If you ask me, doing something like that is not showing mercy. Do you know the pain of living without a dream? Knowing you're not need by anyone?"

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto asked.

"Zabuza-san does not need a weak ninja. You stole my reason to exist." he said.

"Why...? Why do you fight for that guy? He gets money from bad guys and does evil things! Is that no-brow the only important person you have?!" Naruto snapped.

"I have people that were important to me a long time ago. My parents..." he said.

He explained about his parents death, about his Kekkei Genkai, about Zabuza finding him and giving his life meaning again. It reminded Naruto too much like his own life. Being hated for something he had no control over.

He walked up to the twelve year old, "Naruto-kun, please... kill me." he finally said.

Naruto looked at him in shock and horror, "No!"

"Zabuza-san had hopes for me. He needed me." the boy said sadly, "Zabuza-san will no longer need me. That's why I am asking you... Now, hurry..."

Bowing his head, the Genin pulled his kunai and charged. He didn't resisted as he approached. Naruto sliced the boy's jugular. He grabbed his body as he fell.

"If I met you somewhere else, we might have been friends." Naruto told him.

As his brown eyes closed, he smiled softly. He fell limp.

The mist began to clear. Naruto got to his feet and backed away. He looked around and saw Kakashi, his hand touching Zabuza's chest. The Nukenin was already dead.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, "Where's Sasuke?"

He bowed his head. Sakura and Tazuna ran passed him to where Sasuke. He could hear Sakura crying over his body.

"Some demon."

Naruto turned with a glare. Gatou was there with, with a large group of mercenaries. The blonde went to attack him but Kakashi stopped the boy.

"Don't be careless." he said.

Naruto growled in anger.

"Naruto!"

He looked back.

"Sasuke-kun is okay! He's alive!" Sakura said, waving.

He was happy that the boy was alive. Sasuke raise his hand, his face turned away in embarrassment. Naruto looked back at the dead Oinin. He'd been taking it easy on them. The sound of a cane hitting concrete made Naruto and Kakashi look back. Before they had to attack, though, an arrow landed on the ground in front of Gatou. It was Inari, with the entire town behind him.

Naruto smirked, crossing his fingers for the Kage Bunshin. Kakashi attacked them, killing Gatou with a quick slice. Once he was dead, the mercenaries got scared and took off.

After that, it was smooth sailing. No one stood against the building of the bridge, and the whole town rallied behind them, helping out in any way they could. It didn't take long for Team 7 to be walking across the bridge to go back to Konoha.

"Jiji?" Naruto stepped into the window of the missions office behind the Hokage.

"Please use the door, Naruto." the old man said without looking back.

"Oh, right," he grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, Jiji. Can we talk for a sec?"

Sarutobi chuckled lightly, drawing from his pipe, "What is it you needed to speak to me about?"

Naruto looked down, eyes serious and sad, "Is there any way I can transfer teams?"

"You don't like your team?" he asked.

Shrugging, the boy looked at him, "Sakura hates me, just like her parents. Sasuke... He doesn't much like me either, but he gets pissed every time I get better at something, even something small. Kakashi-sensei doesn't seem to care one way or the other, and he's not stopping Sasuke." He sighed, running a hand over his hair, "I think Kakashi-sensei's trying to make us rivals but... Sasuke's got too much hatred. I... If this goes on, I don't think that anything good will ever come from it."

The Hokage nodded slowly, "That is very mature of you, Naruto. How bad is Sasuke's hatred?"

Naruto stared at the ceiling, "It's bad. At times, things are all right, but it's like he realises that he's not angry and that makes him angry."

"Is there a way to help him?" the old man asked.

Suddenly, Naruto realised something, making him look to his Jiji, "You're afraid he's going to do something... Aren't you? Something bad because of the anger." he asked softly, mindful of the others in the room.

The man nodded gently. Naruto bit his lip as he thought about it.

"I think you should be worried..." Naruto didn't want to admit it, because, for some reason, he did think of Sasuke as a friend. "Anger is the only thing that drives him. He refuses to make any connections. All he cares about is power... If he could make a connection, he might be all right. But a rivalry is only going to make things worse."

"I do agree with that." Sarutobi said, "There aren't any units available for you to transfer to right now. However, I would like for you to try and make an impression on Sasuke. Try to befriend him. If anyone can bring him back from the dark side, it's you."

Though he wasn't happy about it, he took the order for what it was.

"Also, you should know that Kakashi... He's not trying to play favourites. You're unit is quite a bit like his was, when he was a Genin. He was a lot like Sasuke. He lost his father when he was young. He was angry, cold, uncaring... His sensei, the Yondaime, he took the time to get to know him, but it wasn't until one of his teammates died that he became what he is today. His teammate was an Uchiha, but he was a great deal like you. Hyper, arrogant..." the man chuckled as Naruto gave him a pout, "He was constantly late. And he view Kakashi as a rival. He died saving Kakashi's life."

Naruto nodded, "He's the one who gave Kakashi the Sharingan..."

"Yes." the Hokage gave a smile, "There was even a fangirl who had a crush the stoic one while the 'loser' had a crush on her."

Naruto chuckled, looking down, "Well, that ship has sailed, Jiji."

"I figured." he looked at Naruto, "You have your mission, Naruto. Best you get to it."

Nodding, he got to his feet and went to leave through the window, "Oh, and Jiji? If you give us that damn cat again, I'll make your life hell."

The old man laughed. Naruto caught the others in the office either laughing, or shivering at the mere mention of Tora.

Naruto had no idea how he was going to get close to Sasuke. The boy had a wall as tall as the Hokage Monument around him. He didn't want to let his Jiji down on his first solo mission... even if he didn't think he was going to get payed for it. But the truth was, he didn't want Sasuke to lose himself. He was the only one of the rookies that he had any chance of actually being friends with, the only one that would understand him. The problem was; Sasuke didn't want any friends.

Kakashi arrived at the meeting two hours late, as per usual.

"You're late!" Sakura yelled at him.

Another lame excuse and they were on their way to the missions office.

"Team 7, reporting in." Kakashi said as they entered.

"Kakashi, good, I need to speak to you about your report for Nami no Kuni mission." Sarutobi said, "There seems to be holes it in."

"Ah," Kakashi looked at Naruto and Sasuke, "I'm afraid I don't know everything that went on when Sasuke and Naruto were fighting the boy, Haku."

The Hokage looked to them, "Did either of you fall unconscious or black out during this time?"

"We both did, Jiji." Naruto said, "I'm not sure how long I was out, but Sasuke was out before Haku was defeat and didn't wake until Gatou arrived. Zabuza and Haku were already dead."

"Sasuke? How long was Naruto unconscious?" the old man asked when Sasuke didn't volunteer the information.

"Few minutes." he said simply, "Not long."

The Hokage nodded, "Naruto, please write a report about what happened with the boy. Sasuke, please fill in from before Naruto arrived and when he was out."

The two boys nodded.

"I would like to know now." Sandaime started, looking between them, "Who was it that killed the boy, Haku?"

Sakura looked at Kakashi, "I thought you did, Sensei."

Sasuke was also looking to their teacher. Kakashi was looking at Naruto though, a hint of worry in his eye.

"Haku asked me to, so I did." Naruto admitted, "He felt he no longer had a purpose in life when I beat him."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke clenching his fists in anger. He also took note that the Hokage noticed this reaction as well.

"Are you all right, Naruto?" the old man asked.

Naruto nodded, looking down, "Yeah, I'm all right. I didn't think I would be but... He wasn't a bad person, he just felt he was now useless to the only person who showed him any love... I don't feel guilty for helping him."

Sarutobi took a draw from his pipe, "Speak to someone if you need to, Naruto. Show your enemy honour, and never forget him."

Nodding again, Naruto backed away, behind his team.

"If you are up for it, we are having problems with mercenaries giving the travelling merchants problems." Sarutobi tossed the scroll to Kakashi, "There haven't been any reports of ninja amongst them."

Team 7 walked from the gates, heading out to the location of the mercenaries. It was silent. Naruto kept to the back of the group, not talking. It only took them a few minutes to arrive at the camp. This was not due to be a very eventful mission. They surrounded the camp like they would to capture that damn Tora. There were twenty or so people.

"Go!" Kakashi said over the headset.

Immediately, they charged. They weren't very skilled. Even for the skills of rookie Genin, they were easily beat. Naruto moved to Sakura's side, though he didn't help her just yet. She was struggling, but she was smarter than their enemy. She was able to lure them into a trap. When he knew she was safe, he moved to Sasuke's side. Sakura slowly followed as well. They approached Sasuke, but what Naruto saw sent chills and anger down his spine. Sasuke's opponents were bound, and Sasuke was about to kill them. Naruto raced forward and punched Sasuke, knocking him away.

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" Sakura screamed at him.

He ignored it though, standing over his teammate.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"You were going to kill him." Naruto said.

Kakashi landed behind him, "Naruto, what are you going?"

"What does it matter?" Sasuke snarled at him, "You killed-"

"This isn't a contest! These are people's lives!" Naruto snapped, "You don't kill if you don't have to."

Sasuke stood, glaring at Naruto, "We're ninja, dobe! We kill!"

Naruto stepped up to him, "You just don't get it, do you? Ninja kill if they have no choice. Sometimes we kill for missions but if there is no need to kill, don't!"

Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, stepping in front of him.

"Sasuke, Naruto's right. Don't kill unless you have to. These mercenaries don't need to die."

Tension remained amongst the team as they headed back. Kakashi dismissed them when they got to the gates, heading in to report by himself. Naruto followed Sasuke from a ways behind. He ended up sitting on the roof of a building, watching Sasuke train. He may have counteracted his mission of befriending Sasuke with his lecture, but if Sasuke couldn't understand not to kill unnecessarily, then there was no hope either way.

He watched Sasuke training with his Sharingan. He hadn't even realised the boy had activated it. It wasn't until he got bored that he finally jumped down. He was instantly met with a kunai being thrown at him. When Sasuke realised what he had done, his eyes widened.

"Naruto! Get down!" he called.

The blonde knocked the blade down with his own kunai. He bent down and picked up it up, walking up to his teammate to hand it back.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke was not pleased to see him.

"Can we talk?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Sighing, Naruto walked over to one of the training stumps and sat on it. Slowly, the brunette moved closer, leaning against another. He looked expectantly at Naruto. The outcast didn't know exactly how to improve their relationship. The only thing he had was the truth.

"Sasuke, why do you hate me?" he asked slowly.

The boy just gave him a confused look.

"Do you hate me? Or is it just that I annoy you?" Naruto rephrased.

"... Annoyed." was the quiet response.

Naruto nodded, looking at the darkening sky.

"Why are you so angry?" he questioned.

Sasuke looked to the ground, "... My brother... He killed everyone, our whole clan... I was too weak..."

Naruto peered down at him, "Didn't that happen when we were eight? There's no way you would have been strong enough."

"Itachi was... when he was that age..." Sasuke continued, clenching his fists.

"You're not Itachi, though. You're Sasuke. I get wanting revenge, but why so angry? Why all the time?" Naruto asked again.

Blood dripped from Sasuke's clenched hands, "He played with me, told me that the reason I'm weak is because I don't hate enough."

"And you listened to him?!" Naruto asked in disbelief.

Sasuke's head snapped up sharply, his eyes wide.

"Itachi's evil! Of course he'd say something like that!" he said.

"Then what do you suggest?!" Sasuke snapped angrily.

Naruto shook his head, "I don't have any suggestions. At least none that you'll listen to." He jumped down next to Sasuke. "The only thing that I can tell you is this. The Hokage is worried about you. He thinks that your anger is dangerous."

Sasuke froze, "You're saying... The Hokage thinks that I'm going to turn into Itachi, doesn't he?"

"Can you blame him?" Naruto asked.

The pieces were fitting together even as they spoke. It did make sense, after hearing more about what happen to the Uchiha. He'd heard about it when it happened, but he had more important things to worry about at the time, like trying to survive without the orphanage.

Sasuke looked down, releasing his fists.

"Being strong is fine, Sasuke." the boy looked up once more, "Wanting revenge is fine, too. But you can't lose your humanity. And you have something that your brother never will."

"And what's that?" Sasuke muttered.

Naruto smiled, "Friends. Whether you want them or not." he patted the boy's shoulder before walking away.

"You wanted to see me, Jiji?" Naruto asked, entering the man's office.

The old man motioned for him to take a seat in front of his desk.

"Yes. Kakashi informed me of the incident with Sasuke and the mercenaries. As well as you lecturing him." the old man said.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. I, uh, I'm sorry..." He didn't really know what to say.

Sarutobi shook his head, "No. From what I hear, you were in the right. Do you think that you have harmed your mission in befriending him?"

Naruto thought about it, "To be honest, no. He and I talked later that day. I told him flat out that you were worried because of his anger. It... surprised him. I think he's realised he's going down the same path as his brother."

The Hokage nodded, taking a drag of his pipe.

"Is that what you're afraid of?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," he replied.

Naruto nodded, "I'll do my best to stop it, Jiji."

Sasuke sat next to Naruto on the tree stomps in the training grounds. Kakashi was sparing individually with each of them, Sakura being the last. She was improving, though it was slow going. Hagane Kotetsu jumped down to the grounds in front of them just as Kakashi finished up with Sakura, knocking the poor girl to the ground.

"Kotetsu-kun..." Kakashi greeted the man with a cheerful smile.

The Chuunin looked down at Sakura before looking at Kakashi, "Hokage-sama has a mission for your team."

"Ah, good. Let's go, team!" Kakashi said.

Sakura pulled herself to her need, glaring at their teacher as she panted heavily. He gave her an energy bar and they slowly made their way to the missions office. Inside, they found the office in disarray. People were moving in and out quickly, the talking was loud. The moment they entered, the Hokage stood and went to their side.

"Quite frantic in here..." Kakashi commented.

The old man just sighed, "The Chuunin Exams are starting soon."

Naruto looked up excitedly.

"Already?" Kakashi said.

Sarutobi nodded, "We've been receiving a great deal of C and B ranked missions to clear out bandits. Almost everyone over the rank of Genin is busy."

"What do you need of us?" Kakashi asked.

The Sandaime pulled a scroll from his robes and handed it to their teacher.

"Since your team has already completed a high ranking mission, I believe they can help lighten the load on the Chuunins. This is a B rank." he told the one eyed man.

Naruto and Sasuke were both excited about it, though Sakura was visibly nervous.

"Hokage-sama, I'm sorry to interrupt, but..." the girl looked down, "I don't think I'm ready for this. Sasuke-kun and Naruto are, but I'm not strong enough."

He looked at her, making her duck her head even further.

"You are quite brave to admit something like that, Sakura-kun." he said, a gentle smile on his face.

She looked up shyly. He turned back to Kakashi.

"It's your decision, Kakashi." he then turned back to the girl, "Perhaps, if you feel you are too weak, Sakura-kun, you should ask your teammates to help train after your meetings around over? Just a suggestion..." and the man walked back to his desk.

Kakashi patted Sakura's head, "That is a good idea. Perhaps you two would like to help Sakura train?"

She looked hopefully at Sasuke. Naruto was snickering as the Uchiha's eye twitched. He then threw his arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"I think that's a great idea. Huh, Sasuke?" he said.

Still twitching, the boy gave a single nod before shrugging Naruto's arm off him and walking from the room. Sakura smiled weakly, letting Kakashi lead her out as Naruto brought up the rear.

They headed out at a brisk, steady pace, going to a border town to the north. Arriving at the camp just before sundown, they watched and waited.

"We will see if any of them are in the Bingo Book." Kakashi said, handing one to each.

"And if they are?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked between them, "We deal with them."

Sakura paled drastically. Sasuke didn't look much better.

"You will likely make your first kills today." the Jounin told them, "Even you, Sakura."

Swallowing heavily, she nodded. Naruto flipped through the book, seeing Zabuza's face in it.

"Can we keep these?" he asked, looking up at the older man.

He thought about it before answering, "Don't let anyone know. You're not supposed to get them until you're Jounins."

They all nodded. Kakashi turned back to the camp.

"What do you see?" he asked them.

They looked.

"They seem to mostly be from Iwagakure." Sakura observed.

"There's some Kumo in there too." Naruto added, pointing to two lonesome nin on the edge of the clearing.

"Good. Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"They don't appear to be more than Chuunin rank." he said slowly.

Kakashi nodded, "Good. The mission report stated that there shouldn't be any more than one or two that are Jounin level."

"What's the plan?" Naruto asked.

"You three stick together. Watch each other's backs. I'll hit the north side of the camp." he replied.

He nodded.

"I've found three Iwa nin in the book." Sakura stated, looking at the pages, "The two Kumo nin are also in here. That appears to be it. Why aren't the others in here? They're Nukenin too, right?"

"Their villages don't care about them." Sasuke said, "They're too weak and have no secrets of the village."

Kakashi nodded, "Exactly right, Sasuke."

As the sun disappeared behind the mountains, Kakashi moved to the northern side of the clearing, leaving the three Genin alone. Sakura was shaking, holding a kunai. Naruto could tell that Sasuke was also trying to settle his nerves.

"It's going to be all right." Naruto told them, "It's not that bad."

Kakashi jumped down from the other side, signalling them to follow. They entered the battle. Sasuke and Naruto had no problems, though they kept their eyes on Sakura. They didn't help her, however. They forced her to fight for herself. She kicked one of the nin whose picture was in the bingo book to Naruto. He slit the man's throat without hesitation. Sakura gasped, covering her mouth.

"Don't freeze." he snapped at her, "Behind you."

Instinctively, the girl spun, her kunai up. Her eyes were closed. She didn't even realise that her blade struck the nin's throat. Naruto shot to her side and pulled her away as the man made one last ditch effort to strike her down as he died.

"N-Naruto...?" she opened her eyes.

Turning back, her eyes widened at the body.

"D-Did I...?" she asked.

"Show him honour." Naruto said softly, "Learn his name and never forget it. But don't mourn him."

Slowly, she nodded. Naruto was forced to move from her side as they were attacked. He watched her more carefully, but she continued to fight, though she was far more shaky than she was before. One of the Kumo nin attacked Naruto. He didn't hesitate to strike him down. It was only as he caught his breath, staring at the dead that he realised the fight was over. All the ninja were unconscious or dead. All except one. Sasuke had him pinned to a tree with wire and was holding a blade to his throat, but he was shaking and unable to finish it.

"Are you all right, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes." she said, "I'll... I'll go through their packs..."

Naruto quickly moved to Sasuke. He got there just as Kakashi went to go as well. He waved his sensei off, pointing back to Sakura. The grey haired man was worried but allowed Naruto to take care of Sasuke. Naruto put his hand on the Uchiha's shoulder, causing him to jump and look around wildly.

"It's me." Naruto said, "Do it, Sasuke."

"I... I don't want to become my brother..." the brunette said slowly, "I don't want to become him, Naruto. Don't let me..."

Naruto nodded, laying a hand on Sasuke's, "Then don't. Tell yourself that every time you take a life if you have to. But if you can't kill... Then you need to retire from the ninja corps."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared into nothingness.

"Kill him."

Clenching his eyes shut, Sasuke swiped the kunai across the nin's neck. The incredibly sharp blade slid through the flesh with no resistance.

Kakashi and Naruto decapitated the five ninja from the book, capturing their heads in a sealing scroll. Sasuke and Sakura removed the weapons from their unconscious enemies and secured them for transport to the town that requested the mission. The walk back to Konoha was silent. Sakura was doing her best not to cry, holding tightly on to Kakashi's arm and refusing to release him. Kakashi wasn't even reading his book. Sasuke didn't look like it was bothering him, but Naruto noticed that the boy was staying close to his side. The moment their entered the gates, Kakashi dismissed them and went to report to the Hokage. However, the three didn't separate. Instead, they made their way to Training Ground Three. The boys stopped at the stumps, but Sakura walked farther ahead of them. She turned to face the boys.

"Are you all right, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Will..." She rubbed her arm, "Will you help me... train?"

"Are you up to that right now?" he asked in worry.

She nodded, taking a deep breath and taking out a kunai. Slowly, he took out his own kunai.

"Don't leave, Sasuke." Naruto told the boy.

He didn't say anything but he sat on the ground against one of the stumps. Naruto made no attempt to attack Sakura. He just dodged as she attacked. She didn't stop until she was completely worn out. The girl collapsed against a trunk next to Sasuke. Naruto looked at her. He didn't understand why he wasn't as torn up about killing people as they were. Maybe it was because of the Kyuubi, or maybe because of his life growing up.

"Naruto?"

He blinked and looked at Sakura.

"Are you all right?" she asked in worry.

Sighing and running a hand through his hair, he walked over and sat between her and Sasuke.

"I... I don't feel guilty for killing them..." he looked down sadly, "Maybe I really am a monster..."

"Who called you that?" Sakura asked.

"You did." Sasuke said softly.

She froze, "I-I did?"

She looked at Naruto, trying to catch his eye but he wouldn't look at her.

"When did I say that?" she asked.

"The Academy. Repeatedly." Sasuke supplied when Naruto didn't respond.

"Oh," she looked down in shame. Then, her head snapped up, "Well, you're not a monster!"

"Then, why don't I feel guilty?" he muttered.

She bit her lip in thought.

"Because you've been through hell..." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto looked at him. The Uchiha's eyes were sad as he stared at the ground.

"Not as much as you." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at him, "I don't feel guilty either. I just don't want to end up like... Itachi..."

Sakura looked at him in confused worry. Naruto leant back against the trunk behind Sasuke, his shoulder leaning against the other boy's.

"We're both pretty screwed up, huh?" Naruto muttered.

Sasuke remained silent.

"W-We'll be all right." Sakura said, "We've got each other, so we'll be all right. Right?" she looked in desperate hopefulness between the boys.

Naruto smiled widely and gave her a nod. They both then looked to Sasuke. He gave the barest hint of a nod. They smiled happily. Naruto pulled himself to his feet, dragging Sasuke with him.

"Come on, let's train."

Naruto sat on the roof of Sasuke's apartment building next to the boy. He was still nursing a few injuries from the brunette, who chose to work out his anger and worry on him. Not that Naruto really cared all that much. He'd gotten a few good licks in on the Uchiha himself.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said softly.

The boy looked over.

"Did the Hokage order you to befriend me?" he asked.

Naruto looked down before nodding. Sasuke's head ducked.

"I already considered you my friend, though." the boy looked over at Naruto, "You saved my life when we were fighting Haku. You almost died to protect me. That's real friendship. At least in my book."

Naruto leant back on his hand, staring up at the sky, "Jiji was just scared for you. Though, honestly, I don't think it was just you."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well," Naruto bit his lip, "I actually requested to transfer teams."

"What?" Sasuke asked sharply, "Why?"

"... Because I thought the rivalry between us would end up making you lose it. Kakashi-sensei was helping the rivalry to fester. Sakura-chan hated me, I thought you did too. I figured you and I both would be better off if I left." Naruto admitted, "I don't think Jiji wanted that. He just told me that he didn't have any teams available and gave me the mission to befriend you."

Sasuke nodded slowly, turning away.

"Why do you pull pranks? You know that it'd cause them to hate you, right?" he asked.

Naruto looked down.

"They already hated me, Sasuke." the blonde replied, "They've hated me since the day I was born. The pranks... It was so they would pay attention to me."

Sasuke looked at him in confusion.

"My entire life, people looked at me in hatred. I never understood why but they always glared and muttered angrily as I passed. But..." Naruto wrapped his arms around his knees, "When I was around five, they started to ignore me. That hurt worse than the glares. So, I started to pull pranks. It was better to be yelled at, than ignored."

"Why?" Sasuke whispered, "Why did they hate a kid?"

Naruto just shrugged, turning to the sky, "That's why I wanted to be Hokage too. Jiji has always been so respected... I wanted that. So, I decided that I wanted to be Hokage one day. It's not like it'll ever happen, though."

Sasuke turned to his teammate is surprise. Naruto looked completely depressed.

"To be honest, I don't know if I still want to be Hokage." he admitted.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because, no matter what, they'll always hate me." he looked at Sasuke, "I'm not like you. I'm not the pride of the village. If I died tomorrow... they'd have a parade. Now, if you said you wanted to be Hokage, you'd be trained up immediately."

Sasuke looked to the ground below them, "Why would I want to be?"

Naruto shrugged, "Because they're your family?"

"They're not my family." Sasuke said firmly. The blonde chuckled, making him look over in annoyance, "What?"

"They love you, Sasuke. You're the child of the village. Everyone here's your family. Me, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, the other rookies, the whole town... They love you, they're your family." Naruto gave him a sad smile as he said this.

"They're yours too, then." he said.

Naruto shook his head, "Weren't you paying attention? They hate me. You, Jiji, Iruka-sensei..." he bit his lip, "I don't know if Sakura-chan hates me any more. Kakashi-sensei... I don't know if he hates me or not, but that's it. All the rookies hate me, the villagers... And I'm all right with that. Well, not all right, but I'm used to it. I've got our team, Jiji, and Iruka-sensei. That's all I need."

Sasuke watched him before looking down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note  
><strong>

**WARNINGS- This is Yaoi, Male/Male, Slash, Gay, whatever you want to call it. Hit the back button if you don't like. This is a Time Travel story (Should start about the 10th Chapter). Again, hit the back button if you don't like. This story was not meant to be very different from the original show (Japanese dub). It was meant to show the consequences of a small change. And given that I SUCK at writing fight scenes, I had a tendence to either summerise or write them out as they appeared on the show. SPOILERS- Naruto Original, Naruto Shippuuden, and two Naruto Shippuuden movies (4- The Lost Tower and 6- The Road to Ninja).**

**If you don't like any of these, just don't read this story or comment. My confidence is already in the rubbish bin, I don't people beating me down any more. Please, no flames/trolls.**

* * *

><p>Team 7 parted ways with Kakashi after another B ranked mission that had brought them outside the gate. The three staid together, slowly moving towards the training grounds. However, a square 'rock' was following them. They all realised it but none really cared that much, waiting for Konohamaru to make his move on his own.<p>

"Do you think Kakashi-sensei will sign us up for the exams?" Naruto asked, his arms behind his head as he walked.

"He better. We've been doing more B ranked than the Chuunins!" Sakura said.

Sasuke gave a small snort and nod in agreement. A small explosion occurred behind them, making the three stop and look back. Multi-coloured smoke came off three children, who were on the ground, coughing.

"Konohamaru, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, "Explosives? Was that really necessary?"

They stood quickly.

"The one who possesses the sex appeal of an adult, and the female ninja from the senior group, Moegi!" the girl said.

"The one who loves dividing numbers, Udon." the boy said.

"This village's number one genius ninja, Konohamaru!" the Sarutobi heir said.

"The three of us make the Konohamaru Corps!" they finished together.

Konohamaru laughed, "Naruto-nii-chan, you didn't even realise we were here!"

The children froze when the three Genin gave them a deadpanned look.

"Do you really think we wouldn't notice you?" Sakura asked.

"Nii-chan, who is this big girl?" Konohamaru asked, "She's ugly."

Naruto and even Sasuke froze hearing the words leave Konohamaru's mouth. They carefully took a step away when she stepped forward and smacked the boy sharply. Then, she walked away.

"That ugly, wide forehead girl... Is she really a girl?" Konohamaru asked, holding his head as he stood.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto looked at the boy in horror.

Sakura slowly turned around. Sasuke took a step back as the three Academy students and Naruto started running. That is, until Konohamaru slammed into someone. Naruto quickly took note of the Sunagakure hitai-ate.

"That hurt..." the face painted boy said.

He was probably two or three years older than Naruto. Before Naruto had a chance to pull the eight year old away, the Suna nin picked him up by the collar, hoisting him into the air.

"That hurt, brat." he said again.

"Stop it. We're going to get scolded later." the blonde female by his side said.

She appeared to be a year or so older than the nin and was likely his teammate.

"I'm sorry, I was joking around, so..." Sakura tried.

"Release him!" Naruto said firmly.

"But I want to play around before some noisy people come." the painted boy said.

"Let go!" Konohamaru ordered weakly, kicking at the older boy.

"You're very energetic, kid." the Suna nin responded.

Naruto shot forward, ready to force the Suna nin to release Konohamaru. The boy moved his fingers and Naruto was tripped. He back flipped, landing back on his feet and continuing forward.

"I hate short people anyway. And you're so impertinent for someone younger than me." the painted boy said, holding up his fist, "It makes me want to break you."

"I'm not going to be responsible for what you do." the girl sighed.

"After this short kid, the short kid over there is next." the Suna nin said.

He pulled his fist back to punch. Naruto caught sight of Sasuke in a tree. He was about to throw a stone. Naruto shot forward just as the stone was thrown. As it hit the painted nin, he dropped Konohamaru right into Naruto's arms. Naruto tossed the boy back to Sakura, who caught him and sat him on the ground, putting herself between the foreign ninja and the children. The painted nin held his wrist as he looked up at Sasuke, who was tossing another stone up and catching it.

"What do you think you're doing? Behaving like that in another's village." Sasuke said.

Naruto said the blonde kunoichi blush lightly as she looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed.

"Another kid that pisses me off..." the boy said, still holding his wrist.

Sasuke crushed the pebble in his hand, "Get lost."

Sakura went all fangirl on him, along with Moegi.

"Naruto-nii-chan, you're not cool!" Konohamaru accused, pointing at Naruto.

The blonde gave him an annoyed look.

"Hey, come down here, brat." the boy ordered Sasuke.

Sasuke just stared.

"I hate kids like you, who think they're so clever." he went to pull the bundle from his back.

"Hey! You're going to use Karasu?" the girl asked.

"Kankurou, stop." an ice cold voice spoke from the tree next to Sasuke.

Instantly, Naruto felt a pain in his head. It was Kyuubi. He couldn't hear him but whatever it was about this voice angered him. They turned to see a red haired boy, around Naruto's age, with mint green eyes and dark circles around them, like he hadn't slept in some time.

"Sasuke, get over here." Naruto ordered sharply.

Sasuke gave him a surprised look but quickly did as he was told.

"You're a disgrace to our village." the boy continued.

The two Suna nin looked terrified.

"G-Gaara..." Kankurou stuttered out.

"Why do you think we came all the way here to Konoha?" the newly identified Gaara said.

"Listen, Gaara, these guys started it." Kankurou tried.

"Shut up." Gaara ordered, "I'll kill you."

"I got it. I was at fault. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Kankurou told him.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm, stopping him from stepping forward. Gaara turned to them.

"Excuse them." he said, just as coldly as he spoke with his teammates.

The boy disappeared into sand and appeared before his teammates.

"Let's go. We didn't come here to fool around." he told them.

"I know." Kankurou said.

They turned to leave.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked before Naruto could stop him.

He yanked his arm sharply, though.

"Me?" the girl asked hopefully, turning back.

"No, the one next to you with the gourd." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, shut up." Naruto muttered to him.

The boy turned, "Sabaku no Gaara." he answered, "I am also interested in you. What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." the boy responded with a smirk.

The three walked away. When they were out of sight, Naruto elbowed his teammate sharply.

"What is it?" Sasuke growled holding his stomach.

"Stay the hell away from him." Naruto muttered, mindful of the kids.

"Why?" he asked.

Naruto looked after Gaara, "I... I can't really explain, but he's dangerous. More dangerous than probably even Kakashi-sensei could deal with."

Sasuke looked at him. Then, slowly, he nodded.

Genjutsu... It was too easy. Waiting outside the wrong classroom, a large group of perspective Genin were being prevented from entering, thinking that it was where they needed to be. A Henge'd Kotetsu and Izumo were beating them back. Sakura and Sasuke went to put them straight but Naruto stopped them.

"If they're too stupid to realise, let them fail." he told them.

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but stopped herself, "You're right. Let's go." but she stopped and looked back, biting her lip.

Naruto sighed, "You're too nice, Sakura-chan." he turned back, "Hey, Kotetsu-chan, Izumo-chan!"

Everyone looked over. The said Chuunin looked at him in surprise.

"You own me some sake, you damn gate watchers!" he yelled.

Instantly, the Genin looked over at them.

"Ah, you are the ones who let my team through the gate, aren't you?" one foreign ninja said, pointing accusingly at them.

"This is just a Genjutsu!"

Naruto looked back at his team, "Better, Sakura-chan?"

She gave him a weak smile. They continued their way to the third floor.

"Wait a minute!" a boy in a green suit walked up to them.

He and his teammates were the ones they saw get hit by Kotetsu and Izumo.

"My name is Rock Lee." the bowl cut said to Sakura, "You are Sakura-san, right?"

"What?" she asked in surprise.

He gave her a thumbs up, "Let's go out together! I will protect you until I die!"

She was stunned, "No way..."

Devastation appeared on the boy's face, "What?"

"You're to 'unique' for my tastes." she said delicately.

He bowed his head. His teammates came up behind him. Naruto saw that one was a Hyuuga, he had to be with those eyes, and there was a girl whose hair was in two buns.

"Hey, you there." the Hyuuga said, "Identify yourself."

He was talking to Sasuke. Naruto just shook his head, turning away. He was fighting the urge to be mad that no one noticed him yet again. He should think of it as a good thing; no one noticed him despite the bright colours of his hair and jumpsuit.

"You're supposed to identify yourself before asking someone else to." Sasuke said.

Naruto rolled his eyes, considering the Gaara incident last week.

"You're a rookie, aren't you?" the Hyuuga asked, "How old are you?"

"I'm not obligated to answer that." Sasuke stated.

The pissed the Hyuuga off, "What?"

Naruto walked up, throwing his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. The Uchiha just looked at him.

"Aren't Hyuugas supposed to be emotionless?" Naruto asked, "You showed your anger. Best work on that before your clan finds out you have feelings."

Sasuke smirked, looking away.

"Come on. We're going to be later than Kakashi-sensei at this point." Naruto said.

"You too. What's your name?" the Hyuuga asked.

Naruto glanced back, "Ask Hinata."

He grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him with him as they left the room. They made it to another room before the bowl cut boy stopped them once more. His teammates weren't there this time.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Will you fight me right here, right now?" he asked.

"Fight you right here, right now?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yes." he jumped over the railing, landing in front of them.

"My name is Rock Lee. You're supposed to identify yourself before you ask for someone else's name, right...? Uchiha Sasuke-kun." he said.

"So you know my name." Sasuke said.

Lee took a stance, "I would like to fight you. I would like to see how my moves will do against a descendant of the genius ninja clan. Also..." he looked to Sakura and blushed, "Sakura-san, I love you."

Sakura was completely disgusted, "No! I hate those eyebrows!" she hugged herself, "Your hairstyle, fuzzy eyebrows, and everything about you is too unique for me!"

"You're an angel." Lee said.

Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Are you insane?"

He started to blow kisses at her, which she actually dodged. He looked crestfallen.

"You don't need to avoid them that much..."

"So, you're challenging me knowing my name is Uchiha? I'm sorry to say this, but you're ignorant." Sasuke told him, "Do you want to see what this name of Uchiha is capable of, Gejimayu?"

Naruto rolled his eyes as his teammates arrogance.

Lee took another stance, "Please."

"We don't have time for this, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"It'll be quick." he answered.

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, it'll be quick. You're going to get your ass kicked."

Sakura glared at him sharply, showing she was still a fangirl.

"I'll declare this now, you're not going to win. Because I am the strongest of the Konoha Genins right now." Lee stated.

"Interesting." Sasuke said.

He charged at Lee but the older boy disappeared. He reappeared behind him.

"Konoha Senpuu!"

He kicked out but Sasuke ducked. Lee used his arm as a pivot point to swoop down and kicked Sasuke. He wasn't even able to block it. He was throw several feet away.

Sasuke stood, "Oh well, I'll use this time to get used to using my things. I'll show you."

Naruto sighed as he saw the Sharingan blazing. He charged again. Lee kicked Sasuke into the air.

"Yes, my moves are neither Ninjutsu nor Genjutsu." Lee stated.

Sasuke landed on his feet a ways away. They got into a short dodge exchange before Sasuke was elbowed in the stomach.

"Yes, my moves are just Taijutsu." he stated, "Sasuke-kun."

He disappeared again, reappearing behind him.

"You may not be able to believe it right away, but..." Sasuke tried to back hand him but he jumped away. "I hear that the Sharingan has the ability to see through Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu. You can definitely see through and deal with Genjutsu and Ninjutsu that require forming seals and kneading chakura, but for Taijutsu, it's a little different."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Even if you can see my movement with your Sharingan, your body does not have the speed to keep up with mine. In other words, there's no point even if you can see with your eyes, if you can't keep up with your body. Do you know that there are genius types and hard working types among the strong? If your Sharingan is a genius type that carries the blood of the Uchiha... I am a hard working type that continuously improved my Taijutsu.."

Sasuke charge again and tried to punch him but he just dodged.

"Your Sharingan and my ultimate Taijutsu are a bad combination." Lee went in and kicked Sasuke in the jaw. He disappeared, reappearing behind Sasuke

"And I will prove to you with this move that hard work surpasses geniuses."

Naruto sensed the danger in this move and went to stop him but a pinwheel slammed into his bandages that he was going to wrap around Sasuke, nailing it to the wall. A turtle appeared. Lee stopped his attack, kneeling before the turtle. Sakura caught Sasuke as he fell.

"Are you all right, Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

Naruto came over, smacking his teammate.

"Your anger is getting away from you again." he said.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto but bowed his head in shame. Lee was being scolded by the turtle before being punched by a man who looked just like him, only older.

"Let's get the hell out of here before he notices us..." Naruto muttered, watching the two hug.

Nodding quickly, the three raced off. They didn't stop running until they arrived outside the door to the classroom. Kakashi was waiting for them.

"Ah, you all came. You can now officially register for the Chuunin Exams." he told them.

"I told you so." Sakura said, turning to the boys, "Three man teams here too."

Kakashi chuckled.

"I'm proud of the three of you. You're my team." Kakashi told them before stepping away, "Now, go."

Sasuke and Sakura stepped forward and opened the doors. They weren't all that surprised to see a room full of unfriendly Genin. They were all staring at them too. Sakura gulped.

"Don't worry about them, Sakura-chan." Naruto tried to reassure her.

"Sasuke-kun, you're late!"

Yamanaka Ino suddenly jumped on to Sasuke's back. He glared at her.

"I've been eagerly waiting for you ever since I heard that I could see you for the first time in a long time." she said.

Sakura growled, "Get away from Sasuke-kun! You Ino-pig!" she yelled pointing at the girl.

"Oh my, it's you, Sakura." Ino got off Sasuke but kept her arm around him, "Your forehead is wide and you're still ugly... as usual."

"What did you say?" Sakura snapped.

Ino stuck her tongue out at the pink haired girl.

"What, are you three going to take this troublesome exam, too?" Nara Shikamaru said, walking up with Akimichi Chouji.

"Hey, it's the baka trio." Naruto said.

"Stop calling us that. It's annoying." Shikamaru snapped lightly.

"Sasuke-kun is mine." Ino said to Sakura, sticking her tongue out again.

"Yeah! Found you all."

Naruto sighed and looked over. It was Team 8; Inuzuka Kiba, who spoke, with Akamaru on his head, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata.

"So I see that everyone is here." Kiba said.

"H-Hello..." Hinata said softly.

She blushed when Naruto looked at her.

"What? So you three made it too? Geez..." Shikamaru said.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm, pulling him free of Ino and making her glare. He put himself between the fangirl and her victim.

"Sakura-chan, let's find a seat before the other Genin try and kill us for being too loud." Naruto said softly.

"I see, so all nine Genin rookies this year are going to take the exam." Kiba said, "How far do you think we can get, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke opened his mouth but Naruto elbowed him.

"Don't hit my Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka!" Ino yelled.

Naruto winced, "Would you shut up?!" he snapped, "Take a look around. These people aren't in the mood to hear some fangirl whine!"

She was visibly surprised at his words.

"We trained like hell. We won't lose to you, Sasuke." Kiba told him, completely ignoring Naruto.

Chouji took a step towards Kiba, looking hungrily at Akamaru, but Shino stepped in the way.

"What?" Chouji asked.

Shino looked down and Naruto followed his gaze to see a bug crawl across the floor in front of Chouji.

"Don't step on it." the quiet boy said.

"Huh?"

"I said, 'don't step on it'." he repeated.

"You're going to eat that?" Chouji asked.

Dead silence.

"Hey, you guys."

They turned to see a grey haired man walk up to them. He was a Konoha nin, probably around nineteen years old.

"You should quiet down a little. So you're the nine rookies that just graduated from the academy, correct? You're all fooling around with those cute faces... Geez, this isn't a field trip." he said.

"Who are you to tell us that?!" Ino snapped.

"I am Yakushi Kabuto. Look around you..." they finally did, making Naruto grumble. "The ones behind you are from Amegakure. They have a short temper. Everyone is tense since it's right before the exam. I warned you so that you won't get picked on. I guess it can't be helped though, since you are just rookies who don't know anything."

Naruto's eye twitched.

"It makes me remember the old me." Kabuto finished.

"Kabuto-san, was it?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

"Is this your second time, then?" she asked.

"No. It's my seventh." he admitted, "This exam only takes place twice every year, and it's my fourth year."

"That means you know a lot about this exam, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

"But he hasn't passed it." Shikamaru said.

Kabuto looked embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head, "Well, yes, that's true."

"Is the Chuunin Exam that difficult? This is getting even more troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"Maybe I should give my cute underclassmen some information, then..." Kabuto said.

He pulled out some cards. The moment he did, Naruto was put on edge. Sasuke looked at him in question as Kabuto explain to the others about the exams, and the true purpose of them.

"Are there any cards there that have detailed personal information?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto groaned, "Would you quit asking questions?" he whispered to the boy.

"Yes. Is there someone that interests you?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes." Sasuke admitted.

"The information of this exam's examinees are not perfect, but I've burned and saved them. They include the information about the nine of you, as well. Tell me whatever you know about the people that interest you. I'll look it up for you." Kabuto said.

"Sabaku no Gaara of Sunagakure and Rock Lee of Konoha." Sasuke said.

Naruto leant into Sasuke's ear, "You shouldn't ask about Konoha nin."

"Oh, you know their names. Then it won't take much time." Kabuto said.

He took two cards out.

"Let's start with Lee. He's a year older than you. Mission experience; 20 D ranked and 11 C ranked. The squad leader is Gai. His Taijutsu skills have increased dramatically this past year, but his other skills are terrible. He got everyone's attention last year as a skilled rookie Genin, but he didn't take the Chuunin Exams. Like you, this is his first time. His team is composed of TenTen and Hyuuga Neji." the older boy narrated.

Naruto watched for a reaction from Hinata but there was nothing.

"Next, Sabaku no Gaara. Mission experience, eight C ranks and... this is amazing! He did a B ranked mission as a Genin."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura shared a look. They were up to six B ranked and an A ranked.

"He's foreign and this is his first time taking the exams, so I don't have any more information on him." the boy admitted, "But... it seems that he has returned from all his missions unharmed."

"He did a B ranked as a Genin, and was unharmed?" Shikamaru asked in shock.

They were sat in the desks with paper tests in front of them. Naruto was definitely nervous. He may have gotten quite a bit better on the field, but on paper? He was going to fail and drag his teammates down with him. He glanced back. Sakura was a few rows directly behind him and Sasuke was behind him to his right. Neither could help him cheat. The only decent thing was that Hinata was sitting right next to him. When Morino Ibiki had them start, Naruto looked it over and groaned. There was no way he'd be able to answer even one of them. Not good, not good...

He stopped though. Closing his eyes, he slipped into his mind.

"What do you want, brat?" Kyuubi asked.

He was visible aggravated, pacing his cage.

"I need help with this test." Naruto said, holding it up.

"I have no need to understand your human concepts." it said absently.

"What's got your tails in a twist?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"The Ichibi's here!" he growled.

"The what?" Naruto asked.

He glared at Naruto, "I am the Kyuubi. The Ichibi is there. Someone you met days ago."

It clicked for Naruto, "Wait, there's more than one of you? There's _nine_ of you?!" Naruto ran his hand through his hair, "Great."

"Shukaku, the Ichibi, he's not been sealed properly. Whoever his host is, I'd be surprised if they're sane." Kyuubi continued to mutter.

"It's Gaara." Naruto said, remembering the fox's reaction, "And I don't think he is. Which is exactly why you need to help me with this test."

"Why is that?" Kyuubi growled, finally stopping his pacing.

"We need to keep an eye on him, don't we? He's going to the second test for sure. He could lose control and attack the village." Naruto tried to reason with him.

"I care not for your village, brat." Kyuubi started to pace again.

"I'll protect this village with my life." Naruto snapped, "And if I die, you die! So, you better start helping me, you damn fox! That means your chakura and your knowledge. Now help me!"

Kyuubi sighed, "Let me see."

Naruto walked closer to the sage and showed the fox the test.

"These concepts are foreign to me." he stated.

Naruto groaned, "Well, is there something you can do to help me cheat? Like, mimicking the Sharingan or Byakugan?"

"Maybe-"

"Time's up!" Ibiki's voice pulled Naruto from his head.

"Damn it." Naruto muttered.

He'd have to get the last of the questions then. He waited as Ibiki tried to psyche everyone out. The guy on his left gave up, failing his teammates as well. Naruto watched as another six raised their hands. He glance back as saw Sakura about to raise her hand. Instead, he raised his own hand. Then, he slammed it on the desk.

"Screw you! I'm not going to run away! I'll take this problem! Even if I become a Genin forever, I'm going to become a Hokage no matter what anyway!" he stood, "I'm not scared!" Then, he sat back down and crossed his arms.

He glanced back at Sasuke, and motioned to Sakura. The Uchiha turned and realised she was about to raise her hand.

"I will ask one more time. This is the choice that will impact your life. If you want to quit, now is the chance." Ibiki said.

"I'm not going to take back my words." Naruto said, "That's my Nindou."

Around them, everyone had regained their confidence.

"Nice determination. Then... For the first exam, everyone here... passes!"

Training Grounds 44, AKA The Forest of Death. It was definitely imposing. Twenty-six teams, a total of seventy-eight people, ended up passing the first exam. Team 7 received the 'Ten' scroll, meaning they'd need the 'Tsuchi' scroll before getting to the tower. Naruto held on to it, putting it in his shuriken pouch. They were taken to gate 12 for the start. The moment the gates opened, they shot it, heading for a tall tree to meet on.

"Do you have a plan, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, watching the trees for anything.

"Not so much a plan." he muttered, "We need to avoid Gaara's team at all costs."

"What is it about him?" Sasuke asked, "You've been like this since we first met him."

Naruto bit his lip, "He's just dangerous, all right? The best we can do is just hope that the first team we come across has the right scroll."

They heard a scream.

"One down." Sasuke muttered, "We need to be careful about being separated. Someone could try to use Henge and pretend to be us."

"They won't be able to trick me." Naruto said, "I know my teammates."

Sakura nodded as well.

A wind blew through the trees, knocking them back. Naruto was thrown farther away from his teammates. He immediately went to race back but he was met by a snake. A really, _really_ big snake. He tried to dodge it but it's tail wrapped around him, trapping him. He bit down, swallowing him.

"Gross..." Naruto muttered angrily.

He made a hand sign, making enough Kage Bunshin to explode the snake. The moment he was out, he started back in the direction of his team. He hoped he would get there in time to help them. He arrived to see a half snake man slithering up a tree to Sasuke. Sasuke's leg was bleeding, and he was looking panicked. More so than he had ever seen the boy before. He tossed a handful of shuriken and kunai in front of the snake man. It stopped him long enough for Naruto to arrive and punch the man, knocking him away.

"You beat that big snake, Naruto-kun." the man said, standing.

He weirded Naruto out.

"Naruto, run! This guy's way above our level!" Sasuke said. He turned to the man, "I'll give you the scroll. Please, take it and leave us in peace."

The action shocked Naruto.

"What the hell, Sasuke?" the blonde snapped.

"Shut up!" Sasuke ordered, "You don't understand the situation we're in."

"I see, you're smart." the snake man said.

Naruto jumped down in front of Sasuke.

"I don't know how strong this guy is, but there's no guarantee that he'll let us go even if we hand over our scroll!" he snapped, "You're the one who is scared, the one who doesn't understand the situation."

The snake man chuckled, sending chills down Naruto's spine, "Naruto-kun, you're correct." he licked his oversized tongue and pulled up his sleeve to show a tattoo, "I just have to... kill all of you to take the scroll."

He bit his thumb and swiped the blood across the tattoo. Naruto shot over to stop him.

"Don't mess with us!" he yelled.

"Stop! Run, Naruto!" Sasuke called after him.

It was too late. The man summoned another giant snake. He was forced to move out of the way. He dodged several more times. He felt Kyuubi's chakura enter him as he took multiple blows. As he was about to be eaten, he flipped himself around to kick the snake in the jaw. He headed for the Kusa nin, but he blew fire at him, knocking Naruto back. He struggled to remain conscious, but managed to force himself to his feet as the snake went after Sasuke. He landed in front of the snake, using the Kyuubi's chakura to stop the snake dead in it's tracks with a kunai in each hand.

"Are you all right, Sasuke?" he asked, breathing heavily.

He took some damage from the snake. Sasuke looked at him and his eyes widened when he caught Naruto's eye.

"This idiot and coward I see isn't the Sasuke I know." Naruto muttered, trying to snap the boy out of it.

The Kusa nin's incredibly long tongue wrapped around Naruto, pulling him into the air.

Naruto struggled, "Let me go, you snake bastard!"

He pulled Naruto closer and make a hand sign. Naruto saw what appeared to be purple fire on his finger tips. The tongue came around and pulled up his shirt. Naruto's eyes widened when he realised this guy knew. He knew about Kyuubi and he was going to do something to the seal. Physically, there was nothing he could do. His arms were pinned in a way that he couldn't get free.

"Fox! Do something!" Naruto yelled in his mind, "This bastard is going to do something bad to your seal!"

Just as the man's hand connect, Naruto felt Kyuubi put a layer of chakura over the seal. He was thrown back, smacking his head on a tree and blacking out.

Naruto felt weak as his eyes opened. His head hurt badly. He was hanging from a tree with a kunai going through his jacket. He reached back, pulling the kunai free and dropping to the ground. He looked around to see if Sasuke and Sakura were all right. The Kusa nin was still there, on a far away tree. Sakura was kneeling next to Sasuke, who appeared to have been fighting. He was behind them so none of them took notice that he was awake. The Kusa nin, whose face was burnt, made a hand sign and his neck stretched out, heading for Sasuke. With wide eyes, Naruto pumped as much chakura into his feet as he could. He appeared in front of Sasuke just as the snake man went to bit the Uchiha. His teeth sank into Naruto's neck instead. He screamed in pain, but didn't let it stop him from slicing at the Kusa nin, cutting into the flesh of his long neck.

"You've wasted my jutsu, Naruto-kun." the man said.

Holding his neck, he shakily forced himself to his knees.

"Keep your disgusting paws off Sasuke." Naruto muttered.

His neck retracted.

"I will get you next time, Sasuke-kun." he said, sinking into the ground and leaving them.

Naruto collapsed. Sasuke grabbed him.

"Naruto, why did you do that?" Sasuke said, pulling him close.

He pulled down the blonde's collar, showing a mark appear next to the bite.

"I t-told you, didn't I?" Naruto muttered, "No one will care if I die. I need to protect you."

"Naruto..." Sakura was crying.

"I don't need you to protect me, Naruto." Sasuke said. He looked like he was fighting his own tears, "You need to protect yourself."

"I-I'll be all right." the boy said, grinning weakly at his teammates.

He fell limp as the darkness took him again. He ended up standing before Kyuubi.

"What was?" the fox asked.

"I don't know." Naruto muttered, "Were you able to stop whatever he tried on the seal?"

Kyuubi nodded his large head.

"What about the bite? Can you fix that?" he asked.

"What do you think I am; a human?" it sneered, "It'll take some time, but you will heal. That seal he put on you will be removed along with it."

"So it was a seal?" Naruto asked, "What for?"

He closed his red eyes, "Some sort of corruption seal. It holds a lot of nasty chakura. Mind altering. Who was that for?" he looked at Naruto.

"Sasuke..." Naruto was deep in thought, "He was trying to lure Sasuke away. Corrupt him and make him leave, probably because of the Sharingan."

It nodded, lying down.

"Might as well get some sleep, brat. You trust your teammates, right? Let them protect you." it said.

Taking the fox's advice, he closed his eyes to rest.

Sasuke sat on the ground next to Naruto inside some large tree roots as the sun went down. The blonde was running a fever and was moaning in his sleep. He was in a lot of pain.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered.

He glanced at her.

"Is he going to be all right?" she asked.

"I... I don't know." he muttered.

"What did he do to Naruto?" she asked.

Sasuke pulled down the boy's collar again, "It's some sort of bruise or seal. Whatever it is, he's in a lot of pain."

"Maybe we should forfeit. If Naruto can't continue..." she said softly.

"We'll wait. If he's not better by the fifth day, we'll have to forfeit." he said.

Slowly, she nodded.

Naruto remained unconscious. On the fourth day, they prepared to quit, though they would wait until the timer ran out. They took turns watching over him, making sure not to leave him alone in case he took a turn for the worse, or another team decided to attack.

Naruto groaned, his eyes opening slowly.

"Naruto!"

He looked over to see Sakura, only her hair was short.

"What happened to your hair?" he asked.

She touched it, "I... I had to cut it. We were attacked while you were asleep. Sasuke's couldn't take care of them on his own. The girl grabbed my hair, it was the only way I could get away."

"Are you all right? Where's Sasuke? Who was it that attack you guys? Was Sasuke hurt?" Naruto asked quickly, sitting up.

"Be careful, Naruto!" she said, "Don't push yourself. It was the Oto nin from the first exam. Sasuke's fine. He's just getting some fish for us to eat."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, "How much time do we have to finish the exam?"

"A day or so." she said.

"Have you been able to get another scroll?" he asked.

She shook her head, looking down, "We weren't sure if you would even live, Naruto. You were running such a high fever."

Nodded, Naruto pulled himself to his feet.

"You shouldn't be standing." she said quickly, trying to pull him down.

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan." he said, just using where she was holding him to pull her to her feet as well.

"Are you sure?" she asked as they left the cave.

"Just a little sore. That's all." he gave her a grin.

They found Sasuke nearby, his shirt off as he tried to catch some fish. Sakura squealed when she saw him.

"You're supposed to be watching Naruto." the Uchiha said without looking back.

"I'm right here." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked over quickly. He got out of the water, hurrying up to Naruto. He touched his face, feeling for a fever.

"I'm fine." he said.

Sasuke went to look at the bruise on Naruto's neck but the boy covered it before he could.

"I'm good, Sasuke. Let's get some food so we can get a scroll." Naruto said.

He walked over to the edge of the stream. He tossed some shuriken into the water. Blood filled the stream. Sasuke, still giving Naruto a worried look, went in to retrieve them. They cooked them up and ate quickly. He did his best not to notice their worried looks.

"Our best bet's going to be around the tower." Naruto said, "Maybe we'll be able to get someone whose already got both."

Sasuke nodded.

"Are you going to be up to that?" Sakura asked.

He nodded. The moment they ate, they moved out, heading to the tower.

"Treat this like we would a mission. Surround and swoop." he told them.

"Understood." Sasuke said.

"Got it, Naruto." Sakura replied.

They came across a team from Amegakure. The team had set a Genjutsu up, waiting for someone to walk into it. They didn't even see Team 7 until it was too late.

"Anyone got a scroll?" Sakura asked as they met back up, "Mine didn't."

Sasuke pulled out the 'Tsuchi' scroll.

"Great. Let's get to the tower."

Naruto took the lead. They were in the tower by sunrise. They arrived in a large empty room with a saying on the wall.

"If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not possess Earth, run through the fields and seek strength. If you open both Heaven and Earth scrolls, dangerous paths turn into safe paths. This is the secret of something, something... It shall lead you on your way." Sakura said, "I think it's telling us to open the scrolls."

Naruto handed Sakura the Ten scroll and the two opened them together. There was a seal on the inside.

"It's a summoning!" Sasuke said, "Throw the scrolls away."

Quickly, they did. There was a poof of smoke. Iruka-sensei was standing there.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto launched himself at the Chuunin, hugging him.

"Congratulations on passing the second exam." he said, laughing.

He explained the meaning of the saying on the wall and what would happen if they tried to open the scrolls during the exam.

They left Iruka, lining up in another room with the other two rookie teams, Lee's team, Gaara's team, the Oto nin, and Kabuto's team. That was all that made it through. Naruto saw the senseis lined up behind the Hokage, as well as a few ninja he didn't know. The Hokage explained to them the true meaning of the exams. Then, a man named Gekkou Hayate told them about the preliminary exams. One on one battles, no longer in teams. If they failed at this stage, it wouldn't affect the others in the team. Kabuto quit, increasing the suspicion Naruto felt for him.

"Naruto, maybe you should..." Sasuke muttered, "Have Kakashi-sensei look at that mark."

"I'm fine, Sasuke. Trust me."

The first round would be Sasuke verses one of the nin on Kabuto's team; Akadou Yoroi. The others walked up to the landing to watch.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto saw him look at the boy's neck and was surprised. He looked at Naruto in worry.

"Good luck." he finished, watching Naruto.

The remains of Team 7 headed up to the landing.

"Naruto, we need to talk." Kakashi said.

"Can it wait? Sasuke-" Naruto tried.

"Now." It was a rare order from the man.

Nodding slowly, the two walked away from the others.

"Were you the one bit?" Kakashi asked softly.

"How do you know about that?" Naruto asked, looking at the man with narrowed eyes.

"Anko fought Orochimaru in the forest, after he was done with you. He gave us the impression he marked Sasuke." Kakashi explained, "It was you?"

"Orochimaru? That's who attacked us? Why does that name sound familiar?" Naruto muttered.

Kakashi leant in closer, glancing around them to make sure no one was listening.

"He's one of the Sannin. You would have heard about them in school. He betrayed the village. Is he after you or Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded, deep in thought. That's right. The Sannin; Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru. The Sandaime's students.

"He's after Sasuke. I jumped in front of him when he went to bite Sasuke, so he bit me. I don't think he can use it often because he took off, saying I wasted it. He also said he'd come after Sasuke." Naruto told him.

"Let me see." Kakashi ordered.

Naruto pulled down the collar, showing the bare flesh. Kakashi was surprised.

"The fox..." Naruto started slowly, "He wasn't too happy about an attempt to control us. You should know too, that he tried to mess with the seal on my stomach." Naruto looked around himself, "Kyuubi stopped it, feeding some of his chakura to block whatever that bastard was attempting to do. Though, not until I screamed for him to do something."

"Are you in communication with it?" Kakashi asked.

Slowly, watching his sensei, he nodded. There was no immediate reaction, like Kakashi may attack him.

"Has he tried to influence you?" Kakashi was visible worried.

Naruto just shrugged, "He tried to make me remove the seal but it was only words. I know enough not to touch the damn thing. He can't get to me, only let me use his chakura. That's it. That damn fox can go screw himself."

Kakashi actually chuckled.

"You should tell Jiji something, though." Kakashi looked at him, "The Ichibi, he's here. Kyuubi told me. He flipped out when I first met him."

That alarmed Kakashi immediately.

"Who?" he asked.

Naruto looked over at Gaara. He was watching Sasuke fighting.

"Gaara; that red head from Suna. It wasn't sealed properly, though. Kyuubi doesn't think Gaara's going to be very sane. He could be a threat." Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded, "I'll inform Hokage-sama."

"Winner- Uchiha Sasuke!"

Naruto looked around sharply, "Damn it! You made me miss his fight!"

He raced back over to Sakura. Sasuke forced himself up the steps to them, refusing the medics. He collapsed into Naruto's arms, letting the boy set him down. The billboard spat out the names Zaku Abumi and Aburame Shino next.

"Where's the mark, Naruto?" Sasuke muttered.

Naruto groaned when he realised that the Uchiha saw his neck.

"It went away I guess. I told you I'm fine. Kakashi-sensei's not worried either." Naruto assured him.

Sasuke looked up at their sensei and he gave him a smile and a nod. Kakashi knelt down.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't go anywhere alone until the mess with Orochimaru has been dealt with." he said gently, "Naruto said he'd come back for you. I think he will."

Sasuke nodded.

"I will be staying with you at the compound as well." he told him.

"Just don't try anything... pervert." Sasuke muttered.

Kakashi's eye twitched, "Brat."

Naruto and Sakura snickered.

Shino won his battle, crippling Zaku for life. The next battle was Tsurugi Misumi, the last member from Kabuto's team, and Kankurou.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you know what that is on Kankurou's back?" Sakura asked.

"A puppet, if I'm not mistaken." the man said over his book.

"That explains how that bastard tripped me." Naruto growled, glaring down at him, "He must've attached a chakura string to my foot."

Sakura nodded.

"When was this?" Kakashi asked.

"A couple days before you gave us our permission slips." Sakura said, "We were with Konohamaru and ran into them."

They watched Misumi wrap his body around Kankurou like a snake.

"Kankurou's going to win this." Sasuke muttered.

The Kankurou that was wrapped up turned out to be the puppet. He crushed the Konoha nin, causing him to pass out. The battle was less than five minutes.

There was a small break before the next match was announced. Sakura verses Ino...

"Good luck, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, "Kick her ass."

"Good luck." Sasuke muttered to her.

She blushed before going down to the arena. As the match started, they both immediately charged. Sakura kicked out, but Ino dodged. Ino punched but Sakura deflected it. It turned into a trade off of, both girls fairly matched. However, Naruto noticed that Ino was going easy on Sakura. Sakura, though, was going just as easy on Ino. Their former friendship was standing in the way of the fight. It wasn't until the girls moved their hitai-ate to their foreheads did things get serious. Over 10 minutes passed and the battle was still going on. Then, Ino sliced her hair off, throwing it at Sakura.

Naruto leant into Sasuke, "Does Sakura-chan realise that's a trap?"

Sasuke looked at him in confusion, "A trap?"

Naruto blinked, before looking at Kakashi, "Am I over thinking it?"

The man chuckled, shaking his head. He pointed back down to the arena. Sakura ran to avoid the Yamanaka family jutsu but stopped as Ino released it. Or at least, pretended to. She actually used the opportunity to kneel and send her chakura through the hair to trap Sakura by the ankle. She stepped on the hair, continuing to send chakura through it and really did the jutsu. Ino fell limp while Sakura's head bowed. She went to make Sakura forfeit.

"Sakura-chan! Kick her ass! Don't let that mind trading freak control you!" Naruto yelled.

Ino began to struggle, grabbing Sakura's head as she attempted to keep control over the pink haired girl's body. Sakura forced Ino out of her mind.

"Damn..." Sasuke muttered, impressed.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! You're better than her!" Naruto yelled again.

"Stubborn girl." Kakashi said.

Both girls were left panting as Ino was forced to release the jutsu.

"You have two minds...? Who are you?" Ino asked.

Naruto sat back, "That explains the bipolar attitude."

Sasuke snorted in amusement. Sakura and Ino charged once more at each other, punching one and other in the face. They both fell unconscious. It was a tie; no one passed. Kakashi and Asuma retrieved the two, leaning them against the wall next to each other.

"She's got potential." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto nodded.

The next battle was TenTen verses Temari. TenTen had some moves, Naruto had to admit, but she was pitted against the wrong person. For a weapons specialist to go against a wind specialist... It was a one sided battle. Temari won with ease, leaving TenTen to slam backwards on the Suna nin's giant fan before being thrown away. Naruto winced, worried for the older girl's spine.

The sixth battle was Shikamaru verses Tsuchi Kin, from Oto. Naruto didn't even bother watching. Shikamaru would win, simple as that. However, the ringing of the bells was hurting his ear. He was doing his best no to wince with every ring.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, those bells are just hurting my ears." Naruto muttered, rubbing them.

Shikamaru beat Kin quickly, thankfully.

The seventh battle...

"About time," Naruto muttered, standing, "But Kiba? I can't get a break."

"Hell yeah! We got lucky!" Kiba said, "We can win against him for sure, Akamaru."

Naruto jumped down to the arena. Kiba following suit.

"Naruto!" Sakura called, "Don't go easy on him!"

Sasuke used the railing to force himself to his feet, "Be quick. I want to see that Suna nin and the Hyuuga fight before I pass out."

"Then quit pushing yourself, idiot!" Naruto shot back at him. He turned to Kiba, "This'll be easy."

That ticked Kiba off, "That's my line! Drawing you as my opponent means I've already won!" he said, pointing at the blonde.

Naruto just smirked. Akamaru was set on the ground next to Kiba.

"Acting tough, loser?" the Inuzuka said.

"Naruto?"

Sighing, the boy looked back up at the landing, "What now, Kakashi-sensei?"

"You're still recovering. Be quick."

"I will, I will..." Naruto said, pushing his hands in his pockets.

"Begin." Hayate said.

Kiba knelt down, forming a hand sign. Naruto looked at him curiously. He knew of the Inuzuka clan. Kakashi had informed them all of the prominent clans of Konohagakure. With Akamaru being small still, Kiba's techniques would be limited compared to his older clan members. The boy's nails grew long and he charged at Naruto. However, Naruto disappeared, using the Shunshin that he'd made Kakashi teach him. He reappeared behind Akamaru and scooped the puppy up. He held a kunai to the dog's throat. He whimpered.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled, "Let him go, you bastard! That's low!"

"We're ninja... dobe. That's how it works." Naruto said simply.

He lowered the blade, though, throwing the dog in the air.

"Akamaru!" Kiba took his attention off of Naruto, looking to catch his dog.

Naruto used Shunshin again, this time appearing behind Kiba. One strike with the butt of his kunai and the Inuzuka was out cold.

"Akamaru!" Kurenai called.

Naruto jumped into the air, catching the dog. As he landed, he scratched Akamaru about the ears.

"Winner- Uzumaki Naruto." Hayate said.

Naruto jumped up to the landing with Akamaru as Kiba was brought up to the landing by Kakashi.

"Here, Hinata." Naruto handed the puppy over.

She blushed heavily but took Akamaru.

"Sorry, Akamaru. Hope I didn't hurt you." Naruto apologised, petting him one last time before rejoining his team.

He could see most of the Genin, and Jounin, in the room were in shock. He plopped down next to Sasuke.

"Fast enough for you guys?" he asked.

Sasuke smirked, bowing his head. Sakura chuckled while Kakashi patted his head.

"Good job, Naruto." his sensei said.

"What the hell have you been teaching them, Kakashi?" Asuma asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, teach? That's funny!" Naruto laughed.

Sakura covered her mouth, giggling. Even Sasuke was chuckling. Kakashi lightly punched Naruto in the head.

"I taught you Shunshin, brat." he said.

"Because he forced you." Sasuke muttered.

Kakashi just gave them annoyed looks as they laughed. Naruto caught Shikamaru looking at him with a calculated look.

The next match; Hyuuga Neji verses Hyuuga Hinata. Instantly, Naruto had a bad feeling for the shy girl. He knew Neji was dangerous. The girl was visibly terrified at the match up.

Naruto watched. Hinata was doing her best, but she was no match for Neji. It saddened and angered Naruto, seeing her get beaten. She had the potential to be a great ninja, but right now and against him... The senseis were forced to intervene in the fight at the end. Neji was going to kill her. Naruto barely stopped himself from killing the boy as he jumped down to check on Hinata with Sakura and Lee. Even Sasuke looked about ready to kill him, though he could barely move. Naruto returned to Sasuke after Hinata was rushed from the room.

"Destiny..." Sasuke muttered, "Bullshit."

Naruto nodded sharply, glaring.

"I hope I get him in the next round." Naruto said.

The next match was Lee verses Gaara. Naruto turned to Kakashi. As Lee jumped down to the arena, Kakashi leant in to whisper to Gai. The man's eyes went wide and filled with worry. Unfortunately, there was nothing they could do. Gai couldn't pull Lee from the match. It was up to the boy to fight. Unfortunately, he didn't realise what he was up against. He did well, even hitting Gaara through the wall of sand repeatedly, to the point that Naruto thought that he might actually win, but in the end he lost, getting severely injured in the process.

"I-I actually thought he might win." Naruto muttered as the boy was taken away on a stretcher.

"Me too." Sasuke said.

His Sharingan was blazing as was Kakashi's. Even Neji's Byakugan was going. Apparently, not even he knew of his teammate's secret weapon.

Chouji and the last Oto nin, Dosu, fought last. Chouji definitely surprised Naruto, but he lost either way. They drew lots to determine who would fight who in the next round. Naruto would be up against Neji first, something he definitely looked forward to. Sasuke was against Gaara though. That worried him. Shino would be going against Kankurou in the third match and Shikamaru would be against Dosu. The winner between Shikamaru and Dosu would be facing off with Temari for the fourth match. The winners from the first two and last two would face off, and the winners from them would fight.

Naruto sighed as he met up with his teammates after the end of the second exam. A month... He'd have to wait an entire month before fighting Neji. That sucked. When he got to the training grounds, he found Kakashi and Ebisu, but no Sakura or Sasuke.

"Naruto, I found someone to supervise your training." Kakashi said.

Naruto deadpanned as he looked at him and the other pervert.

"Really, Kakashi-sensei? The closet pervert?" he asked.

"Ebisu-sensei is a closet pervert?" Kakashi asked.

"How impolite." Ebisu said, adjusting his glasses.

Naruto looked at him, "I'd have better luck training myself. I've already beaten him in a fight. I used my Haaremu no Jutsu..."

Ebisu quickly covered Naruto's mouth. Naruto elbowed him sharply and slid behind him, kneeing the man to the ground. Sighing, he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever, Kakashi-sensei. Go train Sasuke. I'll find someone myself." Naruto turned and walked away, "If you care to check on me, I'll be at the onsen working on my water walking."

He couldn't say he was that surprised that Kakashi chose not to train him. Sasuke had the Sharingan after all. He made his way to the hot springs. The waterfall that fed the onsen was not fenced so he went there to train. He'd heard that working at the onsen, with it's piping hot water, would be more beneficial than cold water. Walking out on to the water, he instantly sunk.

"Hot, hot, hot!" he quickly jumped back out.

He concentrated. He didn't need to stick, but to send out a steady stream to push against the water. He tried again and managed to stick shakily for a moment before an old man peeking in on the women's bath distracted him. He fell in.

"Damn it!" he cursed.

Crawling back out, he glared at the pervert.

"Geez..." he walked over to the man, "What the hell are you doing, pervert?"

"Shh!" the man said quickly, covering his mouth, "You're interrupting my data gathering."

"Data gathering?" Naruto said, his voice muffled by the hand, "You're interrupting my training."

"I'm a writer." he pulled out his book. The same book Kakashi always read.

"Ah!" He pulled away, "You're the write of that? What do you mean, data gathering? You're just peeking into the women's bath!"

The woman inside ran screaming.

"Ah! They found out I was peeking! You damn brat!" the man said, holding his fist up to Naruto.

"You pervert..." Naruto muttered.

"You fool! I am no ordinary pervert! I get inspiration to write better novels from peeking!" he said.

"Liar. Stop with the excuses. Anyway, what are you going to do about my training?" Naruto snapped.

The man stopped, "Training? You mean the water walking training?"

"You know of it?" Naruto asked, "Then be responsible and cooperate with my training!"

The man walked passed him, "I don't care about your training."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Wait up, ero-sennin!" he yelled, following him, "Cooperate with my training, damn it!"

"Shut up!" he turned, "I don't like people who don't know the proper way to ask for a favour. And I don't like men."

Naruto glared, but took a breath, "W-Well, Icha Icha Paradise was really exciting, cool, and entertaining."

"People under 18 are not allowed to purchase or view that novel. Don't lie." the man said.

"That's what I heard about it!" Naruto snapped.

"There's no use in trying to flatter me!" he said, "I'm a hermit. I am not foolish enough to be deceived by a youngster like you!"

He jumped on to a fence and made a hand sign. A wind blew in and the pervert took off over the roof. Naruto raced after him. As he walked by a restaurant he heard a commotion involving a 'pervert'. The old man walked out, apologising to a lady. Naruto walked up to him.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto snapped.

The man shushed him, "Don't call me that so loudly."

"Shut up! Anyway, I'm holding you responsible for ruining my training!" Naruto yelled.

The man picked him up, putting him in a barrel. It took a while for him to get out. He immediately took chase. He found the man in the woods, daydream. Naruto threw several shuriken, which the pervert dodged, jumping over the a trunk.

"I'm going to get you for what you did!" Naruto told him.

He was met by a doll.

"Damn it." Naruto raced off, but circled around.

The doll turned back into the man.

"Got you." he said when he showed himself.

Finally the man sat down with Naruto. He tried to get Naruto to bring him a girl.

"How about I just do this?" Naruto said. He made hand sign, "Oiroke no Jutsu!"

The man instantly melted. Naruto played it up too.

"You pass!" the man said, "You're a genius!"

'Are all adults weak to this?' Naruto couldn't help thinking.

"Will you supervise my training?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but there is one condition." he said.

Still in a female form, he gave the man a cute smile, "Condition? What type of condition?"

The man got a nose bleed, "You must remain in that form whenever you are with me."

Naruto instantly changed back, "Pervert! Hell no!"

The man actually did agree to train him though, taking him to a river to continue the water walking training. It was slow going. He was able to take a few steps before falling.

"Damn it." Naruto got out.

He pulled off his clothes.

"Mould your chakura again, kid." he said.

Naruto did, keeping an eye on him,

"You!"

Naruto looked at him.

"You're quite sexy when you get naked." he covered himself.

"Shut up." Naruto said.

He concentrated again. The man stood and knelt in front of him. He rubbed Naruto's stomach.

"I was able to stop Orochimaru from messing with it." Naruto told him.

The man froze, looking up at him.

"That's what you're looking at, right? The seal. That snake bastard tried to do something to it, but I was able to block it." Naruto said, lowering his arms.

"How?" he said, "Orochimaru's a little strong for a Genin."

Naruto watched him carefully but just shrugged. He moved back to the water. Taking a deep breath, he tried again. This is time, he stuck. Keeping his mind clear, he jumped on the water a few times.

"Yes!" he yelled, continuing to jump up at down.

He turned and looked at the man. He plopped down, but fell straight through the water.

"Damn it." He forced chakura through his feet, making him float back to the top of the water.

"You're in the third part of the exam?" the man asked.

Naruto nodded, trying to keep stable.

"Where's your sensei?" he asked.

"Off training Sasuke." Naruto sneered. He sighed, "I'm trying not to get jealous, Sasuke deserves Kakashi-sensei teaching him. But it really annoys me. All everyone cares about is him." he looked down.

"Kakashi didn't get you a teacher?" he asked.

Naruto sneered again, "No, he did. Too bad it was someone I can beat in battle. And who hates me. I told him I'd fine someone myself."

He sighed and looked at his teacher.

"You're Jiraiya, aren't you?" Naruto asked, "You were Orochimaru's teammate. That's why you're here. Jiji called you back."

The man looked at him, "Yeah. I'm Jiraiya. And it's exactly as you said. The old man called me back." Jiraiya stood, "Come on, I'll teach you a new jutsu."

The third exams came around very quickly in Naruto's opinion. Jiraiya ended up teaching Naruto the Kuchiyose, the Summoning Jutsu. Naruto could now summon toads to help him in battle. Jiraiya was also teaching him to use Kyuubi's chakura, though the man didn't tell him as much, Naruto was able to figure it out. Jiraiya had explained to him, after much bugging, how the Hyuuga fight. Naruto took this information to heart and learnt everything he could about a way to defeat Neji. He also learnt everything he could about Gaara, which wasn't much, unfortunately. He got more from Kabuto's cards than he was able to find anywhere else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note  
><strong>

**WARNINGS- This is Yaoi, Male/Male, Slash, Gay, whatever you want to call it. Hit the back button if you don't like. This is a Time Travel story (Should start about the 10th Chapter). Again, hit the back button if you don't like. This story was not meant to be very different from the original show (Japanese dub). It was meant to show the consequences of a small change. And given that I SUCK at writing fight scenes, I had a tendence to either summerise or write them out as they appeared on the show. SPOILERS- Naruto Original, Naruto Shippuuden, and two Naruto Shippuuden movies (4- The Lost Tower and 6- The Road to Ninja).**

**If you don't like any of these, just don't read this story or comment. My confidence is already in the rubbish bin, I don't people beating me down any more. Please, no flames/trolls.**

* * *

><p>Naruto forced his eyes open. He felt like he'd been out for days. Gamabunta really did a number on him. Looking up at the ceiling, he realised he was in the hospital. He was surprised they even let him in there. He carefully looked around him. Shikamaru was sitting there, playing shougi against himself.<p>

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked softly.

He looked back, "Hey. Finally awake?"

"How long have I been out?" Naruto asked, sitting up.

"Three days."

Sighing, he ran a hand over his hair, "That damn toad... Why are you here?" he asked again.

The Nara pulled up a fruit basket, "I brought these for Chouji, but he's not allowed to eat."

"I thought he had been released already?" Naruto commented.

"Don't get the wrong idea." Shikamaru smirked, "He ate too much yakiniku... His stomach isn't feeling well."

"Sounds like Chouji." Naruto looked at him, "Doesn't really explain why you decided to sit with me." Before Shikamaru could answer, Naruto added, "Let's eat these in front of Chouji."

Shikamaru watched him with a worried eye but followed Naruto from the room. However, along the way, Naruto felt Gaara's chakura. One look showed that Shikamaru felt him too. They opened a door, finding Gaara wrapping his sand around Lee. Shikamaru was quick, trapping the Suna nin in his Kagemane Jutsu, while Naruto shot forward, punching the demon container.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto snapped.

"Hey, Naruto." Shikamaru said in annoyance, rubbing his cheek, "When I'm using Kagemane, I move along with him. Got it?"

"Sorry." Naruto muttered, not taking his eyes off Gaara.

Gaara's sand armour was cracking where Naruto punched him.

"What are you trying to do?" Naruto asked. Gaara didn't answer, angering him, "Hey! What did you try to do to Lee?!"

"I tried to kill him." Gaara said with the cool, collectiveness Naruto was used to.

Naruto glared.

"Why do you need to do that?" Shikamaru asked, "You won the match. Do you have some sort of personal grudge against him?"

"No." was his response, "I'm going to kill him, because I want him dead."

"That's the most selfish thing I've heard." Naruto said.

"You grew up in a bad environment, didn't you? You're really egocentric." Shikamaru told him.

Naruto could see that Shikamaru was scared though.

"If you bother me, I will kill you, too." Gaara said.

"Try it." Naruto dared him, making Shikamaru look at him in worry, "You'll be the only one dead, though.

"Hey, cut it out, Naruto!" Shikamaru snapped. He turned to Gaara, "We know that you're strong, since we saw your match with him, but this guy here and I are pretty strong as well. We didn't show our strongest moves in the preliminaries."

Naruto glanced at him. He was trying to bluff their way out of the situation they were in.

"And it's two versus one here. You're at a disadvantage. If you listen to us, we can let you go." he finished.

"I'm only going to say this once more; if you bother me, I will kill you!" Gaara said.

Naruto took a step forward, "Gaara, I know why you're doing this."

He looked to Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"I'm telling you right now, you cannot defeat me. Go on your way before you force me to fight you." Naruto warned.

Shikamaru elbowed him, "He's as strong as a monster. Don't piss him off." he hissed.

"I've got a real monster in me. There's no way he'd be able to defeat me." Naruto growled.

"A monster, huh? Then, I've got the same in me." Gaara said, "As you said, I did not grow up in a nice environment. I took the life of a woman who was called my mother when I was born. To become the ultimate ninja, my father used a Ninjutsu to bind an incarnate of sand to me. I was a monster at birth."

Shikamaru was visibly terrified, "Incarnation of sand?"

"It is called Shukaku, and it was seal in a teakettle. It is a living soul of an elder priest from Sunagakure." Gaara told them.

Shikamaru hid his fear, "Must be one of the binding jutsu to bind a soul before birth. To think that you guys would resort to such a thing... You guys are crazy. That's not what a parent should do. What a twisted way to show love."

Naruto watched Gaara.

"Love? Don't measure me by your values. Family? Let me tell you what kind of link I have with them. They are just lumps of meat link by hatred and murderous intent. I stole my mother's life and was created to become the village's masterpiece. And as the Kazakage's son... My father taught me the secrets of Ninjutsu. I grew up after being overprotected, spoiled, and left alone. I thought that was love. Until that incident happened." Gaara explained to them.

"That incident?" Shikamaru asked.

It took Gaara several long moments before he finally looked up. His eyes were crazed.

"These past six years, starting from when I was six... My father tried to assassinate me numerous times." he said.

"But you said that he spoiled you. So what do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

Gaara smirked, "A being that is too strong eventually becomes an embodiment of fear. Since I was born from the usage of a jutsu, my mind was unstable. The idiots in my village finally noticed that my emotions were unpredictable. To the Kazekage, my father, I was the village's trump card... But at the same time, I was a threat. After I turned six, it seems that they classified me as a dangerous being. I was the village's dangerous tool, but still handled with care. I am only a relic of the past they want to get rid of. So why do I exist and live? I asked myself that question, but I could not find an answer. But I need those reasons while I am still alive. Or it would be the same as me being dead." he said.

"What is he talking about?" Shikamaru asked.

It struck a chord with Naruto though. It was the same way he felt all through childhood. The only thing that saved him was Iruka.

"And this is what I concluded..." Gaara continued, "I exist to kill everyone other than me. I finally found relief inside the fear of being assassinated at any time. By killing the assassins, I was able to recognise my reason to live. I fight only for myself, and only love myself. As long as I think that other people exist to make me feel that, this world is wonderful. As long as there are people to kill in this world to make me experience the joy of living, my existence will remain."

Naruto felt it. He knew where the boy was coming from. He wasn't saved like Naruto was, that's why he became what he is. While they were distracted, Gaara made to attack them.

"Stop right there!"

Naruto and Shikamaru turned to see Gai standing there. Gaara, much to Naruto's surprise, stopped as well.

"The finals are tomorrow. Don't be hasty." the sensei said, "Or do you want to get hospitalised today?"

Gaara grabbed his head, but his sand pulled back, returning to the gourd. He slowly walked to the door.

"I will kill you guys for sure. Just you wait." he said before walking out.

Naruto watched him. Shikamaru was still shaking badly.

"He's not evil, Shika..." Naruto told him, making him and Gai look at him, "He just never had a chance. Next time, let me handle it."

Shikamaru looked at him in shock, "Naruto, we can't beat someone like that-"

Naruto gave him a serious look, "Next time, let me or a Jounin handle it."

"You'll die!" Shikamaru told him.

"Why do you care?"

The Nara and Gai looked at him in surprise. Realising he said too much, Naruto quickly left out the window.

Naruto chose to train lightly before getting to bed early. The village was practically having a festival over the matches, making him not want to be around people.

He barely slept that night. He couldn't wait until he fought Neji. He'd make them pay for what he did to Hinata. Thankfully, he didn't use, well, anything to show off his abilities fighting Kiba. Naruto made it to the arena quickly, choosing to avoid the crowded streets by using the roofs. He arrived just as the entrance ceremony was starting. He didn't care that he was technically late, just walked in and stood next to Shikamaru, though he took notice that Sasuke wasn't there yet. Neither was Dosu, though Naruto didn't care that he wasn't. As the Hokage made his announcements, Naruto watched the Kazekage. Kyuubi was restless in his mind again. He didn't like the Kazekage at all. It wasn't as bad as when he first met Gaara, but it still wasn't good. They had a different proctor though. Gekkou Hayate wasn't there. If Naruto remembered correctly, this was Shiranui Genma, the senbon chewing Jounin.

"The first match will be Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji... The rest of you need to go back to the waiting room." Genma told them.

The others walked away, leaving Naruto alone with the Hyuuga. Naruto glared at him. They stood across from each other.

"It looks like you want to say something." Neji said with a smirk.

Naruto held his fist out to him, shaking with anger, "I told you before... I will win!"

The boy activated his Byakugan. He took a stance.

"That makes this even better. When you find out the true reality, I will enjoy seeing your discouraged eyes." Neji told him.

"Stop chattering and fight." Naruto snapped, releasing a large gust of chakura, making the wind spin around them.

"Now, first match... Begin!" Genma called.

Naruto watching the Hyuuga as he watched him. Then, he through two kunai at him. Neji caught the first one and blocked the second, making it go through the hole in the hilt of it. As he was distracted, Naruto charged. He went to punch him, but Neji deflected it, causing him to stumble. He used his momentum to try and kick the older boy but it was blocked. Naruto spun, landing several feet away. He immediately went back on the offensive, trying to punch Neji. He just moved his head to the side, smirking the same smirk that pissed Naruto off when Sasuke did it. Trying to punch in quick succession, the Hyuuga was able to block them all. He kept it up until Neji finally struck back, hitting him in the chest. It knocked the air out of him, giving the boy the chance to go after his tenketsu. Naruto rolled away, taking a chance to breathe.

"Now you understand that you have no chance of winning." Neji said.

Naruto smirked, "That was just a test to see how strong you are." he said.

Neji looked at him. Naruto stood.

"The real battle starts now." he told the boy. He made a sign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

All the clones pulled kunai.

"Don't... underestimate... me..." each word was spoken by a different Naruto.

The Narutos charged. Neji just used their backs to vault himself over. Two more Narutos charged at him from each side as he landed but he merely deflected. The last Naruto charged, kicking him under the chin and into the air. Or at least, it looked like he did. Neji actually flipped himself back. Naruto tried again but the boy jumped, spinning in the air and kicking two Narutos back. One turned into smoke. Two more tried to stab him from behind. He deflected them and as they turned, hit them in the chest. Both disappeared as they landed. There were only two Narutos left. Neji walked up to one on the ground.

"So, he really does have eyes in the back of his head." Naruto muttered.

Neji picked up the Naruto he'd approached and it disappeared.

"You can't beat me like this." Neji said, smirking as he turned to him, "I can figure out a lot of things... with these eyes. Your talent is determined when you're born. In other words, everything is predetermined at birth."

"Why?" Naruto clenched his fists, "Why is it you're on the same team as Lee, and you believe that?"

"Dead lasts will always be dead lasts." Neji said.

Naruto growled in annoyance.

"So what?" Naruto snapped. He held his fist back out, "I don't give up so easily."

Making his hand sign again, he summoned more Shadow Clones; a whole army of them. They all charged at him but they weren't able to hit him. Then, Neji charged at one in the back, hitting Naruto in the chest over his heart.

"The one who attacked the least because he feared his tenketsu would be hit... The more you attacked me, the more that one stood out." Neji said.

Naruto coughed up some blood and the clones began to disappear.

Neji smirked confidently, "You're the real one. That's why I told you it was useless."

The Naruto he hit looked up, "I told you... not to come to conclusions on your own." and it disappeared.

Two more Narutos came up from behind, ready to punch him. However, Neji blocked it, spinning his chakura around him before beginning to spin himself. Naruto's eyes widened; that was supposed to be limited to the Head family. Neji shouldn't know it. The remaining close dispelled and Naruto was thrown to the ground.

"Kaiten..." Naruto breathed, getting to his feet. Loud enough for the boy to hear, he continued to speak, "Someone's been playing around with shit he's not supposed to." he wiped his chin, "I must give you credit for that one, though. It's the first time you've actually surprised me this entire match."

Neji's brow furrowed. Summoning more clones, Naruto attacked again, but Neji just used the Kaiten again. It was after that attack that Neji finally brought it out; Hakke Rokujuuyonshou, the sixty-four strikes. Each hit, sealing his tenketsu and knocking him back. Genma stepped out.

"I guess this is the end." the Jounin said.

Naruto forced himself to move. He was in a lot of pain.

"I hit all sixty-four of the tenketsu in your body. You can't stand any more." Neji told Naruto, "Mortifying, isn't it? You are on your knees against a power you cannot face. It is only an illusion that hard work makes dreams come true."

Naruto forced himself to his feet before Genma called the match.

"I told you that I don't give up that easily." Naruto said.

"Stop fighting." Neji said, "It's going to be the same even if you continue. I have no grudge against you."

"Shut up. Even if you don't, I have one against you." Naruto growled.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked.

"Why... When you're so strong... Why do you have eyes that seem to say you know everything... Why did you mentally attack Hinata like that when she was trying her best?!" Naruto asked.

"That has nothing to do with you." Neji told him.

"You ridiculed Hinata and labelled her as a dropout. The Head family, the Branch family; I don't know what happened between them... But bastards like you who call other people dropouts will have to deal with me." Naruto glared.

"Very well, I will tell you since you seem to care so much... About the Hyuuga's fate of hatred! Hyuuga has a Ninjutsu that is passed on within the Head family and that is the cursed seal jutsu. That cursed seal symbolises a caged bird and is also a symbol of those who are bound within an inescapable destiny." Neji reached up and removed his hitai-ate. A seal spread across his forehead, "One day, when I was four... this detestable seal was carved into me with that cursed seal jutsu. That day, there was a big ceremony going on in Konoha. It was also the day when the Kaminari no Kuni, which had been at war with Konoha for a long time, had their Kumogakure head ninjas come to conclude the alliance treaty. But in that event where everyone from Konoha including the Jounins to the Genins participated... There was one clan who did not participate. The Hyuuga Clan. That day was the long awaited day when the head family's successor turned three. It was Hinata-sama's third birthday." Neji turned to look at Hinata's father and little sister, "My father, Hyuuga Hizashi, and Hinata-sama's father up there, Hyuuga Hiashi-sama, were twin brothers. But Hinata-sama's father, Hiashi-sama, was born first. A head family member. And my father, the second son, became a branch family member. When the head family's successor reached the age of three... I was engraved with the cursed seal, and became a caged bird. A Hyuuga branch family member. This seal on my head isn't decoration. This cursed seal is the absolute dear of death that the head family gives the branch family. The secret seal that the head family forms easily destroys the branch family's brain cells. Needless to say, killing is easy as well. And this cursed seal will only disappear after my death... and it seals up the Byakugan ability. The Hyuuga family has the most unique Kekkei Genkai. There are many who are after it's secret. So, this cursed seal means that the branch family only lives to protect the head family... and it does not allow the branch family to go against the head family. It is an efficient system to protect the Hyuuga's Kekkei Genkai, the Byakugan, forever. And..." he lowered his head, "That incident occurred. My father was killed by the head family. One night, Hinata-sama was almost kidnapped by someone. Hiashi-sama caught up to the perpetrator immediately, and killed him. He was wearing dark clothes and hid his face with a mask. Who do you think it was? It was the Kumo head ninja, who had just signed the alliance treaty. It was apparent that they came here to seek the secrets of the Byakugan. But the Kaminari no Kuni failed in their scheme and ended up with a dead ninja... So they claimed that Konoha broke the treaty, and made an unfair demand. Of course, the relationship between Konoha and Kumo worsened, and a war almost broke out. But Konoha wanted to avoid a war, so they made a secret agreement with Kumo. Kumo wanted a Hyuuga head family member with the Byakugan Kekkei Genkai... In other words, Hiashi-sama's dead body. And Konoha agreed. And war was averted. Thanks to Hyuuga Hiashi-sama's double, who died to protect the head family... My father! Death is the only way to escape from this detestable cursed seal. They were twins with almost the same strength..." he clenched his hitai-ate.

Naruto watched him carefully. He hadn't realised how bad things were in Hinata's clan.

"But when they were born first and second, their fates were sealed. And in this match, your fate was decided when I became your opponent! Your fate says that you will lose to me. That, I can guarantee." the older boy finished.

"You don't know that until we actually fight!" Naruto growled.

That angered the Hyuuga. He put his hitai-ate back on.

"I don't know how touch you've had it with your dad getting killed a long time ago... But you've got the wrong idea by using that alone to decided fate is predetermined." Naruto told him.

"You are hopeless." Neji said. He activated his Byakugan again and charged. He hit Naruto in the chest, sending him back.

"Examiner, it's over." Neji said calmly, "You dropout."

"Don't run away." Naruto said, pushing himself to his feet, "I'm not running away. I'm not going to take back my words... That's my Nindou."

Neji chuckled, "I've heard that somewhere."

"I won't lose to a guy life you... A coward who blames everything on fate and other crap!" Naruto said.

"You know nothing. Don't lecture me. People are born carrying an unchangeable fate. To carry a seal that can never be removed. A guy like you will never understand what it means!" Neji yelled.

Instantly, Naruto stiffened, anger filling him. No, the one who shouldn't lecture was Neji, because he didn't understand. Not really. He would never understand what it was like to be hated. He glared.

"No... I understand." Naruto told him, "So, what about it? Stop acting cool. You're not the only special guy here. Hinata... was suffering like you. She is from the head family, but she tried her best to change herself because no one would acknowledge her. That's the determination she had, and she fought you even after she was injured. That goes for you, as well. The branch family is supposed to protect the head family, yet you did that to Hinata when it was only an exam. You were trying hard to fight against fate, weren't you?!"

Neji glared heavily. Then, he smirked.

"All sixty-four of your tenketsu are closed. How are you going to fight now? You won't be able to use your chakura for a while. In the end, you are going to follow the same fate as Hinata-sama." he activated his Byakugan again.

"Shut up!" Naruto smirked, "I'll beat you and prove to you, that we make our own fates."

Naruto flooded his system with Kyuubi's chakura, healing his tenketsu. He saw Genma take a step back. Naruto stood as though he couldn't even feel it. He had manipulated the fox's power so much, it was like second nature to him now.

"My tenketsu can't be sealed using your Juuken, Neji." Naruto told him.

Neji was looking at him in shock.

"I've know that since I learnt how your clan fights. I allowed you to hit me with the Hakke Rokujuuyonshou. From your height, your arm length, and your leg length..." Naruto disappeared. He reappeared behind the boy and before Neji could react, Naruto plunged a senbon into his right arm. He returned to his spot in front of the boy, "That should have hit the tenketsu in your forearm."

There was a stillness before Neji slowly looked down at his arm. His eyes widened sharply.

"Now, how did that stance go?" Naruto asked, assuming the Hakke Rokujuuyonshou stance.

He shot forward. Instead of attempting to use his chakura to seal the tenketsu, Naruto stuck senbon after senbon into the boy, right into every tenketsu in his body. When he was done, he returned to his starting point.

"H-How?" Neji muttered, barely standing, "You don't have... the Byakugan..."

"No, I don't. But, after I saw that match between you and Hinata, I got curious." Naruto smirked, "It took a few days to memorise all 361 tenketsu spots, but they're in the same spot in everyone. All you have to do is adjust for height, arm length, and leg length. Simple enough."

Naruto disappeared against as Neji started to fall.

"The match is over, Naruto!" Genma called, "Don't attack!"

"I wasn't going to." Naruto caught the Hyuuga, preventing him from falling and sending the senbon deeper into his body, "If he falls, the senbon might kill him. I win?" Genma nodded, "Then, I'll take him to the medics."

Naruto led the boy from the arena, even though he wanted to be there when Sasuke fought Gaara. The medics had him carry Neji to the infirmary, considering he was being stabbed by the senbon just helping the boy. With Naruto still holding him, they removed the senbon so he could be laid down and treated.

"You memorised the tenketsu?" Neji asked weakly.

Naruto leant against the wall as he was treated.

"Yeah." He ran his hand through his hair, "You should know, the only reason I was the dead last, was because I sucked at tests and was never taught to manipulate my chakura. I learnt it on my own. Needless to say, my control sucked. I've learnt a lot since then."

Naruto turned, walking away. Hiashi was standing outside the door, waiting to go in. Glaring, Naruto walked passed him.

"Asshole..." he muttered, not caring if he heard.

When he arrived back at the arena, Shikamaru was leaning against the railing. Temari wasn't there.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

Shino was pissed, even if it wasn't that obvious.

"Sasuke's match got moved to the end since he still hasn't shown. Kankurou forfeited. I think I will too." Shikamaru said, leaning his chin on his hand.

Smirking, Naruto slapped the boy on the back, hard, "Good luck, Shikamaru!"

The boy fell down into the arena. He just knew the shadow user was cursing him. People from the crowds threw trash down on him. Just to get Shikamaru to move, Temari attacked before the match even begun. He dodged of course. Naruto, again, didn't bother watching Shikamaru's fight. Shikamaru would win.

Of course, it didn't really surprise Naruto when the boy actually forfeited after winning. She took the win, but everyone knew Shikamaru truly did. The match still took a while. Sasuke was still late by ten minutes, despite this, and almost had to forfeit the match. Shikamaru went to the stands with the audience. Naruto used Shunshin to appear next to the Nara, looking out over the field. Sasuke had changed his outfit.

"I knew you would win." Naruto said.

"I didn't." Shikamaru muttered, looking up at the sky.

Naruto snorted, "No, you won. And everyone knows it. You just didn't want to fight Shino. Or any more."

Shikamaru shook his head, chuckling.

"You'll probably become a Chuunin." Naruto pointed out.

Sasuke was doing pretty good. However, with each passing second, Gaara looked more and more unstable. Sasuke had learnt a new move, the Chidori. It was like he was holding lightning in his hands. He also had increased his speed tremendously. Naruto looked down. Kakashi was there, with Gai, Lee, Sakura, Ino, and Chouji. Lee was still injured.

Sasuke was able to injure Gaara, but the arm that followed Sasuke's retreat, was Ichibi's. Gaara's sand cocoon fell, showing that the boy was bleeding. Before the next attacked started, feathers began to fall. He started to get sleepy.

"Kai." He dispelled the Genjutsu but allowed himself to fall next to Shikamaru.

He glanced over to see an ANBU burn to death while trying to get to the Hokage. He clenched his eyes shut. His Jiji was on his own. Kakashi and Gai starting fighting with the Suna nin, but it wasn't until Naruto saw Temari and Kankurou carrying Gaara out of the arena. Sasuke was fast on his heels. Naruto shot to his feet.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm going after Gaara!" he yelled.

Sakura turned to look at him, "Naruto, don'! He's too dangerous!"

"Naruto," Kakashi said, not stopping in his fighting, "Take Shikamaru and Sakura with you. That is an order."

Naruto bit his lip, but he knew he needed someone to take Temari and Kankurou out, as well as keep Sasuke back. The boy kicked Shikamaru.

"You heard him, get the hell up." Naruto snapped at him.

Groaning, he got to his feet. Kakashi summoned a dog to lead them.

"Proceed with caution. This will be an A ranked mission." Kakashi told them.

Gai threw a nin through a wall, making an opening.

"Your mission is to go after Sasuke." Kakashi told the three, "Stop him. Sakura, Shikamaru, after that, you come back here."

The two looked at him.

"What about Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Naruto will fight Gaara. You need to stay out of the way so he doesn't need to worry about you." Kakashi said.

"B-But, Naruto can't defeat Gaara, can he?" Sakura looked at him in worry.

"I've got this, Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

He lead them from the arena. Once they were running, Pakkun took the lead, using his sense of smell to track Sasuke. A unit of Oto nin were following them.

"They must be above Chuunin level. If they catch up with us, we'll be annihilated." Shikamaru muttered.

Sakura was visibly worried.

"We need to set up an ambush." Sakura told them.

"We can't do that." Pakkun said, "They're the men of the former Konoha nin, Orochimaru. Worst case is that there is a Jounin among them."

"I thought that would've worked, but it won't." Shikamaru said.

"Wait. Why?" Sakura asked, "The enemy's level doesn't matter when you're ambushing them."

Naruto shook his head, "Sakura, we've fought Jounin before. We don't have the home field advantage because Orochimaru's a Nukenin from Konoha. We can't ambush if we can't secure our location. We'll keep running. Unless we have a decoy."

Shikamaru chose to stay behind, in a rare moment of bravery. Naruto and Sakura continued on with Pakkun. Naruto felt worried for the boy, but that was the way of the ninja.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto muttered.

"What is it, Naruto?" she asked.

He didn't look at her, "I understand that you're nervous, but you've been in life and death situations before. You've killed before. You may have to again today. Be prepared. And don't try to interfere with mine and Gaara's fight. Get Sasuke out of there. That's not a request."

Biting her lip, she nodded.

"And don't go easy on them like you did Ino." he finished.

She looked at him sharply, "I didn't-"

"Don't!" he gave her a smile, "You could have taken her out easily, Sakura-chan. You've fought strong and came out the victor."

She grimaced, "Most of that was lucky strikes. Like the first one I killed. I shouldn't have been able to get him that easily."

He chuckled, looking ahead, "You think my fights aren't luck? Trust me, luck plays a big part of it."

They heard an explosion and immediately headed for it. Naruto felt Ichibi's chakura surface.

"Faster, dog!" he snapped, "We don't have time."

He picked up the dog.

"Naruto?" Sakura's voice spoke.

He didn't answer, though. Sasuke wouldn't be able to last long in a fight with Gaara is he was releasing the demon. They arrived in time to see Gaara charging at a downed Sasuke. Naruto dropped the dog, and kicked Gaara across the face, knocking him away. Sakura and Pakkun landed next to Sasuke.

"Get him out of here, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, "Quickly!"

Sakura nodded, wrapping Sasuke's arm around her shoulders and jumping away.

However, Sasuke broke away, landing on a branch not very far from their teammate.

"Sasuke-kun, we need to leave." Sakura said, landing next to him.

She looked at Naruto in worry. She didn't want to leave him but she had her orders. Gaara was now completely covered in sand, forming a demon like body around him.

"We can't leave Naruto." Sasuke said with clenched teeth.

"Kakashi-sensei said that we need to leave Naruto here." Sakura said.

He looked at her in surprise, "What? Kakashi did?"

She nodded, biting her lip, "We have to go, Sasuke-kun. We'll be in the way if we're here."

He turned back to the battle, seeing Naruto moving in to punch the Suna nin in the face. Gaara was thrown back into a tree. Sasuke was surprised to a reddish chakura around Naruto's fist. He tried to use the Kage Bunshin but the same destroyed them, throwing Naruto into a tree. Gaara then started throwing sand bullets at Naruto. He took several hits.

"We can't leave him..." Sasuke said, "We can't abandon him..."

His fist clenched. He couldn't compete with Gaara. Naruto had gotten stronger, that couldn't be doubted, but was he really stronger than Sasuke? Had he really grown so much in such a short amount of time?

Naruto surrounded the area with thousands of Kage Bunshin and attacked with shuriken from all sides before kicking Gaara into the air in a resemblance of Rock Lee's Kage Buyou. However, he didn't finish it as Lee had, instead all the Narutos swarmed and started punching on Gaara. Naruto was able to knock Gaara to the ground. However, Naruto was thrown back into a tree when there was a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, a large demonic tanuki-like sand creature was standing there. Sakura gasped.

"Naruto..." she breathed.

Sasuke watched Naruto, though. He didn't seem the least bit discouraged or worried about the colossal beast standing before him. He stood, wiping the blood from his chin. He made several hand signs before slamming his hand to the ground. There was another large explosion. Once the smoke clear again, they saw a toad, as large as the tanuki. Sasuke was in shock.

"He... He has a summons?" Sakura whispered.

It looked like Naruto was arguing with his summons for a moment before the toad took out a sword. The toad launched himself at the tanuki, severing it's arm, which dissolved into sand. However, he lost his sword in the process. Sasuke noticed out of the corner of his eye, Temari leaving quickly. He turned back to Naruto only to see Gaara emerge from the tanuki sand body. Sasuke could barely see Gaara make a hand sign before going limp.

"We need to get out of here." Sakura said fearfully.

She picked up Pakkun and tugged on Sasuke's sleeve as the two monstrous beasts began their assault. The ground was shaking with each step. They were going to level the ground they were on. Sasuke finally moved, jumping away with Sakura. They were still drenched in water from the frog's attack. Sasuke turned as they ran to see the frog get hit and go down. He felt his heart freeze but was relieved to see it jump out of the smoke. It grabbed the tanuki but couldn't keep hold of him. It jumped away before charging again. There was a poof smoke and what appeared made him freeze mid step. Sakura didn't realise and continued without him. Standing there instead of the frog was the Kyuubi. Naruto had transformed his summons into the Nine Tailed fox demon. Sasuke couldn't move as he stared in shock and fear. Was this how it felt to see the real fox all those years ago?

It was finally able to grab hold of the tanuki and the Henge dropped. Naruto sailed from the frog's back and to the tanuki. He punch the unconscious Gaara across the face. The tanuki made a sound of pain but pushed against the toad. Naruto slid back but charged again. However, Gaara tried to surround him with sand. The frog encircled Naruto with his tongue, protecting him. He released Naruto and the boy shot back towards Gaara. He head butted Gaara. Slowly, the tanuki began to crumble into a pile of sand.

"I-Is that it?" Sasuke whispered.

Glancing back, Sasuke was happy to see Sakura had gotten away. He moved closer to where the two had fallen. He could see them on the tree tops near the giant sword. As it disappeared, he saw Naruto and Gaara charging, their fists raised. Both of their foreheads were bleeding. Naruto was able to punch Gaara without receiving damage, but they both fell limp to the ground. Sasuke raced towards them. He arrived to see Naruto using his chin to inch along the ground towards Gaara.

"The pain of being alone is completely out of this world, isn't it?" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke realised he was about to cry.

"I don't know why but I understand your feelings so much, it actually hurts. But I... I have people who are important to me now. I won't let you hurt my important people." Naruto continued in inch towards him, "If you do... I'll stop you, even if I have to kill you!"

"Why..." Gaara asked, "Why can you do this for strangers?!"

"My loneliness... That hell... They saved me from it, and they acknowledged my existence. They're important to me... That's why." Naruto said weakly.

Sasuke didn't move as he watched this scene. Temari and Kankurou jumped down in front of Gaara.

"Don't fight them." Gaara stated, sounding more sane than Sasuke ever heard before.

"Gaara..." Kankurou muttered, looking at the boy. He turned, "Okay."

He pulled Gaara's arm around his shoulders, pulling the smaller boy to his feet. Gaara looked at them weakly before the three jumped away. Sasuke finally moved, going to Naruto's side. He was asleep.

The Sandaime had died. Orochimaru killed him. The funeral was hard on Naruto. When Jiraiya approached him about leaving for a trip not long after that, he accepted with little question. They went to a nearby town first. When they reached their room, however, Jiraiya took off after a pretty girl. Naruto just sat in their room, meditating. He had been having a hard time of it since his Jiji died. A knocking on the door put an end to it though. Sighing, he gave up and opened the door. What met him made him freeze. A man who looked a lot like Sasuke was standing there, Sharingan blazing as he stared down at him. He was in a black robe with red clouds on it. A slash was through his Konoha hitai-ate.

"Uchiha... Itachi..." he breathed.

"You've heard of me... Did my brother tell you?" the Nukenin said calmly.

"To think that this little boy has the Kyuubi within him..." another man in a red cloud robe appeared behind Itachi.

He looked like a fish, with blue skin and a large sword on his back. He had a Kiri hitai-ate, also with a cut through it.

"Naruto-kun, you're coming with us." Itachi told him, "Let's go outside."

Naruto glared. Slowly, he stepped out into the hallway. The men let him out.

"Itachi-san, it would be annoying if he moved around... Perhaps we should cut off a leg or two." the Kiri nin said, reaching for his blade.

Itachi made no remark so he stepped forward.

"Shall I then?"

Naruto took a step back. He couldn't compete with Itachi, and if this guy is half as good as the Uchiha, Naruto would have a problem defeating him even with the Kyuubi.

"It's been a long time..." Itachi said slowly.

Naruto stiffened and looked behind the older boy. Sasuke was standing there.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said in a deathly calm voice. He watched the two Nukenin, "Don't lose your temper."

Naruto could see that Sasuke was shaking with anger, trying to regain control of himself. If he did, they might as well kill themselves, because there's no way they had a chance. Itachi turned to look at his little brother. Sasuke's Sharingan was glaring at Itachi.

"Like you said... I hated you, detested you... and just to kill you, I've..." he powered up his Chidori, "I've survived!" He yanked down his collar, "I'm going to kill you!"

He charged at the older Uchiha, destroying the wall as he ran.

"Die!"

Itachi just grabbed Sasuke's wrist, slamming it into the wall and blasting a hole in it. Naruto attacked the Kiri nin, slashing out with a kunai. The man backed away but the tip of the kunai still nicked his flesh. Before he could do more, he heard Sasuke cry out. He turned, seeing Itachi holding his brother's wrist at an odd angle. He broken Sasuke's wrist. Naruto was blasted back into the wall by the Kiri nin. Pushing himself to his feet, he pulled out Kyuubi's chakura. Before he had a chance to use it, however, the Kiri nin sliced at him with his sword. It came nowhere close to hitting him, but the chakura he had built up dissipated.

"Damn it." Naruto cursed.

"My Samehada can shave and devour chakura." he said proudly.

"Obviously." Naruto sneered.

He twitched angrily. He pointed his blade at Naruto, "I'm going to cut off your arms and legs." He raised it about his head and went to strike Naruto.

There was a poof of smoke and an armoured toad appeared before him, blocking the blow. Jiraiya appeared behind him. The girl he ran off with was unconscious over his shoulder.

"You two don't know me very well. Jiraiya the man... is better at winning a girl... than at being seduced by one." the pervert said, "I wouldn't let a woman seduce me with her beauty. When you become great like me, women will go crazy over your own beauty."

Naruto shot the man an annoyed look.

"You're a disgrace to all men, using your eye to hypnotise a woman to separate me from Naruto..." Jiraiya said, putting the woman against the wall. He looked at the men, "So you're after Naruto, after all."

"No wonder Kakashi-san knew. I see now. You were the source. It is an urgent order by our organization, Akatsuki, to take Naruto-kun with us." Itachi said.

The toad holding back Samehada disappeared. Naruto kept his eye on Sasuke. He was lying on the ground, obviously in pain but still conscious.

"I can't hand Naruto over to you." Jiraiya said.

"We'll see about that." Itachi said.

"Very well, I will get rid of you two here." Jiraiya told them, standing straight.

"Don't interfere." Sasuke groaned, forcing himself to his feet, "The one who's going to kill him... is me!"

Naruto looked at him, "Stay down, Sasuke."

He didn't listen, though. The Kiri nin and Itachi looked back at him.

"I have no interest in you right now." Itachi told him.

"Shut up!" Sasuke charged him.

Itachi just kicked him away, down the hall and into a wall. Sasuke didn't get up immediately.

"Damn it." Naruto charged.

"Naruto, I told you not to interfere!" Sasuke snapped. Naruto stopped as he forced himself to his feet, "I told you before... I've lived up until now... for this moment... for this day!" His Sharingan was activated again.

Sasuke charged again but Itachi backhanded him, knocking him straight back into the wall.

"I'm not done yet..." he breathed, "This is my battle..."

"Very well..." Itachi said, eyes narrowing.

Jiraiya attempted to interfere but the Kiri nin blocked him.

"You heard him. This is a battle between those two. Let's not interfere." he said.

Itachi walked to Sasuke.

"Bring it on, then!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi kneed Sasuke in the stomach and in quick success, hit the back of his neck and kneed him in the face. He punched Sasuke in the stomach and Sasuke fell to the ground.

The Kiri nin grinned, "You're not going easy on him at all."

Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the collar and pinned him against the wall. He was talking to Sasuke but Naruto couldn't hear them. Sasuke started screaming. It struck Naruto deep.

"Being cruel, as usual." the Nukenin said, "He used Tsukuyomi on his little brother."

Sasuke went limp. Naruto clenched his fists and charged. The Kiri nin went after him, giving Jiraiya a chance to perform a jutsu. Naruto reached Itachi before his sensei finished his jutsu. He kicked at the Uchiha but he dodged, releasing Sasuke. Naruto continued after him. He kicked and punched at Itachi. He blocked every strike. Their surroundings changed to look like the inside of intestine. Itachi made the mistake of taking his eyes off of Naruto. The boy shot forward, kunai in hand. He slashed Itachi's face just as he turned back. A long cut appeared across his cheek, making his Sharingan eyes widen. He jumped away. Itachi's feet started to get stuck. He and the Kiri nin, whose name he caught, Kisame, raced off down the hall as the walls started attacking them. There was an explosion and Jiraiya raced off. Naruto didn't follow him, instead, he went to Sasuke's side. The boy's eyes were open but distant. The intestine walls disappeared as Jiraiya approached. A kunai hit the wall and Gai kicked Jiraiya in the head. Naruto ignored the two as he looked over his friend. The only thing he caught was 'psychological damage'. Naruto reached over and brushed back a strand of hair from Sasuke's forehead. He untied Sasuke's hitai-ate, pulling it free from him.

"Naruto-kun?"

He looked back at Gai.

"What was that? What did Itachi do to him?" he asked softly.

"Tsukuyomi is a Genjutsu that only Sharingan users can perform. It's powerful enough to kill." Jiraiya told him.

"Kakashi has been struck with it as well." Gai informed them softly, looking down.

Naruto's eyes closed. He stood, Sasuke's hitai-ate held in his hand.

"Will he recover?" he asked.

"We need an Iryounin, a very powerful one." Jiraiya said, "The village doesn't have one powerful enough right now."

Naruto nodded, "Tsunade... Gai-sensei?"

The man looked at Naruto in worry, "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm intrusting Sasuke to you." Gai nodded, his eyes promising that he would take care of him, "If he is able to recover before we get back, he's not allowed to take missions. Not until I return."

"Yes, Naruto-kun!" Gai said.

Naruto tied Sasuke's headband around his arm. Gai picked Sasuke up and left with him.

"You knew we were going to get Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto looked at him with serious expression, "I may look stupid but I'm not, Ero-sennin. The council offered you the hat, but you refused and offered to get her. You brought me to help you convince her and to get me out of the village because you caught wind that Itachi was heading to get me. Am I right?"

Jiraiya was surprised but he nodded.

"How many people know you're this smart?" he asked the twelve year old.

"No one." Naruto said, "Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, and Sasuke may have an idea though."

Jiraiya nodded, his face oddly serious, "I see. Well, I guess I don't have to play around any more."

"So, what's that jutsu you were going to teach me?"

They left the village, continuing on the road to search for the last Sannin. They arrived at another town that was having a festival. He was supposed to relax but he couldn't very well. Especially when Jiraiya swiped his wallet and spent all his money. When dealing with the local Yankees, Jiraiya showed him a jutsu. He gave Naruto a water balloon and told him to try and bust it using only his chakura. Naruto stared at the balloon. He wasn't sending his chakura into it yet, instead he was trying to determine the best plan of attack. Jiraiya had shown him how it was done. From that he determined that he needed to spin the water in multiple directions. It's precision is what was giving him the problem, however.

"Are you going to try it any time soon?" Jiraiya asked in annoyance after they sat there until sunset.

"Go play with your girls. I'm figuring it out." Naruto said simply, continuing to stare at it.

The man sighed, but left. Naruto sat the balloon down and attempted to expel chakura out of just one tenketsu but it left out of all of the ones in his hand. He groaned.

"Therein lies my problem." he muttered.

He trained into the night, leaving for the hotel for a few hours before returning to the grounds to continue training. On the second day, Naruto started focusing on one string of tenketsu at a time. The three going up his index finger, two going up his pinkie, two at his wrist, at the base of his thumb, and two on the other side of his wrist. It took hours, but he managed to. The next day, he began working on setting two off at different intervals. Again, this took some time. One he got that, however, it was easier to add the third and fourth string into it. As he was able to do that, Naruto started to see the bare form of whatever it was Jiraiya had used. It wasn't until the fourth morning, in the hotel, when he was finally able to bust it... Right over Jiraiya's sleeping head. The second step was a rubber ball.

Three weeks passed and he was definitely feeling the chakura use. It was then that Jiraiya returned to check on him and make him buy his food. Naruto saw a father and son sharing a popsicle. He looked at the ground as he returned to the grounds. He made no mention of it to Jiraiya, however. His hands were in so much pain, he couldn't even hold a pair of chopsticks. Finally, he pushed as much chakura into it as he could and it finally busted.

"Oh? It looks like you've finally made some progress."

Naruto glanced back at Jiraiya.

"I only made a hole in it, and it didn't pop like a balloon." Naruto said.

The older man walked over, pulling a popsicle apart.

"Don't act so tough. Here." he handed it to Naruto.

It hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. He hid his tears.

"Good job coming this far on your own." Jiraiya told him, "Why don't we try something?"

He painted a tomoe on Naruto's palm.

"What's this?" he asked.

Jiraiya took off his glove, showing the same mark on his palm.

"It's the same mark, but how is this going to help?" Naruto asked.

"It's a focus point." he said, "Try to concentrate on that mark when you train."

Naruto attempted to bust another rubber ball but once more just put a hole in it again. Sighing, he tried again and again and again. Those were the only results he had were the same. A hole in the side instead of the actually popping it. Jiraiya gave him more to work with. Collapsing on the ground in frustration, a leaf landed on his forehead. Touching it, he thought about the past. Iruka getting on to him, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji for sneaking out and not paying attention. Back then, he almost thought that those three were his friends. He chuckled as he sat up.

"Let's try this again."

He concentrated hard and then slammed his hand into the ground. He slid across the ground until a hand stopped him.

"It popped." he muttered, glancing back at Jiraiya.

"Okay, it looks like the second step is complete." the old man said.

"Let's start the third step..." Naruto said.

"That will have to wait. We're going to meet Tsunade now." he said.

Naruto groaned.

They headed off, though Jiraiya did give him more balloons. This time, he was supposed form it as it was, inside a balloon without popping it. Condensing it into a more solid form, in other words. He showed Naruto how the attack would work after the first two steps, and then after the third step. There was a visible difference between them. The final attack was a thousand times more powerful. This turned out to be the most difficult of the steps. They arrived outside Tanzaku City just as Naruto busted another balloon and fell on his ass. Getting to his feet, he blew up another balloon and followed Jiraiya up the stairs into the town. They went to a gambling house that Jiraiya asked about Tsunade. Naruto's balloon blew up again, sending a wave of air through the place. They went to a Pachinko parlour next. Again, she wasn't there and against, he failed to condense the attack. A fortune slip stall got him a full wallet, though.

Arriving at the castle of the village, it was in ruins. Villagers escaping told of a giant snake. Unfortunately, neither Tsunade or Orochimaru were there by the time they arrived. Naruto's fists clenched in anger. He missed Orochimaru again. Getting dinner in a bar, they met Tsunade. She appeared quite young. Too young to have been Jiraiya's teammate.

Sitting down with her and another girl. There was also a pig, for some reason.

"What a day... seeing old acquaintances everywhere." Tsunade said, drinking her sake.

Jiraiya poured her another drink.

"Orochimaru?" Jiraiya muttered, "What happened?"

Naruto noticed Tsunade give her friend a warning look.

"Nothing much." the blonde woman said, "We just said hello."

She pulled out a deck of cards and shuffling. Jiraiya moved his plate, giving it to Naruto.

"What do you want from me?" Tsunade asked, laying the cards down.

Jiraiya took them, cutting it.

"I'll get straight to the point." he said. He laid the cards back down, "Tsunade, the village had requested that you become the Godaime."

Even the pig was surprised. Tsunade dealt the deck and Jiraiya picked them up.

"Have you heard about the Sandaime?" he asked.

The brunette woman looked down in sadness. Tsunade raised her cards.

"Orochimaru killed him, right? I heard from him directly." she looked at Naruto, "Who is this kid?"

Jiraiya laughed, "Uzumaki Naruto."

She looked at him in surprise.

"I'll say this again." Jiraiya told her, "The village had requested that you become the Godaime, Tsunade. So, what is your answer?"

She didn't reply.

"Will you accept the job?" he asked again.

Naruto looked at the woman. Something had happened, likely Orochimaru's doing. She was troubled.

"What's your answer, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked yet again when she didn't answer.

Tsunade threw her cards down, "Not possible. I refuse."

Naruto stiffened, glaring. Jiraiya, on the other hand, smiled.

"I remember that line. I asked you to date me a long time ago. You said the same thing and turned me down." he said. He looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye, "Don't panic, Naruto, only Tsunade is capable of becoming the Godaime. During the fierce war, she contributed greatly to Konoha's victory. Her combat and medical skills are still unrivalled. Also, Tsunade is the Shodai Hokage's granddaughter. Combine that with her abilities, and she is most suited to becoming the Godaime. If she does become Hokage, she will have to go back to the village. And there, she can heal your teammates."

"Can she?" Naruto growled as she drew more cards.

"Jiraiya... Your new apprentice seems to be ruder, stupider, and uglier than the previous one." she said.

"What did you say?!" Naruto snapped.

"It's hard for anyone to beat the Yondaime in those fields. His capabilities as a ninja were unrivalled in history. He was talented with jutsu, incredibly smart, and popular. He was also handsome like me." Jiraiya boasted.

"But even the Yondaime died young. He threw his life away for the village." Tsunade said.

Naruto glared harshly, growling in anger.

"Life isn't like money. Only an idiot bets his life so easily." she said.

Naruto's clenched, snapping his chopsticks.

"My grandfather and the Nidaime wished to end the war... but they wasted their lives before they could accomplish that." she said with a smile.

"You've changed, Tsunade. I don't know what you've been thinking, but you put it in words." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade laughed softly, "I'm in my fifties, even if I look like this. Time changes people. Sarutobi-sensei is the same. If an old man tries to act brave, of course he'll die."

Naruto was barely keeping his temper under control.

Tsunade breathed and looked at the ceiling, "The title Hokage is a piece of crap. Only an idiot becomes one."

Instantly, Naruto shot across the table only to be grabbed by Jiraiya.

"You! Let go!" Naruto snapped.

"Stop. This is a bar." Jiraiya told him.

"Let go!" Naruto yelled, trying to kick the woman.

"Tsunade-sama..." the other woman said.

Naruto allowed his teacher to pull him back, "Anyone who makes fun of the Yondaime or Jiji... I don't care if the person is a girl... deserves a punch in the face!"

Tsunade put her foot on the table, "You've got guts to say that to me. Step outside, kid."

"Tsunade-sama..." the woman said again.

"All right." Naruto growled.

They went out to the street, where Naruto and Tsunade stood across from each other.

"Even though I look like this, I was one of the Sannin." she told them. She gave him an arrogant smile, "There's no need for me to get serious with a Genin."

His eyes narrowed. She held up one finger.

"A K.O. notice?" Jiraiya commented.

"This doesn't mean one minute. One finger. One finger will do against you." she said.

"Tsunade-sama..." the woman warned.

"Come on, little boy." Tsunade said.

Naruto glared, "Don't play with me!"

He charged, throwing three shuriken. She moved her head to the side and he launched at her with a kunai. Just as he reached her, her finger slid into the butt of the kunai and pulled it from his hands. She swiped it up, knocking his hitai-ate from his forehead. He fell back. She then flicked him in the forehead and he was thrown back. He rolled several times before landing on his feet. He held his forehead. His kunai landed in front of him and then his hitai-ate. He stared. He didn't realise how strong she actually was.

"Hey, brat. Let me say something before you pass out." she said, "Why do you care so much about the name Hokage?"

He bowed his head, "Unlike you, I'm going to take on the title 'Hokage' for sure."

He surprised himself when he said it. He hadn't said he'd be Hokage for a long time.

"Hokage... Being Hokage is my dream." he told her.

Tsunade and her apprentice were shocked. He realised then that it was still his dream. Tsunade looked down. Realising she was vulnerable, he instantly charged up the attack Jiraiya had been teaching him. When he charged, she was visibly startled at the sight of the jutsu. However, she put her finger to the ground, causing a large crack to appear and knock him back. He pulled himself from the crack.

"Are you all right?" her apprentice asked.

"Jiraiya, are you the one who taught him the Rasengan?" Tsunade asked.

"I am his teacher, after all." he said.

"Only you and the Yondaime can use that technique. Are you acting like a teacher and teaching him something he can't master? Don't give him any ideas! That's why this kid likes to daydream that he's going to become the Hokage one day." she said.

He stood angrily, "I'm not daydreaming! Idiot! You idiot! I can master this move in three days!" he snapped.

"You said it, kid. A man never takes back his words." she said.

He laughed, "I'm not going to take back my words. That's my Nindou."

Her eyes narrowed, "Then, let's make a bet. I'll give you one week. If you can master the move within that time, I'll acknowledge that you can become the Hokage... I'll even give you this necklace." she pointed to the jewelled item around her neck.

"Tsunade-sama! That's an important..." her apprentice tried.

"I don't need a crappy necklace like that." he said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Don't say that, Naruto." Jiraiya told him, "That's a unique crystal which could buy about three mountains if you sold it. It used to belong to the Shodai."

Naruto blinked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine." he said.

"Okay, but if you can't master the move in a week... you lose. I'll take all your money." she held up his wallet.

He check his pockets, "Damn it."

Her apprentice walked up to her, "Tsunade-sama, why? That necklace is..."

Tsunade scoffed, "He can't do it anyway. Let's go, Shizune."

Back at the hotel, Naruto was cursing himself for losing his temper when a knock came to the door. It was Shizune.

"I am sorry for the late night visit. Naruto-kun, I need to talk with you for a while." she told him.

"I need to rest so I can train tomorrow." he replied.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want you to get the wrong image of Tsunade-sama." she said, "Also, I need to tell you about the necklace..."

"Like I care about that Baba." he muttered, stepping back into the room.

"Tsunade-sama isn't the type of person you think she is!" Shizune defended, "Please don't talk about her like that when you don't know anything about her!"

Naruto looked at the woman. She obviously cared about Tsunade.

She looked down when she realised what she said, "I'm sorry I shouted... A long time ago, she wasn't like that. She was a kind person who loved her village. But she has changed... Ever since that day. The day she lost her dream, her love, and her hope. The only thing that remains is that necklace, which is filled with many memories. To Tsunade-sama, that thing is as important as her life. It's not something she should use in a bet."

"I don't care. She's the one who brought it up." he stated simply.

"Also, that necklace isn't just a normal necklace that you can wear. It only accepts Tsunade-sama... If another person tried to wear that necklace... that person will... die." she said, "You understand now, right, Naruto-kun? Ever since that day, Tsunade-sama has lived in a state of confusion."

Naruto walked passed her.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"I'm going to go train."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note  
><strong>

**WARNINGS- This is Yaoi, Male/Male, Slash, Gay, whatever you want to call it. Hit the back button if you don't like. This is a Time Travel story (Should start about the 10th Chapter). Again, hit the back button if you don't like. This story was not meant to be very different from the original show (Japanese dub). It was meant to show the consequences of a small change. And given that I SUCK at writing fight scenes, I had a tendence to either summerise or write them out as they appeared on the show. SPOILERS- Naruto Original, Naruto Shippuuden, and two Naruto Shippuuden movies (4- The Lost Tower and 6- The Road to Ninja).**

**If you don't like any of these, just don't read this story or comment. My confidence is already in the rubbish bin, I don't people beating me down any more. Please, no flames/trolls.**

* * *

><p>He headed to a small batch of trees to practice on but hours later, he was still with the same results. Day after day passed but he still wasn't showing any results. This was seriously pissing him off. He needed to the woman to go back to the village to heal Sasuke, Kakashi, and even Lee. With her abilities, she should be able to let him be a shinobi again. He had to bring her back. At one point, he felt Tsunade and then even Shizune. He passed out when he heard her asking if he was all right.<p>

'Fox, I better be up by the morning' was the only thing he had to say about it.

Naruto was up by morning, too, only to find Shizune passed out on the floor.

"Naruto-kun?" she muttered. Then, she sat up sharply, "Oh, no! What time is it right now? No, what day of the week is it?"

"Monday." he replied.

She looked at him in surprise.

"What?" he asked.

"Your body's feeling okay already?" she asked, "You should've slept for two days."

He chuckled, "I recover from most injuries after a night's sleep. It's been like that ever since I was young." he removed the bandage from his right hand, "More importantly, where is that Baba? Today's the deadline for the bet."

"Then you were successful with the jutsu?" she asked.

He paused, "It's not complete yet, but I can still hope I get it right in front of her!" he promised.

She smiled before wincing in pain. Then, she headed for the window.

"Naruto-kun, you stay here!" she ordered.

The moment she opened the window, a kunai hit the wall outside.

"You're..."

Naruto shot forward and saw Jiraiya standing there, panting heavily.

"Wait, Shizune." he said. He looked like he was barely standing.

"That damn Tsunade... She put something in my sake." he said once they sat him down, "I can't even mould chakura. On top of that, my body is numb and I can't throw knives correctly."

Naruto shook his head, "So uncool."

"Shut up!" Jiraiya snapped at him, "She's still a medical specialist, regardless of her current state. Only she can make a tasteless, odourless drug that works against ninjas... I didn't expect her to find an opportunity to poison me, even if I was slightly drunk."

He drank down some water.

"Jiraiya-sama, how are you feeling?" Shizune asked.

"Better than I was at dawn. But then again, I've only recovered about 30 percent so far." he replied.

Naruto stopped himself from stiffening when he felt Kabuto behind him. What was he doing here? He disappeared and it was only then that Jiraiya noticed to.

"Hey, Shizune. You're going to tell me what you guys talked about with Orochimaru, now." he said.

Naruto looked at her, seeing her bow her head in shame.

"I wanted to believe in Tsunade-sama, so I couldn't say it before now... But..." she held her stomach, standing, "We're short on time. Please follow me. I will explain while me move."

They headed off, hearing about how Orochimaru offered to bring Tsunade's brother and lover back from the dead if she healed his arms from his battle with the Sandaime. Meanwhile, Naruto was thinking about Kabuto's presence there. The only thing that Naruto was able to think of was that the older Genin wasn't truly a Genin... he was a spy. It made sense; why he had those nin chards, why he tried to befriend the rookies during the first exam, and why he quit with little injury after the second exam. He needed to keep his position as a spy, but something must have forced his hand for him to leave and go to Orochimaru's side.

There were explosions and they arrived at a battle ground. The pig (Naruto still didn't know why it was there) led them from the town. They arrived to see Kabuto attempting to attack Tsunade. Jiraiya threw a smoke bomb and they jumped between the two. Naruto glared at Kabuto, and in the distance, Orochimaru.

"So, I guess right." Naruto said to Kabuto, "You were a spy."

"Yes, Naruto-kun. Though I am surprised you figured it out." the man said, adjusting his glasses.

Naruto's eye twitched at the slight against his intelligence.

"Move!" Tsunade pushed Jiraiya to the ground and attempted to attack the 'Genin'.

She was able to kick the kunai from the boy's hand and making him retreat some. He tried to punch her but she just kicked him in the head. Naruto watched, seeing just how skilled the two were. He probably couldn't keep up with Kabuto, the boy was just too skilled, but he sure as hell could try. Just as Tsunade went to punch the boy, though, he stabbed his own hand. Tsunade backed away, in shock. Naruto realised very quickly that the woman was afraid of blood. Kabuto punched her back into Shizune. Naruto quickly put himself between the women and the spy. He glared at the man.

"Even if you put that scary face on, you're just a cute Genin who's out of place." Kabuto told him, "It's true we expected something from the monster inside you, but with legendary Sannin members around me, you are insignificant. You are like a small bug right now, and if you interfere... I'll kill you."

The only thing that Naruto felt was annoyance. It may be a good thing that people constantly underestimate him, but it was still annoying. Naruto shot forward.

"Don't, Naruto!" Jiraiya said, but he was still too weak to stop him.

Naruto replicated himself, charging at the man with raised kunai. Kabuto was easily able to deflect him, but what he didn't notice was each Naruto sealed a few of his tenketsu before being thrown away. It took a minute for him to dispel them, with each of the attacking multiple times. In the end, though, he was thrown into Shizune as well.

"Thanks, Nee-chan." he muttered, turning to glare at the man.

He was breathing heavily, but Naruto wasn't sure how much that was their fight, Tsunade and his fight, or the injury he inflicted upon himself to stop Tsunade. He took a blood replenishing pill, telling Naruto that it was blood loss.

Orochimaru took off the bandage covering his left hand.

"Shizune?" Jiraiya turned to her.

"Yes." she stood straight.

"You fight the guy with the glasses." he ordered. Turning back to their enemies, he finished, "I'll fight Orochimaru."

Naruto stood. Shizune... He wasn't sure of her skills, but he hoped she was as good as her master to face off with Kabuto.

"But before we do that, I want Tsunade to do something about my body." Jiraiya added.

"The effects of the drug will most likely last for a while. Even I can't do anything about it." Shizune said.

"What?! Really?!" Jiraiya asked, looking at her in horror, "I guess it can't be helped, I'll fight like this. Tsunade, use your healing techniques and rest."

The woman was still shaking horribly.

"Naruto, you guard Tsunade and the pig there." his master ordered him.

Naruto didn't say anything. He would hold back, until he was needed that is.

Kabuto summoned two snakes while Jiraiya attempted to summon Gamabunta. Instead, he summoned Gamakichi.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Looks like you're still the idiot I remember. I know that you don't have talent, but that? Looks like Tsunade did something to you."

"Sacrifices were needed for that technique. She most likely poisoned him with a drug that suppresses his powers, so that she could use him later on." Kabuto said.

"Use Jiraiya as a sacrifice? I guess that's very like Tsunade." Orochimaru stated, "You're unsightly, as usual."

Naruto quickly performed the summoning jutsu.

"The Kyuubi kid from the Chuunin Exam... Maybe I should've killed him when I had the chance... I let him go since Akatsuki wanted him alive. But only a Sannin or the Sandaime can undo the Five Element Seal." Orochimaru's voice could barely be heard.

Naruto smirked. He thought that landed? Idiot.

"So, that means Jiraiya-sama did it?" Kabuto asked.

"Most likely. If he is able to control the powers of the Kyuubi already..." Orochimaru continued.

"Son of a..." Naruto groaned when another small frog appeared instead of the boss.

"It seems he can't." Orochimaru said.

Naruto growled, shooting a glare up at him.

"He wasn't blessed with any talent as a ninja, after all." Kabuto laughed.

Naruto quickly dispelled the summons, sending the child toad back to his world.

"Let's go!"

Naruto looked up to see the snake launch at him. Kabuto had jumped to the second snake.

"I'll deal with Jiraiya. You deal with the rest." Orochimaru ordered his second.

"That's a shame. I wanted to fight a Sannin like Jiraiya-sama, too!" Kabuto commented.

The snakes smashing into the ground in front of them, forcing them to jump away. Shizune grabbed Tsunade but was punched by Kabuto and knocked to the ground. As Naruto tried to steer clear of the boulders, one of the snakes clamped his mouth over him. Naruto struggled, forcing part of it's mouth back open.

"I won't let you eat me a second time!" he jumped free.

The snake slammed it's head down, knocking Naruto into a rock. Lying on the ground, he watched as Kabuto knocked Shizune away and started kicking Tsunade. He was having difficulties getting his body to work. He hadn't expected to fight that day. He'd used too much chakura over the past week. His chakura had returned, but his body was still worn out. When he saw Kabuto pull his fist back, he forced his body to move, using the Shunshin to get between the Oto nin and Tsunade. He was punched in the forehead but didn't waiver as blood poured from under his hitai-ate.

"Bastard. Cut it out already!" Naruto growled at him.

He formed the Rasengan, putting everything he had in it to make it form as perfectly as he could before attempting to slam it into Kabuto. He dodged, however, and Kabuto touched his leg. He felt his muscles give out. He hit the ground hard. He sat up, touching his leg. The muscles had been severed. Concentration, he was able to heal it, though he continued to act as though he was still injured.

"It seems like your thighbone is cracked from the battle with the snake. But then again, you could still move with just a bone injury. But you can't any more. I cut your right leg's vastus lateralis." Kabuto said.

Naruto glared back at him.

The older boy laughed, "Are you afraid of me? Do you want to run away from here?" he held up a nin card, "Naruto-kun, you said this during the first Chuunin Exam, right? 'Screw you! I'm not going to run away! I'll take this problem! Even if I become a Genin forever, I'm going to become a Hokage no matter what anyway. I'm not scared.' Can you say the same thing right now?"

Naruto continued to glare.

"You're not a kid any more, so you shouldn't act like one. Give up if the situation calls for it and run away when you need to." he held up his hands, "Hey, now... What's with those eyes? You're going to die. If you die, your dream won't come true."

Behind Kabuto, Naruto saw Tsunade grab her necklace.

"Kids think everything is easy." Kabuto continued without realising the woman was coming back to herself. He took a step towards Naruto, "That's why they feel no shame in having stupid dreams. That's why they don't give up."

He started kicking Naruto, and he let him. Tsunade was snapping out of it; she needed a push.

"You're going to chase after a stupid dream and die." Kabuto said gleefully.

Finally, Naruto caught his foot, getting pissed off. He threw it away. Kabuto just watched him in surprise.

"I'm not going to take back my words. That's my Nindou." he pushed himself to his feet.

Kabuto's hand glowed with chakura, "You should've just stayed out of this."

He backhanded Naruto, sending him to the ground. He slid in front of Tsunade.

"Why..." he heard Tsunade say.

He struggled to his knees; that hurt.

"Why..." she whispered again.

He pulled himself to his feet again, "Tsunade-baa-chan..."

Kabuto glared, "Still going to fight?"

Naruto began concentration his chakura, "I'm going to take that unlucky necklace that you promised in the bet."

"Stop it already! Don't protect me, Naruto." she told him.

Kabuto pulled a kunai, "I said that when you become stubborn like that, you die!" he charged, "When you die, you lose everything, including your dream!"

"Just get out of the way! Run!" Tsunade yelled.

"I'm fine." he said.

Reaching up, he caught Kabuto's fist in his hand, the kunai going between his index and middle finger.

"Until... Until I become Hokage... I won't die!" he formed the Rasengan in his hand, keeping Kabuto still. He chuckled as the older man tried to pull free, "Now you can't run."

"The same chakura motion..." Kabuto muttered, "No, it's..."

He plunged it into Kabuto's chest. The boy was blasted back and Naruto thought he had beaten him for a moment. However, despite the damage to his chest, he was still alive. Unfortunately, Naruto's eyes began to lose focus. He fell back. Tsunade moved to his side.

"You took that attack, yet..." he heard Tsunade said.

Kabuto's laugh was like sandpaper on his ears, "I defended my stomach with chakura, and began healing myself before I was even hit with that jutsu. The reason Orochimaru likes me is not my superior abilities, nor is it my talent for jutsu. It's my overwhelming healing power... my ability to induce my cells to generate new ones. It looks like this jutsu was Naruto-kun's last gamble, but... W-What?!"

Naruto looked over trying to see. The man wasn't moving. He then fell. Naruto groaned lightly as he felt his strength starting to wane. Tsunade placed his head to his chest. His heart was slowing. Shit... Kabuto had done something more than he thought. Kyuubi... Kyuubi needed to heal him. Why wasn't Kyuubi healing him? He was going to die at this rate. He was barely aware of what was going on any more. He vaguely thought he heard Tsunade's voice telling him not to die, but he may have been imaging that. However, his hand reached up, almost of it's own accord, grabbing the necklace from around her neck.

"I... I won... the bet."

Then, he lost consciousness.

It took him a few days to wake up again. He and Tsunade got into it again, but this time, instead of flicking his head, she kissed it. It definitely surprised him, but it gave him an odd feeling that he didn't understand. He also got the necklace.

They arrived back at the village in one piece. However, the red tape and council kept her from the hospital far longer than he would have like. When they arrived, Sakura was there.

"Sakura-chan..." he greeted with a smile.

"Naruto..." Naruto worried about of her. She appeared depressed.

Tsunade put her hand on Sasuke's head and a green chakura appeared. Sasuke opened his eyes. He appeared dazed.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura threw her arms around him.

Naruto felt a jolt go through him. Looking to the ground, he walked away. He made Tsunade go to Kakashi's room next. After that, it was to Lee. Naruto was sent away; he knew it was bad.

After going to Ichiraku's with Iruka, Naruto met back up with Tsunade in her new office.

"What do you want, brat?" she asked.

He sat down next to her, "Lee's not going to recover, is he?"

One look gave him his answer. He nodded.

"Listen, Sakura-chan, the girl that was in there with Sasuke, she's got really good chakura control." he started slowly.

"So?" she asked.

"I think she'd do good as a Iryounin. Could you teach her? Or at least tell me someone who's good enough to teach her? She's not got a lot of chakura, but that'll build. I think it'll be a lot of help on our missions." he told her.

She looked at him, "That's a hard path, Naruto. Do you think she's up to it?"

He sighed, looking down, "Sakura-chan... She's been feeling useless. Compared to Sasuke and I, well, she doesn't have much and she knows it. I want her to have something that Sasuke and I won't. Something she can contribute. He and I don't have enough control for medical jutsu, and we do need a Iryounin on the team, so I thought... Is it stupid?"

She gave him a smile, "No. I'll talk to her. I can't guarantee I can teach her myself but I'll try."

He smiled and nodded, "And what was that jutsu Kabuto used in our fight? The one that cut my muscle?"

She sighed, "Chakura no Mesu; it's a medical jutsu used for surgeries. His use of it in a battle was definitely interesting. Why?"

Naruto scratched his cheek, "I was wondering if it was something I could learn. What do you think?"

She shook her head, "Not unless you increase your control massively. But I could teach it to Sakura and tell her how that brat used it."

"Cool." Naruto stood, "I'm ready to start missions again. Iruka-sensei said Kakashi-sensei would start missions again soon, since we're low on ninja. I'll help him."

"I'll probably be sending him on higher ranked missions. We need his skills. You should train or help with the clean up until your team is ready to go." she told him.

Sighing, he nodded and left.

Naruto sat on a balcony across from Sasuke's hospital room, looking into the room. He hadn't gone back to the hospital since the boy was healed. It hurt. Seeing Sakura once more caring more about Sasuke than him. She didn't even ask him where he'd been. And Sasuke... His empty eyes haunted Naruto. So he just watched. Sasuke was sitting up in his hospital bed, staring at the sheets. Naruto couldn't see his eyes from there but he could tell they were as bad as when he woke up. His head tilted to the side and Sakura came into view. Sasuke appeared to say something and Sakura just shook her head, looking down. He wondered what they were talking about.

Sasuke was discharged the next day, leading back to the Uchiha compound. Naruto had then taken to watching the other boy even at the compound. He was worried that Sasuke would not be able to recover. Sasuke looked out the window, making Naruto hide.

"Naruto?" the boy called, "Are you out there?"

Naruto looked down.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I... I lost my temper. You told me not to, and I did." Sasuke looked down, "You're mad at me, aren't you? That's why you haven't come by, isn't it?"

Sighing, Naruto stepped out. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Naruto!"

He jumped down. Sasuke stepped out of the way, letting him in.

"How are you feeling, Sasuke?" he asked gently.

Sasuke looked down in shame, "I'm so-"

"I heard you before. You don't have to say it again." Naruto told him, "And I'm not mad. Well, I was pretty annoyed but I understand. That was the first time you saw him since it happened, right?"

Sasuke nodded. Naruto sighed again, scratching his head.

"You get a reprieve this time. But that's it." Naruto plopped down on the boy's futon.

Sasuke sat next to him.

"What happened after I passed out?" Sasuke asked.

"I attacked Itachi." Naruto pulled a bloody kunai from his pouch and handed it to Sasuke, "I was able to nick his cheek, but that was it."

Sasuke took it, looking down, "It was better than I did."

Naruto punched his shoulder lightly, "Keep your temper next time and you will."

He looked up at Naruto, "Have you been training?"

Naruto nodded, "Kakashi-sensei's been going off on B and A ranked missions, so there's not much else to do. Sakura-chan's been training with Tsunade-baa-chan too."

"She told me. She said Tsunade-sama just asked her." Sasuke said.

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, I asked her to. I thought we could use an Iryounin on the team. And ever since the second exam, she's been acting like she's got nothing to contribute."

"She doesn't contribute anything." Sasuke told him.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "She does. She... She... Uh. Well, anyway, she's going to learn how to heal us."

Sasuke shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"Did you learn anything new while you were gone?" he asked.

Naruto nodded excitedly, "Yep! Ero-sennin taught me this move." he charged the Rasengan, showing it to the boy.

He looked mildly impressed.

"Now you got the Chidori, I got this!" he laughed, letting the jutsu die as he scratched the back of his head, "I'm catching up with you."

Sasuke looked at him seriously, "You've already surpassed me, Naruto. You did that when you defeated Gaara."

Naruto laughed, "What are you talking about? You're still stronger than me! Yeah, I beat Gaara, but that was just luck! More importantly, are you all right, Sasuke? I've never seen you look like that."

The boy nodded, "Yeah. It's not the first time that he's done that to me."

The blonde shook his head, "Your brother's a dick."

Sasuke just chuckled. Naruto took Sasuke's hitai-ate from him arm and handed it to it's owner.

"Why did you take it?" Sasuke asked, holding it.

"I wasn't sure if you'd get better without Tsunade-baa-chan. I didn't want you to go on missions without me seeing how you were." He scratched the back on his head, "I even told Gai-sensei, well ordered him, that you weren't to take any missions until I got back. I also wanted a reminder of why Tsunade-baa-chan needed to come back."

They restarted their missions. Rarely did they take any with Kakashi at the moment, considering that he was needed for higher ranked mission. Though, Tsunade did send them on a 'B' ranked mission. They met Ibiki's brother, though Naruto wasn't sure how much that was a B ranked mission. When they got back, they learnt that Shikamaru was made a Chuunin. Lee still hadn't gotten better, though he did look more lively.

Sasuke sat in a tree. He'd gotten carried away during practice with Naruto and Sakura. Try as he might, he still had a lot of trouble keeping his temper. When fighting with Naruto, and not making a dent in the boy, he'd tried to use the Chidori without thinking about it. Naruto had ended the match right then and there, ordering Sasuke to take the rest of the day off and calm down. At first, that only angered him more, but as the hours passed, he realised his mistake. The Chidori was an assassination jutsu and he'd just attempted to use it on Naruto. So, he sat, thinking and trying to put an end to his anger. However, after night fell, he sensed five people. Four landed on the branch in front of him. Their headbands indicated they were from Oto. Sasuke glared at them.

"Who are you guys?" he asked.

"The Oto-yon-nin." the brunette man said, "I'm Kidoumaru of Toumon."

"Same. I'm Sakon of Seimon." a grey haired man said.

"Same. I'm Jiroubou of Nanmon." a bigger man with orange said.

"Same. I'm Tayuya of Hokumon." the only girl said.

They darted around him before Kidoumaru punched at him. He blocked, using the man's back to lift him, allowing him to kick Sakon as he tried to attack him. Jiroubou tried to punch him, but he caught his fist and looped his arm through the purple rope around Kidoumaru's waist, throwing them both away and into their teammates. He waited for the smoke to clear and wasn't surprised to see that they'd used the Kawarimi. They were now behind him.

"I'm in a band mood right now. If you want to fight, I won't hold back." he told them, looking over his shoulder.

Sakon smirked, "Don't talk big, weakling."

Sasuke turned.

Sakon motioned for him to come over, "Well, come on. I'll break your ribs!"

Sasuke shot forward. Kidoumaru went to attack but Sakon stopped him before launching himself.

"I'll do it!"

Sasuke pulled wire from his pouch, stopping a kick from the man. He wrapped the wire around his legs and tied him to the roof. He then went to kick him only for the Oto nin to block. Sasuke flipped and punch him. Or at least tried to.

The man smirked, "Let's hear some good sounds. Do!" Sasuke was knocked back, "Re!"

He hit the tree. He was in shock. Where the hell did he attack from?

"Your bones have a low tone." Sakon said, "Let's hear a higher pitched sound. How about it?"

Sasuke glared before moving out of the way as Kidoumaru tried to attack him. He spat at Sasuke and a spider web connected with his arms. Kidoumaru used the connection to throw Sasuke into Jiroubou, who threw his shoulder into Sasuke, sending him back to Sakon.

"Next will be a 'mi fa so' combination." the grey haired man said.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. As he got into range, the Oto nin tried to hit him, but Sasuke tucked his legs down, landing on the roof using his hands. He kicked the older man into the air. He then used his version of the Kage Buyou. However, before he knew it, he was being held upside down by his ankle.

"Why does Orochimaru-sama want a weakling like him?" Sakon asked, "Kimimaro would've been a better choice. Well, as long as you stay in this shitty village, you'll be no different from an average person. You won't get any stronger."

Why hadn't this bastard gone down? He had managed to hit him, he know he did.

"If you continue playing ninja games with your buddies, you'll just rot." Sakon continued.

"Come with us." Tayuya told him, "That way... 0rochimaru-sama will give you powers. It's pointless if we force you to come. However,"

She looked down and he followed her line of vision. He stiffened. Sakura was walking by, completely unaware of the fight going on over her head.

"You must decide." Tayuya finished.

"Orochimaru-sama sure gave us a troublesome job." Sakon added, "So, what's it going to be? You coming? Or not?!"

He was thrown into the wall.

"Make it clear. I feel like killing this weakling for being so hesitant." Sakon said.

Sasuke looked at them sharply, his Sharingan blazing, "Try it."

He charged but was just knocked back down. Sakon's face was covered in what appeared to be a seal. Sasuke felt a jolt when he realised that was likely what Orochimaru attempted to put on him.

"In return for the power of the seal, you will be under Orochimaru-sama's control. We have no freedom. In order to gain something, you must throw something away. What is your purpose?" the girl said.

Sasuke looked down. Maybe he should... Orochimaru could give him the power to kill Itachi...

"Is it to stay in this joyful village and lick each other's wounds? And then forget everything..." Tayuya continued, not realising the turmoil her words had caused in him, "about Uchiha Itachi?"

Sasuke looked at her sharply.

"Don't forget what your purpose is. This village is nothing more than a shackle. You should just break such worthless bonds. That way... you will be able to gain an even greater power. Don't forget your purpose!" Sakon told him.

"If you don't come, we'll kill your little girlfriend." Kidoumaru looked at the girl as she rounded the corner.

The four jumped away. Sasuke looked down again. He could have it, the power to destroy his brother. All he would have to do was leave the village and join Orochimaru.

'Betray the village' his mind said in a voice suspiciously like Naruto's. Yeah, he would be betraying the village. In all honesty, that didn't really bother him. He felt that mere thought should bother him more than it did. He would betray his team; Kakashi, Sakura, and... Naruto. Instantly, he knew. He could never betray Naruto. This was what he was trying to prevent this entire time. Befriending him, telling about the Sandaime's worry... It was this very thing that Naruto was trying to prevent. But if he didn't go, they would kill Sakura. He couldn't let that happen.

Sasuke packed his things and took one last walk around the town. As he left the Academy grounds, Sakura walked up to him. He stopped.

"What are you doing wondering around here at night?" he asked.

She looked down, "Because in order to get out of the village, you have to take this road." she told him.

He did his best not to stiffen. How did she know? Or was it that she suspected that he may betray them the entire time? He went to walk around her.

"Go home." he said.

"Why?" her voice was very soft, "Why won't you tell me anything? Why do you always stay silent? Why won't you say anything to me?"

"Why do I have to tell you anything?" he snapped, "It's none of your business. Stop concerning yourself about what I do."

He couldn't let her see his pain.

"You've... always hated me, huh? Do you remember... the day we became Genin and when our team was first chosen? The day you and I were here alone, you got mad at me, remember?" she asked.

"I don't remember." he lied.

"Makes sense. That's something that happened a while back. But that's the day when everything started... You and I... And also Naruto and Kakashi-sensei." she said, "The four of us completed a number of missions together. They were tough and a lot of work, but above all it was fun! I know about your clan, but revenge... That won't make anyone happy. No one. Neither you... nor I."

"Just as I thought. I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path than you guys. I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up until now. The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life. I can't become like you or Naruto." he said.

Every word hurt. He wanted to stay. He couldn't image what Naruto was going to think of him when he found out.

"Are you going to choose to be alone again?!" she asked sharply, "On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful! I understand that so well right now. I have a family, and I have friends, but if you're gone... To me... It'll be the same as being alone!"

"From here on... A new path will open for all of us." he told her.

Maybe... Maybe it would be for the best. Naruto wouldn't be hindered by him any more. Sakura wouldn't be distracted any more.

"I... I love you so much! If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Every day will be fun. We'll definitely be happy. I'll do anything for you. So... Please! Stay here! I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do something! So please stay here... with me! If you can't stay, take me with you." she cried.

He turned, giving her a smirk, "You really are annoying."

She looked at him in shock as he turned to walk away.

"Don't leave!" she yelled, racing forward a few steps, "If you do, I'll scream!"

He disappeared, reappearing behind the girl.

"Sakura... Thank you." he hit the back of her neck, "Tell Naruto, I'm sorry. I... I don't want to go..." He whispered the last as he caught the girl.

He laid her on the bench and left. He wasn't sure how much she heard, or even if he wanted he to have heard anything. Naruto would come after him no matter what, that he was certain. But things would be different if he knew that Sasuke wasn't wanting to. And what would happen to Sakura if he did get rescued? Would they come back and kill her?

Naruto was in shock. First, Shikamaru woke him up when it was barely sun up. Next, he heard that Sasuke had left the village for Orochimaru. It made absolutely no sense whatsoever. After quickly dressing, he followed the other boy.

"So, have you chosen other people besides me?" Naruto asked as they ran.

"Yeah." was his response.

They arrived outside the Akimichi family home. After luring the boy out with potato chips, Kiba and Akamaru arrived. They raced off and found Neji and Lee. Lee had just completed his surgery but was still on crutches and wouldn't be able to fight. That left the finally team as Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto. Shikamaru laid out a formation for them to run in. Kiba and Akamaru would take lead, Shikamaru would be second, Naruto would be in the middle with Chouji behind him and Neji last. He then checked all their weaponry. Just as they went to lead, they were stopped.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said softly.

"I already heard about it from Hokage-sama." Shikamaru told her, Sorry, but I can't take you on this mission. Not even you were able to convince Sasuke, right? So there's no choice but for us to use force to persuade him to come back with us. Sakura, your job is done."

She looked down, "Sasuke-kun... he said something."

"What did he say?" Shikamaru asked.

"I... I don't know if I actually heard it but... He said to tell Naruto..." she took a deep breath.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"He said that he was sorry and... and that he didn't want to go." she whispered.

Naruto nodded; that made more sense than Sasuke leaving. The others in the group, however, were surprised.

"You didn't tell this to the Hokage." Shikamaru said.

She shook her head, "I didn't speak to her. I spoke to Kotetsu-san and Izumo-san. Naruto..." she took a step forward, "They must have found a way to blackmail him. I..." she looked down again, "I thought he was leaving of his own occurred... I doubted him. You never have. Sasuke-kun will come back for you. You're... you're the only one who he cares about. Please, bring him back."

"I will, Sakura-chan." he promised.

She was crying so much, it hurt him. They took off, leaving Sakura and Lee at the gates.

As they ran, Naruto sensed a strong chakura. A glance around showed that only he felt it, though. It reminded him of Orochimaru's corrupt chakura. They were doing something to Sasuke.

"Faster!" Naruto said.

"Why?" Shikamaru said.

"They're doing something to Sasuke." he said.

"What are you talking about? What? Are you and Sasuke lovers or something?" Kiba teased.

Naruto glared, "Shut up and move faster!"

Just then, Akamaru whimpered.

"There's blood..." the Inuzuka said softly.

"If they smell like blood, it means there was probably a battle. If we go there, we may find out some things... But we can't go in carelessly, so we will change to scouting position and close in by walking slowly." Shikamaru said.

"If we go there, Sasuke will cross the border and be out of the Hi no Kuni." Neji interjected.

Shikamaru took a few moments to think, "Okay, let's go after Sasuke. If there was a battle, that means they are on alert. They will definitely be expecting pursuers. In other words, there is a high probability that we will encounter traps and ambushes. Listen, keep your eyes and ears open. We need to find them before we get ambushed first. Also, if you find anything suspicious, don't just dodge it. Interpret it."

They came to a sudden halt when Akamaru smelled the enemy scent all around. There were explosive tags around them.

"This information is a barrier seal." Neji told them.

"We'll have to go around." Kiba said.

"We don't have time." Naruto said.

"We don't have a choice." Shikamaru replied.

Naruto's fists clenched, "Damn it."

Trip wires were covering the path they continued on. A double trap told them that they were resting. Neji checked ahead, seeing them resting. Shikamaru made their plan before they headed in. When Naruto first saw them, he didn't see Sasuke, however there was a large barrel. Sasuke had to be in there. The grey haired nin shot a kunai in Neji and Shikamaru's direction with exploding tags on it. They were thrown to the Oto nins' side.

"What's this? I just tried throwing a kunai and found two bugs instead of a snake." he said.

Shikamaru stood, holding his hands up as the bigger man went to attack.

"Hold on, wait. We didn't come here to fight. We just came to negotiate."

The brunette with six arms laughed, "Then what are there?!"

He yanked his two main arms and Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji were pulled in the clearing. Kiba was quick to throw a smoke bomb.

Six arms laughed, "And what is the meaning of this smoke bomb? There's no way you can get away from me. These strings are thinner, yet stronger than wires, so you can barely see them. My strings are laid all around the area."

"The two wire traps were set like that on purpose..." Shikamaru realised, "So, it was a triple trap. You got me. I didn't think you had someone with such technique."

"I'll get you guys..." six arms said. He froze, however, "What the? My body..."

Naruto smirked. Kagemane no jutsu...

"But I have this technique." Shikamaru said, smirking, "Thanks for letting everything go according to my plan."

"You got me." the grey haired man said, "But I still have this..."

Three shuriken came at Shikamaru from behind. Shikamaru was forced to release the jutsu.

"Doton Kekkai." the big guy said. The ground began to break, "Doro Doumu!"

They were surrounded by a dome of earth.

"Damn it." Shikamaru muttered, "We're inside that big guy's barrier.

"They're going to leave." Naruto growled.

"I don't know what it is, but all we have to do is break through this wall, right?" Kiba asked.

"Making moves carelessly is dangerous, but it seems like if we don't do anything, it would be more dangerous." Shikamaru said.

Kiba made a seal before jumping into the air, "Tsuuga!"

He began spinning and hit the wall. It barely made a dent. The wall repaired itself.

"So it really isn't just an ordinary wall made of soil." Neji commented.

Neji activated Byakugan, "This is..."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked the older boy.

Neji looked at his hand, shaking, "This is bad. Our chakura is being sucked out."

They were shocked.

"I didn't think they would just leave us trapped inside the barrier, but I didn't think they'd be sucking out our chakura." Kiba grinned.

"Naruto, you're good to surprise. You have anything?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto looked around, "Maybe. There's... No, that won't work."

"What? We'll take anything you've got." Kiba said.

"It'll kill you guys." Naruto told them.

They stopped and looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You have something that powerful?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto nodded, "But anyone nearby will be killed except me. I've got something else, but it is probably not strong enough."

One by one, they fell to the ground as their chakura was consumed. Kiba gave Akamaru a food pill and did a mimic technique, making Akamaru look like him. They spun at the walls but it only dented the walls again. It was an impressive technique and did a fair amount of damage but the walls and floors just healed once more. However, Naruto and Shikamaru both noticed a slower rate of healing on the back wall. Naruto attempted to summon the Rasengan but their chakura was being pulled out so fast it disrupted it.

"Hey, listen up!" Shikamaru called, "I want to speak to your leader. We won't pursue Sasuke any more. So let us out."

"Hey!" Kiba said, "Shikamaru? What are you talking about?"

Outside, they heard a laugh, "Begging for your life? How interesting. However, you guys are my meal. There's no way I'd let you guys out."

"Then just one is enough. Just let me out. This fight... is too troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Damn you! Do you have any idea what you're saying?!" Kiba yelled.

"Shut up, Kiba. Be quiet." Shikamaru said.

"What did you say?!" Kiba stood.

There was another laugh outside, "Fighting amongst yourselves? Looks like you're the leader. Yet you're the only one to beg for your life. When humans are placed in a dangerous position, their true nature is revealed. Fools like you don't deserve to have the responsibility of the watching out for the lives of the squad. What a fine piece of shit you are."

Chouji was visibly angry at the slight against his friend.

"You would abandon Sasuke and sell out your comrades? Is that how Konoha's Chuunin are?" their enemy said, "People like you should die. I'm not going to let you out."

"Shikamaru! I trusted you! I've lost my faith in you now!" Kiba said, "Step outside!"

"Shut up for a bit!" Chouji snapped.

As everyone looked back, Shikamaru got in his thinking position. Chouji started eating.

"Neji, sorry, but with the rest of your chakura, can you carefully observe the chakura of the wall behind you and Chouji." Shikamaru said.

"Got it." Neji replied.

"Shikamaru! Shut up!" Kiba snapped.

"Kiba! You still don't get it?!" Chouji said, "Remember what Shikamaru said when he gathered us!"

"Chouji, from her on, don't speak too loudly." Shikamaru said, standing, "Kiba, could you hit the wall behind Neji and Chouji again?"

"Okay..." Kiba muttered, "I don't know what you want, but I'll go wild again!"

He spun into the wall again. Neji observed this with his Byakugan.

"Neji, throw a kunai there as a marker." Shikamaru told him. He then turned to his friend, "Chouji, are you ready?"

"Okay. Anytime." the chubby boy said eagerly.

"Good. Let's get this going, then." Shikamaru grinned.

Neji threw the kunai into the wall.

"I'm counting on you, Chouji." the Nara said.

Chouji made a hand seal, ballooning himself out with Baika.

"Here I go!" Chouji called before spinning into the wall.

He was able to blast through after several nerve racking moments.

"Chouji, you really are... the best." Shikamaru told him.

The boy just grinned. The dome crumbled.

"You guys were able to escape my barrier." their enemy said.

"The only one here is him. Looks like the rest of them went on ahead." Shikamaru said.

Neji looked around, "Yes, they're not nearby any more."

Shikamaru scoffed, "Just when we thought we caught up..."

The big guy clapped, "Well done, everyone... For trash, that is."

"Who are you calling trash?" Kiba snapped, "Now that we're our, he's ours."

He and Naruto charged.

"Wait! Both of you!" Neji's voice made them freeze. They looked back. "Fighting him here would be dangerous."

"We got out of the barrier! We can take him!" Kiba said before using the jutsu for his spin attack.

Kiba was just punched away. Naruto tried but was head butted back.

"You are all my meal!" he said.

He launched at Kiba, hitting him with his shoulder. Then kneed Naruto as he got up.

"You guys aren't even good enough to be appetisers." he said.

He made a sign.

"Watch out. Something troublesome will come out again." Shikamaru warned.

The Oto nin put his hands to the ground, "Doton Kekkai Doro Doumu!"

Chouji was quick to react, "Baika no Jutsu! Nikudan Sensha!"

They used the opportunity that Chouji gave them and took off into the woods to regroup.

"We don't have much time. We have to split up into two groups." Shikamaru told them.

"I see. Even with five against one, he's not an enemy we can defeat quickly after we've lost so much chakura. The more time wasted here, the more likely Sasuke will cross the border. If that happens, then there's nothing we can do. So you're saying to split up into two groups; one group to stop him and one group to pursue Sasuke, right?" Neji said.

"Yeah. You will be the second-in-command, Neji." Shikamaru said.

The Oto nin put his hand to the ground again, causing it to crumble, knocking over trees and exposing them.

"Found you." he said.

"Neji, take Kiba and Chouji and pursue Sasuke." Shikamaru ordered.

"Got it." the Hyuuga said.

"Naruto and I will do something about him." the Nara said.

The Oto nin laughed, "Are you going to use that Kage Shimari thing again? What a worthless technique. It's easy to know how to deal with it after I see it once."

"And who fell for that street performance earlier?" Shikamaru asked.

He sent his shadow out but tried to do like he had with Temari and come up behind the man. He punched the ground, however, disrupting it as the ground broke.

"Behind!" Kiba warned, sniffing.

The man picked up a huge part of ground, inhumanly large for anyone to lift.

"Doton Doryou Dango!"

He threw it at them. They got out of the way easily.

"Be careful. Another one's coming." Shikamaru said.

He didn't expect a hand to come up. The Oto nin came out of the ground and held the Nara upside down by his ankles.

"You're the squad leader, right?" the Oto nin asked, "It must be tough on the underlings to have such a stupid leader. I'll take care of this stupid squad leader!" he spun Shikamaru over his head before throwing him off into the trees.

"Baika no jutsu! Nikudan Sensha!" Chouji rolled over and used his stomach to stop Shikamaru from hitting a tree.

"Thanks, Chouji." he said, flipping to his feet.

"What's with you? You wasted my generosity." the Oto nin practically pouted, "If the leader is stupid, then the subordinates are trash, huh?"

They glared at him.

"Well, for the trash under this gloomy, theatre-loving guy, I'll kill you before you can suffer any more." he said.

"Damn it! You're asking for it!" Naruto growled, "I'll be the one to..."

"Fight you!" Chouji interrupted. He stood, "I will fight him!"

None of them were expecting that. He pulled a bag from his pouch.

"Shikamaru, give these soldier pills to everyone." he told them.

"Chouji..." Shikamaru muttered, "Don't tell me you're going to..."

"Yes. I have that ready to use." Chouji said.

"But that's..." Chouji just walked passed them.

"Damn trash. I won't let you do what you want!" the Oto nin said, "I'll finish you all right here!" he charged.

"Go, everyone!" Chouji ordered.

He pulled a box of three soldier pills of green, yellow, and red colour. He popped the door open on the green one.

"Move it, trash!" the Oto nin said jut as Chouji ate it.

He was able to the older man in his tracks.

"Shikamaru, take everyone and go now!" Chouji ordered.

"Chouji..." Shikamaru was hesitant to leave his friend behind.

"What was the purpose of this squad?" Chouji asked, "If we lose Sasuke now, we will become what he has said... A stupid squad leader and a bunch of trash!"

"You better catch up afterward, Chouji." Shikamaru ordered.

"Yeah. Everyone, go!"

The four of them headed into the trees continuing. While they were worried for their friend, they didn't let that slow them down. Shikamaru attempted to pretend to be the big guy in a attempt to get Sasuke back but it did no good. They realised that he wasn't him and Tayuya, the girl, took Sasuke and left with the grey haired man, Sakon. The six armed man stayed behind to fight them. After fighting with him for a while, they were forced to leave Neji behind to fight the spider-like nin. Meeting back up with the Oto nin, they actually managed to get the barrel with Sasuke away from them. They weren't that easily thwarted, unfortunately. The two followed them and another man, with white hair, got Sasuke back away from them after Kiba was separated from them. They fell down a valley with Sakon. Shikamaru made him go after the other guy while the Nara stayed back to deal with the girl. Naruto raced ahead. He chased him into a clearing.

Using Kyuubi's chakura, he prepared for a fight.

"Let's see... How should I kill you?" he said.

Naruto noticed something coming out from his left sleeve. The man's eyes narrowed as he looked.

"What does Orochimaru want to do?!" Naruto growled, "Why does he want Sasuke?!"

"Orochimaru-sama has already completed the immortality technique. It takes time to learn every jutsu and take over the entire world." he said.

"How does that have anything to do with Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Even if one is immortal, it doesn't mean the body will last forever. Before his body rots, he replaces it with a stronger body that acts as a container for his soul." he told him.

"And that's Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Yeah." The man exposed what was under his left sleeve. It appeared to be something life a bone sword, "That's right."

Naruto pumped out Kyuubi's chakura, "I won't let that happen!"

He filled the clearing with Narutos.

"I won't let you take Sasuke!" Naruto growled.

"So much trash spread everywhere." he said, "But trash is trash no matter what. You just have to clean it up."

"Shut up!" Naruto ordered.

Two sword came out his sleeves. They actually appeared to be coming out of his palms.

"I'll kick your ass!" Naruto said.

Every Naruto charged at the man. He was able to destroyed several.

"I'll finish this all at once." he then said.

Naruto just glared. He moved through them, slicing them with the his bone swords. Every attack failed. This man was skilled. During one attack, several of his bones spiked out of his body.

"A Kekkei Genkai..." Naruto said.

He opened his shirt and his arm bone began to poke out. Just then, the barrel began to smoke.

"Almost." the Oto nin said.

He removed his bones. Naruto threw shuriken at him but it was just deflected.

"It's no use. It's not an ordinary bone. The bone is compressed to maximum density and is as hard as steel." he told him, "I have five dances. You shouldn't assume that you know my powers just yet. Especially for you... I'll show you the Tsubaki no mai."

Naruto growled in anger and charged. All the shuriken that he threw were deflected and split them in half.

"I told you... this bone is harder than steel. You should experience it's hardness with your own body." he said before charging at the blonde.

He destroyed several more Narutos. The blonde was attempting to think of a method to take this bastard down, but he couldn't get close enough for most of his attacks. He knew the man was stalling for whatever was going on with Sasuke but there wasn't much he could do about it. Eventually, he got through all the Kage Bunshin, just as the seals on the barrel open. Sasuke was standing there. He was shaking horribly.

"Sasuke...?" he asked.

The boy laughed, sounding intoxicated. The boy raced off, heading for the boarder. The white haired man attacked Naruto but Lee kicked him out of the way.

"Gejimayu? How's your body?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about me, Naruto-kun. Go after Sasuke-kun." Lee told him.

"Be careful. He uses his own bones to attack." Naruto said.

"Bones, you say?" Lee responded.

"He's extremely strong." Naruto replied.

Lee gave him a thumbs up, "Go quickly."

The man tried to stop him but Lee blocked it, catching the sword. Naruto quickly left, racing after the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, stop!" he called.

He didn't but then, his legs seemed to give out. He fell to the ground. Naruto was quick to follow. Sasuke was curled into a ball in the centre of the clearing. He was holding his head like he was in pain.

"Sasuke!" Naruto raced to the boy's side.

"Don't!" Sasuke stopped him in his tracks, "They did something to me. I... I don't feel right."

Naruto didn't care, falling to the Uchiha's side and cradled him close. Sasuke tried to pull away but he was too weak to.

"What did they do to you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke was trembling, his fists clinging to his shirt.

"It was... some sort of... soldier pill... They said I had to die once... That it would... prepare me for the cursed seal..." he forced out.

Naruto's eyes widened. He spun around but it was too late. Another man was there, but the look in his eyes told Naruto it was Orochimaru. His neck stretched out. Naruto tried to block it with his body but he was prepared for it this time. Orochimaru moved his head around Naruto and sank his teeth into Sasuke's neck.

"No!" Naruto pulled a kunai and sliced into the neck just as he retreated.

Orochimaru laughed, "He'll come to me now. There's no doubt about it this time."

"You son of a bitch!" Naruto attacked him.

He spun as the Sannin attempted to punch him, slipping right passed his arm and punching him in the face. The man just laughed, however.

"Not bad, Naruto-kun." he said, before he disappeared into mud.

"No!"

Growling, Naruto returned to Sasuke's side. The boy was unconscious and trembling in pain. He hugged Sasuke to him. The sound of feet hitting the ground made him send out his kunai. He glanced up with a glare but stopped when he saw Kakashi. He had a cut on his cheek, Naruto's kunai in the tree next to his head.

"Kakashi-sensei, he... he put the cursed seal on him." Naruto whimpered.

Kakashi walked up to him, pulling Sasuke from him.

"We should get him back to Konoha." Kakashi said.

Naruto helped his sensei get Sasuke on to his back and they raced back to Konoha. As they raced back, Iryounin met up with them.

"What's the condition of the other Genin?" Kakashi asked.

"By the Hokage-sama's orders, the first and second medic teams were dispatched. The injured have already been recovered from their various positions. After receiving emergency treatment, they were escorted back to the village." one said.

"Their condition?" Kakashi asked.

"Nara Shikamaru has minor injuries. Inuzuka Kiba's wound is deep, but it is not life threatening." he said.

"Hyuuga Neji and Akimichi Chouji are in critical condition." another Iryounin said, "At this moment, we cannot make any predictions."

Naruto looked down. They arrived back at Konoha. Kakashi took Sasuke to the hospital. Naruto followed but was forbidden from entering where Sasuke was being treated. He walked the halls, hoping to hear something about Neji and Chouji. He saw a medic leaving ICU 7 completely exhausted.

"Who's in there?" Naruto asked.

He looked over sleepily, "Hyuuga Neji-san. We've been at it for three hours."

"Anything I can do to help?" Naruto asked.

The man looked at him, "How much chakura do you have left? You were on the same mission as him, correct?"

Naruto nodded, "I'm good. Just make sure to leave a fourth so the fox's chakura doesn't mix in."

The man grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the room. Naruto saw Neji in the centre of the room in a seal. Shizune was in there, as well as three other Iryounin, feeding chakura into him. The older boy's hair was being used to knit together his skin. The man took a paint brush and painted a seal onto Naruto's palm.

"This will prevent overuse of your chakura." he then pulled Naruto to Shizune.

"What is he doing in here? We need to concentrate." Shizune said, not looking back.

"Put your hand to her back and feed your chakura in at a consistent pace." he instructed Naruto.

Naruto quickly did as he was told, eager to help anyway he could. It took several more minutes for Neji to be healed. Shizune breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Naruto." she said, looking back at him tiredly.

He nodded, "And Chouji? Can I help him?"

She just shook her head, "He needs medication. Tsunade-sama is working on him."

He nodded. Shizune ran from the room. Naruto followed slowly. He came upon Shikamaru crying with his father, Shizune, Tsunade, and Temari there.

"Temari-san?" he asked.

She looked over, "Naruto... Gaara and Kankurou are somewhere around here. I'm sure Gaara wants to see you before we leave."

"Did you guys help us?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Is Gaara still nuts?" he then asked.

She chuckled, "No, surprisingly."

He nodded, before turning to Tsunade, "Can I see Sasuke?"

"You were able to get him?" Shikamaru asked.

He seemed relieved. The Nara fell to his knees.

"Just let me have a look at him." Tsunade said, "Walk with me, tell me his condition."

Sasuke looked down at Naruto. He was still in the hospital. The blonde was asleep in his lap. He'd apparently fallen asleep on Sasuke's bed and when he sat up, the Uzumaki rolled over to lay in his lap. He was so happy that Naruto was able to bring him back.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura peaked her head in.

"Sakura..." he looked down, "I'm sorry for knocking you out."

She smiled, "I'm okay, Sasuke-kun." she sat down next to the bed and smiled down at Naruto, "He's been like that since yesterday."

He looked at her, "He's been here that long?"

She nodded, "Can I ask why you left?"

He ran his hand over Naruto's hair, "They came to me earlier in the evening, after Naruto ordered me to calm down. They... You walked passed us when we were fight." She froze, "They threatened to kill you if I didn't go."

Tears moved down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun."

"Don't, Sakura." he said, "It's not your fault. If I had been stronger..."

She shook her head, reaching out and taking his hand.

"What would have you done had they not gotten you back?" she asked.

He looked down, slipping his other hand into Naruto's hair again. He even let her continue to hold his hand.

"Probably learnt all I could before killing him." he admitted.

She nodded. Then, she noticed Naruto's eyes opened. There was a sad hint in them.

"Naruto, please don't..." she whispered.

He sat up slowly, looking down, "I'm going to talk to Tsunade-baa-chan."

He disappeared. Sasuke and Sakura shared a look. He nodded to her. She bit her lip in worry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note  
><strong>

**WARNINGS- This is Yaoi, Male/Male, Slash, Gay, whatever you want to call it. Hit the back button if you don't like. This is a Time Travel story (Should start about the 10th Chapter). Again, hit the back button if you don't like. This story was not meant to be very different from the original show (Japanese dub). It was meant to show the consequences of a small change. And given that I SUCK at writing fight scenes, I had a tendence to either summerise or write them out as they appeared on the show. SPOILERS- Naruto Original, Naruto Shippuuden, and two Naruto Shippuuden movies (4- The Lost Tower and 6- The Road to Ninja).**

**If you don't like any of these, just don't read this story or comment. My confidence is already in the rubbish bin, I don't people beating me down any more. Please, no flames/trolls.**

* * *

><p>Naruto jumped up to the Hokage's office window. There was a meeting going on but there was only Jounin in the room.<p>

"Remember, the information about Sasuke's seal is confidential. Keep a close eye out for anything suspicious. If they were able to get to him inside the gates, they can get to anyone." Tsunade told them.

"Yes, ma'am!" they all responded.

"Naruto, this meeting is for Jounin only." Kakashi's lazy voice said.

Everyone looked over, eyes wide.

"When..." Genma muttered, still in bandages from his own fight with the Oto nin.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Just needed to talk to you. Sasuke's awake too." Naruto said, stepping off the window seal.

"Everyone, dismissed. Kakashi, check on Sasuke." Tsunade ordered.

The room emptied. Naruto walked over to the woman, sitting next to her behind the desk.

"What's up, brat?" she asked, looking over her paperwork as she poured a drink.

Naruto swiped her drink and downed it.

"Naruto?" she asked with a hint of worry.

"Sasuke and Sakura-chan were talking about what he would do if he had ended up being taken over the border." he said.

"And?" she asked.

He slammed his head on his desk, "That he would take what he could from Orochimaru and kill him..."

Her eyes widened and she looked down, "That may be the best way to kill him..."

He nodded, not looking up from the desk. She patted the top of his head.

"You might be Hokage yet, kiddo." she said.

He rolled his head over, looking at her, "Why do you say that?"

She gave him a sad smile, "Because those are the choices you have to make as Hokage. And it's the right choice, as long as the Uchiha brat is able to control himself. I heard he was quite power hungry."

"He won't lose control of himself." Naruto promised, sitting straight.

"Well, it's your job to make sure he will. You and Sakura are to make sure of it. She's still due at the hospital once you're done for the day, though." she told him, "We're short staffed as it is."

He nodded, "Why don't you train the female Genin in medical jutsu? They could take shifts at the hospital."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Why the females?"

"Because girls have better chakura control." he stated.

He grabbed a stack of her paperwork and began to read it. He handed the top sheet to her.

"Just needs a signature." he told her.

"You really don't realise what you said?" she asked, signing it without looking it over.

He blinked at her in honest innocence.

"Saying that girls need to learn medical jutsu?" she pointed out slowly, signing the next sheet he handed her.

"Oh... Oh!" he shot her an annoyed look, "I wasn't meaning to be sexist! It's just a fact!"

She chuckled at him, "Relax, brat." She then looked at him seriously, "No one is to know about this. Only Team 7."

He nodded, "I'll be sure to tell them."

He went to stand but she grabbed his arm, "You can sit back down and help me with this paperwork, brat."

Chuckling, he did as he was told.

Sasuke was release from the hospital the next morning. Sakura and Naruto took him back to the boy's apartment with Kakashi trailing behind them with his book in hand.

"Is there a place we can talk where no one will overhear us?" Naruto asked Sasuke as they entered the building.

He nodded. He didn't look surprised, and Sakura was looking at the ground in sadness. Only Kakashi was completely in the dark.

"Kakashi-sensei, stay with us." Naruto said.

"Oh?" he asked.

Sasuke led them to his bedroom, which had privacy seals all around.

"So, what's going on, Naruto? And why is it that I'm the only one that doesn't know?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto sat on the ground.

"Did Tsunade-sama agree?" Sakura asked tearfully.

Kakashi looked at her. Naruto nodded.

"Agreed to what?" Kakashi asked, "What's going on?"

"Sasuke is going undercover as Orochimaru's apprentice. As long as he's able to control the seal." Naruto said. He looked at Sasuke, "And if you're sure you can do it, Sasuke. If you don't think you can, we won't make you."

Sasuke shook his head, "I can do it, Naruto. If you think I can, I can."

"This could take years, Sasuke. You may be gone for a long time. You wouldn't be able to come home. More than likely, the village will think you're a Nukenin. This isn't something that's going to be easy." Naruto told him.

Sasuke looked at him, "I can do it." he said firmly.

Naruto looked between Sakura and Kakashi. They were both worried but even Sakura understood it was needed.

"What do we need to do?" Kakashi said.

The three sat down in a circle in the centre of the room.

"Only us four and Tsunade-baa-chan are going to know about it. Sakura-chan and I are supposed to help Sasuke learn to control the seal." Naruto told them.

"Control it?" Kakashi asked in worry, "Do you mean activating the seal?"

Naruto nodded, "Orochimaru will be expecting Sasuke to use it, but he can't lose control."

"I see." Kakashi looked down, "I'll be on missions. You need to be care."

The three nodded.

The next day, Naruto and Sakura went to the Uchiha compound. Sasuke would release the seal and they would make sure he wouldn't lose control. It took some time before he was able to control it to the point where they went into Stage Two of the seal that they had learnt about from Shikamaru and the others. The second stage gave Sasuke these weird fleshy hand wings, turned his skin black, and made his hair grow longer. It took a great deal longer for Sasuke to learn to control this form. Naruto ended up having to knock Sasuke out more than once when he lost control. Thankfully, the Uchiha hadn't attempted to actually attack them. It took almost two months before he finally was able to control himself even after being in the forms for a long time.

The three sat together in the basement of the Uchiha compound.

"That's it, huh?" Sakura asked softly.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

"When will you leave?" she asked.

"Tonight." Sasuke said, "Naruto, go to the Godaime for me. I don't want to risk it in case they're watching."

Naruto nodded, "Please, be careful."

"I will." he said, "I'll come back, Naruto. I promise."

The boy smiled. Sasuke reached up and removed his hitai-ate before handing it to Naruto.

"I won't be able to keep it." he said softly.

Naruto took it, staring at the metal, "Just remember we're waiting for your return."

Naruto tied the headband around his arm and he and Sakura left.

"Dry your tears, Sakura-chan. We can't let anyone know." Naruto told her gently before they left the compound.

She nodded, wiping her tears.

Sakura went home while Naruto headed for the Hokage Tower. He jumped in through the window and took a seat next to the woman.

"How's it going?" Tsunade asked.

"He's leaving tonight." Naruto whispered, grabbing a handful of papers and began to sort through them.

"You sure he's capable of this?" she looked at him.

He nodded, though he didn't look happy about it. She patted his head.

"If you have faith in him, I have faith in him." she told him with a smile.

"I added some orders to his mission." he said, looking up at her, "Sorry I didn't clear it with you."

"What was it?" she asked, not seeming to mind.

"Well, I told you about what that bastard wants with him, right?" she nodded, "I told him about it, told him to take what he could from him but if it came down to the mission or his life, save himself and come home." Naruto looked at her worriedly.

She nodded again, "I agree. I don't like sending a Genin to face off with an S-Ranked Nukenin anyway. This is a shot in the dark. If nothing else, the brat will learn some powerful jutsu."

He looked back down at the paperwork. Anything she needed to read got put into one pile, while anything that just needed signed, he put in another.

"How are the girls doing at the hospital?" he asked lightly, trying to take his mind off Sasuke.

"Good, good. They still need to learn a lot but it's helping out. Sakura knows more than most but her chakura reserves are next to none. She can't do most of what I need to teach her." Tsunade sighed, "I know she's feeling the strain too."

"How do you increase your reserves?" he asked curiously.

She looked up to the ceiling, "Training; it's as simple as that. Lots and lots of training. You need to use up your chakura to the point of exhaustion... And get up and do it again and again."

He nodded, "Well, maybe I can help her train... But if you need to repeatedly empty your reserves... Could you use soldier pills?" he asked.

She gave him a surprised look, "You mean; use up your reserves, then take a soldier pill and do it again?"

He nodded. She thought about it.

"Well, I suppose it could work. Though, I've never heard of something like that being done." she told him.

"Really?" he blinked in surprise.

She nodded, "In theory, it should work, though I wouldn't try it without an Iryounin nearby, just in case. Why don't I tell Shizune to meet you two tomorrow?"

He nodded, smiling at her.

Naruto was up early the next morning, racing through the streets to Sakura's house. He knocked on the door quickly, excitement running through him. He was going to get to help Sakura train. The door opened to a man with spike, dark pink hair. He glared at Naruto.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Instantly, Naruto sank back; he'd forgotten how bad her parents hated him.

"Um... Tsunade-baa... Tsunade-sama ordered Sakura-chan and I to train with Shizune-san today." Naruto said weakly.

"She did?" Sakura came up behind her father, "Why are you being so respectful? Do you have a fever?" She reached up and touched his cheek, "No, no fever."

She turned to her father, and a confused look appeared on her face, "Why are you glaring at him, Dad?"

He quickly turned away, "I'm not. Go train."

Confused, she put her shoes on and followed Naruto out.

"Did you get any sleep?" Naruto asked her gently.

She shrugged, looking to the ground, "Did you?"

"About the same..." he replied.

She nodded, "So, what's our training today?"

"Well, Tsunade-baa-chan was telling me that your chakura reserves has been restricting your training. We came up with a method of training that would increase your chakura quickly." he told her.

Her eyes widened and she smiled brightly, "Really? How?"

"We'll be fighting until your near exhaustion, then you'll get a soldier pill, and we do it again." he stated.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" she asked.

He just grinned, making the girl groan.

Shizune gave them a limit of three pills the first day. Naruto had to carry his teammate home once they were done. The next day, she could barely move, but still went out. Shizune helped them with their stances, improving both of their Taijutsu. By the end of the first week, they increased her pill consumption. She was also able to hold out far longer. By the end of the second week, Tsunade ordered a stop to observe how Sakura was doing. A rough estimate of her chakura was that it had increased to about two-thirds of Sasuke's reserves. More than ten times the amount she'd had before.

"So, Kakashi-sensei is finally home?" Sakura asked as they walked to their teacher's apartment.

"According to Tsunade-baa-chan. Three weeks... That's a long time to be on a mission." Naruto muttered.

They entered the apartment, not bothering to knock. They weren't surprised to see the one eyed man passed out on his bed. He didn't even budge as Naruto sat on the bed next to him. He pulled his sensei's shoulder, making him lay on his back.

"He must be completely exhausted." Sakura said softly, running a healing hand over his body, "Two cracked ribs and evidence of past internal bleeding. He was probably too tired to go to the hospital. Thankfully, it's not life threatening. I can heal it."

Naruto nodded. She pulled back.

"Done." she smiled down at the man. Looking at the wall clock, though, she sighed, "I need to get to the hospital."

They left their sensei. All of the Jounin were being run ragged. None of the Genin had their sensei's right now. They were being assigned their own mission while the Genin were being given missions around the village that they didn't need Jounins for. Naruto went to the missions office, where Tsunade was. He plopped down behind the desk with her.

"Want a mission?" she asked.

"Just want to go on one with Kakashi-sensei." he said.

"I need him on higher ranked missions right now." she told him.

He nodded, "I know. He came back with broken ribs and internal bleeding. At the very least, I can take some stress off him."

She glanced at him, "If it's all right with him."

Kakashi didn't say anything against it, so the next day Naruto left with him on an A ranked mission.

"So, what's our mission?" Naruto asked as they ran through the trees.

"We've got there Nukenin from Kumo that need to be dealt with. Just a quick assassination. Bring the heads back... Simple enough." Kakashi told him lazily.

"Ranks?" he asked.

"Jounin. High Chuunin to low Jounin skills." he replied, "Surround and sweep."

Naruto nodded. As they got closer to the reported campsite, Naruto and Kakashi split up. Naruto looked down at their soon to be victims. They were sitting around the fire, looking like they hadn't noticed them. Across the way, Kakashi gave him a signal. They launched themselves from the trees. The one in front of Naruto turned sharply, prepared to fight back but it was too late. Naruto's kunai sliced across his throat. In his other hand, another kunai had pierced the throat of a second one. Looking up at Kakashi, Naruto chuckled to see that he and Kakashi had attacked in the same manor. Both of their kunai had entered the throat of the middle shinobi.

"Who's kill does that count as?" Naruto asked, wiping the blood from his weapons on the first shinobi's clothes.

Kakashi looked over the injuries, "Yours is deeper. You can take it."

They decapitated the corpses and headed back to the village. They were immediately sent back out on another A ranked assassination mission. Four Suna nin were camped out near the border of the Kawa no Kuni and the Hi no Kuni.

"Please, Hokage-sama!"

Naruto blinked at the scene he had walked into. Kiba was begging Tsunade for... something.

"I'm sorry, Kiba." she said, "Your team doesn't have enough experience to travel outside the village. I'm afraid that you have to stay, and the only thing that I have for you to do is helping repair the wall."

"B-But... There must be something other than that!" Kiba protested.

"You're such a loudmouth, Kiba." Naruto said, his finger in his ear.

"You're one to talk!" Kiba snapped, pointing at him.

Then, he seemed to realise that Naruto was there.

"Why are you here, dobe?" he asked.

He got a sharp look from Tsunade for the nickname.

"Just need a mission. Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

The woman had an evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh, no... What are you planning?" he asked, taking a step back.

"Aburame Shibi has given suggested that we attempt to find a Bikouchuu Beetle to try and find Orochimaru's hideout." she said.

"What's a Bikouchuu Beetle?" Kiba asked.

"A nearly extinct bug." Shino said, "Their sense of smell is said to be several thousand times stronger than a nin dog's. Though it has to have something with the person's scent on it."

"We have things that have his scent, or the scent of some of the Oto nins. It should be enough to find out where he is." Tsunade said.

Naruto sighed, "A busy mission, you mean. You're just sick of listening to them."

"Yep. Shino should know where to look. Naruto's the team lead." Tsunade said, waving them off.

Naruto just sighed, jumping over the woman's head to Team 8.

"Shino, you know where we need to go?" he asked.

The boy nodded.

"Cool. Pack what you need and go to the gates." Naruto told them, "How long should it take?"

"Two days to get there." the bug user said.

"You heard him. Let's go." Naruto led them from the building, where they split off to pack. Naruto just headed for the gates. The blonde kept his stuff in a scroll for emergencies. It didn't take long for them to meet up and head out. Naruto wasn't used to the casual manner in which they walked but he didn't want to wear them out, so he let Shino set the pace. At sunset, they set up camp and went to bed. However, in the night, Hinata got up and left the tent. Naruto followed silently, worried for her. He still didn't know why she blushed whenever she realised he was looking at her. She went to a waterfall. Naruto couldn't see her very well but after finding her clothes on the bank, he was happy he couldn't see her. She was practically dancing on the water, her movements swift and elegant.

He smiled; this proved that she had a great deal of potential. Turning back, he headed back to the tent. She'd come back when she was done.

They started off again early the next morning. They walked all day before setting the tent back up. Hinata once more took off when they sent to sleep. Naruto smiled, not getting up this time. She was going to be a wonderful ninja one day. They arrived at a large crater the next day, where Shino said the Bikouchuu Beetle would be. They began to climb down. Naruto just walked down the side, though.

"You've got a lot of confidence!" Kiba snapped, shaking his fist at Naruto.

"Yep. Now, shut up before you fall." Naruto replied.

He glared but they made it down with incident. When they entered the woods, though, Naruto felt the presence of at least three shinobi nearby. He frowned but said nothing in case they weren't enemies.

"We need to find the bug quickly." Naruto said.

They all nodded. As they moved, the other shinobi followed. The group split up and began searching for the bug. As they rendezvoused back at a large tree, Naruto stayed in the tree keeping his eye out for either the bug or an attack.

"I wonder if Naruto-kun has noticed them." Hinata muttered, speaking of the shinobi following them.

"If he did, he'd be going crazy by now." Kiba said, grinning.

"I don't want things to get out of hand. Don't tell him." Shino told her.

"Okay." Hinata agreed slowly.

"Except I noticed the moment we entered the forest." Naruto said.

The three stiffed and slowly looked up. He raised an eyebrow at them.

"And don't hide stuff from the team lead." he said.

"S-Sorry, Naruto-kun..." Hinata said, looking down in shame.

"How long have you been there?" Kiba asked.

He smirked, "The entire time."

They continued to search until nightfall. Naruto did find one that looked like it, but it was larger than him. There was no way it was the Bikouchuu. That night, as they slept, Naruto watched Hinata training once more at a waterfall they were sleeping next to. He smiled as he closed his eyes to sleep.

They immediately started back in it the next morning. The shinobi continued to watch them without making a move. They set up in a tree that night. Hinata continued to train. She definitely had determination.

Early on their third day, Naruto awoke to Shino and Kiba saying that it was going to rain soon. It was their last day to find them.

Around mid-day, as they searched, the clouds began to roll in. As the rain started, he heard a call.

"Naruto-kun, the Bikouchuu is in the that tree there!" Hinata told him.

Naruto headed off but it flew away. He quickly chased after it. After chasing it for a while, he was finally able to catch it. He then delivered it to a cage Shino had for it.

"Yeah!" he cheered, "Hinata! It's all thanks to you!"

He hugged the girl. Akamaru barked at it.

"What is it, Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

He and Shino looked into the cage.

"It has laid it's egg." Shino said in his normal monotone.

Naruto looked over.

"It'll be matured by tomorrow." Shino then told them.

"Do we have anything for it?" Kiba asked, "Something from Oto?"

Naruto nodded.

Hinata went to wash her face but she was gone for quite some time. Then, as Naruto sat against a tree, a kunai shot at him, forcing him to move. A letter was tied to it's hilt.

'We have the female ninja. If you want her back, we'll trade her for the Bikouchuu. We will be waiting on the eastern hill tonight.'

"Damn it. So this was their plan." Kiba growled.

"Hinata..." Naruto clenched his fists.

They raced through the trees, searching for any sign. In the end, they settled of a small cliff as night fell.

"If they tried to forcefully take our Bikouchuu, there was a risk that they could harm it. Therefore, by capturing Hinata, they've changed this into a hostage exchange situation." Shino said, "It's a smart move."

"I smell honey." Kiba said.

"It's bee honey." Shino said.

Akamaru was sniffing the ground before whimpering lightly.

"Hinata's scent died here." Kiba told them.

"Then..." Shino sent out his bugs.

"So they waited for Hinata to be alone and then attacked with bees." Kiba said.

"I heard that in the Tsuchi no Kuni, there is a clan in Iwagakure that uses bees as their main attack. The clan's name is... the Kamizuru Clan." Shino said.

"Kamizuru? Not a name I hear very much." Kiba said.

"They used to be as prestigious as the Aburame Clan." Shino told them before explaining to them the downfall of the Kamizuru.

"So then, they came after the Bikouchuu. What do they plan to do with the Bikouchuu?" Kiba asked.

"If the bugs come back, we may find something out." Shino said.

As they walked, one of Shino's bugs came back but died.

"I guess we'll just have to comply with them." Kiba said.

Naruto nodded, "We'll just have to find another way to track that bastard."

"Will that be all right, though?" Kiba asked, "I mean, this could be our best chance to defeat him."

Naruto shook his head, "It's not that important, Kiba. We can fight if you want but not at the risk of any of our lives."

Slowly, they nodded.

They headed to the meeting place. Their three enemies had Hinata in some sort of cocoon thing and she appeared unconscious. Shino made the exchange.

"What's the meaning of this?" the dark haired man said, smashing the cage.

The Bikouchuu changed into a beetle.

"Don't screw with us!" he yelled and went to attack but Shino held a kunai to his throat.

Another Shino appeared behind the enemies and then another Kiba swiped Hinata from them.

"Now, Naruto!" Kiba said as he landed.

Naruto dispelled the Kage Bunshin and punched the dark haired man in the head.

"It's over for you guys." Shino said.

He proceeded to attack them with his bugs. Unfortunately, the three were clones, as was Hinata. A large group of bees attacked from above. They sliced through them but they were all honey. Shino was able to detect and destroy a real one that attempted to sting Naruto. Shino used a jutsu similar to Kaiten with his bugs to destroy the bees.

"Pretty good power for a Genin." the female said.

She and the two men were standing on a cliff.

"As expected from the Aburame clan, I should say." she said.

"Kamizuru clan." Shino said.

She seemed surprised, "I see. You noticed."

"Give Hinata back!" Naruto said.

"Of course, we intended to. That is, if you guys give up the Bikouchuu without resisting. But, it looks like you guys don't intend to do so." she said.

"Then what will you do?" Shino asked.

"You're a bug user. You wouldn't bring the fragile Bikouchuu to a dangerous battleground. We'll take care of you here and then take our sweet time finding the Bikouchuu later." she said before sending more bees out.

Shino did his Kaiten, Mushi Kabe, again. Unfortunately, they had attached exploding tags to some of them. They were forced to retreat. The three followed. They attacked the Iwa nin, fending off their bees' flying stingers. They got hit by a lot of them, though. The three were just Mushi Bunshin, though. In the mean time, they headed after Hinata. With Akamaru's nose, they were able to find her in a large hive like structure. She was cocooned in wax, just like the fake on. Naruto and Kiba quickly busted her out. She hugged him the moment she got free. In an instant, he knew it wasn't her and wasn't surprised when Shino sent a kunai at her. In her hand was an explosive tag she'd attempted to put on his back.

"You were planning to blow up Naruto?" Kiba asked.

She laughed and the Henge released, revealing the woman. She was wearing Hinata coat around her shoulders.

"Where is the real Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows? I wonder where." she said.

Naruto glanced up to see the ceiling covered in explosive tags. Before he could warn them, she set them off. The floor fell out from under them.

"This place isn't a normal tunnel." the woman said.

Kiba stuck himself to the wall, Naruto and Shino grabbing hold to his legs.

"Hey! Let go, Shino, Naruto!" he yelled.

"We have nothing else to grab on to." Shino stated simply, "Just endure it while we look around the area for a bit."

Akamaru landed on Kiba's shoulder, making him yell.

Naruto looked down, "That's a massive army of bee larva!"

"This is a bee hive." Shino said, "But why are they so ridiculously big?"

"If you tell me where the Bikouchuu is, I can save your lives." the girl called from above.

"We refuse!" Naruto said.

"Then die!" she snapped.

She sent more bees with explosive tags at them. Kiba swung them up, Akamaru changing into him as Shino and Naruto stuck to the wall. Kiba and Akamaru attacked the wall with Gatsuuga. They smashed through the wall and the three entered, only to find more bee larva. Kiba was completely exhausted, though.

"The insects in this hive love chakura." the woman said, "As long as you're in there, they can use the walls to absorb chakura. Do you feel like telling me where it is now?"

The woman summoned an enormous bee.

"Either continue being those insects' meal, or come and become this fellow's prey. Go ahead and choose." she told them.

Kiba collapsed. Naruto was also feeling weak. Shino tried to attack the bee without success. The bee spit wax down into the pit, flooding them. They were cocooned in the wax. Naruto let Shino handle the situation while he thought about how to escape. The Kamizuru men carried them so they could exchange the information about the Bikouchuu for Hinata. However, the man holding Naruto dropped him, running forward.

"The girl is gone!" he said, "The wax that held her is gone. She most likely was carried away by the waterfall."

Naruto snapped his head to glare at them sharply, "What?"

"There's nothing that can be done! I warned her that if she made any funny moves, she would die!" he said.

"You bastard!" Naruto growled, "What did you do to Hinata?! What happened to Hinata?!" he began to inch across the ground.

"Shut up, kid." he said, "That girl is probably at the bottom of hell by now."

He stepped on Naruto's head.

"Could that girl be your girlfriend?" he asked.

"You bastard. I won't forgive you!" Naruto said.

"Quit fooling around." the man said, "What can you do in your current state?"

"If Hinata is gone, then you guys can't get a hold of the Bikouchuu." Shino said.

The female chuckled, "You're right. Her death was not according to plan, but in the end, this was for the best. Instead, I've decided... to take your lives. From the start, Konohagakure and we, Iwagakure, have been old enemies. It's not surprising that we would kill each other."

The man stepping on Naruto slammed his foot down on Naruto's head. The other man held a kunai to Kiba's neck.

"What will you do, boy?" the woman asked, "Will you just die like this? Or you will give up and tell us where the Bikouchuu is. That way, we could spare your lives."

"I'm going to beat you assholes up!" Naruto growled, his head in the dirt.

"Shut up, you brat!" the man pushed his head deeper into the ground.

He slammed his foot down again and again on Naruto's head. As blood poured from his head, Naruto began to lose his temper. He felt Kyuubi's chakura enter him. Naruto looked up at the man, who screamed and jumped away.

"Jiwashi?" the female asked.

"Shut up! I need to kill him!" he charged at Naruto but a kunai with an explosive tag landed in front of him.

When the smoke cleared, they were all right but Hinata was standing there. Naruto smirked. She looked more confident than Naruto had ever seen her.

"I can't believe you were able to escape from that wax." Jiwashi said.

Naruto used Kyuubi's chakura to slowly slice open the wax without giving it away that he was.

"Looks like they're no ordinary brats." the girl said.

"Leave this to me." Hinata told her teammates.

Naruto watched her as the three attacked her with bees. She slowly brought a hand up, her Byakugan activated.

"Shugohakke Rokujuuyonshou!" she said.

Naruto instantly looked at her. Her hands went round and round, shooting chakura from her palms, killing the bees one by one.

"Now that's an heir..." Naruto said.

Shino nodded, watching her. Shino was able to get out of his wax. Seeing that, Naruto cracked open his own. They peeled the wax off Kiba, who was still unconscious. Slowly, the Inuzuka woke up. Naruto kept his eyes on Hinata, observing her. That jutsu... It will make her father proud. When the three Iwa nin realised they were out of the cocoon, the girl summoned the giant bee again. The bee attacked her and she went to protect herself with her new jutsu. Unfortunately, the bee just slammed through the dome that she'd created. She was knocked back, slamming to the ground. Naruto but his lip but didn't go to her side. She needed to stand up on her own. She did, attempting her jutsu again as the bee charged once more. It hit the protective dome around her and was blown back, knocking into the three as it fell into the water. It was only then that they raced to the Hyuuga's side, catching her as she fell.

"Hinata, that technique was amazing. You're really amazing." Naruto told her.

She smiled happily, "Naruto-kun." She bowed her head, her cheeks pink.

"It's almost dawn." Shino said, "Let's hurry."

They retrieved the Bikouchuu.

"Now, we just have to get it to smell something Oto and we're good." Kiba said.

"Impossible." they looked to see the female, "Inside the tree? The bees should have been able to find it."

"You're not done yet?" Kiba asked.

"I put the Aburame clan's secret bug repellent on this bug cage." Shino told her.

"What?" she asked.

"Due to the bug repellent, the bees wouldn't come near here. As long as you guys used the bees to find this, there was no way you could've found it." Shino said.

The woman looked down, "Impressive as usual. As long as your clan is around, it was our fate to be destroyed. But..." a large bee slammed through the trees, "I will not let your mission succeed! Even if it costs my life, the Bikouchuu..."

Naruto quickly formed the Rasengan in his hand. The bee charged right into Naruto's hand, and was thrown far away through the trees.

"Look." Shino held up the cage, showing that the pupa was changing.

Naruto took off Sasuke's head band.

"Is that Orochimaru's old headband?" Kiba asked.

"Something like that." he replied.

He held it to the breathing holes as it hatched. It then tried to fly away but was still secured in the cage.

"It has caught the scent." Shino said.

"Do we follow it?" Kiba asked.

Shino looked to Naruto, "You are the team leader..."

"Our mission was retrieve the bug, not follow it." Naruto said, "Shino, keep that thing close and we'll head home."

Naruto sat the bug cage on Tsunade's desk once he and Team 8 had returned. The woman blinked at the cage before looking up at them.

"You actually found it?" she asked in surprised.

"Yep!" Naruto said as he handed over his mission report.

She shook her head in disbelief, "Of course you did. Kakashi, freeze."

The man, who was just about to leave the room, froze in mid step, his nose in his book.

"Go follow this bug and find out where Orochimaru's base is." she ordered, "Take Naruto too. Don't engage unless you have to."

"'Kay." Naruto grabbed the cage and went to his sensei's side, "Ready?"

Kakashi hummed his readiness and they headed out.

"Bye bye." Naruto waved to Team 8 before leaving the room.

He and Kakashi raced off, the man still reading his book.

"We know it's somewhere in Ta no Kuni, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. We shouldn't release the bug until we get to the border." Kakashi told him, "We'll just follow it to the entrance, then we'll leave. I'm sure Orochimaru will know what the bug is, so we shouldn't be around for them to find it."

Naruto nodded.

They moved at a fast pace. One that Naruto, as a Genin, shouldn't be able to keep up with but he was far too used to it. It didn't take them much time to arrive at the border. They then followed the Bikouchuu all the way to a building that was built into the ground. However, just as they went to turn back, a black haired boy walked from the entrance. Naruto stopped to stare at Sasuke. The bug was on his shoulder, and he was attempting to shoo it away but it just kept coming back. Kakashi appeared on the branch next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Naruto nodded, his eyes never leaving Sasuke. The Uchiha looked up, Sharingan active.

'Naruto...' he didn't say it, just mouthed the name.

He shooed the bug from his shoulder again and this time it landed on the branch near Naruto and Kakashi. The Jounin grabbed the bug and put it back in the cage before he squeezed Naruto's shoulder and the boy finally turned away.

They went back to Konoha without a word between them. Naruto went to the hospital as Kakashi headed to Tsunade's office. He found Sakura working on a fish. She was replacing it into the water before she realised he was there.

"Oh, Naruto. I heard you were on a mission with Kakashi-sensei." she said.

He nodded, "We just got back."

He walked up to her, looking over her scroll that she was using for healing.

"I saw Sasuke..." he said gently.

She stopped, "... How is he?"

He looked into the pools, watching the fish as they swam, "We weren't able to talk, but he looked to be healthy. He saw that we were there."

She nodded softly, "H-How long do you think this will take?" she asked.

He sighed, "I really have no clue, Sakura-chan. Not too long, I hope."

Naruto stood in next to Gai's team, wondering why he was there. He'd found three men while out training, so he was sure it had to do with that. He didn't really want to go on a mission with them, though. He preferred going with Kakashi but the man was currently out on a mission with Asuma.

"The three men Naruto helped came from the Katabami gold mine requested a mission... The Katabami gold mine was a prominent mining village of Kawa no Kuni. However, about half a year ago, a group of thugs calling themselves the Kurosuki Family appeared claiming that they were there to protect the village and then took control of it. It also seems that the village residents are being murdered for no apparent reason." Tsunade told them.

"That's terrible!" Lee exclaimed.

"Your mission is to, once those three have recovered, escort them back to the Katabami gold mine and to take care of that Family! It's a simple mission. They're probably just a bunch of hoodlums out for money." she said.

"Why would you call me out for such an easy mission?" Naruto complained.

Her eye twitched, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I need to train." he replied.

He hid a smile. He was purposely trying to piss her off. She grabbed him by the collar and yanked him over her desk.

"You are just a Genin! You don't get to pick your own missions! Do you want to be sent back to the Academy? Huh?!" she snapped.

He smirked, making her eye twitched again.

"Hyuuga Neji." she turned to the white eyed boy.

"Yes, ma'am!" he quickly replied.

"You're the group leader!" she ordered, throwing Naruto back.

Neji caught him under the arms, stopping him from falling.

"Taming a moron with an attitude will be good training!" she snapped.

"I don't want to, but I understand." Neji said.

Her eye twitched again. Naruto quickly removed himself from the Hyuuga's arms.

"Whatever." Naruto said, rolling his eyes and walking from the room.

"Naruto-kun." Lee was quick to follow.

However, Lee went back inside after Neji and TenTen left. When he made it out of the building, as Lee dragged him down the stairs, Kotetsu and Izumo were carrying her chair back up. Naruto snickered. He and Lee went to Ichiraku's.

"The Kurosuki Family's boss is a member of Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shuu?" he said.

"Yes, it's special information I received from my highly respected teacher, Gai-sensei." Lee told them.

"Zabuza was one of them. I think Itachi's partner was one too. Kisame or something." Naruto muttered. He finished his ramen bowl quickly, "It means that we're going to be in for a good fight if it turns out to be true."

"Don't say disrespectful things, Naruto-kun!" Lee said, "Gai-sensei told me, therefore it is 100% accurate."

Naruto just nodded at the boy's declaration.

"We will undertake the mission to escort Rokusuke-san and the others, head to the Katabami gold mine, and eliminate the Kurosuki Family." Neji said.

"There's a restaurant near the gold mine that I know well." Lee told them, "Let's make that one of our bases."

Neji nodded. TenTen looked at Lee.

"A restaurant that you know?" TenTen asked.

Lee smiled, "It's something you can look forward to during our journey."

"But that Naruto is late..." Neji said, looking back at the village.

"No, I'm not." Naruto said.

He was sitting in a tree behind Neji. He jumped down and they headed off. Rokusuke seemed to be very determined, staying ahead of them and not willing to rest long. Naruto, feeling like relaxing after he'd eaten his lunch of onigiri, began balancing on a pile of stones. TenTen chuckled at him while Neji made a noise of amusement. Lee, meanwhile, quickly finished his food.

"I will not lose!" he said.

He got up and began punching a rock, sending debris flying.

"I will not lose either!" Naruto laughed, grabbing stones with his feet and stacking them higher.

It seemed to amuse the other two of their clients, but not Rokusuke.

"How much longer do you plan on resting here?" the man asked, "If we hurry, we might be able to save Kanpachi from his grave."

"Give it up. How many days has it been since then? It's painful though..." Hachidai said, looking don.

Continuing on their way with Rokusuke in the lead, Naruto and Lee brought up the rear.

"It sure brings back memories... This sleepiness... The restaurant is near..." Lee said, looking like he was dozing.

"Sleepy? Are you walking in your sleep?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be fine. I ran down this road sleeping for three days straight." the older boy told him, "My body still remembers. I'm getting sleepy."

"Gejimayu, are you sure you're okay?" Naruto asked.

"That's right, there's a sweet smell of curry around here." Lee said, sniffing the air. He then pointed straight ahead, startling everyone, "That's right. The restaurant 'Curry of Life' is over there!"

They hurried down the road.

"Sanshou-baa-san!" Lee called, racing forward.

"Young boy? Young boy!" an older woman said.

"Long time no see!" Lee picked her up, spinning her around happily.

"Is this the restaurant Lee was talking about?" TenTen asked.

Neji and Naruto, however, noticed that their clients were looking off into the distance.

Hachidai pointed, "That mountain is the Katabami gold mine."

The three looked at it. They made their way into the restaurant.

"My life was saved by Sanshou-baa-san's curry." Lee told them as he stirred his water.

"Is the curry that good?" Naruto asked.

"Well, she really is my life's saviour." Lee said, "It's the Curry of Life. It was back when I just became a Genin, and Gai-sensei was giving me special training."

"That was... ah, yes... That brings back memories." the old woman said as she cooked.

She set a plate of black curry in front of Naruto.

"This is the Curry of Life." Lee said. He held his hands in the air, "Now, Sanshou-baa-san made this curry for us. Let's dig in!"

They all watched him as he went to take a bite. His face turned red and his eyes went wide.

"Delicious!" he called and started eating quickly.

One by one, they all took a bite. Instantly, all their faces went red. Naruto fell back in his seat. It was hot, way too hot.

"By the way, I don't see Karashi-kun." Lee asked.

Naruto wondered just what Lee was to be able to eat that curry.

"Karashi was inspired by your hard work and became an energetic and bright boy, but he became too energetic and left or the city." Lee looked at her, "It's really my fault for telling him to get stronger. 'I'll become a man. I'll join the Kurosuki Family,' is what he said."

Lee sat his plate down while TenTen weakly reached for a glass.

"Oh, but I'm not blaming you." the woman said, "Don't worry about it."

"It's too late." TenTen muttered.

Lee, however, was looking at the table. He then raised his hand, "It's my responsibility. Neji-kun! Please add the retrieval of Karashi-kun to the mission! We must turn him away from the path of evil!"

TenTen held a glass of water to Neji's lips and he took it, down the whole glass.

"Very well." the Hyuuga said, "We'll make this restaurant our base. First, we will investigate the village thoroughly. From that, we'll come up with a plan and make our move."

"Yes!" Lee said.

Neji nodded before looking at their clients, "You three stay here. It will be dangerous if you guys were to be seen by the Kurosuki Family."

They got a room but after nightfall, Hachidai raced to the boys' room and told them that Rokusuke was gone. Neji led the four of them into the city. It took them until the morning before they reached the city. Jumping down the side of a mountain, the four crouched behind large boulders as they looked down.

"Looks like the Katabami gold mine is over there." Naruto said softly.

"We have to be concerned about what Gai-sensei told us." Lee commented.

"You can't always rely on what Gai-sensei says." TenTen said.

The ticked off Lee.

"What are you talking about?!" Lee snapped, "That's totally not true!"

"Calm down, Lee." Neji told him, looking back at his teammate, "We need to investigate first."

They saw people moving in and out of the mines until an old man collapse.

"That's just wrong." Naruto said, watching the man beg for his life.

Lee stood, "Naruto-kun, leave this to me."

He jumped off the mountain side.

"Hey, Lee." TenTen called.

Lee landed and punched one of the cloaked men taunting the old man. He knocked out every cloaked man before waving up to them. Naruto chuckled as they jumped down to join the boy.

"What have you done?!" the old man said though.

Naruto handed him some water, but he knocked it away.

"Please! Hit me! Kick me! Knock me unconscious like those guys!" he begged, "If you're not going to do it, then I'll do it myself."

He started to punch himself.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked, grabbing the man's hands.

"This is awful. If they find out I'm the only one who's okay, I don't know what they'll do to me!" the man said.

A gong sounded, causing the man to scream.

"Were we spotted?" TenTen asked.

"That's the funeral gong." the man told them.

"Funeral?" Neji asked.

"Yeah. It's for those who have betrayed the Kurosuki Family boss, Raiga. He has a funeral for them while they're still alive." he said.

TenTen took a step forward, "What? Buried alive?! That's so cruel!" she said.

"Well, you see... When Raiga gives a funeral, he cries bitterly." he continued.

"But it doesn't seem to be the gong for your funeral, old man." Neji said, looking at the building where the sound came from.

"Yeah. I heard Rokusuke got caught. It's probably his." the old man said.

They moved down to the cemetery, watching the funeral precession.

"All right, everyone, let's go save him." Naruto said, "Neji, I'm counting on you."

"Right." Neji responded. He activated his Doujutsu, "It's okay. He's still alive. If we defeat the guys around him, we can save him."

"All right. We'll take care of this quickly." Naruto told them.

TenTen nodded.

"Right. Let's go!" Lee replied.

They threw smoke bombs into the funeral. As it cleared, they charged.

"TenTen, take the ones on the right." Neji ordered.

"Okay!" she responded.

She pulled a collapsible staff and hit one in the face before it collapsed and she hit another in the stomach. Neji used Juuken on two others. Naruto summoned some clones and kicked one man in the air for his Kage Buyou. As the man fell with one last kick, he ended up kicking two others in the face.

"Be careful." Neji said, "There are still three more left."

One tried to jump down behind Naruto but he jumped back, making him land in front of Naruto, giving him a chance to punch the man in the side. Another man jumped from under the ground, but Lee kicked him.

"The Beautiful Green Wild Beast, Rock Lee, has arrived!" he said, "I found the last one!"

The last one was hiding behind a tombstone. Lee charged but just as he was about to punch the man, he stopped. The man fell on his own, his cloak falling from his face.

"You're..." Lee started, "This is... He's Karashi-san."

TenTen and Neji walked up to them.

"Then he's Sanshou-baa-san's..." TenTen said.

The man crossed his arms defiantly.

"Karashi-san, is it true, what Sanshou-baa-san said, that you joined the Kurosuki family of your own will?" Lee asked.

"So what? Raiga-sama is amazing! He threw the Akudaikan family out of the Katabami gold mine and freed the villagers!" he replied.

"You should know that Sanshou-baa-san is dependably cooking curry everyday while being worried sick about you!" Naruto told him.

Lee blocked him, "Naruto-kun, leave this to me." he looked down at the man, "Karashi-san, you saved me with the Curry of Life, remember? You're able to make such a wonderful curry, but you're in a family where the boss mocks life. Why?"

The man scoffed, "Nobody will praise me for making curry. Since I was born on this world as a man, I must build up strength in order to rule the world. It's better than staying in a little restaurant where hardly any customers come in."

"What did you say?! I can't take this any more!" Naruto snapped.

He went to punch the man but Lee beat him to it.

"Lee..." TenTen said softly.

"Karashi-san, my life was save by Sanshou-baa-san's and your curry. So if you put your heart and soul into making more curry, you can save more lives. Even for a guy like me, if I put my whole heart into it, nothing's impossible. That's what I was taught. You were much stronger and better as you were before." Lee said, "Promise me. Promise you'll cut your ties with that vicious Kurosuki Family! Promise?"

Karashi got on his knees and bowed, "I Understand. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

"Well, all is good then." Naruto said.

Then they heard a pounding.

"Get me out of here." Rokusuke's voice spoke, "It's dark. I can't breathe..."

"Oops. I completely forgot about Rokusuke-san." Naruto chuckled.

They opened the coffin and he sat up quickly, "You guys."

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Everything's fine now." Naruto said.

Rokusuke looked down, "I'm sorry. When I thought I could save my friend, I couldn't just stand and do nothing."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah. I understand."

"Neji, what's wrong?" TenTen asked, bringing their attention to the Hyuuga.

He was looking to the mountain. Then he gasped and looked scared. That made Naruto worried.

"What is this? This piercing feeling..." he said.

"Hey, Neji. What's wrong?" Naruto asked as they ran up to him.

"We're being watched." Neji told them, "It's probably Raiga. He's on top of the hill."

"All right, let's go." Naruto said.

"Karashi-san, I'm leaving Rokusuke-san to you." Lee said.

"O-Okay." he responded.

They four Genin jumped to the top of the mountain.

"Nobody's here." Neji said softly.

"Where did he go?" Naruto muttered.

A fog seemed to roll in, reminding Naruto of Kirigakure no Jutsu. He could feel two presence nearby, though he couldn't pinpoint them. Whoever they were, they were powerful to hide from him.

"What's this mist?" Neji asked.

The outline of a man appeared in front of them.

"Kirigakure no jutsu." they heard.

Naruto sighed as Lee flipped through his notebook.

"It's the 'hidden in the mist' jutsu, Lee." Naruto told him, "It was a favourite of Zabuza's."

"So Gai-sensei was right?" TenTen asked.

"Neji, use Byakugan to find the enemy's position." Lee said.

"I've been trying." the Hyuuga responded, "I can't see anything."

"That's impossible." Lee muttered, "Neji's Byakugan is able to see 360 degrees, but nothing can be spotted?"

"There shouldn't be any jutsu that can block Byakugan." Neji said.

Suddenly, there was a lightning strike to the top of the mountain. Then, the lightning struck behind them, smashing the rock. They hid.

"I see them. Two at 52 degrees, southwest. Three at 12 degrees, southeast. One at eight degrees, southeast. The eleventh at 24 degrees, northwest." Neji told them.

They darted out. Naruto went to attack the one at eight degrees, southeast, but it disappeared.

"Help me!" It was Lee. He was hanging from a tree on the cliff, "T-The enemy disappeared!"

Then, electricity shot through him. The other three were blasted to him but they were unconscious. He had barely remained conscious himself. Footsteps landed near them.

"Roasted corpses." a voice said, "We're strong, you and I. No, it's just you. Ranmaru, you are the strong one. When I'm with you, I'm strong."

"Wait, they're not dead yet." a young voice spoke, "They're just unconscious."

"Persistent bastards." the first voice, which Naruto guessed was Raiga, said, "Fine, if I can't burn them, I'll smash them."

Ranmaru giggled.

"I'll crush all your muscles, bones, and everything else!" However, before he could, Lee took his legs out.

"Ranmaru! Are you all right?!" Raiga asked in worry.

Lee continued his assault.

"Hang in there, Ranmaru!" Raiga said, "Ranmaru?"

"I'm fine." the child's voice said softly, "Raiga, this person is still unconscious."

"What?"

"He's fight purely with reflexes." Ranmaru said.

"That's a nice face. It's engraving itself into my heart." Raiga said, "I'll give this guy a funeral. I'm sure that if I give him a funeral, I can cry again!"

"Right!"

"What's with this guy?" Raiga asked.

"His moves are hard to predict, but for your sake, I will work hard!" Ranmaru said.

Naruto carefully looked up. The mist made it hard to see, but he watched and heard the fight between Lee and Raiga.

"TenTen! Neji!" Naruto called.

Neji rolled over, wincing as he looked at the fight. Slowly, he stood.

"Raiga! Back up!" Ranmaru said.

"What was that voice just now?" Neji asked.

Lee and Raiga continued their fight but a pod like thing was thrown from Raiga's back.

"Raiga!" Ranmaru's voice came from the pod.

"Ranmaru!" Raiga yelled.

The pod hit the ground in front of Neji as TenTen ran up to him. Lee finally woke up as Raiga tried to find the pod.

"You bastard!" Raiga went to attack Lee but Naruto barrelled into him, kicking the man away.

"You twerp! You don't know when to die, do you?" Raiga said.

"Hey, I've got something to ask you. Do you know who Zabuza is? And that Kisame bastard too?" Naruto asked.

"I hate them." Raiga growled, "I'm not going to remember anything about them! And I hate you too!"

Raiga attacked him. He tried to take his head off with his weird sai like swords. Naruto ducked.

"Then I'll have to get my answers by force!" Naruto said.

He deflected a strike with a kunai. The two jumped on to the cliff side, trading blows. Naruto used a Bunshin to distract the man so he could get behind him. He didn't waste time in attempting to slit the man's throat but he crossed his sai blades, causing electricity to spark and Naruto to jump away. A lightning ball shot from the sais and struck Naruto, knocking him away. Naruto pushed himself up.

"Persistent one." Raiga said, charging another one.

It hit Naruto head on, literally. Naruto couldn't stopped a scream from leaving his lips.

"Naruto!" he heard Neji yell.

Another lightning ball struck him again.

"Naruto-kun!" Lee called out.

Naruto got back up, "That doesn't affect me at all."

"I won't remember your smile." Raiga said.

He struck Naruto once more.

"Ranmaru, where are you?" Raiga asked, looking around.

"Naruto, use Kage Bunshin!" Neji called, "His eyes are over here!"

"Ranmaru! I'll come save you after defeating this guy!" Raiga called out.

Naruto filled the area with Bunshin. Raiga threw another lightning ball. It only took out clones.

"What's the matter? Was it just luck that you hit me earlier?" Naruto taunted.

"Foolish..." the man chuckled, "I'll just have to hit all of you!"

He threw another lightning ball, making Naruto sighed at the boring reuse. He charged with all his clones. He charged more lightning, destroying some. He charged them up again, busting another two Narutos before pushing his sais into the ground. Then, he tried to run up the mountain. Naruto quickly followed. Raiga caused a rockslide.

"Naruto!" Neji cried out again.

One by one, the Kage Bunshin popped.

"See that?" Raiga said.

"I sure did!" Naruto said, behind the man.

He had the Rasengan in his hand.

"Stop!" Ranmaru's voice sounded from below them.

Naruto didn't hesitate, however. He pushed the man off the cliff, and far down into the cavern. He jumped down to the pod with the other three. Neji unzipped the pod. Lee knelt down next to the child inside.

"It was you who I was fighting in my dream, right?" Lee asked.

"Not just me. Raiga and I are one." the boy said.

"You two are one?" Lee asked.

"Always... Since then... From that day onwards, I became Raiga's eyes and ears. Raiga became my arms and legs. It was the first time I saw the world outside. I was overwhelmed by everything I saw and heard for the first time. It was fun. Wherever and whenever, we were together. We were always together, no matter what. We were both trying to find a reason to live by helping one another out, and we realised that that is our reason to live. That's why, if he, Raiga, wasn't around and I was alone, I wouldn't have found the power to live. I wouldn't have had a reason to live." Ranmaru said.

Naruto was reminded of Haku.

"There is no reason for me to live any more." Ranmaru continued.

"Don't say such a thing." Naruto told him.

"Why are you hesitating? Now that I've lost my arms and legs, I can't resist any more. Fulfil your mission. Hurry up and finish me." Ranmaru said.

Naruto looked away; Haku's death was the only one that weighed on his conscious. He wouldn't take the life of another lost boy taken in by a Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shuu.

"Our mission is to drive the Kurosuki Family out of this village." Neji said, "If Raiga isn't around, he won't be a threat to the village."

They nodded. The Hyuuga stood and stepped away.

"The problem at hand is the leaderless Kurosuki Family. We don't know what they'll do now that the head is gone." he looked off the cliff, "This is the final part of our mission."

"What do we do about him?" Naruto asked, looking at Ranmaru.

Neji looked back. They ended up tied the boy up.

"Is he such a bad person that he needs to be tied up?" Lee asked.

"No, that's not it." Neji said.

"At this rate, he might die." TenTen commented.

"After the mission ends, I'll come and help you." Naruto promised, shutting the door.

He placed a seal over it.

"Even a chakura seal?" Lee asked.

"It can't be helped; he's still our enemy." TenTen said.

"He could have other techniques." Neji said, "This is a precautionary measure."

They turned and raced off. They ran down the mountain to where the villagers had gathered. They didn't see the Kurosuki family. However, Naruto knew they were nearby. He look up and saw the family push boulders off a cliff. They were hit, or at least it looked like they were. The Kurosuki family jumped down and began searching through the rubble.

"Hey, what are you looking for?" Naruto asked, sitting on a boulder.

The men didn't look up.

"What else? Those do-gooder kids." one guy said.

"You mean us?" Neji asked.

Lee and TenTen appeared on other rocks.

"It was transformed Kage Bunshin that got crushed." Naruto told them.

The family grouped together, surrounded by the four of them.

"Ninpo: Kuro Tatsumaki." the guy that spoke before said.

The men jumped into two piles, one on top of the others' shoulders. Three clawed daggers came out of each one of their gloves. They began to spin. Naruto and the others raced off, but TenTen and Lee popped. Kage Bunshin... Naruto and Neji also popped out of existence. The real team was still on top of the mountain. They smirked down at them.

"Those were also transformed Kage Bunshin of us." Naruto grinned.

They raced down the side of the mountain.

"We saw through your plans." Neji told them.

"Here we go." TenTen said.

She pulled a scroll. Biting her thumb, she swiped the blood across the scroll. She pulled two Tonfaa from it and began defending herself from the tornado. Lee tried to kick at them but it didn't do much good. The family broke the tornados, so Lee and TenTen were able to fight properly. Neji was able to use Juuken on four of them at once. Naruto jumped into the air and summoned four clones. He spun head over heels but Gai's team had already dealt with them. He just landed next to Neji.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note  
><strong>

**WARNINGS- This is Yaoi, Male/Male, Slash, Gay, whatever you want to call it. Hit the back button if you don't like. This is a Time Travel story (Should start about the 10th Chapter). Again, hit the back button if you don't like. This story was not meant to be very different from the original show (Japanese dub). It was meant to show the consequences of a small change. And given that I SUCK at writing fight scenes, I had a tendence to either summerise or write them out as they appeared on the show. SPOILERS- Naruto Original, Naruto Shippuuden, and two Naruto Shippuuden movies (4- The Lost Tower and 6- The Road to Ninja).**

**If you don't like any of these, just don't read this story or comment. My confidence is already in the rubbish bin, I don't people beating me down any more. Please, no flames/trolls.**

* * *

><p>"You really don't learn." Naruto muttered, looking at Karashi.<p>

"Karashi, you'd better be prepared!" Rokusuke said.

Karashi gave them a sheepish look, "It was just a joke."

"You enjoyed bullying all of us." the old man from before said, "You think we'll forgive all that as if it were a joke?"

"I had no choice." Karashi tried, "If I didn't follow their orders, the Kurosuki Family would've killed me."

Another man held up a hammer, "Now, I'll open that head of yours with this hammer instead of the Kurosuki Family."

"Right on." Another said with a knife.

Karashi was pushed in the centre of a group. He covered himself with his hands.

"I'm sorry!"

Lee stepped in between them.

"Step aside, Lee-san!" Rokusuke said.

Lee then bowed on his hands and knees, "Please hit me until you're satisfied." he said.

"Why are you...?" the old man said.

"Karashi-san was once a very nice person. I'm to blame for his joining a gang family." he said.

"You are?" the old man said.

"It's because of me that he came to think that power is everything." Lee said.

"That's right. That's exactly right. I knew it was wrong, but I just kept going." Karashi said.

"You shut up!" Rokusuke snapped.

"Karashi-san is still immature, but he has the talent to make life-saving curry. Please give Karashi-san the chance to apologise and change by making curry. If Karashi-san takes the wrong road again, I will..." Lee put his fist up to Karashi's face, "punish him with this fist!"

"Everyone, how about we let Lee-san and Sanshou-baa-san to deal with him?" Rokusuke asked.

They talked amongst themselves. Lee forced the boy to his knees, thanking them.

They went back to Ranmaru. Naruto took the boy on his back and returned to the cliff where Raiga went off. They then headed back to the curry restaurant. They ate. After Naruto finished, he looked at Ranmaru.

"Now that I think about it, you were part of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shuu with Raiga, right? Do you know Zabuza?" Naruto asked.

"Zabuza, is it?" Ranmaru said, looking to the ceiling.

"How about the fish eyes guy with a wrapped sword that looked like a huge carving knife?" he asked.

"Ah. You mean Kisame." he said.

"Yes! That's Kisame!" Naruto said, "Do you know what he's been up to?"

"No. I just heard he ran away from Kirigakure. I know who he is but nothing else." he said.

Naruto was disappointed, "I see. Should I ask baa-san to make something else for you?"

Ranmaru shook his head, "No, I don't need it. I'm not hungry."

The next morning, Lee trained Karashi before they cut down some trees to help protect the restaurant from an incoming storm. Neji told TenTen to check on Karashi and Ranmaru. Sometime later, Karashi ran back, telling them that TenTen had fallen from a cliff. Naruto, Neji, and Lee raced off to Lightning Pass. They attempted to attack but with the natural lightning, metal weaponry was a problem. Raiga was gathering the lightning around his body.

"That attack before was lightning created with his chakura, but these use real lightning as energy. If you're able to freely take control of nature's power, there's no limit, unlike chakura." Neji said.

Raiga attacked them. They got low to avoid the lightning. Even so, Neji was forced the roll away as it got close.

"If we can get through that electric field and bring this fight to close combat... Naruto!" Neji called.

"I know." Naruto stood.

He charged and summoned clones. With every time they were destroyed, he summoned more until he was able to get right in front of him.

"Well done, Naruto!" Neji appeared behind Raiga, "Juuken!"

A lightning bolt struck the Hyuuga. Naruto felt his heart stop.

"Neji!"

Naruto was struck as well before he could move.

Raiga scoffed, "Tiny chick. Do you only know one move, idiot? Unlike me, who uses the natural power of lightning, you are limited by your chakura."

Naruto collapsed. When Raiga was distracted by Lee, Naruto slowly inched his way to Neji's side. He was in a great deal of pain but he needed to get to Neji. The Hyuuga was groaning, still conscious but only barely.

"N-Naruto..." he whispered, his hand touching Naruto's face before going limp.

Naruto's head fell on the older boy's chest. He could still hear a heartbeat. That was all that mattered. Everything went black.

Something very hot burned his tongue, instantly waking him.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto snapped at TenTen.

"You're awake, right?" she asked.

He turned quickly, just in time to Karashi giving Neji some of the curry. Neji's eyes went wide before his head fell to the side. He didn't wake up, though. Naruto moved to his side quickly.

"Neji?" he asked.

He reached to the boy's neck, feeling for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt it. He returned to TenTen, looking out from behind a rock as Ranmaru met back with Raiga.

"He passed his own chakura into Raiga and revived him." TenTen told him, "Seeing that Ranmaru was unconscious, Raiga must've thought that he was dead. I managed to get him to the Curry of Life restaurant."

Raiga had Ranmaru on his shoulder. A mist surrounded them and they began to walk towards the cliff's edge.

"There's a cliff ahead of them." TenTen said.

"What's Ranmaru planning t do?" Naruto muttered.

"Could it be...?" she whispered, "Could it be that he's trying to atone for all the crimes he committed with Raiga? He may be intending to lead Raiga over the cliff and die with him."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. He went to stop them but Lee beat him to it. The Genin looked drunk.

"What's with you? Hey!" Lee called.

Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Lee attacked. The boy was obviously drunk. Raiga tried to hit him with electricity but each time he dodged. Then, he kicked Raiga in the head, sending Ranmaru over the cliffs edge. Naruto quickly jumped down after him, catching the small boy.

"Ranmaru, are you okay?" he asked, landing on a protruding rock, "Listen, you stay here."

"Take me with you!" Ranmaru begged.

Sighing, Naruto took the boy with him as he made his way back up the mountain side. They arrived just as Raiga and Lee were blasted away from each other. Jumping over Raiga's head with Ranmaru on his back, he landed in front of Lee. Ranmaru got off his back and stood in front of Lee, holding his arms out to protect the fallen Genin.

"What are you doing?" Raiga asked.

"I want you to eat it too. The curry of life." Ranmaru told him, "If you eat that curry, you will understand that you're not alone. it has people's emotions dissolved in it."

"What are you saying?" Raiga asked.

"Let's stop hurting people." Ranmaru said.

"Stop it!" Raiga yelled, holding his head, "You are my eyes and ears. If you say selfish things like that, we won't be one any more!"

"Then strike me down." the little boy said, "If I die, your strength dies with me. The two of us are one."

Raiga looked at him in shock.

"I can't remember when you were good." he held his blades above his head, "I must grant you a funeral!"

Lightning came down, striking him before he pointing his blades at Ranmaru. Naruto quickly stepped between the two.

"Stop it, Raiga!" he yelled, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Hundreds of Narutos appeared between them.

"Damn you... It doesn't matter how many of you there are!" Raiga yelled.

"Are you going to kill a friend who saved you at the risk of his own life?" Naruto snapped.

"R-Ranmaru has betrayed me..." Raiga said, "He has broken the promise of being with me forever!"

"He's not alone any more. He realised that it's better to laugh with everyone than to cry with you." Naruto said.

"Naruto..." Ranmaru whispered.

Naruto looked back at him, "Ranmaru, you were going to die with Raiga, weren't you? Don't think about something like that any more! You're already free. It's all right. I definitely won't allow Raiga to conduct funerals."

"Hey, quit babbling!" Raiga snapped.

"What did you say?" Naruto growled.

"Don't underestimate me. I am Kurosuki Raiga-sama, once considered one of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shuu. I won't take orders from you!" he said.

"That's right. If you're one of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shuu, I have something to ask you. Do you know someone by the name of Kisame?" Naruto asked.

"Kisame? I hate that guy. That's why the next time I see him, I will definitely conduct a funeral for him. Hate... I hate everyone in the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shuu. Ranmaru, you were my only friend. But Ranmaru, you have made other friends. We're no longer united as one." the man looked down.

"Raiga..." the little boy whispered.

"The arrogance!" Raiga raised his blade in the air as lightning flashed across the sky. The electricity hit him, "Don't you remember who taught you about the outside world?! This is your funeral!"

Lightning shot across the ground, destroying Narutos. Again and again he struck out until he was panting heavily. Narutos spun out of the smoke.

"Bunshin: Kaiten Kakatou Otoshi!" he said as one by one, the Narutos kicked him in the head. The moment he landed, he shot back towards Raiga, "Bunshin: Taiatari!"

They all slammed their heads into his chest. Then, they all punched him in the jaw. Raiga flew back, over the side of the cliff.

"Lightning, conduct my funeral!" Raiga yelled.

Lightning struck his body. There was nothing left to hit the ground.

The next morning, back at the restaurant, Karashi was teaching Ranmaru how to make curry. The Genin made a quick retreat, heading back to the village when Sanshou-baa-san offered them curry that was '100,000 times stronger' then the one before.

Naruto sighed in annoyance as he stood in front of Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. Why did he have to do this when Sakura didn't? Taking the brats out on an overnight mission. This sucked. He wasn't a very good person for this. He relied a lot of chakura pills and the Kyuubi for such missions, not bothering to eat. He couldn't teach them to gather their own food.

Once receiving their mission details from Iruka, they set off.

"The most important thing on missions is food. Most people tell you to be able to find your own food, but that was never something I was very good at. My rule is that you need to have all your previsions beforehand. Including food." he told them.

"What if you don't have enough room in your backpack, Boss?" Konohamaru asked.

Naruto pulled out a scroll, "You've learnt that you can seal things into scrolls, right?" they nodded, "That includes food, though it'll still go bad, so you shouldn't forget about it."

They got onigiri and packed it away before heading out. Naruto led them through the woods, handing Konohamaru the compass.

"It's not settling on North, Boss." he said.

"The magnetic field around here is off, meaning that compasses are useless. Where did the sun rise?" Naruto asked.

They pointed, "That's East. It'll go over our heads and settle in the West at sunset."

They all nodded.

"Your best bet is to stay high and move fast." Naruto told them, "Now, you guys lead us. Konohamaru, you start."

He handed him the map. He wasn't surprised when they got turned right around, and ended up right where they started.

"Moegi, can you do better?" Naruto asked, pulling the map from the boy and handing it to her.

Once more, they arrived back at the tree they started from just as the sun began to set. However, he sensed Iruka, Shikamaru, and two other before.

"Boss? What's wrong?" Konohamaru asked when he didn't hand the map to Udon.

"Do you sense something different in the air?" Naruto asked.

"The air pressure's changed." Konohamaru responded.

Naruto smiled, "Good, except that's not the air pressure. That's the presence of other shinobi. Iruka-sensei, Shikamaru, and two others. When you get use to it, you'll be able to tell who it is. Konohamaru, do you know any weaknesses of Iruka-sensei?"

The boy thought about it, "Oiroke no jutsu?"

"Good. Not sure if it'll work on Shikamaru, though." he said, "Let's get into formation, kunai out."

"Now, show me what you've learnt until now." Iruka's voice sounded.

"Okay! Formation one, Konohamaru!" Naruto called, "Oiroke no jutsu!" He turned into his female form, "I'll knock you out with this Oiroke no jutsu."

He proceeded to get hit in the head by Iruka.

"Times have change, Naruto-nii-chan." Moegi said.

"New formation." Udon said.

"Purin Purin no jutsu!" All three of them changed.

Naruto laughed, "You need to be a little more bouncy."

Shikamaru hit him on the head this time. Naruto sighed and rolled over, looking at the boy.

"How did I know that that wouldn't work on you?" he muttered.

When night fell, a storm blew in. Naruto debated on having them set up a tent but decided to make them deal with the weather.

"Naruto-nii-chan! The tent!" Konohamaru said as Moegi cried with every thunder clap.

"As a shinobi, you need to be able to complete your missions in all kinds of weather." Naruto told them, "Moegi, calm down. I won't let anything happen to you."

Slowly, the little girl looked at him. He held out his hand to her. She shook her head though, steeling her shoulders.

"Let's continue with our mission. There's a shortcut this way." he told them.

"Will we be all right?!" Konohamaru asked.

They made it to a mountain side. Naruto just walked up it, but the three didn't know the tree climbing skill yet, so they were forced to climb the old fashion way. Just then, the tent in Udon's backpack caught the wind, pulling him from the mountain. Konohamaru grabbed his hand, trying to pull him back but only got pulled off as well. His foot caught on Moegi's backpack.

"Let go of me, Konohamaru-chan." Moegi said.

"If I let go we'll be blown away!" he responded.

"Take off your backpack, Udon!" Naruto ordered.

"I can't!" the boy cried, desperately clinging to Konohamaru's hand.

Naruto tied a rope to the end of a kunai. He shot another out, cutting the backpack from the boy before sending the rope tied one to the falling children. Naruto pulled them up and into a cave where they started a small fire.

"What should we do from here on out? We lost our tent and food." Moegi said.

"It's no use complaining." Konohamaru said.

"What? It's all because you caught your foot on my bag." Moegi said.

"What're you saying?! I would have been blown away if my foot didn't get caught." Konohamaru snapped, at her, "Udon, you too, why didn't you tighten the zipper?"

"I'm sorry." the boy said.

"Calm down, Konohamaru." Naruto said, "Shit happens. You guys need to get use to that."

"In the end, it's your fault that you led us on to a weird route." Konohamaru yelled at him.

"That's right." Moegi said.

"Hey!" he snapped. All three froze, "I'm your team leader. You follow my rules. That's how missions go. Even if you don't like your orders, you follow them. Understand?"

Slowly, the three nodded, looking to the ground. Naruto pulled out his food scroll and unsealed some onigiri for the three.

"You're not eating, Naruto-nii-chan?" Konohamaru asked.

"On missions, you may not get the chance to eat. It's something you'll learn the hard way after you become Genin. My first training exercise with my team, I didn't get to eat because I screwed up. That's when I learnt a valuable lesson." they leant in to listen, "'Those who disobey orders are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash.' My sensei told me that, and I find it to be completely true. You need to put your team above yourself."

They all smiled gently.

Once they ate, they continued on to the top. However, Naruto could tell something wasn't quite right. A boulder fell. Naruto made it to a ledge and summoned clones to catch it before it fell on to the children.

"Get out of here." he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" they called back.

Another boulder fell from the top. Naruto barely avoided getting crushed but still got slightly pinned.

"Naruto-nii-chan!" they yelled.

"Get out of here!" he ordered.

"You said it yourself. 'Those who abandon their friends are whose than trash.'" Konohamaru yelled back.

Naruto hid a smile; they actually listened to him. Either way, though, he couldn't let them.

"You can't. Just go get Iruka-sensei. I'll be fine. Go!" Naruto shot back.

The three ran up the side of the mountain, letting their momentum carry them up where there chakura failed. Another boulder at the top of the mountain was about to fall as they moved some rocks to help him out.

"Naruto!" Iruka's voice said, "Is everyone safe? Above you!"

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu! Run to Shikamaru!" he ordered the three.

They jumped off the cliff just as the boulder broke loose. It landed on the Narutos.

"Naruto-nii-chan!" they yelled.

Naruto just used the Rasengan to bust the rock up.

The blonde got his ear lectured off for the shortcut but he really didn't care. The three learnt the meaning of teamwork, and how dangerous missions were. They didn't even get hurt. That was better than Naruto's first real mission ended up.

Naruto stood before Tsunade, his arms tucked behind his head.

"Have you got a new mission for me?" Naruto asked.

She was tapping a scroll on the table, looking over some paperwork.

"I have one, but Kakashi's not here right now. I'd rather you not take it without a partner." she told him.

"Any other Jounin available?" Naruto asked.

She shook her head with a sigh, "No. All the Chuunin are out too."

"Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Out with Team 10." she said, "All we've got are Genin."

"Sakura-chan?"

Again, she shook her head, "I need her at the hospital. Team 8 just left..." she looked over the papers again.

"That just leaves Gai's team. They in?" he asked.

"They should be checking in at any moment. I don't know if they are ready for such a mission, though." she told him.

He looked at her in question. She sighed, threading her fingers in front of her mouth.

"I need two people killed. Jounin level. Their village is unknown, though. They've been killing and robbing people in Tanzaku, where you found me and Shizune. I sent a Chuunin team after them a few days ago, and I haven't heard back. They're probably..." she trailed off but Naruto knew what she was saying, "You're mission is to kill these people and try and find out what happened to the team."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I'm not sure anyone of Gai's team is ready for this. I can deal with this on my own, Tsunade-baa-chan."

"I don't care if you deal with the mission without their assistance but I want you to take someone in case you're injured." she said.

Sighing and running his hand through his hair, Naruto nodded, "Neji, then. He's the only one I would think could handle it."

She nodded, "How do you intend to do it?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment, "Probably Henge into someone older, so they don't look too closely at us. With Neji's eyes, we'll probably find them pretty easily. I don't want to engage two Jounin at the same time, though. I'll get them while they're alone. Then, we'll stick around another day or two so there's no suspicious, and then return to Konoha. Sound good?" he asked.

The Godaime smiled, "Perfect. Just be careful."

She handed him the scroll and he took off, heading for the Hyuuga compound. He arrived just as Neji did.

"Neji!"

The boy looked back.

"We have a mission." Naruto told him.

Neji nodded, "I need to refresh my supplies. Come inside."

Naruto followed him into the house, kicking off his shoes as he went. He went into the older boy's room.

"What is our mission?" Neji asked as he packed.

"You won't be participating too much." Naruto told him.

Neji looked at him.

"You're just going to help me if I get hurt. You aren't to fight." he said.

"Why is that?" Neji asked, "Are these the Hokage's orders?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. I'm capable of handling this mission without help but she doesn't want to risk me getting hurt without anyone there."

"What is the mission?" he asked again.

Naruto looked at him for a moment, "I'm to deal with two shinobi killing people in Tanzaku."

Neji gave him a hard look.

"It's an assassination mission, Neji. The less you know, the better." Naruto told him.

Neji's eyes went wide, "Y-You're a Genin. Why would she send a Genin on an assassination mission?"

"Because there isn't anyone in the village currently that can handle it. I've been doing these missions with Kakashi-sensei, so she knows I can deal with it." he told him.

Slowly, Neji nodded.

They moved out, running through the trees to the gambling town. Naruto detailed his plan to the boy. When they arrived, they changed themselves into older forms, Neji changing his eyes as well. Their hitai-ate were put away. They got a hotel room first, sitting in the centre of the room.

"What is your plan?" Neji asked.

Naruto opened the mission scroll and showed the boy the pictures of their targets.

"Can you search for them like this?" he asked.

Neji nodded. He activated his Byakugan. Naruto watched him.

"They are together, on the south side in a hotel." Neji told him, "They look well armed."

Naruto nodded.

"Keep an eye on them. When they separate, let me know." he said, "We'll hit the gambling halls a little, so we don't arouse suspicion. Probably pretend we're dating or something."

He saw Neji give him a surprised look.

"What? It works. I'm not going to hit those guys together. I'll get my ass kicked." he said.

Neji nodded.

"This is an in and out without notice. No one is to know we're ninja." Naruto said.

Transforming themselves again, they went to a bar to get some food. Naruto grabbed Neji's hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the Hyuuga's face was red. Naruto snickered, laying his head on Neji's shoulder, making him blush worse.

"Who know you were so easy to embarrass." Naruto whispered into his ear, letting his breath brush over his flesh.

"Stop it." Neji muttered.

Naruto just laughed, hugging his arm. Neji's other hand came up and gently touched his head.

"They're being very careful not to watch us. Other than the girls." Neji commented, peering around carefully.

Naruto nodded, not lifting his head from the boy's shoulder.

"It was something I noticed last time I was here. Guys didn't care to watch two men when they got all intimate." Naruto told him.

"You've been here before?" Neji asked, looking down at him.

"This is where Ero-sennin and I found Tsunade-baa-chan and Shizune-nee-chan." Naruto said.

Neji blinked in mild surprise.

They went to the pachinko bar next. As they entered, Naruto noticed one of his targets was there. He pushed Neji into one of the seats, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"One's here. Is the other?" Naruto whispered.

Though he couldn't see it, he could feel the veins bulge out from his head.

"He's still across the town." Neji whispered.

"Neji-kun..." Naruto said in a normal voice, "I'll be right back. Win big!"

He kissed the boy on the cheek before following his target into the bathroom. The man was in a stall. Naruto locked the door. Using Shunshin, he got into the stall.

"What?" that was all the man got out before Naruto sliced his throat.

He backed away as blood squirted out from his cut jugular. The man fell off the toilet. Naruto decapitated him and sealed his head into a scroll. He strolled out the bathroom as though nothing happened, returning to Neji's side.

"Everything all right?" Neji asked gently.

Naruto nodded, wrapping his arms around him.

"Finish your round and let's get back to the hotel." Naruto tried to sound sexy, not suspicious.

From the blush on Neji's face, and the girl next to them, he succeeded. Neji finished his game and they exchanged their winnings before going back to the hotel. Neji's face was still beet red as they changed back into their true selves. Naruto snickered at him.

"Shut up, Naruto." the boy said.

The blonde wrapped his arms around Neji. The boy didn't move. Naruto pushed him against the wall.

"Quit picking on me, Naruto." Neji muttered, looking away.

"I like picking on you." Naruto said, chuckling.

Still, he pulled back. He plopped down on to the floor. Neji didn't move for a few minutes before sitting next to Naruto.

"How long will this take?" Neji asked.

"So eager to get away from me?" Naruto laughed.

Neji shook his head, "Just wondering. One's already down. There's only one left. Will we leave after the second one? Or is there more to it?"

"No. We'll leave a day or so after the second one. We don't want to gain attention by leaving too quickly." Naruto told him.

Neji nodded.

Naruto left out of the window later that night, heading to the hotel across town. The second target was sleeping, or at least appeared to be to Neji. He easily slipped through the window. Crouching near the man, Naruto didn't hesitate to slice his throat. What he hadn't expected was him to attempt to dodge just as his hand came up. Naruto felt a pain in his side, but ignored it to make sure that he was well and truly dead. He was quick to finish it and head back to his hotel room.

"Naruto, you're bleeding!" Neji rushed to his side.

Naruto felt his arms around him. His eyes were foggy and he couldn't see straight.

"Naruto?" Neji asked.

"I'm all right." he said, "I just need to rest."

"You're poisoned." the older boy said.

"I'm fine, Neji. I just need to sleep." Naruto muttered.

Neji helped him lay down. He pulled the kunai from Naruto's side and pulled his shirt up.

"Shit..." Neji said.

Naruto grabbed his hand, pulling him down.

"Neji, I promise you. Poison or not, I'll be fine by morning. Without treatment." he told him with his eyes closed, "Dress it if you want, but don't worry. I'll be fine."

Neji looked down at him as the boy fell asleep.

"Byakugan!"

He looked over the boy, seeing a red chakura moving from his navel to his side. He deactivated his Doujutsu and unsealed a medical kit. That chakura was the same one that healed his tenketsu during that match. Maybe he had some sort of Kekkei Genkai that healed him. Neji could only hope so.

The Hyuuga barely slept that night. Around sun rise, Naruto's wound finally stopped bleeding. About that same time, his fever broke. It wasn't long after when he began to stir.

"Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto blinked, looking a little groggy. Neji cupped his cheek and put his forehead to his.

"Still no fever." he said.

"I'm all right." Naruto muttered.

Slowly, he sat up.

"Maybe you shouldn't sit up." Neji said.

Naruto leant his head on the boy's shoulder. He then blew on the boy's ear.

"Naruto!" Neji snapped, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him back.

The blonde chuckled. Even so, he was visibly weak.

"That was some pretty potent poison..." Naruto said, chuckling weakly as he let the boy push him back down.

"How are you still alive?" Neji muttered, touching his forehead.

"It takes more than that to kill me." Naruto said, smiling.

Neji shook his head at him. The boy pulled the bandage from Naruto's side, finding the wound to be mostly healed.

"You really do have a healing ability." he said gently.

Even as he said it, the last of the wound healed. Naruto sat up again, this time looking far better.

"Are you going to be all right?" Neji asked.

Naruto nodded, "It's not the first time I've been poisoned. I'm going to take a bath real quick and we'll head back out."

Neji was worried but said nothing else.

They went to the bar they ate at the day before. Naruto still leant his head on Neji's shoulder, enjoying making his face go red.

"I don't think they're really together..." a voice said.

Naruto glanced out of the corner of his eye at the bar. A guy was glaring at them, talking to his friend.

"Why do you care?" his friend asked. He looked over, "They look like they're together to me."

"Anyone can hug on each other. I've seen them a bunch since yesterday, but they've never kissed or anything." he said.

"I don't want to see two guys kissing." his friend said.

Naruto leant up, touching Neji's cheek, "Go with it."

Neji blushed. Naruto pressed his lips to the boy's.

"You jinxed it, man!" his friend complained.

Naruto pulled back, looking up at Neji. The Hyuuga looked away.

"What was that?" he whispered.

"Some guys at the bar were getting suspicious." Naruto told him.

He touched the older boy's face. Neji slowly reached up, running the back of his fingers over Naruto's face. He leant down, kissing Naruto again. The blonde was surprised but didn't complain. It was nice kissing Neji.

Naruto and Neji stumbled into their hotel room, laughing. As Neji shut the door, he tripped over Naruto's feet. Falling into the blonde, he ended up pushing him into the wall. Naruto laughed.

"You can't handle your alcohol, Neji." Naruto laughed.

"When was I drinking alcohol?" Neji asked.

Naruto snickered, "When I slipped it to you."

Neji laughed, leaning into Naruto, putting his head on Naruto's shoulder as Naruto hugged the boy to him. Neji pulled away only to grab his face and kiss him deeply. Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck, feeling the boy's arms wrap around him. As they broke apart, the Hyuuga pulled him down to the futon, leaning over him, his hands slipping up his shirt. He groaned lightly as Neji's kissed down his neck, finding a spot that sent shivers down his spine. Grabbing a handful of Neji's hair, Naruto was surprised by how soft it was. The boy leant back up to kiss him... before falling asleep on his chest. Naruto just laughed.

Naruto was the first to wake up the next morning, finding that Neji was still asleep on his chest. If only he'd thought to pack his camera. Neji groaned slightly as he tried to get up. The moment he looked at Naruto, his face went beet red.

"What did I do last night?" he asked slowly.

Naruto smirked. He leant into the other boy's ear.

"You don't remember?" he whispered, "We had so much fun, Neji-kun."

He touched Neji's inner thigh. His face was slowly turning more and more red. Naruto couldn't hold it any more and busted up laughing.

"We didn't...?" Neji asked.

Naruto shook his head, "We just made out a little is all. It may have turned into more, but you passed out."

Neji nodded slowly.

"We're going back today." Naruto told him, "And don't worry, this won't going into the report."

Neji looked away in embarrassment and nodded slowly. Smiling, Naruto leant down and kissed him quickly.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered.

The girl's eyes snapped open and opened her mouth to scream but he covered it quickly, putting his finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet.

"Why are you in my bedroom, Naruto?!" she snapped softly, looking at her door.

"I'm leaving, Sakura-chan." he told her.

She froze. Slowly, she pulled her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"You too?" she whispered, "When will you come back?"

"Two years, according to Ero-sennin." he said.

She nodded. He gently touched her head.

"I'll be back before you know it, Sakura-chan. Don't worry." he told her with a smile.

"What about Itachi?" she asked, looking up at him, "Isn't he trying to kill you? That's what Sasuke-kun told me."

Naruto nodded, "Ero-sennin said that they aren't planning to try again for another two years, that's why we're leaving."

"I see." she whispered.

"I'm gonna go tell Kakashi-sensei bye, then we're leaving." he said, standing and moving to the window.

"Kakashi-sensei's on a mission right now." she responded softly.

He stopped, his hand on the window frame, "Oh. Then, I guess I'm leaving now. Goodbye, Sakura-chan."

Two years... It seemed like it was so long, but as he looked out over the village, it felt like it was over too quickly. He couldn't seem to get himself to move any closer though. Things had definitely changed over the past two years. His appearance was probably the most different. Gone was the orange jumpsuit. He still wore a jumpsuit, only it was black. There was still a little orange on the front panels of his jacket but that was it. He was no longer the carefree boy like he was when he graduated the Academy. Though he had begun to change after Team 7's A ranked mission, it was nothing like it was now.

"What's wrong, brat?" Jiraiya teased, "Are you scared?"

Naruto couldn't even muster up an objection to it.

Jiraiya blinked in surprise, "You're scared?"

"Everyone hates me." Naruto muttered, "Only a few people like me. Iruka-sensei, Baa-chan, Shizune-nee-chan, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei... I guess Neji, maybe... They're the only ones who like me here."

"Neji..." Jiraiya put his finger to his chin in thought, "Is he the one who you made out with?"

Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"You're quite the chatterbox when your drunk, brat." Jiraiya laughed.

Naruto just sighed, "Remind me never to get drunk around you again."

"Remind me to get you drunk more often." Jiraiya said.

"Pervert." Naruto shook his head.

"What?" Jiraiya chuckled, "I got some of my best ideas from that story."

Naruto just shook his head, "I'm still a virgin; how did that help?"

"Just because it was just kissing doesn't mean there wasn't enough to let the imagination run..." the man said, giggling.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Come on, kiddo." Jiraiya put his arm around Naruto's shoulders.

They walked through the gates. Naruto glanced around, seeing if he knew any one. Finally starting to feel excited more than scared, he climbed atop a pole to look out over the village. Now that he was inside, he could see Tsunade's face on the mountain after the Yondaime's.

"I guess a few things have changed." he said with a soft smile.

"Naruto?"

He looked down. It was Sakura. Jumping down, he smiled at her.

"Long time no see, Sakura-chan." he greeted her.

"Oh, are you taller than me?" she said.

He put his hand up, measuring, "Yeah, I am. Cool."

She gave him a gentle look.

"Naruto-nii-chan!"

He looked over just as there was a poof of smoke.

"Oiroke no jutsu!" Konohamaru turned back into himself, "How was that? Had some real 'oomph' to it, right?"

Naruto laughed softly causing the boy to look at him.

"Konohamaru, I'm not a kid any more." he said, "So you shouldn't use jutsu like that any more, either.'

The boy looked down. Sakura led them to the Hokage tower.

"Long time no see, you two. I take it the training had some result?" Tsunade asked.

"Do you think he'd come back without any results?" Jiraiya asked.

"Good. Let's see those results." she said, "I'd like you to fight against a certain someone. I haven't given him any missions the past few days so that he could rest up. Your opponent is..."

A knock came to the door.

"Enter." Tsunade called.

Shikamaru and a very grown up looking Temari walked in. Naruto smiled, even as he felt Kakashi outside the window.

"Shikamaru, Temari-san, look who it is!" Sakura said, pointing to Naruto.

They both looked at him in shock.

"Naruto... Hey! If it isn't Naruto!" Shikamaru said happily.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto smiled.

Temari still was in shock.

"So you came back!" Shikamaru said.

Naruto walked up to him, "Yeah. I just got back this morning."

"You don't look like such an idiot any more or... How to say it? You've changed!" the genius said.

Naruto looked to Temari, "Who are you again?"

Her eye twitched, "You don't remember me?"

He held it for a few second before chuckling, "How's Gaara, Temari-chan?"

She rolled her eyes, "He's good, brat."

"Naruto, your opponent's over there." Tsunade said, pointing to the window.

"Kakashi-sensei, right?" he said.

He walked over to the window and opening it. Kakashi was sitting there, reading his book. Naruto jumped out of the window.

"You haven't changed at all, sensei." he said.

He put his hand in his shuriken pouch and pulled out a book, 'Icha Icha Tactics'.

"T-t-that's..." Kakashi was shaking as he reached for it.

"A present." Naruto said.

He giggled lightly as the man opened the book.

"Okay! Stop goofing off now, Kakashi!" Tsunade said.

Disappointed, he shut it. They walked to the window and Naruto entered the room again. Kakashi jumped on to the window sill.

"So, you're my opponent." Naruto said.

"Not exactly. My opponent is you and Sakura." he said.

They met at the third training grounds after a while, seeing as Kakashi wanted to read that book. He learnt from Shikamaru and Temari that the Chuunin exams would be taking place soon. Also that he was the only one who wasn't a Chuunin, not that he was surprised. Neji, Kankurou, and Temari were all Jounin now, and Gaara was the Kazekage of Sunagakure.

While waiting for Kakashi to arrive, Naruto and Sakura leant against the fence.

"How've you been?" he asked.

She nodded, "All right, I guess. I've really missed you."

He looked at her, "You did?"

She tucked her hair behind her ear, nodding, "I missed you and Sasuke-kun. It's been so long. Have you heard anything?"

He shook his head, looking down.

"The others... they realised he wasn't on a mission. That he defected..." she said softly, "I wanted to tell them... but I didn't."

He nodded, "You did good, Sakura-chan."

Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke on the fence above them. He led them to the three stumps where Naruto had been tied to during the bell test.

"This place is kind of nostalgic." Naruto said.

"Now that you mention it, this was your first training area, wasn't it?" Kakashi said, looking up from his book.

"We were Team 7." Sakura said.

They were all feeling sad. Then, they heard the jingle of bells. Kakashi was holding the bells from their test.

"The rules are the same as when we first did this." Kakashi said, attaching them to his waist. You can use whatever tricks you like, as long as you can get these bells from me. Come at me..."

"... like we're going to kill you..." Naruto started.

"... or else we won't be able to get them. Right?" Sakura finished.

He chuckled, "Exactly. You have until tomorrow."

Naruto tightened his hitai-ate, and Sasuke's, which was still around his arm. Sakura put on a pair of gloves. Kakashi even put his book away.

"You aren't going to fight while reading this time, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Or did you already finish reading it?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm going to have to put that hobby aside for a moment. Besides, it kinda feels like I'm going to have to be serious this time." he reached up and pulled up his headband.

Naruto started with throwing shuriken at his sensei. Kakashi sent shuriken back but Naruto jumped into the air. He just sent more after him.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

He had the clone pull him out of the way. The moment he landed, he Henge'd into a shuriken. just as he went to throw it but Kakashi grabbed it and the back of his head.

"Okay, that's enough." Kakashi said.

Of course, another Naruto was behind Kakashi, holding a blade to his back.

"Your timing with Kage Bunshin had improved as well." he said.

Naruto chuckled. He glanced to the tree line, where he felt Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune watching them.

"You've matured, Naruto." Kakashi said with a smile, "But, it looks like you're as impatient as ever. I haven't even said start yet. Well then, let's begin. Ready, start!"

Kakashi disappeared. Sakura looked around.

"Below!" she punched the ground.

It cracked and busted apart. Apparently, Tsunade taught her more than just medical jutsu. Even Kakashi, who had been hiding in the ground, looked at her in shock.

"Kakashi-sensei?" he looked at the girl, "I found you."

The sun began to lower as it turned into something of hide and seek. Naruto shot kunai at Kakashi. He jumped to avoid them. Naruto jumped up to meet him. Kakashi sent kunai at him, forcing Naruto to swing himself around a branch to avoid them. Naruto landed next to Sakura.

"I'm going to teach the both of you something. Shinobi tactical knowledge number one; Taijutsu." Kakashi said before charging at Naruto.

He spun, tried to kick Naruto but he ducked. He kicked out again and again but Naruto avoided him. He jumped up to a branch, letting Sakura have a turn. She tried to punch him but he was careful to avoid her. She punched a tree as he ducked, bringing it down. Naruto summoned more clones and attacked Kakashi but he destroyed them one after the other. Kakashi caught the last three in Kage Buyou, destroying them.

"So, where's the real one?" he asked, looking around.

Naruto raced up from behind. He was on the man before Kakashi even knew it.

"Sennen Goroshi!" he got Kakashi right in the ass.

Unfortunately, he just landed a ways away. Kakashi was forced to dodge as Sakura kicked, her foot went straight through a tree. Kakashi was panting as he looked at Sakura and Naruto.

Kakashi sighed, "It was so easy back in the day."

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" He filled the area with Narutos.

They fought Kakashi while Sakura punched the ground, popping Narutos and forcing Kakashi to jump away. They lost sight of him. Searching the trees, they came upon a scene that made them both stop. It was a twelve year old Sasuke, bleeding and stumbling about with kunai sticking out of his flesh.

"I couldn't kill him..." Sasuke said, "I'm sorry, Naruto, Sakura..."

Naruto felt like he'd been punched him the stomach. Making the tiger sign, he released the Genjutsu. He disappeared.

"Naruto! Kakashi-sensei's behind that tree." Sakura said.

"Shit!" he heard Kakashi say softly.

Naruto charged the Rasengan and hit the tree. Kakashi jumped away quickly, barely avoiding the attack.

"Kakashi-sensei?" he looked at Sakura, "You have something to say to me, don't you? I didn't quite get it the first time."

He deadpanned, "Shinobi tactical knowledge number 2: Genjutsu."

"Kakashi-sensei, you aren't putting enough into it." she said, "There's no way we would fall for the same tricks again!"

Naruto smirked.

"No, that isn't always going to be the case." Kakashi said.

Naruto saw the bells on the ground. He rolled his eyes. He silently summoned a clone and replaced himself with it. The clone went after the bells, getting caught in the same rope trap as before. As the clone popped, Naruto attacked Kakashi from behind. He punched Kakashi but he used Kawarimi to get away. However, Naruto sensed him. Once more replacing himself with a clone without them being seen. Silently, he appeared behind Kakashi. The man took no notice as Naruto reached down to the bells. He watched Kakashi for movement but he really didn't appear to notice. With a kunai, he cut the string and jumped away. Kakashi still hadn't realised. Once more, he replaced himself with his clone at Sakura's side. They continued their assault without him saying anything. He changed a clone into Sakura and had it attack Kakashi, giving Sakura the chance to attack from above. She once more left wreckage as her fist hit the ground. Kakashi retreated to the water front, with Naruto and Sakura fast behind him.

"Shinobi tactical knowledge number 3: Ninjutsu." Kakashi said.

He made seals too fast for them to see.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" their sensei said.

They retreated. Kakashi disappeared from their view. Then a hand grabbed his ankle.

"Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no jutsu!"

Naruto let him pull him under but it was just another clone. Naruto and Sakura charged from behind. Kakashi made more signs and jumped back on to the water.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!"

A water dragon attacked them. Kakashi was left panting. Naruto and Sakura jumped through the trees.

"Sakura-chan?" he said.

She looked over at him. He handed her a bell, making her eyes go wide.

"When did you...?" she whispered.

He just smirked, "We can still play with him."

She chuckled, an evil smirk appearing on her face.

Now that Sakura didn't have to worry about the bells, they just had fun with Kakashi. They engaged him whenever they could, keeping him on his toes until morning.

"You lose." Kakashi said, retreating to the stumps after another attack.

He was panting heavily. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune walked out from the trees.

"Shishou, you were watching?" Sakura asked.

"You two lost? Seriously?" Jiraiya asked.

The two chuckled, pulling out the bells. Kakashi checked his side.

"When the hell...?" Kakashi muttered.

"When Sakura destroyed the ground the second time." Naruto said.

"You were playing with me..." he bowed his head in shame.

"I've seen how the two of you have grown. Kakashi, do you have anything you'd like to say?" Tsunade said.

The two looked back at him.

"Well, they did an excellent job of stealing the bells from me. Considering I never even realised." he said.

She nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"About what we're going to do with you two." Shizune responded.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade said. He blinked, "Your answer?"

"Yes...?" he said lazily.

"Haruno Sakura!"

"Yes!" Sakura said quickly.

"The two of you and Hatake Kakashi... The three of you will form Team Kakashi from now on." Tsunade told them.

"Team Kakashi?" Sakura said.

Naruto just looked at them.

"The three of us will be teaming up on future missions." Kakashi said, "Unlike before, we are no longer teacher and students. We'll work together as equal Konoha shinobi. Got it?"

Naruto nodded, smiling.

The newly formed Team Kakashi walked through the streets of Konoha.

"My, you guys have certainly become stronger! I can't believe you actually got the bells." Kakashi told them, reading his book, "But, I'm still young. I recently developed an unbelievable new jutsu and it's totally cool."

He was looking at Naruto as he said it. However, Naruto gave no reaction.

"You guys want to get some Ichiraku?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Sakura said.

Naruto and Sakura raced off, leaving Kakashi to mope since they didn't react to his new jutsu.

"It's your treat, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called back.

He was standing next to Jiraiya but he didn't stick around.

"Kakashi-sensei, we've decided your treating us!" Sakura said.

"Sorry! I have to make a list of new teams and submit them. So, I'm out of here." he disappeared as well.

"He said all that, but you know he's just going to read that book." Sakura said.

Naruto snickered. They continued on their way to the Ichiraku's. Iruka joined them.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto hugged the man in a now rare show of childishness.

"It's good to see you, Naruto." Iruka patted his head.

They took a seat. Teuchi put ramen before them all, and Naruto dug in, enjoying the taste after so long.

"So, what's with the style change, Naruto? Finally get sick of that orange?" Sakura asked.

"Not exactly." he said, smiling at he thought about it, "Ero-sennin worked me so hard that my clothes got all ratty. Even the fabric on my hitai ate, both of them, had to be replaced. I just decided to go with something different."

Silence fell as they continued to eat.

"Are you all right, Naruto? You're being pretty quiet." Iruka said.

"I'm not surprised..." Sakura said before he could answer.

They looked over at the girl to see her staring at her bowl.

"You've been getting quieter and quieter ever since our mission to the wave." she said softly.

Naruto sighed, "I was only ever loud to get attention. I realised there was no point to it any more. I have people who recognise me and the ones that haven't never will." he told them.

She looked at him, "Is that why you don't want to be Hokage any more?"

"What?" Iruka looked at him in shock.

"It's not that I don't want to, Sakura-chan. It's that no one is going to let me. No matter how powerful I am." he said gently.

"Sasuke-kun's not even going to recognise you when he gets back from his mission." Sakura told him.

He laughed, "Probably not."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Iruka giving them a sympathetic look. He must have realised that Sasuke wasn't on a mission too.

Naruto returned to his apartment, finding it covered in dust, but exactly as he left it. The next morning, he met with Sakura and Kakashi, after Kakashi finally got there that is. However, the moment he did, a hawk passed over head, drawing his attention.

Even so, they headed to the Hokage tower. As they walked down the hall, they were almost ran over by a woman. She didn't even stop to say sorry. They arrived at the missions office.

"A convoy transport escort?" Naruto asked, "Really?"

"What? You got a problem with that?!" Tsunade asked in annoyance.

"Take a guess." Naruto said, his eye twitching, "It's a C ranked mission. I barely took those even went I was a rookie Genin."

Shizune gave him a sheepish look. Iruka was holding his head in his hand.

"Naruto, you haven't matured at all." he muttered.

"Naruto, I assigned you a simpler mission because you haven't been in action for a while." Tsunade said.

"Do you think I haven't been fighting? Think of how much trouble Ero-sennin gets into out there." he said.

Sakura got him in a headlock.

"I'm so sorry, Shishou! Let me talk to him for a second!" Sakura said.

Kakashi went to accept the mission.

"The Sandaime-jii-chan was a lot more understanding..." Naruto teased.

"Did you say something?!" she snapped.

Sakura started choking him, "Knock it off, damn it!"

Just then, the door opened and the woman that tried to run them over in the hall ran in.

"There's an emergency, Godaime-sama!" she ran up to the desk.

"What's all the commotion?" Tsunade said.

"We recently received an emergency message from Sunagakure." the woman said.

Naruto look up.

"An emergency message?" Tsunade asked.

"Here's the decoded message." the woman handed it to her.

"What?!" she was looking at the note in shock.

"Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

She looked up, "Sunagakure's Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

They all stiffened.

"Gaara..." Naruto whispered.

"We have more information pertaining to Akatsuki than they do." Tsunade said, "That's why they requested assistance from us."

Shizune looked at her, "Tsunade-sama! Don't tell me you're planning to send Team Kakashi!"

Tsunade looked down, "This is an emergency! We don't have time to be picky. And... Kakashi has fought against Akatsuki before." she said.

"That may be true, but..." Shizune said.

"Team Kakashi, I'm assigning you a new mission. You are to go to Sunagakure, find out more about the situation, and send a report back to Konoha. You will also follow any of their orders and back them up!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Kakashi and Sakura said.

"Naruto, a moment please." Tsunade said, standing and motioning to the private briefing room.

"What's up?" Naruto asked as she shut the door.

"If the Kazekage-sama is retrieved, alive, inform him of the Uchiha's mission." she said.

He gave her a look, "Really?"

"I believe you trust him. I'll give you the option but I don't want them thinking he's an enemy. Just make sure they know to behave like he is in the presence of any Oto nin. And not to inform the general population." she told him, "I want him to have a safe haven if he needs one."

Naruto nodded.

Tsunade and Iruka saw them off as the three. Of course, Jiraiya showed up... to tell Tsunade about Gaara.

"Naruto, come here for a second." Jiraiya said.

They walked away from Sakura and Kakashi for a moment.

"Listen, Naruto. Don't be reckless if you go up against Akatsuki." Jiraiya told him.

"They're after me! So this time, I'm gonna take the fight to them!" Naruto said.

"I'll admit, you've gotten stronger. But if you lose your cool, you'll only make things worse." he put his hands on Naruto's shoulders, "I know you know this, but, don't use that power."

Naruto looked down, nodding.

They took off for the Kaze no Kuni. As they ran, they came upon Temari.

"What?! Gaara was-!" she said, teeth clenched.

"It'll take us two days to get to Suna." Kakashi said, "Let's move."

Nodding, they headed back off.

They continued to run after night had fallen.

"Naruto! Don't get to far ahead!" Sakura yelled.

"I can't take this." Naruto said, "I know why they're after Gaara and me. Sakura-chan, you know why, too, don't you? Inside on me... The Kyuubi is sealed inside of me."

Temari and Sakura were surprised.

"Gaara and I... We both have monsters inside our bodies." he grabbed his chest, "That's what those guys are after! I... hate it! They just see us as monsters! I can't stand the way they view us! He was just like I was. And he fought all on his own a lot longer than I did. He's been targeted by Akatsuki. We're the same, again! And despite that... Why does everything bad always have to happen to him?! It's always him! That's why... That's why I can't waste a second! This time, I want to save him as fast as I can!"

Naruto couldn't stop tears from leaving his eyes as they ran.

They took soldier pills to keep them going the next morning.

"You've met him before, right?" Sakura asked, "Uchiha Itachi... And he's after you. It's not like I did nothing but train for two and a half years. I had full access to Tsunade-shishou's library and I used it as much as I could. And now I finally have a link to something I've always wanted to know more about. The person that Sasuke-kun wants to kill is his brother, Uchiha Itachi. He's a member of Akatsuki. That's why Sasuke-kun is trying to become more powerful. He's only got half a year left."

Naruto looked down. He hadn't realised that she knew all that.

"Orochimaru was originally a member of Akatsuki. What I'm trying to say is, the closer we get to Akatsuki, the closer we get to finding information on Orochimaru. And the closer we get to them, the closer we get to Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto nodded.

They took a break near sun rise before heading back out. They reached the border of Sunagakure. Temari led them from that point. A storm blew in, forcing them to take shelter in a cave. At daybreak, they arrived at Suna.

"What?! They got Kankurou?!" Temari asked as they ran inside.

"Yes. After the Kazekage-sama was abducted, Kankurou-dono went after him. But he was poisoned by the enemy, and we don't know how to remove the poison! At this rate..." the runner beside them reported.

"Damn it." Temari cursed.

"Let's hurry, Temari-san! I'll take a look at him!" Sakura said.

They raced to the hospital.

"Kankurou!" Temari called as they entered the room.

"Kankurou..." Naruto looked at the boy.

He wasn't wearing his makeup, and was in a great deal of pain. One old lady charged as she saw them.

"Curse you! Prepare yourself!" she said to Kakashi.

Naruto jumped in front of him, catching the woman's fist. He blocked a kick and she jumped back.

"Why the hell are you attack, Kakashi-sensei, you wrinkly old bitch?!" he snapped.

"Konoha's White Fang! How dare you, you wretched scum...? How I've longed to avenge my son! This is for him!" she said.

"Um, I'm not..." Kakashi tried.

"No excuses!" she snapped.

An old man stood in front of her though.

"Take a closer look, Nee-chan..." he said, "He does resemble the White Fang, but that's not him."

She looked at him carefully. Kakashi was holding up his hands.

"Hello!" he said.

She was still watching him.

"Besides, Konoha's White Fang died a long time ago." her brother said, "Remember? When you heard, you got really angry and started screaming about how you hadn't avenged your son yet. Isn't that right, Nee-chan?"

"Just kidding!" the woman said, standing straight, "I was just pretending to be senile!"

"I'm sure!" Naruto snapped, "Sakura-chan, look at Kankurou already!"

Kankurou screamed, reaching for his throat.

"Kankurou!" their former teacher, Baki, said.

Sakura threw her hair into a ponytail and began looking at him. She made them step back so she could treat him. Naruto was impressed with her abilities and her capabilities of ordering people around, though she was always pretty good at that.

"Who's the White Fang, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, watching Sakura.

He was worried for Kankurou but he need to take his mind off of it.

"Who was he, eh?" Kakashi said. He snapped his book shut and looked up at the ceiling, "I'd say he's best described as... my father."

Naruto nodded, but the old woman and her brother looked at him in shock.

"Y-You're the White Fang's son?" the woman asked.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"No wonder you're the spitting image of him." the man said.

Naruto clenched his fists as he watched Sakura extracting the poison.

"I've removed most of the poison." she said with a smile, "His life is no longer in danger."

Relief filled the room. Temari stumbled back into the wall, sliding to the floor. Naruto walked up behind them.

"You're awesome, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

"We can't relax just yet. There's still trace amounts of poison flowing through his system. We need to make an antidote." Sakura said.

"Understood. If there's anything you need, just say the word." Baki told her.

"First, do you have any medicinal herbs in the village?" she asked.

Another man quickly left to retrieve them.

"Good. Please remove all the bandages. Also, prepare an IV drip. Next, save a small amount of that poison. I'll need it later." she ordered.

Sakura pulled her hitai-ate off and took down her hair.

"You're just like that slug-girl." the old woman said, "I never thought they'd send a woman like you to help us."

Sakura put her hitai-ate back on.

"Yes. Actually, Tsunade-sama is my Shishou." Sakura told her, "We're all here on her orders!"

The woman didn't look very happy about that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note  
><strong>

**WARNINGS- This is Yaoi, Male/Male, Slash, Gay, whatever you want to call it. Hit the back button if you don't like. This is a Time Travel story (Should start about the 10th Chapter). Again, hit the back button if you don't like. This story was not meant to be very different from the original show (Japanese dub). It was meant to show the consequences of a small change. And given that I SUCK at writing fight scenes, I had a tendence to either summerise or write them out as they appeared on the show. SPOILERS- Naruto Original, Naruto Shippuuden, and two Naruto Shippuuden movies (4- The Lost Tower and 6- The Road to Ninja).**

**If you don't like any of these, just don't read this story or comment. My confidence is already in the rubbish bin, I don't people beating me down any more. Please, no flames/trolls.**

* * *

><p>Naruto, Kakashi, and Baki left Sakura to continue working on Kankurou. They got word from Tsunade that Gai's team was on their way to help them. Baki told them about the goings on in the village.<p>

"Baki-sama!" they looked over, "Kankurou's regained consciousness!"

Naruto walked up to Kankurou's side as his eyes opened. He looked around, before his eyes settled on Temari.

"Kankurou, are you all right?" Temari asked.

"You're back already, Temari?" he asked weakly.

"I heard that the village was in danger." she told him.

"Sorry for making you worry." he said.

"Idiot! Don't say stupid things like that." she said.

Kankurou looked over at Naruto.

"Is that you, Naruto?" he asked.

He nodded, smiling at the boy, "You look weird without that makeup."

Kankurou chuckled softly.

"You look weird without the orange..."

Kakashi looked at Baki, "Please take me to where Kankurou-kun fought. I may not look it, but I'm a pro at tracking. If I can get a hold of their scent-"

"Don't bother-" Kankurou said.

He forced himself to sit up.

"All of my puppets have been recovered, right?" he asked. They retrieved them, laying Karasu next to the bed, "There were two enemies. One of them took Gaara. Track Gaara's scent and you'll find him. And in case they split up, I can give you the other guy's scent..." He pointed and Karasu opened his hand. There was a piece of fabric there, "I had Karasu's hand take a piece of his mask."

Kakashi picked it up, "You still put up a fight even when you're down. Nothing less from a Suna shinobi."

Kankurou grinned before grabbing his stomach in pain.

"Kankurou, are you okay?" Temari asked.

The puppet user looked at Naruto. Kakashi summoned his dogs. He gave the cloth to them.

"Find out where they're headed." The dogs took off the moment they got the scent.

The old woman and man walked up.

"Chiyo-baa-sama, Ebizou-jii-sama!" Kankurou said.

"I want to hear you say this one more time." Chiyo said, "There is no mistake that one of the enemies was Sasori, correct?"

Kankurou looked down.

"Was he, Kankurou?" Ebizou said.

"He himself said that he was Akasuna no Sasori." he said.

"Akasuna no Sasori?" Kakashi asked, "Seems like I will be able to ask you a few questions about the Akatsuki. I'm counting on you."

After nightfall, Sakura came back with an antidote, forcing Kankurou to drinking it all. He was coughing heavily as he finished.

"You should be all right now." she told him, "Just take it easy and sleep until the trembling stops."

"You guys should call it a day as well." Baki told Naruto, "WE have rooms ready for you."

"No, we've got to go after Gaara as soon as possible." Naruto said.

"We'll take you up on that." Kakashi said, coming up behind them, "We're going to have some difficult battles starting tomorrow."

Naruto wasn't happy but he accepted it.

"Naruto..." he looked at Kankurou, "Please take care of my brother!"

Naruto smiled at him, "Leave it to me!"

Naruto woke up the next morning after Pakkun gave his report to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, did they find Akatsuki's hideout?" he asked.

"Yeah. We need to head out immediately." Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded, dressing quickly. They met up with Sakura outside.

"As soon as the Suna finishes their preparations, we'll be leaving with them to retrieve Gaara. Got it?" Kakashi told them.

"Sorry for making you wait." Temari said.

"Are we all here?" Kakashi asked.

Just then, Baki jumped down.

"Wait. Temari, you and your team will remain here on border patrol duty." he ordered.

"Are you kidding me?" Temari said.

"It's an order from our superiors. If word of Kazekage-sama's absence gets out, one of the other villages will try to attack us." he told them.

"But that's why we need to rescue Gaara as soon as possible, right?" Temari protested, "These guys came all the way from Konoha to help us! Gaara is supposed to be our Kazekage. They have to send someone from Suna!"

He hesitated, "But..."

Chiyo ended up volunteering to go with them instead. They raced through the trees as quickly as they could.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked, "How long has Akatsuki been after you?"

He looked down, "I don't know." He jumped ahead.

"Two members of Akatsuki once came to Konoha in an attempt to take Naruto. That was three years ago, and now they're starting to move again. I don't know the reason why, though." Kakashi answered for him.

"Why would they wait three years?" Sakura asked.

"I assume they wanted to go after him again, but couldn't. Probably because Jiraiya-sama was with him the whole time." Kakashi said.

"No." Chiyo interrupted, "The information I have gives a different reason."

Naruto glanced back but said nothing.

"It takes a lot of preparation to pull out a Bijuu once it's been sealed into a person. That's why they were delayed." Chiyo told them.

"What's a Bijuu?" Sakura asked.

"You're Tsunade's apprentice and you don't even know that? Especially since Konoha has the Kyuubi..." Chiyo said.

"In Konoha, everything about the Kyuubi is treated as top secret." Kakashi said.

"Well, I guess it's have to be." Chiyo replied, "The Bijuu are mythical demon beasts with tails. Suna has had the Ichibi for a long time. That would be Shukaku, who's been sealed within Gaara."

"Ichibi? So, there are others out there besides the Kyuubi?" Sakura asked.

"That's right. There are nine of them total, and they all have unique characteristics and powers. Each of them has a different number of tails. The Ichibi has one tail. Nibi has two tails, up to the Kyuubi, each one has a name that corresponds to the number of tails it has. The Bijuu are essentially enormous masses of chakura. During the Great Ninja Wars, each nation's hidden village tried to obtain them, hoping to turn them into weapons. But their powers are far beyond human understanding. They can't be controlled. I don't know why Akatsuki wants their power, but it's far too dangerous. I suppose even during peace, the times continue to change. The Bijuu still exist, scattered across the world." Chiyo explained.

They were forced to stop running, however, when Itachi appeared before them.

"Who's that?" Sakura said softly.

"Already?" Kakashi said.

Naruto glared at him, "Itachi...

Sakura looked at the Uchiha in surprise and horror. She then glared.

"This is him? The kid who wiped out his entire clan." Chiyo said, stepping forward.

"It's been some time, Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun." Itachi said.

"Itachi..." Naruto said, "I see that cut healed up nicely."

There was no change in his expression, but slowly, his hand came up to touch his face.

"I gave that kunai to Sasuke as a present." he continued with a smirk.

"Yet Sasuke was unable to injure me. He must have been very angry." Itachi said.

"Maybe that's why he defected to Orochimaru." Naruto said, watching Itachi carefully.

The reaction was small but it was there. His eyes widened slightly.

"I see." he responded.

Itachi's hand came up.

"Everyone! Don't look directly into his eyes, or you're finished!" Kakashi ordered, "Itachi's Genjutsu are Doujutsu. In other words, they take effect through your vision. You're okay as long as your eyes don't meet his."

"But then, how are we going to fight him?" Sakura asked.

"You focus on his feet and body, and attack based on how he moves." Kakashi said.

"That's easier said than done." she muttered.

Naruto pulled his kunai, spinning it around his finger.

"Don't attack, Naruto." Kakashi ordered, "He uses the Mangekyou Sharingan, a Doujutsu far more powerful than normal Sharingan. You suffer the full effect of his Genjutsu the instant you're caught. In other words, while it only seems to be a second to everyone else, it can feel like hours, or days, for the one trapped in the illusion. I was lost in his phantom world for three days and ended up unconscious for a week. Dispelling the jutsu isn't possible."

"He's a dangerous opponent." Chiyo said, "Just who is he?"

"Impressive as always, Kakashi-san. You learnt much from just one encounter with my Tsukuyomi." Itachi said.

"I'm not done yet." Kakashi said, "After using that technique, you were very fatigued and retreated immediately. Besides using a large amount of chakura, using that technique poses a huge risk to your eyes. Right, Itachi?"

"An impressive analysis, for having only seen it once." Itachi replied.

"Itachi," Kakashi reached for his hitai-ate, "how bad has your eyesight become?"

That seemed to surprise the normally stoic man. He closed his eyes.

"Kakashi-san, you couldn't have..." Itachi said.

Kakashi touched his head, "Well, I may have let my guard down last time, but I'm no slouch, you know. Things will be different this time."

Itachi raised his hand, pointing to Naruto, "It's time for you to come with me, Naruto-kun."

Kakashi charged. A Kage Bunshin of Itachi charged. Naruto used Rasengan to dispel the clone quickly. However, when he looked up, Sakura, Chiyo, and Kakashi were on the ground. One by one, they got up, changing into Itachi. In the blink of an eye, kunai shot out, hitting each of the three Itachi. They flew back but never hit the ground. The Itachi turned into crows, flying around him. He realised he was in the Genjutsu.

"My eyes aren't the only method I have for using Genjutsu. I can cast them with a single finger." he raised his hand again, "Don't worry. I won't use the Mangekyou Sharingan. Or more specifically, I can't use it right now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked.

Itachi made a hand sign, "You don't need to know. Time to go to sleep."

Naruto glared. He felt his eyes getting heavy. He clapped his hands together.

"Kai!" He pushed as much chakura as he could in it.

The crows began to disappear, turning into shuriken. They struck him repeatedly, but he didn't let it bother him. His right side turned into Sasuke. He ignored Sasuke talking, holding his form. Sakura's head came out of his stomach. Kakashi came out of his left shoulder. He ignored everything, closing his eyes. When he opened his eyes, Sakura and Chiyo were touching his shoulders. Kakashi and Itachi were fighting.

"His Kage Bunshin?" Naruto asked.

"He hasn't made any Kage Bunshin." Chiyo said.

He sighed, "I got caught pretty easily."

"You used Rasengan on the air." Sakura told him.

Naruto shook his head.

"Get ready, Naruto." Kakashi told him.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu!" Itachi tried. Kakashi just dodged.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Itachi sent at them.

The three of them jumped out of the way. When the smoke cleared, Kakashi had Raikiri in his hand. He charged at Itachi but he jumped away. Naruto came at him from above with Rasengan. He slammed Itachi into the ground. Unfortunately, Itachi was just a clone. Naruto escaped into the trees before he had a chance to attack him. The area filled with mist.

"Kirigakure no jutsu. Certainly a good choice for making it harder to use Genjutsu. But before my Sharingan, jutsu like this are meaningless. Can we stop this silly game of hide and seek, Kakashi-san?" Itachi asked.

Kakashi walked out from behind a tree.

"I suppose so." Kakashi said.

Naruto watched and waited. Kakashi made the mistake of looking Itachi in the eye. Kyuubi stirred inside him, confusing the boy.

"No wonder my Genjutsu is not affecting you. You're a Kage Bunshin." Itachi said as another Kakashi climbed out of a hole in the ground.

Naruto took the opportunity to attack. With a new form of the Rasengan, he attacked, destroying the Kakashi clone. Itachi just smiled, blood moving down his mouth. As they approached, they found another man in his place, dead. Chiyo recognised him as a Jounin from Suna.

"There's no doubt. They've already begun extracting the Bijuu." Chiyo said, writing a note back to Suna.

"There's no time. We need to save Gaara-kun right away." Kakashi said nodding.

"What do you mean by extracting the Bijuu?" Sakura asked.

"They probably plan to make another Jinchuuriki from Shukaku, the Ichibi." Chiyo said.

"Jinchuuriki?" Sakura asked.

"I already explained that Bijuu are beasts with unimaginable power, remember? And that various nations tried to use them as military weapons. A Jinchuuriki is one who controls their power." she said.

"But before, you said-" Sakura started.

"And that was the truth. But it didn't stop people from trying, by sealing the Bijuu within people. Through sealing jutsu, the Bijuu's powers were suppressed, and the nations tried to control them that way. And those with Bijuu sealed in them, like Gaara, are called Jinchuuriki. Jinchuuriki gain unimaginable power by joining with a Bijuu. Including Gaara, there have been three people in Sunagakure's history who have been Jinchuuriki." the woman unsealed a toy bird as she finished writing her note. She sent it away with the note.

"Countless wars have been started by using Jinchuuriki, haven't they?" Sakura asked, looking to the ground.

"Indeed." Chiyo said.

"Then the people who became Jinchuuriki-!" She looked at Naruto, "How do you even extract a Bijuu?"

"You need a lot of time, and a powerful Fuuinjutsu that can balance out the Bijuu's power. But if you do that, then the Jinchuuriki will..." Chiyo trailed off.

"They die, Sakura-chan." Naruto said softly.

Chiyo nodded.

"That's why we need to find Gaara quickly." he finished.

"The other two Suna Jinchuuriki I mentioned... They died when we extracted Shukaku from their bodies." the woman said.

Sakura looked down.

"You always cry so easily, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, "Don't worry. I'm going to save Gaara."

"Naruto, I'm worried about y-" she tried to say.

"We need to hurry." he walked away from her.

Slowly, they followed him.

A sun down they took a break, even though he didn't want to. They needed to rest. It was only for a few hours before they were back up and running again.

"They no longer need to hold us off?" Kakashi said.

"That is a possibility." Chiyo replied.

"They couldn't have..." Sakura whispered.

Naruto's fists clenched. Kyuubi's chakura slipped into his system and he sped up.

"Naruto, wait!" Sakura called after him.

"Why is that kid trying so hard to save Gaara, when he's from a different village?" Chiyo asked, "Just what I he?"

"He's also a Jinchuuriki." Kakashi replied, "The Kyuubi was sealed in him. Naruto may not really care about Sunagakure itself. But Gaara-kun is a Jinchuuriki like him. Naruto understands how he feels better than anyone in your village. No matter where they're raised, Jinchuuriki are all treated the same. That's why Naruto feels he has to save him. It doesn't matter if he's from Suna or Konoha. To Naruto, Gaara-kun is a friend who has felt the pain as him."

They landed on to the water to see Gai's team. Instantly, Naruto's eyes were drawn to Neji. He looked good, but Naruto had more important things to worry about.

"You're late, Kakashi." Gai said.

"Well, we ran into some trouble on the way here." Kakashi said.

"Naruto-kun! Sakura-san!" Lee greeted them happily.

"Hey, Kakashi, you weren't talking about me, were you?" Chiyo said.

"Naruto..." Neji looked at him in surprise.

Naruto knew his eyes were red, knew that the whisker like marks on his cheeks were darker. He was surprised the other three hadn't said anything.

"You guys were a bit quicker than us." Sakura said as they approached.

"Who's this elderly woman?" TenTen asked.

"This is the Sunagakure's senior consultant, Chiyo-sama." Sakura introduced.

Chiyo held up a piece sign, "Pleased to meet you!"

"Now then, shall we do this, Kakashi?" Gai asked.

"Yeah."

Naruto looked up at the large boulder that blocked their entrance. He closed his eyes but he couldn't feel Gaara any more. He had a bad feeling. Neji used his Byakugan to get an inside look.

"The inside is rather wide and spacious, but... I can't get a very good image of what it's like inside. It seems that there are some people there." Neji said.

"Can you see Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"W-What is that?" Neji said.

Naruto grabbed Neji's shoulder. When he didn't respond, he started shaking the boy.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

He looked down, "It s hard for me to explain."

"That means..." TenTen looked to the stone.

"Which means we have to see it for ourselves, doesn't it?" Lee said.

"In which case, I'll keep it short." Gai said, putting his hand on Lee's shoulder.

Gai jumped far back before charging and punching the stone. It made no effect.

"A barrier, huh?" he said.

He walked back over to them.

"What should we do?" Lee asked.

First, we have to remove the barrier, Lee." the spandex wearing sensei said.

"How?" TenTen asked.

Naruto looked at it.

"And we have to figure out just what type of barrier it is." Sakura said, peering up at it as well.

Gai nodded, "Okay! First we need to figure out what type of barrier it is, Kakashi."

"It's a Gofuu Kekkai. We must locate the five seals and remove them at the same time." Naruto was the one to answer it. They all looked at him in surprise, "It may have a Kyoumen Shuuja under as well, which causes an exact replica of the remover that will attack them."

"I see you've learnt more than just Ninjutsu." Kakashi said proudly, "We need to find the others. Neji-kun?"

"Understood." the boy activated his Doujutsu again, "One's on top of a boulder, about 500 metres northeast of here. The second one is on tree trunk in a gorge, 350 metres south southeast. The third one is on a Cliffside, 600 metres to the northwest. And the last one is in a forest almost 800 metres southwest of here."

"In which case, they're pretty far away. What's the signal going to be?" Sakura asked.

"There's no problem there." Gai said, taking off his backpack, "These wireless radios can cover those distances. So, we'll get directions from Neji and find those seals."

"We will remove the four seals surrounding the area. If this is a race against the clock, then my team's the quickest." Gai said.

When Lee talked, Naruto was very happy that he didn't have a microphone. All four of the others were clenching their ears.

"Lee, you have your mic turned on too high!" TenTen snapped at him.

He bowed, "I'm so sorry."

He still hadn't turned his microphone down, meaning they got hit again.

"Lee. Hey, Lee." Gai begged.

The boy finally turned it down.

"Okay! Team Gai..." Gai put his hand in between them.

After giving Lee a look, he put his hand on his sensei's. TenTen needed a little more prompting. Looking to Neji, the boy was glaring at him. They got into a bit of a staring contest. After a bunch of noise from Gai, Neji finally put his hand on theirs.

"Fight with the full power of youth!" Gai said cheerfully, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! And one more fight!"

Naruto bit his lip, hiding a smile from the pained look on Neji's face. Then, they took off. Sakura prepared to break down the boulder. Kakashi was on the boulder, ready to peel off the seal. When the seal came off, Sakura quickly destroyed the boulder and jumped away. Kakashi went to Naruto's side. They entered, seeing two Akatsuki members, and Gaara's body on the ground. The blonde Akatsuki member was sitting on Gaara.

"So then, I wonder which one is the Jinchuuriki." the blonde said.

Naruto barely kept his temper under control, feeling his eyes turn red, "You bastards! I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"The one who screams and charges first... Is that him?" the other Akatsuki member said.

"That's what it looks like." the blonde said.

"Get the hell off him!" Naruto snapped.

The blonde chuckled, "There's no mistaking it. He's the Jinchuuriki. The first thing he'll do is scream and charge at you. Itachi actually described him quite accurately."

Naruto didn't move, however. He was looking at Gaara. He didn't think it was possible that Gaara could die.

"I see you realised." the blonde said, "He's been dead for a while."

He reached down and tapped Gaara's face. Naruto growled.

"He's definitely the Jinchuuriki." the blonde said.

He and the other one talked for a while. The blonde's name was Deidara but he only called the other guy 'danna'. The two were arguing. Naruto sent a windmill shuriken at 'danna' but he blocked it with a tail, not even looking at them. Naruto's eyes narrowed, was his body a puppet? Finally, Deidara got off Gaara. He then threw something into the air and made a sign. An odd bird thing appeared. The bird picked up Gaara's body and flew into the air. Deidara jumped up with it, just as 'danna' attacked his partner.

"Later, danna!" Deidara called.

The bird thing ate Gaara's body and flew over their heads. Naruto immediately took chase. He vaguely heard Kakashi call after him but he didn't care. He'd deal with that bastard. Outside on torii, Naruto glared up at the sky. Kakashi joined him.

"Gai, come in." Kakashi said into the radio, "The enemy split into two groups. We need back up. Come back right away."

Naruto looked at him.

"It appears that they were caught in that trap you were talking about." Kakashi told him. Kakashi pulled up his hitai-ate, "There's no going easy in this fight."

"Should you really be fighting me? Sharingan no Kakashi-sensei. Just for the record, Sasori-danna is stronger than me. Probably. Although our opinions differ greatly on what real art is." Deidara said, "Looks like they've started."

Kakashi glanced back but Naruto didn't take his eyes off their enemy.

"You think a little girl and an old hag will be enough to stand up against Sasori-danna?" the Akatsuki member asked.

"Sensei, please go to Sakura-chan." Naruto told him, clenching his firsts, "I'll save Gaara!"

He jumped up but missed as Deidara dodged with the bird. Naruto hit the rock face, smashing it. Deidara sent another bird down but Kakashi intercepted, hitting it with a shuriken. With a hand sign, the bird exploded. The shuriken was sent back to Kakashi was he deflected it.

"You shouldn't be worth fighting if that's all it took." Deidara said.

Naruto pushed some rumble out of the way, glaring up at the man, "I won't let you have Gaara!"

"You're weird, for a Jinchuuriki. I've heard that Jinchuuriki are gloomy and hate people. My comrades have defeated two other Jinchuuriki, not counting him. It seems that neither their friends nor their villages tried to save them. In fact, it seemed like there were people who were happy to have them gone." Deidara laughed.

Naruto glared.

"A kindred spirit who was hated and despised... You couldn't just ignore him. Gaara... Gaara died when we removed the Ichibi. That's going to happen to you, soon. You hear me?" he growled.

"I won't let you bastards get away with this!" Naruto snapped.

The bird began to fly away. Naruto quickly took chase.

"Naruto, wait!" Kakashi called.

"Kakashi-sensei, you take care of Sakura-chan!" Naruto told him.

"Seriously..." Kakashi muttered.

He followed Naruto.

"Gai, what's happening on you end?" Kakashi asked into the radio.

Naruto launched himself over some trees that were suspended over the river. He kept a close eye on the man, seeing him reach into his bag. He pulled his hand back out but didn't attack. However, after a short while, three birds were thrown at him. They weren't as big as the one Deidara was riding. As Naruto landed on another tree trunk, two slammed into him while the third hit the trunk, exploding. Kakashi pierced one with a shuriken, causing it to explode. Naruto was knocked off but managed to grab hold of another branch. He had to duck as the last bird flew overhead. It went after Kakashi instead. He saw Kakashi jump just as it exploded. Turning back to the Akatsuki member, he saw him reach into his bag again. He continued to follow. Two small things fell, but not to Naruto. They exploded between Kakashi and Naruto. The copy ninja just came through the smoke. Naruto heard a crash behind them. It sounded like Sakura was making a mess. Deidara picked up his speed, and so did Naruto. Kakashi, however, didn't.

Deidara led them away for quite a while before throwing a handful of things down. Naruto moved passed them, but they appeared to be after Kakashi. Naruto knew he could deal with Deidara, and knew that Kakashi would be all right.

"Wait, Naruto!" Kakashi called when he couldn't get passed.

"You're too slow! I'm going ahead!" Naruto shot back.

"Don't try to do too much on your own!" Kakashi snapped.

Naruto looked up at Deidara, "I'll be all right, Kakashi. I've been training for these bastards."

He went too far ahead to hear any response from his former teacher. An explosion sent mild worry through him, but he didn't have time to wonder. Deidara stopped, moving down to talk to Naruto.

"It's finally just the two of us." the man said.

Naruto glared.

"Don't make such a scary face." he said, "I'm letting you see your friend again."

The bird opened it's mouth to show Gaara.

Naruto pulled a kunai, "Are you weaker than Itachi, Deidara?"

The man's eye twitched; so that was a sore spot for him.

"Itachi... He can claim, and rightfully so, to be the strongest person in the world." Naruto gave the other blonde a sadistic grin, "I was able to injure him when I was twelve."

Naruto went to launch at him but a hand stopped him.

"Wait, Naruto!" Kakashi said.

Deidara was surprised, "What? I thought I'd finally killed you." the man sighed.

"Well, I apologise for not letting you blow me to bits." Kakashi replied in a bored tone, "Net time, you need to think of a way for them to differentiate between the real one and a Kage Bunshin. Assuming there is a next time."

The bird's mouth closed and Deidara flew higher. Naruto went to follow but Kakashi didn't release the boy.

"Calm down, Naruto." Kakashi told him.

Naruto turned, shooting a glare at him, "Go back to Sakura-chan, Kakashi. You're getting in the way."

The man raised an eyebrow at him.

"Listen, Naruto. You aren't used to fighting against his type. And in addition, as someone who specialises in close combat, his long range style is the worst possible patch for you." Kakashi told him, "There are only two ways to fight against someone like him. The first is to draw the enemy into close combat and defeat him there. The other is to use attacks with an even greater range than his and defeat him from a distance. Either way, you must have a companion, who either specialises in long range attacks, or has support techniques meant for long range fights. If you don't have either, the battle is lost. Well, that may not be the case for someone as smart as, say, Shikamaru."

Naruto glanced at him, "You've got long range fights. Though, I doubt you're as smart as Shikamaru."

"That hurts, Naruto-kun." he teased, "We need to work together and force him to leave himself open."

Deidara turned away.

"If you get everything I've said, then listen to me. I'll tell you the plan." Kakashi told him.

They took chase again as Kakashi told him the plan. He then made a sign. He held this sign, building his chakura. It was taking too much time in Naruto's opinion, though. If it took much longer, he'd deal with it himself, with or without Kakashi.

When Kakashi finally lowered his hand, Naruto saw his Sharingan was different. Naruto stared as they ran.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, turning to him.

"Don't worry if it doesn't work. I'll make sure to finish him." Naruto promised.

"If it comes to that." the teacher replied.

They continued.

"Naruto, back off for a bit." Kakashi ordered.

With a reluctant nod, he did.

"Mangekyou Sharingan."

Naruto watched Deidara as everything swirled a bit. He crawled up the side of the cliff. However, then Kakashi grabbed his eyes, just as Deidara's arm came off. He tried it again, but Naruto wasn't sure if it was going to work any better. Reaching the end of the cavern, Kakashi left it, going into the tree line to continue the technique. Naruto went around, going to head of the Akatsuki member. Just as Kakashi's second attempt failed, he appeared behind Deidara on the bird. The man turned and jumped from the bird. Naruto severed the head of the bird and summoned two clones to catch the bird's head. Immediately, he went to dig Gaara out as another Naruto landed next to Kakashi on the next branch back.

"Kakashi, are you all right?" he asked.

"I've been better." the man admitted.

The three clones were able to dig the boy out. There was no denying the fact he was dead, though. Naruto felt tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to kill you." Naruto looked passed the trees to where Deidara had landed.

"Yes, yes. I'll fight again with you soon." the other blonde said.

"You're letting your guard down." Kakashi pointed out.

Naruto appeared behind Deidara. He turned just in time for Naruto to punch him in the face.

"I warned you that you let your guard down!" Kakashi called back.

Naruto summoned four clone, each one grabbing a hold of an ankle or shoulder and slamming the man into the ground. Naruto came down, putting all of his weight on one foot as he slammed it into Deidara's stomach. He punched him in the face again, and kept punching. Forming a Rasengan, he went to slam it into him but he only hit clay. The clones dispelled as Naruto growled in anger. Chakura began to pour from him; Kyuubi's chakura. He could feel the first tail manifesting. He punched the clay again, causing an explosion. Deidara was nearby, he knew that. He needed to find him. A second tail began to manifest. Naruto closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto spun. The man was holding the seal Jiraiya gave him.

"I'm all right, Kakashi." he said. He looked around as he suppressed the tails, "He's nearby still."

Sakura jumped down, supporting Chiyo.

"We finally caught up." Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto said.

"You did a good job finding us." Kakashi commented proudly.

Sakura looked at him, "We felt a huge chakura a few minutes ago."

"Did you guys get him?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded.

"What happened to Gaara?" Chiyo asked.

Naruto looked down before looking back up to where two clones were supporting Gaara's body.

"All right." the woman said.

Naruto's head snapped to the side. Gai's team was standing in front of Deidara. They began to fight.

"Watch out! He's a long range fighter who attacks with explosives!" Kakashi called after them.

Deidara took a bite out of the bird's body. His body began to balloon.

"Everyone, get back!" Neji called.

There was a large explosion that they attempted to outrun. Somehow, they were able to.

"What's going on?" Gai asked as the smoke cleared.

Kakashi had used his attack against to swallow the explosion. Naruto caught him as he fell over.

"You okay, Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"What the heck did you do?" Sakura asked.

Panting, Kakashi looked over at her, "I blew the explosion into another dimension." he said.

She was surprised, "Another dimension?"

"I don't really get what happened, but I suppose it means we beat the enemy, right, TenTen?" Lee commented.

She pulled away, "Hey, don't ask me!"

"More importantly, is everyone all right?" Kakashi asked.

"Just pass out already." Naruto told him, "I know you want to."

The two Naruto clones jumped down with Gaara's body.

Gaara's body was laid in the grass. Sakura looked over it but there was nothing she could do. Tears flowed freely from his eyes as he stumbled towards the boy.

"You weren't supposed to die like this, Gaara." he said, "You just became Kazekage!"

"Calm down, Naruto." Chiyo said.

"Shut the hell up!" he snapped, turning to her.

She looked surprised.

"It's your fault! If you damn Suna shinobi hadn't put that monster inside him, this never would've happened!" he yelled at her, "Do you have any idea what kind of burden he carried?!" He bowed his head, "Damn the Jinchuuriki. You have no right to act like you're better, to label us and use us..." He wiped his tears on his jacket sleeve, "I trained for three years... and nothing's changed..."

He heard footsteps. As he looked up Chiyo was kneeling next to Gaara. She put her hands on his chest. A blue orb appeared around her hands.

"Chiyo-baa-sama, that jutsu will-" Sakura said.

Naruto looked at her. Chiyo looked back but closed her eyes.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

She just shook her head. Naruto had a suspicion of what the woman was doing.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked again.

"She's bringing Gaara-kun back to life." she answered.

That was exactly was he was suspicious of. The woman got weaker and weaker. Naruto knew the price of it. Walking around Gaara, he knelt across the woman and offered his hands.

"Use my chakura." he told her gently.

"Place your hands on top of mine..." she said softly.

He did so. The orb of chakura grew tremendously. He accepted the strain without even a grunt of discomfort.

"I'm happy that someone like you has appeared in the shinobi world we foolish old people created." she told him weakly, "Everything I've ever done was a mistake. But now, at the end, it looks like I'll finally be able to do the right thing. Suna and Konoha..." she looked up, "Their future will be much different than the way things were back in my day." She looked back at their hand, "That strange power of yours that Kakashi mentioned... That power will have a strong influence on the future. And Sakura... Next time, save the people who are dear to you, not some old hag. You and I are very similar. There aren't many girls as chivalrous as you around. You'll surpass your teacher as a female ninja. And Naruto, this is a request from an old woman. You are the only one who can understand Gaara's pain. And Gaara understands your pain. Please, save Gaara."

He nodded.

The woman collapsed as Gaara sat up. Sakura caught Chiyo while Naruto put his hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"Gaara..." he said softly.

"N-Naruto..." the red head whispered.

He looked around, seeing the clearing filled with Suna nin.

"They're..." Gaara said.

"Everyone ran here to come save you!" Naruto told him.

"Gaara-sama! Are you okay?!" Matsuri called.

Gaara nodded in shock.

"Yes!"

Everyone cheered. Some were even crying. It made Naruto feel like crying. Gaara found his family, even if he was only now realising.

"You had me worried, Otouto." Kankurou said, walking up.

"Who do you think you are?" Temari asked him, "Gaara is the Kazekage! Show some respect, you lowlife!"

Kankurou scoffed at his sister. She pulled Naruto out of the way.

"Gaara, how do you feel?" she asked.

Gaara looked away and tried to stand.

"You shouldn't start moving around yet." she told him, "Your body is still very stiff."

He sat back down. Matsuri and another girl began fighting over Gaara like Sakura and Ino used to, knocking Naruto away as they wanted to get closer to the Kazekage.

"Don't let it get you down." Kankurou said, walking up to him. He knelt down, "The girls who drool over the cool, elite guys are always the weakest ones."

"Say that to Sakura." Naruto muttered, sitting up. He looked at the man's painted face, "You're better looking without the makeup."

The boy gave him a surprised look before looking away in embarrassment. Temari was blocking the two girls from getting too close to Gaara.

"Thank you, Naruto." he said.

Naruto looked over at Chiyo, "Thank her, not me."

He stood as the realisation of Chiyo's death spread over the crowd.

"Naruto, you really are a strong person." Naruto looked at Temari, "You have the power to change people."

He stiffened, staring at the woman in shock as she looked down.

"Chiyo-baa-sama was always saying that she didn't care what happened to the village. She wasn't the type of person who would do this for Gaara." she continued.

Gaara looked down as listened to his sister.

"Chiyo-baa-sama has placed the future in yours and Gaara's hands. A splendid end, befitting a true shinobi." Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded, "Just like Sandaime-jii-chan."

"That's right." Kakashi replied.

"Gaara-sama!" Matsuri's voice drew his attention.

Gaara shrugged her arm off as he went to stand. He almost fell but Naruto caught him. He was surprised by this. He made himself stand. Naruto kept a hold of his arm. Everyone was watching Sakura hug Chiyo's body.

"Everyone, pray for Chiyo-baa-sama." Gaara ordered.

Everyone bowed their heads, closing their eyes in prayer.

They returned to find the whole of Sunagakure waiting for them. Naruto and Kankurou were supporting Gaara as they walked. Cheers could be heard the moment they could see the sand wall.

"That's some homecoming." Kankurou laughed.

The people raced out to greet them, Baki in front.

"I'm glad you're safe." he told his former student.

"Thanks to everyone here." Gaara said softly.

Baki turned to Naruto, "Uzumaki Naruto, I thank you."

Naruto stiffened, "I wasn't- I didn't really do anything." he said, looking down.

"Kazekage-sama, everyone from the village is waiting." Baki told him.

The crowd separated, and they went to walk between them.

"Wait..." Gaara said.

He looked back. Chiyo's body was being carried on a stretcher, wrapped in a black cloth.

"Take her first." Gaara told them.

They stepped aside and they took Chiyo through.

"Pay your last respects to Chiyo-baa-sama." Baki ordered the crowd, "Pray silently!"

Sakura walked in with them.

"We're home now, Nee-chan." Ebizou told her.

Naruto sat with Gaara as he rested in his bed. They would be leaving soon, and Naruto wanted to talk to him before they did.

"Why do you have a bed, anyway?" he asked, grinning at the boy, "You don't sleep."

Gaara just turned away, hiding a smile. Naruto reached up and ran a hand over his hair, making him glance back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better." Gaara replied, "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"What makes you-" Gaara just smirked at him, making him chuckle, "Baa-chan told me to inform you about one of our S ranked missions."

Gaara looked him curiously, "That's rare. Missions aren't discussed between villages."

Naruto nodded. He grabbed Gaara's hand and the boy let him hold it.

"Sasuke... have you heard about him?" Naruto asked.

"There have been rumours..." he said slowly, "That he defected for Orochimaru. No one can tell me if that is true or not."

"The official stance is complicated." Naruto admitted, "Officially, he's supposed to be on a mission. That's been close to three years now. Most of Konoha is sure that he's defected now."

Gaara nodded slowly, "So... What is the truth?"

"You cannot tell anyone. Tsunade-baa-chan told me to tell you and only you. I understand Temari, Kankurou, and even Baki, but no one else. Not even the council." Naruto said.

Gaara nodded, "...I promise."

"He's on a mission." Naruto told him, "To infiltrate Orochimaru's lair as an apprentice. He pretended to defect. He'll learn all he can and attempt to take out Orochimaru before returning home."

"I see." Gaara looked at the ceiling, "Why did she wish us to know?"

"In case he comes here." Naruto said, "I don't see why, but that's why she wanted you to know. He might need a safe haven."

"He will have it." Gaara said.

Naruto reached up, brushing his hair off his forehead. Gaara leant up, though, pressing his lips against Naruto's. Naruto blinked in surprise, but leant into it. Slowly, Gaara pulled away.

"Sorry..." he whispered, looking down.

Naruto shook his head with a smile, "It's fine. You did just die after all." he laughed.

Gaara gave a small smile, laying back down. Naruto ran his hand over Gaara's hair again.

"I'll probably be gone when you get up." he told the Kazekage. He smirked, "If you want another kiss, than tell me."

Gaara's face reddened as he looked away, "Shut up."

"So, is this a 'I just died and I want a kiss' or is it 'I like you but don't know how to say it'?" Naruto continued to tease.

Gaara's face went even more red, "... I've never kissed any one... I liked it..."

Naruto smiled and grabbed the boy's chin, making him look at Naruto. He kissed him again gently.

"It is nice, isn't it?" he whispered.

Gaara looked at him, "How did you feel when you fell in love?"

Naruto tilted his head in curious confusion, "I've never fallen in love, Gaara."

"Really?" the boy's monotone tone didn't change but Naruto could tell he was surprised, "I believed you and the Uchiha..."

Naruto choked lightly, "Sasuke? I'm not in love with Sasuke!"

The look on Gaara's face said he didn't believe Naruto. Shaking his head, he smiled and stood, "I'm gonna have to go."

Gaara stood slowly, "I will see you off."

Team Kakashi and Team Gai visited Chiyo's grave before being seen off by the Sand Siblings. Gaara held out his hand for Naruto to shake, surprising the boy yet again. When Naruto didn't shaking it, sand spun around his wrist, lifting the limb. Smiling, he shook the boy's hand. Kakashi was being supported by Gai as they moved. He used too much chakura with his Doujutsu.

Annoyed at being slow, Gai tossed Kakashi on his back, much to Kakashi's embarrassment. Gai raced ahead. Lee moved his backpack to his chest.

"Neji." he said.

"Hell no!" Neji snapped.

Smirking, Naruto jumped on to Neji's back and pointed after their senseis.

"Go, Neji-kun!" he said.

Neji glared at him, "I'm going to dumping you on your ass."

"Go!" Naruto said again.

The man sighed and went after them.

"Only Naruto could get away with that." Sakura muttered behind them.

Kakashi was taken to the hospital, after his horrendous experience on Gai's back. After a few hours, Naruto got off Neji's back, and they all gave their backs to Lee for his extra weight. At the hospital, Naruto damn near saw Kakashi's face but he somehow still kept his face hidden.

Naruto stood behind Sakura, Tsunade, and Shizune as they left the hospital.

"Is it about that?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes." Sakura responded.

"Have you discussed it with Kakashi?" the Hokage asked.

"Not yet, since Kakashi-sensei was out of it the whole time." Sakura replied.

Naruto tilted his head in curiosity; what were they talking about? Tsunade stopped and glanced back.

"And Naruto?"

"Not yet. I was going to but I couldn't get him alone." she said.

"Let's hear it then." Tsunade led them to the Hokage tower.

Naruto was on the roof, looking down at them.

"This is the information I received directly from Sasori, an Akatsuki member. He said it was my reward for defeating him." Sakura said.

"The Tenchi Bridge in ten days, huh?" Tsunade asked.

"That was four days ago, so it's in six days now." Sakura told him.

Naruto nodded to himself. It made sense not to discuss it around Gai's team. This situation was sensitive.

"Can we really believe him?" Tsunade asked her student.

"Considering the situation, I think so." she replied.

"What will you do if it's a trap?" Sakura gave her a surprised look, "He could be using Orochimaru as bait to draw you to the bridge, and have Akatsuki waiting there to ambush you."

"If it's a trap, we'll spring it!" Sakura said confidently.

Naruto smirked; that was his Sakura.

"Regardless of what you say, Kakashi's going to be out of action for over a week." Tsunade told her, "But you only have six days left! Without Sasuke, your team was already short on members."

Sakura nodded.

"We've got no choice but to recruit some new members and make a new team." Tsunade said.

Sakura went to protest but Shizune spoke first.

"Tsunade-sama!"

"What?" the woman asked.

"If that's the case, the we should send a small team to check things out first." Shizune said, "And even if you decide to let Sakura go, you should remove Naruto-kun from the team!"

"Shizune..." Tsunade tried.

"Yes?" she replied.

"You and Sakura are among the few shinobi who I can truly trust. I am, without question, sending Sakura and Team Kakashi on this mission."

"Then isn't it the same as if you sent out my team?!" Shizune asked.

"No, it's not." Tsunade told her.

"Because of Sasuke?" she asked.

"They have strong emotions involved with Orochimaru that will lead them to success in this mission. That's where you and Sakura are different." Tsunade told her.

Shizune looked down, "I understand. But, at least pull Naruto-kun from the mission!"

"What do you think Naruto will do once he hears of this?" she said, raising her voice and looking up at him.

"I suppose we should get some teammates." Naruto said, leaning against the railing.

Shizune and Sakura looked up in surprise. He jumped down and landed on the railing next to Tsunade.

"Gaara has been informed." he whispered before jumping off.

Naruto walked through the streets, thinking about it. He walked passed Shino. He noticed the boy but he wasn't sure if Shino wanted to talk to him.

"It's been quite some time, Naruto." he stated as Naruto passed him.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, it has, Shino."

Just then, there was an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Naruto saw Kiba and a very large dog that looked like Akamaru.

"Shino, you're early." the Inuzuka said.

He looked at Naruto in surprise.

"Is that Akamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Ahh!" Kiba jumped off Akamaru's back and up to Naruto, sniffing him, "Yep! That smell is definitely you, Naruto!"

Naruto's eye twitched, "That's how you recognised me?" he pointed to Akamaru, "Is that really Akamaru?"

"Of course." he said, "Hey, you got pretty tall, huh?" He held up his hand.

There was a small gasp, but when he looked back, he didn't see anyone.

"Hinata?" he called.

There was another small gasp. He walked around the corner to see he leaning against the fence.

"Hinata, what's up?" he said, "Why are you hiding?"

She looked at him, her face red. She stumbled and fell over. Kiba ran up behind him.

"Why do you always pass out when you see Naruto?!" he whined.

They leant her against the tree Shino had been leaning again.

"So, you guys have a mission?" Naruto asked.

Kiba nodded, "We're waiting for Kurenai-sensei."

"Well, I've got to find some teammates. Kakashi's held up in the hospital again. And with Sasuke out on a mission..." Naruto sighed.

Kiba rolled his eyes, "We all know that he defected, Naruto. Why won't you guys just admit it?"

"He's on a mission." Naruto said firmly. He turned to walk away, "Be careful on your mission."

Naruto continued on his way, thinking that maybe Team 10, or Asuma, might be willing to. Shikamaru was an examiner for the Chuunin Exams and couldn't go. As he was talking to him, Chouji came up, giving Shikamaru a bentou. However, he was sensing someone else. Someone powerful that was nearby. He sensed an attack and Shikamaru attempted to push him out of the way. Naruto just pushed his hand out of the way, though. He turned and sliced the attack with his kunai. It was some odd, ink drawn lion and appeared to come alive. Another one attacked from above. Chouji grabbed it with an enlarged hand and squished. By the time Shikamaru and Chouji turned around, Naruto was gone. He appeared on a roof at the end of the road, next to a pale boy with a tantou on his back, a brush in his hand, and a scroll on his lap.

"Best stop, kid." Naruto told him as he went to draw again, "I'm not above kicking your ass. Trust me, you'll lose."

The boy gave him a smile, which Naruto immediately that it was fake.

"Stop with the fake smiles." he told him.

Instantly, he froze. Slowly, the smile left his face.

"From the outfit, I'd say... ANBU Ne, right?"

He gave no reaction, just disappeared. Back down with Shikamaru and Chouji, Ino arrived.

"Naruto, long time no see!" Ino waved.

He waved down at her.

Naruto met up with Sakura outside the arena for the Chuunin exams. No one was there, though Naruto could sense the ANBU Ne member nearby again. He was good at masking his presence. Naruto stepped close to her.

"Sakura-chan, our new teammate is probably ANBU Ne." he whispered to her.

"ANBU what?" she replied softly.

"Just don't trust him, okay? Ero-sennin told me about these people. They're really messed up." he said, just as the boy stepped out from behind the pillar.

"Hello, asshole!" Naruto greeted.

"Hello." he said with another fake smile.

Another man walked out beside him.

"I'll be acting as Kakashi-san's replacement for this team." the older man said.

"I thought I said kill the fake smiles?" Naruto told the Ne member, "If I'm not allowed to put on a face, neither are you."

Sakura nodded firmly.

The other man stepped forward, "I'll be acting as the team's captain while Kakashi-san is in the hospital. Please call me Yamato."

"Yamato-taichou?" Sakura asked.

He nodded, stepping closer to them, "Since you guys are on the same team, it'll cause a lot of problems if you don't get along."

Naruto sighed, looking at Sakura.

"I'm sorry about before." the boy said with yet another fake smile, "I wanted to know how strong you were, since we're on the same team."

"I'm going to hit you every time that smile appears on your face." Naruto warned him.

"Thanks to our little encounter, I learnt you're a useless, dickless pantywaist." he said.

Naruto was immediately angry.

"He's our teammate now, don't start fights with him!" Sakura warned. She looked at the boy, "And you, you're really being a jerk."

He laughed, just as fake as his smile, "Oh really?"

"If you keep acting like that, everyone will hate you." she told him.

"Oh? But I really don't like ugly bitches like you." he said.

Naruto didn't even try to hold Sakura back, forcing Yamato to.

"What was that, you asshole?!" she snapped.

"Remember what you just said to Naruto-kun!" Yamato told her.

Naruto smirked, "Kid, do you know how strong the Godaime is?"

He looked at Naruto curiously.

"Sakura-chan's just as strong, if not more so." he said with a smile, "You've been warned."

"Anyway, the four of us will start our mission soon... And, well, we're not going to have many chances to get to know each other." Yamato tapped his headdress, "So, introduce yourselves!"

"Uzumaki Naruto." he said simply.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." she was glaring at the kid.

"My name is Sai." the kid said, yet another fake smile on his face.

Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Sai... and smacked him upside the head.

"Okay, that's enough introduction for now." Yamato said, "Now, I'll explain our mission. Our objective is to head towards the Tenchi Bridge in order to capture the Akatsuki spy working under Orochimaru. This is also a rare chance for us to obtain information on Orochimaru. We'll have a valuable source of information for planning Orochimaru's assassination if we can capture this spy. Be sure to proceed with caution." they gave him a nod, "We'll assemble at the main gate in an hour. We'll depart once you've equipped yourselves."

Naruto followed Sai. He still kept his things on him in a scroll, so he had the time. Everything seemed normal, until he felt another presence and heard the clink of metal on metal.

"Nice move." a voice said, "Never let your guard down, got it?"

"What do you want, Senpai?" Sai's voice spoke.

Naruto heard the brush of cloth and paper. He could hear an envelope.

"The top secret mission assigned to you by Danzou-sama is-"

The voice cut off and a kunai shot out the window, going into the tree near him. He masked his presence more as a cat ran out from being scared.

"Just a cat?" the voice said.

Naruto could see him. He was wearing an ANBU mask and his hair was in a spiky ponytail.

"Anyway, Danzou-sama's vision for the village's future rests upon this secret mission. Failure will not be tolerated." he said.

"I know." Sai said.

"Very well." the man replied. He seemed to take notice of something in the room, "You're still carrying that thing around?"

"This is..." Sai's voice was very quiet.

The man faced Sai, "In Ne, you have no name. You have no emotions."

"You have no past. You have no future. There is only the mission." Sai chanted.

"That is the purpose of Root. We exist underground, unseen, supporting the great tree we call Konoha. Don't ever forget that." the man disappeared.

"Yes." Sai said softly.

Naruto left Sai's house after that. He got what he wanted. After that, he headed to the hospital, planning on speaking to Kakashi. However, when he arrived, he saw Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and Yamato in his room. Yamato and the girls had just arrived.

"Long time no see, Senpai." Yamato said to Kakashi.

Naruto smirked; so Yamato was an ANBU.

"You're... I see. So you're the one she called Yamato." Kakashi said, "I see."

"Yes. Yamato will be my code name while working as the captain for your team." the man said formally.

"Yamato, huh?" Kakashi asked.

"I brought Yamato here because there's something he needs to know if he's going to act as Team Kakashi's captain." Tsunade said.

"And it's the main reason why you were chosen to be Kakashi's substitute." Jiraiya said.

"Is it about Naruto-kun?" Yamato asked.

"Exactly." Kakashi nodded, "You already know that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of Naruto, correct?"

"Yes." Yamato replied promptly.

"There are times when the Kyuubi's chakura flows out of Naruto's body and starts to take on the demon's form." Jiraiya told him, "We call this the demon fox's cloak."

Yamato was surprised, "The demon fox's cloak? Does this happen frequently?" he looked nervous.

"It happened in the previous mission, though Naruto remained in control." Kakashi said, "As Naruto's emotions intensified, more and more of the Kyuubi's chakura began to flow out of him until it enveloped his entire body... and took on the form we call the demon fox's cloak. Before the second tail was able to completely form, he suppressed it. Who knows what would have happened if he hadn't."

"I see." Jiraiya said, "So it did come out."

"Going by the formation of the chakura, it's likely that more and more tails will appear. And eventually, there would be nine." Kakashi said.

"That sums it up." Jiraiya said.

Kakashi looked at the pervert, "Jiraiya-sama, how many tails have you seen him go up to?"

Jiraiya began to remove his shirt, "In my whole life, I've only come close to death twice. The first time, six ribs and both of my arms were broken, and several of my internal organs were severely damaged. It happened when I was trying to peek at the girls in the onsen, and Tsunade beat the snot out of me." Naruto barely held a snort of amusement, despite the seriousness, "And the second time..." he showed them the scar on his chest. Naruto was ashamed of it, for having lost control and nearly killed the man, "was when I was training with Naruto, and the fourth tail formed. His anger is the primary trigger. The angrier he gets, the faster the tails appear. He can maintain control of himself up to three tails. But once the fourth tail appears, he can no longer distinguish between friend and foe, and leaves naught but destruction in his wake. He looked exactly like a miniature version of the Kyuubi."

They were shocked.

"Even with the Yondaime's seal, he can draw out that much?" Kakashi asked.

Jiraiya put his shirt back on.

"I haven't figured out the specifics myself, but I can only come up with one explanation. The Yondaime's seal is weakening."

"The Yondaime's sealing technique?" Tsunade said.

"There's more." Jiraiya continued, "When Naruto enters the Kyuubi state, it may look like the fox's cloak is shielding him from harm, but in actuality, the chakura causes constant damage to his body. When the fourth tail came out, he started bleeding heavily, the blood mixing with the Kyuubi's chakura. And despite the severity of his injuries, he went on a rampage. Once the cloak dissipated, the Kyuubi's chakura inside his body began healing the wounds. If he keeps going through cycles of heavy injury and accelerated healing like that, his body's going to break down and his life span will be shortened." He ran a hand over his head, "Naruto intends to master the fourth tail, though he promised not to attempt anything unless it's necessary."

"That's why we need you, Yamato. You've inherited the DNA of the Shodai." Tsunade said.

"You're the only one who even has a chance of controlling a Jinchuuriki! And luckily, Naruto's also wearing the Shodai's necklace. We're all counting on you!" Jiraiya told him.

Silence filled the room.

"You should also know..." Kakashi said, "Naruto is listening in."

Naruto smiled; Kakashi knew him so well. Jiraiya looked around but didn't spot him.

"You can sense him?" he asked, "I haven't been able to do that since Sensei died."

Kakashi chuckled, shaking his head, "No, I just know him. I've not been able to sense him for a long time."

"Get down here, brat." Tsunade snapped.

Sighing, Naruto opened the window and walked in. He sat in the window.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready, Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto just pulled out a scroll.

"What is it, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"That Sai asshole was given an order from an ANBU member." Naruto said.

Instantly, Tsunade's eyes narrowed, "Did you hear what?"

Naruto shook his head, "Just that it had something to do with some asshole named Danzou and his 'vision' for the village. And a reminder of what I guess is the ANBU Ne's motto."

She nodded, looking to Yamato. He nodded without needing to be told.

"Sakura-chan knows he can't be trusted either. Though, she doesn't know about Ne." Naruto said. He looked to Yamato, "I'm glad to know you're trustworthy. If Kakashi trusts you, I do."

Kakashi put a hand on his chest, "You've honoured me." he mocked, "And what happened to me being 'Kakashi-sensei'?"

"I'm still mad at you about the last mission." Naruto stated simply.

He sighed.

"You two best be going." Tsunade told Yamato and Naruto.

They nodded and went to leave. With his hand on the window frame, Naruto paused.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"Give me the order." he said softly as he glanced over his shoulder at her, "Whoever you want will die."

They met up at the gates and headed out. There was still some tension between Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. Naruto carefully kept his mouth shut. This guy pissed him off. More than anyone he'd ever met. It would be for the best if he just kept quiet.

"Please stop staring at me like that, or I'll have to smack you." Sai said.

"Every time you open your mouth, you piss me off!" Naruto growled.

"It's nothing personal. I'm just portraying myself as the kind of person who says things like that." he said.

Sakura looked at him, "Portraying yourself?"

"That's what makes it personal." Naruto muttered, "You don't belong on this team."

Sai stopped and looked back at him. Yamato did as well.

"You're the biggest asshole I've ever met." Naruto said.

"Hey now, that's no way to act in front of your captain, is it, Naruto?" Yamato said, "Trust and teamwork are the most important attributes of a team. I know Kakashi-san taught you that."

"He's not a part of Team Kakashi!" Naruto snapped, "The other member of Team Kakashi is Sasuke."

Sai put his hand on his hip, "Well, that suits me just fine. Betraying Konoha... Running off to serve Orochimaru... Don't put me in the same group as the gutless little homo."

Naruto went to launch at him, anger filling him. Sakura's hand came out in front of him, stopping him.

"We do need to put teamwork first." Sakura said, "Sai, Naruto still doesn't know much about you, and he went too far. I apologise. Please forgive Naruto."

Yamato gave a sigh of relief, "At least one of them is serious."

Sai gave another fake smile, "No problem. Apology accepted."

Sakura smiled and suddenly, Naruto was very nervous.

"Really? Glad to hear it." she said.

He smiled, just in time to get punched by Sakura. He hit the ground and skidded.

"I, on the other hand, don't care if you forgive me." she said.

Naruto smirked.

Sai wiped his mouth, "You tricked me... with that fake smile of yours."

"You don't know anything about Sasuke-kun." she told him, "Don't you dare talk trash about him again. If you do, I'll punch you for real next time."

Several long seconds passed before he spoke, "Fair enough. I won't say anything about him in front of you. And I had no idea you could use fake smiled like that either. I'll be sure and remember this." he stood, "A smile is the best way to deal with difficult situations. Even if it's a fake one. Used properly, you can fool anyone with them. I read that in a book." He gave another fake smile, "Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to work properly when I try it."

"Shichuurou no jutsu." Yamato said.

A large, wooden cage appeared behind the man. Naruto looked up at it in surprise. Mokuton?

"If you three keep this up, I'll lock you up in this cell. We don't have much time until we reach the Heaven and Earth Bridge. But we can spare some time to stop along the way. Here's a little proposal for you." Yamato said, "I can either lock you all in this cell for a day to help improve your teamwork, or we can spend the night at an onsen. Which would you prefer? The three of you don't know anything about me either, right? I prefer to handle situations with diplomacy, but I'm not averse to controlling people with fear."

Naruto sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note  
><strong>

**WARNINGS- This is Yaoi, Male/Male, Slash, Gay, whatever you want to call it. Hit the back button if you don't like. This is a Time Travel story (Should start about the 10th Chapter). Again, hit the back button if you don't like. This story was not meant to be very different from the original show (Japanese dub). It was meant to show the consequences of a small change. And given that I SUCK at writing fight scenes, I had a tendence to either summerise or write them out as they appeared on the show. SPOILERS- Naruto Original, Naruto Shippuuden, and two Naruto Shippuuden movies (4- The Lost Tower and 6- The Road to Ninja).**

**If you don't like any of these, just don't read this story or comment. My confidence is already in the rubbish bin, I don't people beating me down any more. Please, no flames/trolls.**

* * *

><p>They went to the onsen, though Naruto wasn't too happy. Either way, he shouldn't have let his temper get away from him but hearing that bastard bad mouth Sasuke sent him overboard. He sat with Yamato and Sai in the onsen, a towel on his head.<p>

"You have to admit, hitting the onsen together is the ultimate form of male bonding, right, guys?" Yamato tried.

They didn't answer. Sai looked over as Yamato turned to them.

"I said, 'right, guys'?" he said, trying to be intimidating.

Naruto sighed, "You're not scary, just so you know. I've fought Uchiha Itachi. He's a lot worse."

He sat up, intending to move away from them.

"Oh, you do have one, after all." Sai said with a smile.

"I'm going to kill you." Naruto said in a simple matter of fact manner.

"I'm going back to the room." Yamato said, getting out and wrapping his towel around his waist.

Naruto and Sai didn't speak as the onsen cleared out. As the sun began to set, they got out and went back to their room, meeting Sakura along the way. Entering their room, they found a feast waiting for them. Naruto was silent as he ate.

"Well, I'd like to have a meeting about our mission now that we've eaten..." Yamato said after they finished eating, "But the reason we're staying the night here is to improve our teamwork. So let's save that for tomorrow. But in exchange, we'll be doing some serious training runs tomorrow."

Sakura smiled, "Are we staying at another onsen?" she asked.

"Sorry, no. That's too much for my budget." Yamato said, raising his hand.

"Yamato-taichou, you're paying for all of this?" Sakura asked in surprise.

He nodded.

Naruto woke early in the morning, watching as Sai left out the window. He didn't bother following him though. They hadn't planned on coming here, so it couldn't have had anything to do with his mission. Either way, though, he looked out the window as he dressed. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." he called.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Yamato greeted him, "I need you to do something for me."

He watched Sai be greeted by Sakura. She leant over his shoulder, looking at his sketch book. Naruto walked up behind them.

"But don't people normally title their pictures?" Sakura asked, "Like when you draw a portrait, you use the person's name. And with other pictures, you name it after what was happening at the time, your thoughts, or how you felt when you drew it."

Sai stopped drawing, "To be more specific, I couldn't think of a title even if I tried to. Nothing comes to mind. I don't feel anything. Nothing at all."

Sakura was looking at him in shock.

"Makes sense. No wonder you're such a douche." Naruto said. They looked back, "It's time to leave! Yamato-taichou told me to come get you."

He walked over to them and looked at the picture, "This picture is nothing special."

Sai gave him another fake smile, "Yeah, you're right. Just like your dick."

Naruto hit him upside the head. Sakura giggled.

"Please go on ahead." Sai said, making no comment about the smack, "I'll come as soon as I finish packing up."

"I'll help." Sakura said with a smile, bending down and picking up a small book, "This isn't printed, is it? Did you draw this, too?"

He took it, "Yes."

"Oh? A picture book, huh?" she asked, "It looks nice. Hey, can I look at that while we're walking?"

He looked up at her, "No. It isn't finished yet. Also, I don't let people borrow it. It belonged to my brother."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Ne weren't supposed to have family.

They went to leave. Yamato turned to look at them.

"Is everyone getting along now?" he asked.

Sakura gave a nervous laugh. Naruto scoffed. Yamato tried to intimidate him again; either that or freak him out with his weird eyes.

"I guess I should've used fear to control you, after all!" he said.

Naruto glared, "Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Naruto, play nice." Sakura warned.

They went about their mission. Naruto took the lead, if only to be away from Sai.

"Now's as good a time as any." Yamato said.

Naruto stopped and looked back at the man. He was looking around.

"What is it, Yamato-taichou?" Sakura asked.

"This way." Yamato said, walking off to his left. When they didn't immediately follow, he added, "Hurry up."

They slowly followed. He led them into a dark looking forest, weaving in and out of fallen trees. After Sakura got scared by a spider, she spoke.

"Yamato-taichou, what are we doing here?!" she asked, "I'm pretty sure the road we were on earlier would have taken us there! Taichou!"

"I believe Tsunade-sama already told you." he replied, "The information that Sakura got may actually be a trap. Akatsuki may already be waiting for us at the Tenchi Bridge. It's a definite possibility." he turned to Naruto, "Remember, Naruto-kun, they're after you. I don't think it's very likely, but it won't hurt to be careful."

He continued to walk, "Until we reach the Tenchi Bridge, we should avoid the main roads as much as possible."

They continued until nightfall, when Yamato made a two story house for them to sleep in. It was definitely impressive. Once they settled down, and Sakura shut the window shutters, Yamato called them around an oil lamp. He had Sakura explain Sasori's mannerisms in detail to make sure that he had everything right so that he could pose as Sasori the next day. Naruto and Sai were paired up in a 'buddy system' for the meet.

The next morning, kneeling next to Sai, Naruto watched as Yamato stepped on to the bridge disguised as Sasori, approaching a cloaked man. Yamato raised his hand, giving a thumbs up. Naruto and Sai attacked. Naruto shot out, going to punch at the cloaked man. He backed up and turned to run. Naruto and Sai chased after him. Naruto threw two kunai at him, slicing his hood and exposing Yamato's face. Sasori disappeared in a pop of smoke, showing Sakura. Naruto punched and kicked at Yamato but he dodged them all before kicking him back. He landed on his feet.

"Fight me seriously!" Yamato said with a smile.

Sai engaged him in a fight. Kicking and punching, Yamato dodged them all. Naruto came up behind him, attempting to attack. It didn't work. Sai made another attempt.

"Not enough." Yamato said as he deflected the ANBU.

Naruto and Sai went to attack together, Sai forming the Rasengan in his hand. Yamato's eyes narrowed and he made tree roots come up, capturing Sai. Sai turned into Naruto. The other Naruto launched over the trapped one. He slammed into Yamato, knocking him into the ground.

"I got you." Naruto said.

An ink snake wrapped around both Naruto and Yamato.

"Damn it, Sai!" Naruto snapped.

As Sai raced off, Naruto disappeared. Sai captured the real Yamato, but for the remaining team, it was just a judge of Sai's skills.

"Sai, if you leave me trapped like that again, I'll kill you myself." Naruto snapped at him.

"Trying to fight while protecting someone who's lost his cool really isn't an ideal situation. I merely considered the best way to successfully complete the mission, and then took action." Sai answered.

"You don't leave a teammate unable to defend himself." Naruto told him, turning away.

This guy really didn't understand what it meant to be on a team.

"I wonder what Sasuke-kun would have done in this situation." Naruto stopped, "Would he have fought while protecting you? After all, you consider him a friend, and a member of Team Kakashi, right?" Sai asked.

Naruto slowly looked back. Sakura put her hand to her mouth, worry in her eyes.

"That is, assuming you can still call someone who betrayed his village a friend." Sai continued, no understanding the situation he was putting himself in.

Naruto clenched his fist. Yamato prepared himself to interfere.

"I'd do anything to save my friends." Naruto said, "Even teamed up with you."

He walked away.

"Why does he care about Sasuke-kun so much?" Sai asked.

Sakura looked down, "Sasuke-kun's sort of like a brother to Naruto." she said, taking a few steps forward, "You have a brother, don't you? You should be able to understand how he feels."

"Actually, no. Not at all." Sai responded, "Remember when we talked about giving titles to my drawings? I have no emotions."

"What do you mean, you don't feel anything, and don't have emotions?" she asked.

"It means exactly what it sounds like." he said.

Naruto dug his nails into a tree trunk.

"But, you can at least imagine what it'd be like if your brother suddenly disappeared, can't you?" she asked.

"I suppose so, yes. My brother's already dead." he told her.

She was shocked.

"Then how can you-?" she started.

"Maybe I should've tried to look like that?" he said.

Naruto felt their eyes on him as he leant against a tree.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked.

"Well, when my brother died, I wasn't sure what kind of expression I was supposed to make." he stated.

Naruto looked back. Sakura had no clue what kind of person he was.

"Supposed to make?" she asked softly.

Yamato clapped, "Let's end the conversation here. Gather up your things. We need to get moving."

Sai turned and walked back to their captain.

"Sai, to be honest, I really want to beat the hell out of you right now." Sakura stated, "I warned you that I wouldn't hold back if you insulted Sasuke-kun again. The only reason I didn't do anything... was because Naruto said he'd work with you, despite the way you keep insulting Sasuke-kun. So if you'll help us, then I can't hurt you, regardless of what type of person you are."

"Sakura-san, towards Naruto-kun..." Sai said, making her look over, "Yes, you're nice to him. I've read about that emotion before. But I have no clue what would make someone feel it."

Naruto turned to them, hearing enough of this conversation, "Guys, let's get moving. This'll all be pointless if we don't make it there by noon tomorrow."

He walked away. Sakura quickly followed him, running to his side.

That night, Yamato made them the house again to sleep it. It was mostly silent.

"We're nearly there." Yamato said, looking back at them, "Let's get set up here and then move to the bridge."

Sai sent out a bunch of rats to observe the area.

"There's no one in the area surrounding the bridge." he told them once all the rats returned to their scroll.

"That rules out an Akatsuki ambush, then." Yamato told them, arms crossed, "All right! We continue as planned." He handed Naruto a picture, "Naruto, sorry to bother you, but can you hold this up and face it towards me?"

It was a picture of Sasori, though not exactly a clear one. Sakura peeked at it.

"Just turn it towards me." he said.

Naruto did. He made some hand signs.

"Mokuton Henge!" he said.

Wood wrapped around him, causing smoke to appear. When it cleared, Sasori in the Hiruko puppet.

"Well? Did it turn out all right?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yes! You look just like Sasori's puppet, Hiruko."

"Now I need to match my voice to his, so say stop when I've got it." Yamato said.

"Yes, sir." she said.

He began to made noises, going from high to low.

"That's it! That's his voice!" she responded.

"Good. Okay everyone, time to put our plan into action." he said, keeping the voice.

"You're being too polite. You need to sound tougher? Meaner?" she said, putting her hand to her chin as she thought.

"Ah, that's right. He's a short tempered man who hates waiting and making people wait." he took a step forward, "We start the plan now, got it?!"

"Perfect." Naruto said, grinning.

"Our enemy will also be on his guard. We'll be acting separately, but teamwork is the key. And Naruto! Don't act before I give the signal." he said.

Naruto nodded.

"Move it!"

They jumped away. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai stayed together. They got a high vantage point, kneeling down. Naruto barely sensed the man approaching. However, he felt familiar. He couldn't pin point who though.

"Sakura-chan?" he muttered, barely audible.

"Shh." she responded.

"I know him. I don't know why, or who it is, but I know him." he told her, "I don't think this is going to go well."

She and Sai glanced at him, but nodded. The man stepped on to the bridge. He went to the centre of the bridge before stopping to look over the edge. Yamato slowly walked out, his bell ringing on his hat. They watched as the man turned. Instantly, Naruto and Sakura stiffened.

"Kabuto..." Naruto whispered.

"This is bad." Sakura muttered, "He's strong enough to kill Yamato-taichou."

Kabuto turned away from them sharply, on guard, but it lasted only a second before he stood straight. Naruto, however, felt something else.

He took a sharp breath in.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, not looking at him, "Do you sense something?"

"What is there to sense?" Sai asked bluntly.

"Orochimaru..." Naruto looked around, straining his eyes to look on the other side of the bridge.

"Where?" Sakura asked, looking around.

Sai was as well.

"I can't tell. He's near though. Probably watching." Naruto said, "Kabuto might be an actual spy for Sasori. Orochimaru could have followed him."

Sakura nodded, "Makes sense."

"How can you sense him?" Sai asked, "My abilities should be better than yours. Are you sure you're not imagining it?"

"Sai, shut up." Sakura said, "If he said he sensed him, he sensed him."

They watched Kabuto hold out his hand to Yamato. He seemed to be surprised, just as Yamato pulled a kunai and attacked. Orochimaru appeared behind Kabuto, though, a snake around him. The snake tried to wrap around Kabuto but he jumped free, leaving his cloak behind and joining Yamato's side.

"Kabuto is loyal to Sasori." Sakura whispered.

Kabuto appeared to stand partially in front of Yamato, guarding him. The snake disappeared.

"No one moves." Naruto whispered, "We need to plan and wait. Hopefully, Yamato will be able trick him for at least a short while."

They both nodded.

Kabuto raised his hand, the Chakura no Mesu. However, he sliced the head off of Yamato's disguise. Yamato quickly retreated, holding his right arm. Orochimaru attacked with snakes coming from his sleeves, attaching on to Yamato. He was able to replace himself before he was completely pinned. The ANBU landed back on the bridge. The three didn't move as they talked. Yamato then gave them the sign to move in.

They jumped out, landing in front of Yamato. Naruto tapped into Kyuubi's chakura, knowing he'd need it to fight Orochimaru.

"You again?" Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru chuckled, "A face I've already seen many times... and the Kyuubi boy is here, too. I suppose we can play around for a bit. We'll see whether you've gotten stronger than Sasuke-kun."

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger, feeling the chakura continue to pour into him.

"Sasuke-kun came to us of his own free will, Naruto-kun. There's no reason to be so angry." Kabuto said, adjusting his glasses.

Sai looked at Naruto.

"You got too attached to him. Be a man and stop dwelling on the past." Kabuto continued.

"Shut your goddamned trap, four eyes!" Sakura snapped, "I'm sick of your attitude! You have no idea how Naruto feels!"

Kabuto and Orochimaru were just amused.

"If you're so intent on finding out where Sasuke-kun is, you'll have to force it out of me. If you can, that is." Orochimaru taunted.

Naruto was across the bridge and on him in less than a second. He hit the snake man about the face, sending him sailing off the bridge and into the trees. He travelled far into the forest. The bridge began to rock. Naruto looked back. Sakura was scared. Unfortunately, Kabuto was just amused.

"Naruto-kun, your power as a Jinchuuriki has grown a lot. The Kyuubi's energy is getting stronger by the second."

Slowly, Orochimaru walked back to the bridge. Naruto growled at him. His head was down.

"You're very much the Jinchuuriki now, aren't you, Naruto-kun?" he looked up, showing half of his face peeling off.

Orochimaru walked on to the bridge. He looked at Yamato.

"That's why they placed you in charge of him. It appears my experiments benefited Konoha, after all. One would think my old village would've been more grateful to me. Don't you agree, my adorable little lab rat?" Orochimaru said.

Yamato clenched his teeth in anger.

"Lab rat?" Kabuto asked, "Who is this man?"

Orochimaru went to cover his face, "That's an old story, one that happened while I still lived in Konoha. The only ninja in history who could use Mokuton, and even control Bijuu like they were his pets, was the Shodai. And I wanted that power. I stole DNA samples from the Shodai's remains and implanted them in sixty children as an experiment. Oh, their bodies rejected the DNA so violently! They all died in a storm of thrashing and spasms. Just as I was preparing to clean up the mess and record my findings, someone stumbled upon one of my other experiments, and I was forced to leave the village. That, of course, meant my labs had to be abandoned." he lowered his hand to show the his face had healed, "I assumed all sixty children were dead. I had no idea one actually survived!"

"I see." Kabuto said, "In other words, we'll be able to observe the long term results of your old experiment."

"I'd be much more interested in testing how strong my Sasuke-kun has grown..." Orochimaru said, "by pitting him against Naruto-kun."

Naruto felt tail two and three begin to form.

"He doesn't... He doesn't belong to you!" Naruto growled, "Don't talk about Sasuke... like he's some toy... that you own!"

The wind began to whip around dangerously. Naruto stared into Orochimaru's eyes. The bridge began to break around him.

"Intriguing." Orochimaru grinned.

Naruto prepared to charge but Kabuto went to attack him with his Chakura no Mesu. Naruto turned and opened his mouth. A ball of light left his mouth, slamming into the grey haired man. The bridge tore apart, knocking them both away. Naruto landed, facing Orochimaru as the bridge began to disintegrate under him. He began fall but his chakura shot out to grab a tree and pull him up. Naruto followed Orochimaru into the woods. He realised that Sakura had been knocked out, but trusted Yamato to help her.

Naruto attacked Orochimaru. He was able to take off the man's left arm before he retreated into a tree. Naruto glared up at him. Orochimaru gasped and bowed his head, then threw his head back. Another Orochimaru pushed his mouth open and began to crawl out.

"After all this time, you're still inferior to Sasuke-kun." he said.

Naruto growled, feeling a fourth tail beginning to form. He bowed his head as he began to lose control. He could feel his skin peeling off. Black chakura engulfed him into a ball. Just barely, in the part of his brain trying to keep control, he felt Sai near him. An explosion of chakura left him. He could no longer tell what was going on. He knew he was still attacking though.

'Kyuubi!' he called out in his mind, 'Kyuubi, don't let me attack my team! I beg you, please! Do what you want to Orochimaru and Kabuto, but don't hurt my team!'

Kyuubi's chakura cut off sharply and without warning. Immediately, the pain from his skin peeling off made him scream in agony.

"Naruto!" a voice screamed.

He could barely register it.

"Sakura, don't get near him!"

Kyuubi's chakura filled him again and the pain stopped. He went limp and began to fall.

"Naruto!" the voice said again.

"S-Sakura-chan...?" he muttered weakly, his eyes falling shut.

Hands circled him but his vision went black.

He opened his eyes, seeing Sakura and Yamato leaning over him. Slowly, he sat up, wincing in pain.

"Naruto!" Sakura said in relief, tears in her eyes.

"Did I hurt anyone?" he asked.

"Only Orochimaru." Yamato said.

Naruto closed his eyes, "Good. Is he dead?"

"Unfortunately, no." Yamato said.

"Sakura-chan, why are you crying?" he asked, blinking.

Had he hurt her? If so, why did they say he hadn't? She wiped her eyes.

"Oh, there's just something in my eyes." she said, smiling.

"Naruto-kun, how did you suppress the Kyuubi?" Yamato asked.

"Suppress? I don't remember anything after the fourth tail formed." Naruto told him.

"You must've just not wanted to hurt Sakura." Yamato told him.

Naruto nodded, looking around, "Of course not. Sai?"

She looked as confused as him, turning to Yamato, "Yamato-taichou, where is Sai?"

"Sai is..." He put his hand to his ear, "Hold on a second."

Naruto looked around, seeing the damaged bridge.

"Yamato-taichou?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, that's right. Right now Sai is headed somewhere together with Orochimaru." he said.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked back at him.

"Together?!" Sakura asked.

He nodded.

"What do you mean?!" she asked.

"Both of you come with me." he said. They went into the forest and came across a massive crater. It was like a bomb had gone off.

"Do you not remember?" Yamato asked, seeing him look around.

He shook his head. They noticed things on the ground, including Sai's picture book.

"Sai's things are all over the place. But I can't believe he left this book" Sakura said, "This picture book was supposed to be important to Sai. I can't believe he didn't take it."

"If he was nervous enough to leave things behind, he must have been pretty tense while speaking with Orochimaru." Yamato said.

"You sound as if you were watching." Sakura said, looking at him.

"Up until a minute ago I had a Mokuton Bunshin over here. We were communicating through the radio I have in here." He motioned to his headdress.

"What happened to Sai?" Sakura asked.

"After talking with Orochimaru about something, the two of them left together with Kabuto." Yamato said.

Naruto clenched his fists; this had to do with Sai's mission from that Danzou man.

"What were they discussing?" Sakura asked.

"He couldn't quite catch what they were saying." he replied.

"He may have been threatened and forced to go with them." Sakura defending, wanting to think the best of him.

"No." Yamato crossed his arm, "It didn't look like that. He approached Orochimaru on his own and handed him something. It looked like he was trying to gain Orochimaru's favour."

Naruto and Sakura shared a look.

"Does this have something to do with the 'ANBU Ne' you were telling me about, Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto nodded, "Danzou gave Sai a mission before we left."

"Danzou? I met him." Sakura said to Naruto's surprise, "He came to Shishou's office when I was talking to her before the mission."

"He's trying to destroy Konoha, or at least Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto muttered.

Sakura looked down.

They went after them. Naruto almost passed out but he was able to keep himself going by forcing Kyuubi's chakura into his pathways. He'd be hurting for a while once they got back, but it would be worth it.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as they ran.

"Yes, Naruto?" she gave him a smile.

He looked forward, "Did you try and approach me while I was out of it? I think that I heard something like that, though it's not very clear."

"Oh... Yeah, I did." she admitted.

He closed his eyes, "Don't do that again."

She looked at him in shock, "What?! Naruto! You needed help-"

"Don't." he looked at her, "That's an order."

Her eyes turned to the ground as she nodded, making him sigh.

"The Kyuubi's chakura is like poison to normal people." he told her.

She looked back up.

"If it gets into your system, you could easily die. My body's equipped to handle it. Yours isn't. And it would be a very painful death. One I wouldn't wish on even Orochimaru." he told her.

"He's right, Sakura." Yamato told her.

She nodded slowly, "An order is an order... I won't disobey, Naruto."

He nodded.

"Naruto?" Yamato drew his attention, "You shouldn't rely on the fox's power. It may be helpful in bringing Sasuke back but it's not your power. If you continue to rely on it, you'll not only end up hurting yourself, but your comrades, too."

Naruto looked at him, "I won't let that happen." he bowed his head, "Not again."

"If you want to save Sasuke, do it with your own power." he said.

"I lost my temper, Yamato." was all Naruto told him.

As they ran, Sakura went over the picture book of Sai's. She handed it to Naruto. It was odd. The story of two boys defeating their enemies and assuming their weapons and clothes. It ended with the black haired boy without a face in the centre. They received word from Yamato's clone about Orochimaru's hideout. Moving faster, they met up with the clone in an open area covered in dried grass and boulders.

"The entrance is right in front of us, beneath those boulders." the clone told them.

Naruto and Sakura shared a look. Sasuke would likely be down there, but they couldn't react. They had to pretend like he was loyal to Orochimaru, in front of the snake man and anyone loyal to him, and in front of Yamato.

"Let's go." Naruto said.

However, Yamato stopped him. He absorbed his clone back into a seed and handed it to Naruto.

"Swallow this. It's okay. There's nothing to worry about." He held out his other hand, "Here's yours, Sakura. This way I'll be able to find out where you are if we get split up."

"You can do that?" Sakura asked, reaching for it.

She took it and looked it over.

"Basically, those seeds are transmitters used for tracking. They're a type of ninja tool that will only resonate with my chakura." Yamato told them.

Naruto took his.

"They're the same thing I slipped in Sai's clothes and food." he continued.

"He put these... I see. That's how you were able to track him here." Sakura said.

"The onsen..." Naruto muttered.

That's why Yamato left the water so quickly.

"So, it wasn't just a attempt to make us get along." Sakura said with a smile.

"Tsunade-sama warned me to keep a close eye on Sai. Naruto-kun's information as well, told me to do it even more so." he admitted, "Hurry up and swallow that."

They did so as Yamato put his ear to the ground.

"I can barely sense any human presence." he said as he stood, "It's probably safe to assume there are only a few enemies in there. But don't let your guard down. Remember, we're up against Orochimaru. We must also think of Sai as an enemy now. We'll infiltrate with me going first, then Sakura, and finally Naruto."

Sakura fixed her gloved, "How will we break in?"

"We'll go by the book. Enter from underground using Doton. I'll start by making a shaft right around here. After we're down far enough, I'll carve out a tunnel parallel to the entrance tunnel and proceed slowly." he said.

He started. Jumping down, he gave Sakura and Naruto a signal to tell them to follow. Sakura did first, and then Naruto after a short while longer. They came across a road block when they discovered that stone was surrounding the base. However, it wasn't much of one. Yamato used his Mokuton to put a branch through a crack, making an opening. They carefully entered. Their first goal was to find Sai. They sensed him inside a room and Yamato made a key from wood. They entered the room.

"Nothing less from one of the Hokage's personal ANBU." Sai said with another fake smile, "I see that corpse didn't fool you one bit."

"Just what do you mean by that?" Yamato asked.

Sakura walked forward, handing Sai back the picture book.

"Thank you." he said, taking it.

"Danzou's orders, right?" she asked, "He's plotting something involving Orochimaru, isn't he? And you were chosen to be their liaison. What are they up to?"

He didn't answer.

"He wants to team up with Orochimaru to try a new 'crush Konoha' plan, doesn't he?" Yamato asked.

Sai didn't answer for a long time.

"No, he doesn't-" Sai started.

"We know that smile is fake." Naruto growled, "And we also know you're lying."

"Now that you've all discovered me here, my mission is a failure. I can't finish you all off by myself. And since you've figured this much out, there's no point in trying to hide the trying to hide the truth. It's just as you said. We're trying to destroy the current Konoha. I was to be taken in by Orochimaru with the understanding that I would help him conspire against Konoha. That is the true mission that was assigned to me." Sai told them, "That's not all. I'm also to secretly send back information on Orochimaru to Danzou-sama. In other words, I'm also working as a spy."

"Keep talking." Yamato ordered, pointing a kunai at the boy, "And don't leave a single thing out."

"So you're supposed to be part of an alliance with Orochimaru while spying on him behind his back. That's so dangerous..." Sakura said.

"The moment Konoha is destroyed, Orochimaru will definitely betray us. It's a preventative measure to make sure we keep the upper hand." Sai said.

"I see." Yamato muttered.

"Danzou wants to make Konoha his." Sakura looked at the ground before looking back at the ANBU, "And you're supposed to make it happen all by yourself?"

Sai didn't answer for a while, "The information I write on my scrolls, takes on the form of small animals. That's how I can still leak information... without compromising my safety. I was chosen for this mission because of that ability."

"If Konoha is thrown into chaos, lots of people will die again!" Sakura exclaimed, "Do you really understand what it is you're trying to do?!"

Naruto clenched his fist, thinking about the Sandaime and all the people who died during the Chuunin exams three years ago.

He tilted his head to the side, "Who cares? I'm just following orders."

"Sai, you..." Sakura whispered.

"One more thing. The name 'Sai' was assigned to me for this mission. I am no one. I am merely one of Danzou-sama's arms. I do not exist. There is no point in saying anything to me." he said.

Sakura looked down. Naruto tilted his head to the side, looking behind him. He couldn't pin point anyone's chakura. It was almost as if there was a dampener on the base.

"But then..." Sakura asked, bringing Naruto's attention back, "If that's true, why do you still treasure that picture book so much?"

The question seemed to genuinely surprise Sai. He looked down, raising the book.

"The two children on the cover are you and your brother, aren't they? Why is that book so precious to you? Because it's the only thing that proves that you exist." he looked at her, "You haven't lost your emotions a much as you like to claim. No shinobi can fully throw away their emotions. The fact that you accepted the book back and said 'thank you' proves it. You felt relief when I handed it to you."

"In what way does carrying this picture book around prove that I exist?" he asked.

"The reason why you don't want to let go of that picture book... is because you can't give up the image you have of yourself as a little brother. Do you know why?" she asked.

He stayed silent.

"Because your ties with your brother were important to you! You don't want to destroy the bond you share with your brother." she told him.

He looked down before raising his head, shock on his face, "Bond?"

Yamato fixed his kunai back on the boy, "I apologise, but we took a look at the contents of the book." Sai bowed his head, "Only the two centre pages are incomplete. Sai, we know that you're from ANBU Ne. I also know that Danzou had you undergo special training to help you kill your emotions. In order to seal away all emotion, you underwent the vile training Kirigakure once used."

Naruto remembered Zabuza telling them about his graduation test. He hadn't realised that that was what Sai had to do.

"Going by the flow of the book, you take the weapons and armour of the foes you defeat. When you get to the centre pages, you would have had to fight your brother." Yamato said.

There was silence. Slowly, Sai raised the book again.

"You killed your-" Yamato started.

"You're wrong." Sai interrupted, "This was supposed to be a present for my brother. But just when the picture book was almost complete, he... He... died from a disease." Sai gave a fake smile, "There are a lot of children in Ne who were torn away from their parents because of war. He and I got along with each other as if we were real brothers, even though we weren't related by blood. He often praised my pictures. The centre two pages were the ones I wanted to show him the most, but since he died, I can't remember what I wanted to draw on them."

They took Sai and left the base, tying him up with wood.

"I... met Sasuke-kun." Sai told them.

Naruto and Sakura exchanged a look.

"Orochimaru is always with Sasuke-kun. In other words, you'll have to fight Orochimaru again. If you pursue him, you'll be ripped apart and used for their experiments. And..." Sai trailed off.

"And what?" Naruto asked.

Sai slowly looked at him, "Sasuke-kun no longer cares about you. Sakura-san said that you think of Sasuke-kun as a brother. Yet even so..."

Naruto made no comment. The words hurt, but he knew that Sasuke was acting.

"Why care about someone like him?" Sai asked, "Why are you trying so hard for him? Even risking your life by going up against Orochimaru, when he thinks so little of you? Why? You haven't been ordered to do this."

Naruto smiled, surprising the boy, "Back in the day, I couldn't stand Sasuke. Even though neither of us had families, he was an elite and I was last in the class. But, it really was a lot of fun when we were together. He... He acknowledged me more than anyone else ever did." He looked down, "Sasuke is my friend. Someone who I was finally able to form a bond with."

Sai's eyes widened, "A bond? But still, against Orochimaru, you-"

Naruto just smiled, "It doesn't matter who I have to fight."

As Yamato stepped up to make a clone, kunai shot out, forcing them to back up. Kabuto jumped over Naruto's head, landing between them and Sai.

"And here I thought we'd managed to fool our tracker. But you are one of Orochimaru-sama's guinea pigs, so I suppose it's not unexpected." Kabuto said, adjusting his glasses.

Naruto glared.

"You're persistent." Sakura muttered.

"Sai, I see that you've been taken prisoner." the Oto nin said over his shoulder.

"Take a hike." Naruto told the traitor, "If you don't leave, I won't hold back."

A clone stuck to the rock over Sai's head summoned the Rasengan and attacked Kabuto. He just side stepped it though.

"You're wasting your time." he said.

"You don't know until you try!" Naruto said, making the sign for Kage Bunshin.

Four clones surrounded the man. One attacked but Kabuto grabbed his wrist, swinging him around to avoid the others as they attacked. Using Chakura no Mesu, he dispelled the clones, just in time for Yamato to attack with tree roots. Naruto was released but the grey haired man grabbed Sai while he dodged the roots. As he landed on a root, Sakura raced up to punch him. She ended up punching a hole in the rock. Bees came out as Kabuto jumped to the ground, only the bees attacked him. He was forced to use Chakura no Mesu to kill them. Kabuto then released Sai.

"I must say, I genuinely feel sorry for you people." Naruto stepped forward, "Especially you, Naruto-kun. You're the most pitiful one in the lot. Even if you do defeat me, you're wasting your time. People change. Sasuke-kun's not the same person that you used to know." Kabuto told him.

Naruto glared. They were both startled, however, when Sai grabbed Kabuto's wrist and twisted it, forcing him to his knees.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kabuto asked, looking back, "Your mission was to be the liaison between Orochimaru-sama and Danzou..."

"You said people change..." Sai said, "That means I can too."

Kabuto glared at him, "What?"

"But, there are also things that don't change. That bond..." he looked at Naruto, "I want to see it for myself."

Yamato jumped down to their side, "Sai, don't let him go." He made some signs so that Kabuto was wrapped up and bound.

He ended up being put where Sai was as Yamato summoned a clone. Naruto was watching Sai, though. He wasn't sure if he was believable.

"What are you planning?" Naruto asked when the boy looked at him.

"I want to know why you go so far for Sasuke-kun, and what bonds really are. According to you two, I still have bonds with my brother. If such bonds are really that important, then I might understand them better if I see you and Sasuke-kun. That's all."

Kabuto started laughing, interrupting them.

"What's so damn funny?!" Sakura snapped at him.

"You idiots don't know the real Sasuke-kun." he said.

Yamato walked up him, "Where is Sasuke?" Kabuto just glared, "Answer me."

Kabuto continued to glare, "By now, he's probably finished with his training and has gone back to his room in the inner area."

"It's true that Sasuke-kun left to train with Orochimaru." Sai volunteered, "I don't think he's lying. But the 'inner area' doesn't tell us much."

Sakura looked back to Kabuto as he spoke, "Even I don't know which room. This place has rooms and spaces carved out everywhere. There's more than just one or two inner chambers."

"Then, we'll just have to search all of them!" Naruto said.

Kabuto laughed, "That could work. You might find him if you search at random like that. But if you aren't careful, you might disturb the wrong bush and have a snake jump out at you. Orochimaru-sama's room is back there, as well."

"Well, thanks for being honest with us." Yamato said.

"Oh, there's no need for thanks." he replied.

"You think we're all going to get killed, don't you?" Yamato asked.

"Yes." Kabuto said with a smirk.

"I guess we'll see." Yamato said, "Let's go."

They headed back into the base. Naruto and Sai split off from Sakura and Yamato and began to search again, racing through the halls. Naruto wanted to kill Orochimaru. If Orochimaru died that day, Sasuke could return with them then. Searching the rooms as they came across them, they couldn't seem to find him or Sasuke. Naruto was in a hurry, mainly because he knew Kabuto would get loose before too much longer. Naruto tripped, though. His body was still weak from before.

Naruto blinked his eyes open. He'd passed out? He didn't remember that. He looked up and saw Sai sitting next to him.

"You're finally awake." the ANBU said. He took his pack off, unzipping it, "Indeed, you are just like him. My brother, that is. He was noisy, rash, vulgar, not to mention his di-" He pulled out his picture book, "Ah, never mind. But, he was like you, going all out whenever he did anything. For some reason, when I look at you, I'm reminded of my brother."

He stopped, looking at Naruto.

"Sai?" Naruto asked, watching his eyes go wide.

He seemed to be remembering something.

"Sai?" he asked again. The boy blinked, "What's wrong?"

Sai opened his picture book and began to draw.

"I remember..." Sai said, "I remember!"

He finished the picture, showing him and his brother holding hands with large smiles on their faces.

"This is what I wanted to show my brother." Sai said with a genuine smile on his face, "The picture of our dreams."

Footsteps drew their attention. It was Orochimaru.

"All right, Sai, whose side will you take now?" the snake man asked.

They stood quickly, on guard.

"Sen'ei Jashu!"

Two snakes shot from his sleeve, attacking them. They retreated quickly.

"It looks like you're on their side after all, Sai... or whatever your name is." Orochimaru said.

"I'll keep him busy!" Naruto said, "Sai, please go look for Sasuke! Hurry! That's an order!"

Sai nodded, "Understood. I'll find Sasuke-kun and get him out of here." he turned and ran away.

Naruto turned to glare at Orochimaru.

"So you've come here to take Sasuke-kun home, have you? You're persistence is impressive, but will things really go as you wish?" Orochimaru asked.

"I don't care if you're one of the Sannin like Ero-sennin and Tsunade-baa-chan. I'm gonna kick your ass and take Sasuke back!"

Naruto made a cross with his fingers. He filled the hall with Narutos. Orochimaru used Sen'ei Jashu again, destroying them all. Naruto shot forward with a kunai and came within inches of Orochimaru's face before a snake wrapped around his waist, stopping him. He was thrown back.

"What happened to all that energy you had before?" Orochimaru asked.

Naruto was definitely feeling the pain from over using Kyuubi's chakura.

"Your power... the Kyuubi's power... I know there's more to it than that. Show me what you're truly capable of! Sen'ei Jashu!" Orochimaru sent even more snakes at him.

A branch went through the wall, blocking the snakes. Yamato and Sakura jumped behind him.

"Orochimaru again?" Yamato asked.

There was a noise and Orochimaru stopped smiling for once.

"Naruto-kun, I'll let you live for now. Please do your best to kill at least one Akatsuki for me, okay?" Orochimaru said.

That surprised the blonde.

"Now then, I have business with that sai boy. If you'll excuse me." he disappeared.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, a hand to her chest.

"Where's Sai?" Yamato asked.

"Searching for Sasuke." Naruto told him, "We have to do something before Orochimaru finds him! It'll use up the last of my chakura, but I'll try to find him with my Tajuu Kage Bunshin. Yamato and Sakura-chan, you guys search down that way."

Sakura noticed Sai's bag on the ground. She opened the picture book.

"This is..." she whispered.

"Yeah, he remembered. That's what he wanted to show his brother, a picture of their dreams." he told her.

"They're both smiling." she had a gently smile on her face.

"After he finished it, he smiled for real." Naruto said.

Yamato walked over to the pack and began to look through it.

"Th-this is-"

Sakura and Naruto looked over at Yamato.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked when he didn't immediately continue.

"This is an assassination list that ANBU use for their targets. A Bingo Book." Yamato flipped through it and his eyes widened, "Look."

It was Sasuke. Naruto took a sharp breath in. Sasuke's name shouldn't be in a bingo book at all. He was still listed as an activate shinobi of Konoha.

"There's not an X over his picture yet," Yamato said, "I see... that's what it was all along."

Naruto felt a pit in his stomach, "An assassination mission..."

Sakura put her hand to her mouth, "We have to stop him."

They raced off. A large explosion shook the base, stopping them. However, they continued towards the source of the explosion. They went down a hall, seeing sunlight at the end and Sai. Sakura shot forward before they could stop her. She grabbed Sai by the collar and started yelling at him.

"Sakura..." she froze.

Naruto felt his heart stop. Slowly, Sakura turned, slowly releasing Sai. Naruto ran towards her. He tripped but kept going. He entered the crater and looked. At first, he was blinded by the sun but as his eye adjusted, he saw Sasuke standing there, on the top of the crater looking down. He was wearing black pants, a purple rope tied around his waist. His white kimono top was open, exposing his chest.

"Sasuke..."

Naruto couldn't breathe. His heart was racing.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was deeper, but really wasn't much different. It still held the same amount of disinterest he's always had, "So, you're here too?"

Naruto held his gaze. Sasuke's eyes were cold, giving nothing away.

"I assume Kakashi's with you, as well." he said.

Yamato walked out, "Sorry, I'm not Kakashi-san. I'm here in his place. And the new Team Kakashi is taking you back to Konoha."

Sasuke's eye flickered to Naruto. He shook his head softly. No, that wasn't why they were there. They were there to get information and maybe kill Orochimaru. Sasuke's mission was still on, no matter how much he wanted to bring the boy home.

"Team Kakashi...?" Sasuke looked at them all.

Sai reached for his tantou, pulling it. Instantly, Sakura was on him.

"Sai! I knew it, after all you're-" Sakura snapped.

"So he's my replacement?" Sasuke asked, "Another loser joins the ranks. He said something about wanting to protect my 'bond' with Naruto."

Sakura looked at the ANBU, "Sai, wasn't your mission to-"

"Yes, my secret mission was to assassinate Sasuke-kun. But I don't care about my orders any more. I want to act of my own free will. And I think Naruto-kun can help me remember... What it was like to feel. I think it was something very important. I don't know much about you, but there must be a reason why Naruto-kun and Sakura-san came all this way just for you! They're going all out to keep their bond with you from being severed! I still don't understand it myself, but Sasuke-kun, you should!" Sai told them.

Sasuke's eyes fell closed, "Oh, I do. That's why I severed them!"

Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of Sasuke. He looked good, despite being with that snake bastard for three years.

"I have a different 'bond'." he looked down at them, staring into Naruto's eyes, "A bond of hatred with my brother. Other bonds merely confuse you... and distract you from your greatest desires, and the emotions that matter."

Sasuke was in front of him in a second, his left arm around him, resting on his far shoulder. Naruto's breath caught in his throat. He leant into Naruto's ear. Around them, Sakura, Yamato, and Sai were surprised at his speed.

"Come to think of it, wasn't your dream to become Hokage?" Sasuke asked, "You should've spent your time training instead of wasting it running around chasing me. Right, Naruto?"

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered.

Naruto knew that she was afraid. Afraid that Sasuke had been seduced by Orochimaru and was truly loyal to the snake.

"I'm going to kill you." Sasuke said, reaching for a sword on his back.

He pulled it free. Slowly, he went to stab Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

He continued. Sai grabbed his wrist, though, stopping Sasuke from stabbing Naruto. Sasuke glared at him.

"That was the correct way to block my attack." he said.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm that was around him and flipped over his arm. Yamato shot wood at Sasuke, who's eyes were now red. Naruto noticed that the Uchiha's Sharingan now had three tomoe, instead of two.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke said.

Electricity shot through Naruto and Sai, knocking them away. Despite the pain, Naruto looked at him. Lightning was dancing around his body. A full body Chidori... Impressive. Sakura attacked Sasuke but Yamato intercepted as Sasuke went to strike her with his sword. He attempted to block Sasuke's sword with a kunai but it sliced right through the blade and into Yamato's shoulder.

"Yamato-taichou!" Sakura called.

Black began to fill Naruto's vision. He fought to stay conscious.

"That was the wrong way..." Sasuke dug the blade deeper into the ANBU's shoulder. Yamato dropped his other kunai, "... to block my attack. My sword of Kusanagi has a unique blade. Guarding against it is impossible."

Naruto struggled to his knees. Sasuke couldn't break character in case Orochimaru or Kabuto was nearby, so Naruto needed to help Yamato. Sasuke would kill him if he had to, he knew that. Naruto was forced to use more of the Kyuubi's chakura, though. Closing his eyes, he appeared before Kyuubi's cage.

"Brat, you're bodies still healing. You shouldn't take much more." Kyuubi told him.

"I know, but we're not in a good situation." Naruto said.

Kyuubi went to respond but stop.

"I see. So you're the Uchiha." he said.

Naruto turned quickly and saw Sasuke standing there.

"You've don't well to become so powerful." Kyuubi continued.

"How come you're here?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at him, "Naruto..."

"You're able to see me inside of Naruto because of your accursed lineage and that loathsome Sharingan." Kyuubi growled.

"It seems this isn't your first time seeing the Sharingan." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said again.

The Uchiha looked over at him, "Naruto... You're not here to retrieve me?"

Naruto looked down, "No, sorry. You don't have much longer, though."

Sasuke nodded, "Less than six months. I'll take care of him. I'm almost strong enough. Then, I'll be coming home."

Naruto smiled, "Try not to kill Yamato, please. He's not that bad, even if he is annoying."

Sasuke gave a small snort of amusement. He looked down, "I miss you, Naruto. Even Sakura and Kakashi."

Naruto walked up to him and put his arm around Sasuke like he had outside.

"We miss you too, Sasuke. Hurry up and kill this bastard. We'll be waiting." he said into his ear.

Blinking his eyes, he was back in the crater. He forced himself to his feet. Slowly, Sai stood as well. Sasuke was still staring at him, giving Yamato the opportunity to use his Mokuton to force the Kusanagi from him shoulder. He attempted to encase Sasuke in a wooden dome but Sasuke just broke open a whole into the roof, jumping back to the top of the crater. He stood straight and stared down at them. Yamato forced himself to his feet.

"Enough. Naruto, Sakura, I'd hoped I wouldn't have to injure him in front of you two, but I need to get serious now." he said.

"Yamato-taichou!" Sakura said.

"He's the same as Orochimaru, a Nukenin who deserted the village and can't be allowed to roam free. We're taking him back to Konoha, no matter what!" Yamato told them.

"Konoha?" Sasuke asked, "I've had it with all of you."

He raised his blade and stabbed it into the ground before forming several signs.

"This is the end." he raised his hand into the air but Orochimaru grabbed his wrist.

Naruto glared. He really didn't like seeing Orochimaru touching Sasuke.

"You are not using that jutsu, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru told him.

"Let go." Sasuke ordered.

"Now, now." Kabuto appeared on Sasuke's other side.

Naruto tensed; this was bad. Sasuke couldn't go easy on them anyway, but to also have Orochimaru and Kabuto? They were in a very dangerous situation.

"You're still using such foul language with Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked.

"I don't see any reason to stop." Sasuke said, glaring at the boy.

"You know what the Akatsuki is up to, don't you?" Kabuto asked, "That's why we want Konoha to help eliminate them. Even if it's just one. If the other Akatsuki members interfere, then you'll have more trouble taking your revenge, right?"

Sasuke looked at him, "That's pathetic."

"It's an opportunity to improve your chances, even if by only 1%. Agreed?" he asked.

Sasuke looked back down at them. Slowly, Orochimaru released Sasuke, letting him drop his hand.

"Let's go." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke picked up his sword and spun it around skilfully before putting the tip in the sheath. He released it and it slid right in. Naruto held Sasuke's gaze for several more seconds before the three disappeared into flames. Naruto bowed his head. It hurt seeing him go, even if he knew he had to. He felt like crying but was able to stop himself. He could hear Sakura crying though.

"We have about six months left, right?" Sai asked, "And a team of three is better than two. Besides, I'm pretty strong myself."

They arrived back at Konoha after a few days. Technically, their mission was a failure, but Naruto had gained some important information. They were dismissed until their next mission was available.

Naruto arrived back home. He was feeling drained. Physically, he was fine, the trip back gave him the time he needed to heal. Mentally, however, he wasn't. He wanted his team back in one piece. Sasuke, Kakashi... Sai and Yamato weren't bad, they did prove themselves, but they weren't Sasuke.

The moment he entered, however, he was pushed against the wall. He went to elbow whoever it was but they dodged. Even so, he spun around, only to see Neji.

"Asshole!" Naruto snapped, hitting his arm.

Neji just chuckled, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Naruto replied.

"Next time, tell me before you take off." he said.

Naruto nodded, looking down.

"So..." Neji smirked, "You kissed the Kazekage-sama, didn't you?"

Naruto knew his face was red, "What?"

He smirked, "You did."

Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes, "Jealous?"

Neji shrugged. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him over to the bed. He fell backwards, pulling Naruto on top of him.

"I guess not." Naruto muttered.

Neji kissed him deeply. As they pulled a part, Naruto rolled off him, looking up at the ceiling.

"... How do you know if you're in love?" Neji asked.

"Do you think you're in love with me?" Naruto teased.

Neji rolled his eyes, "I was curious."

Naruto sighed. The Hyuuga looked at him. He was surprised to see that Naruto's eyes looked... dead. If it wasn't for the fact he could feel Naruto's heartbeat, he would think he was dead.

"I... I don't know what love is, Neji." Naruto muttered, "I don't even know if I'm capable of love. But I asked Ero-sennin about it once. He said that... that it was like there was butterflies in his stomach every time he thought about her, that his heart skipped a beat whenever he saw her, that he thought about her every second of the day..."

Neji looked back to the ceiling, unable to look at the boy's dead eyes any more.

"Is that how you feel?" Naruto asked.

"No..." Neji muttered, looking somewhat disappointed.

Naruto rolled on to his side to look at him, "It's probably for the best. Like I said, I don't know if I'm capable of love."

Neji reached over, brushing Naruto's hair out of his eyes, "You are capable of love. Sasuke just isn't here."

Naruto looked at him, "What? I don't love Sasuke. Besides, he's straight."

"Then, Gaara." Neji said.

Naruto rolled his eyes, putting his hand on Neji's face, "Stop."

Neji just laughed, pulling Naruto's hand away. He leant in and kissed Naruto again.

Sai completely changed. He was trying to open up with them. He was actually showing true emotions. He tried to come up with nicknames for them but that didn't turn out well. He called Sakura 'ugly', thinking of it as a nickname. He and Naruto both ended up punched for that. They went to the hospital to see Kakashi after that.

"So, you're the new team member... Sai, right? Nice to meet you." Kakashi greeted.

Sai and Naruto were rubbing their cheeks from Sakura's fist.

"Yes, sir." the boy said.

"Come here, Sakura." Kakashi motioned the girl over.

He spoke to her but Naruto couldn't hear. Sakura stood straight.

"No, it's not that." she said, waving it off, "Honestly, we get along very well!"

"Oh, I see. Well, that's good." Kakashi said.

"Sakura's the one that hit us." Naruto said, "Sai was trying to come up with a nickname and called her 'ugly'. I don't see why I needed to be hit."

She gave him an annoyed look, making him back up and hide behind Sai.

"Did Yamato tell you what happened?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded, "I take it you have some plans wiggling about in your head."

Sai looked at him curiously as he nodded.

"Is there anything we need to worry about?" Kakashi asked, lowering his book to look at him.

Naruto shook his head.

Kakashi raised his book again, "You need to become stronger, don't you?"

"Always." he said.

"I've been mulling over this the whole time I've been here. And I've finally got an idea. Naruto, if this works, you may, in a sense, even surpass me." Kakashi told him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be working with you the whole time, but it'll be unlike any training you've done before. You're going to learn the most powerful jutsu you can do by creating it yourself. Meaning you're going to learn a technique more powerful than Rasengan. But to do so, you'll need to invest a massive amount of time and effort. Knowing how impatient you are, I figured out how we can do it in no time at all-" Kakashi was interrupted though, but the door opening.

"How're you doing, Kakashi?" It was Asuma who spoke.

Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji were behind him.

"Asuma-sensei! Would you at least knock first?!" Ino snapped at him.

They entered.

"If it isn't Naruto and Sakura!" Shikamaru greeted, "You already finished your mis-?"

He stopped, seeing Sai.

"You're that guy..." Shikamaru glared at him.

Chouji and Ino were shocked.

"W-Who?" Ino asked.

Sai smiled, "Hi."

He explained that he was just trying to test Naruto's abilities.

"Oh, so that's what you were doing. All right, good enough for me." Chouji said, opening another potato chip bag.

"You can just call me Sai. Don't worry about any suffixes." the boy said.

Shikamaru walked up to Naruto, "I heard about Sasuke from Tsunade-sama. I can help you out the next time something comes up, now that that stupid Chuunin exam's finally over. I figured you'd make Chuunin easily this time, too."

Naruto gave a small smile.

Shikamaru looked away, "Ah well, maybe next time."

"So why are you all here?" Kakashi asked Asuma, "This isn't a lounge."

"True, true." he turned to their students, "You guys go on ahead to the yakiniku. Team Kakashi's invited to join you too."

"Yay! Yakiniku!" Chouji cheered.

"I'm in!" Ino said.

Naruto saw her give Sai a flirty look. He snorted in amusement.

"Kakashi and I have a few things to discuss. It's my treat, so no objections, right?" Asuma said.

Shikamaru looked at them suspiciously.

"I suppose we'll continue this later, Kakashi?" Naruto said.

Shikamaru disappeared as they headed to the restaurant, saying he needed to help his father collect antlers. Ino made a big plate for Sai. Chouji laid claim to Shikamaru's share, but that angered Ino.

"Chouji! At least introduce yourself to Sai-kun first!" she said, trying to keep a sweet element in her voice.

"O-Oh, right..." he muttered, staring at the meat, "Um, I'm Akimichi Chouji from the Akimichi clan. Nice to meet you. Sai, right?"

Sai gave him a smile, "Nice to meet you, um..."

Instantly, both Sakura and Naruto both knew the ANBU was trying to determine a nickname for him.

"Fa-" Sai started but Naruto shot across the table, clapping his hand over the boy's mouth.

"Sai, never ever say the word 'fatty' in front of Chouji, got it?!" he hissed.

"Were you gonna say something?" Chouji asked.

Sakura waved him off nervously, "No, nothing at all!"

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as the boy ignored the near taboo in favour of food.

"And I'm Yamanaka Ino, from the Yamanaka Florists!" the girl said, "It's such a pleasure to meet you!"

Sai smiled at her. Naruto and Sakura looked at him nervously, though Sakura was looking a little more vindictive than normal.

"Nice to meet you, uh... um... Gorgeous." he said.

Ino was stunned and blushed heavily. Sakura, however, was angry.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered.

This wasn't going to end well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note  
><strong>

**WARNINGS- This is Yaoi, Male/Male, Slash, Gay, whatever you want to call it. Hit the back button if you don't like. This is a Time Travel story (Should start about the 10th Chapter). Again, hit the back button if you don't like. This story was not meant to be very different from the original show (Japanese dub). It was meant to show the consequences of a small change. And given that I SUCK at writing fight scenes, I had a tendence to either summerise or write them out as they appeared on the show. SPOILERS- Naruto Original, Naruto Shippuuden, and two Naruto Shippuuden movies (4- The Lost Tower and 6- The Road to Ninja).**

**If you don't like any of these, just don't read this story or comment. My confidence is already in the rubbish bin, I don't people beating me down any more. Please, no flames/trolls.**

* * *

><p>Once Kakashi was released from the hospital, they went to the training grounds to work on his new jutsu.<p>

"Do a Rasengan." Kakashi ordered.

Naruto did so easily.

"You've already mastered chakura shape manipulation. That's what your Rasengan is. You rotate your raw chakura wildly at extreme speeds and compress the energy. That is shape manipulation itself, which you could say Rasengan takes to the ultimate level. The next step is chakura nature manipulation." he told the teenager.

Naruto nodded.

"Let's see... Take Chidori." he made the seals, "This technique uses both shape and nature manipulation at the same time. Watch carefully. I'll focus chakura into my right hand..." he formed a ball, though it wasn't complete, "And change it's nature into an electric current."

Naruto nodded again.

"Next, I change it's shape to that of a power surge, which determines the power and range." He completed the jutsu, "To create a technique more advanced than your usual Rasengan, you need to use both shape and nature manipulation at the same time, like I do with Chidori. We'll start with finding out which element you have an affinity for. You know what element affinity is, right?"

Naruto nodded, "Ero-sennin told me, though we never got around to testing it."

Kakashi handed him the paper for testing it. Naruto sent his chakura through it. The paper split in half; wind.

"You're element is wind." Kakashi said.

"Like Temari, right?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded, "Wind can slice anything to bits. A chakura that's perfectly suited for battle."

"Rasengan is a wind element, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Your manipulation training starts now." he told him, "It usually takes a huge amount of time to learn the method. But, I've thought of a way to get it done extremely fast. What we'll do it-"

He trailed off when Yamato landed next them.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi-san asked me to help with your training. Sorry to interrupt, Kakashi-senpai." Yamato said.

"No, don't worry about it. We'll use the Tajuu Kage Bunshin to speed up your training. A side effect of this jutsu is that experience and knowledge gained by the clones will be transferred back to you when you dispel them." Kakashi told him.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I've noticed. So, I'll use the jutsu and do the training and when it's dispelled, I'll receive hundreds of hours worth of training in a day."

"Exactly!" Kakashi said with a smile, "The first step is to strengthen your control over your chakura element." he held up a leaf, "Hold a leaf between your two hands and cit it with just your chakura. All the way through. As I've already said, I want you to do this training using Kage Bunshin."

"How many do you want?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi held up a finger, "Well, if each one of you gets a single leaf..." he looked around before pointing, "About that many."

Naruto looked to see him pointing at a tree. He easily summoned the clones and they picked the tree clean. It didn't take him long to start cutting the leaf.

"Okay! Time to consolidate all the experience you've gained so far. Think about your training while you release your Kage Bunshin." Kakashi told him after several hours.

Naruto released the clones. The exhaustion hit him, making him collapse. Kakashi caught him before he fell.

"Take a break, Naruto." Kakashi told him.

"I'm okay, Kakashi." he muttered, standing straight and pushing the man's arm away.

He started right back in, summoning more clones to continue working. He was able to split the leaf in half now. Dispelling the clones again, there was nothing he could do to stop himself from passing out this time.

When he woke up, Sakura informed them of a mission Tsunade was sending them on because of an attack on one of their borders. She was worried that the attack was the Akatsuki. They would be going with Yamato again, as Kakashi had another mission. Going over the roof tops, Naruto saw Team 10, or Asuma, below them with Konohamaru's team.

On the second night out, they reached their rendezvous point. When the team they were supposed to meet didn't show up, Sakura and Yamato went out looking for them. Unfortunately, Sai was attempting to act more normal, which only came across as creepy. Naruto decided to go for a walk. He came across a hidden tomb that was open. He walked down the steps. He could sense someone in there. A boy walked out, probably not much older than himself. A wind gust attempted to blow him away. He would have been knocked back had he not stuck his feet to the ground with chakura.

"Juuha Shou!" the boy said.

A slice of wind shot at him. He dodged but it collapsed the roof of the tomb. Naruto threw shuriken at the boy. He used a three bladed claw to deflect it. While he was distracted, Naruto disappeared, reappearing behind the boy. He hit the boy on the back on the next, hitting the tenketsu there and knocking him out cold.

"Naruto!"

He turned to see Sakura, Yamato, and Sai running up with some men dressed the same as the boy who had attacked him.

The boy woke up before long. A man named Chiriku was gave him a stern look, making the boy hide his hand behind his back.

"Chiriku-sama, you were right to be worried." the boy said, "I got worried about the hidden tomb on the way to meet our guests, and came to investigate. When I did, the barrier had been torn down, the coffin was stolen, and he was inside."

He glared at Naruto. Naruto returned it.

"I just stumbled upon it. I thought you were the robber." Naruto told him.

Chiriku nodded to two other men and they walked away.

"You were in the tomb first!" he yelled.

Naruto just scoffed, looking away, "Why do I always get annoying clients?"

Sakura giggled. The boy was grabbed by Chiriku about the collar.

"Brethren from Konoha, I am Chiriku of the Fire Temple. I apologise for the mistake in establishing the rendezvous point." He bowed his head, putting his hand on the boy's.

The boy pointed at Naruto, "He's the guest? From Konoha-" He looked at Chiriku.

"This is Sora, a monk in training, also from the temple." Chiriku introduced the boy.

"Sora-kun, is it?" Yamato said, "I am the captain of this team, Yamato. This is Naruto, and..." He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder as he looked back at Sakura and Sai.

"I'm Sakura." the girl said.

"My name is Sai." he introduced.

Sora looked back at Chiriku, "I already said it, didn't I? We don't need any help from Konoha!"

"Sora." Chiriku warned.

The two came back.

"Chiriku-sama! Kitane-sama's coffin has been stolen, with no traces of forced entry. To break the barrier so easily, they must be extremely capable shinobi." they reported.

Chiriku sighed and looked at Sora, "If the enemies are that skilled, we definitely have good reason to call on Konoha for help. You two go back and make arrangements to defend the remaining three tombs. Also, strengthen the temple's security and start preparations for an emergency situation." They nodded, "Let us return to the Fire Temple for now."

"Understood." Yamato said.

They followed them back to the temple. Naruto was surprised when he saw it as it was just like a dream he'd had. Sora tried to trip him, and almost succeeded, until Naruto stepped on his foot. When they met up with the other monks, though, Naruto noticed that they were glaring at Sora... just like the villagers glare at him. After speaking more with Chiriku about their mission, they watched the monks train, including Sora. Naruto watched him carefully. Sora wasn't taking the training seriously. It didn't set well with him. After the training ended, Sora left them, once more followed by the glares of the monks.

"Sakura-chan... I'll be back in a bit." Naruto said.

She was confused but nodded. Naruto followed Sora into a tunnel, leading to a large cave on the other side. He was practicing the Juuha Shou and Juuha Reppuu Shou. They were powerful jutsu.

"Your techniques are awesome." Naruto complimented, walking over to him, "So, are you doing wind element chakura manipulation?"

The boy glared, "What did you come here for?"

Sora didn't give him time to answer as he attacked. He struck out but Naruto dodged, until he punched. Naruto met the fist with his own. Blood dripped from Sora's hand.

"What happened back at the temple?" Naruto asked.

"You disgust me." Sora growled.

Naruto looked down, a sad mile on his face, "Yeah, that's how people thought of me when I was a kid. Same for you, right?"

Sora was startled before looking down, "So what?!" He pulled his hand back, "So what... Yes, I disgust them! But I don't give a rat's ass about them. I disgust myself!"

He was putting on a strong front, that much was obvious.

"That's right. I hate my powers. But even so, I can't simply rid myself of them." he walked away, "I need them to get revenge for my father's death... to kill his murderer..."

An owl flew over head.

"It's Momo Midori. Did something happen at a tomb?!"

The two raced back to the temple. Another tomb had been robbed, and the body taken. They headed to the south with Sora and Chiriku. They came across a plain where the four coffins were skidding across the ground. Naruto and Sora were sent down the centre, Sakura and Sai to the left, and Yamato to the right. Chiriku was made to stay there. Sora quickly darted down the mountain.

"I don't need to be paired with a hired goon like you!" the boy called back to Naruto.

"Too bad." Naruto jumped over him and headed off in the lead.

They hit the ground and raced off. This was a trap, no doubt, but they still needed to stop them. The coffins stopped and raised to their end. Sora pushed passed him but before he could reach them, they began to spin and sink into the ground. Sakura, Sai, and Yamato approached them.

"Something's off." Yamato said, "Their presence has completely vanished."

The ground around them began to shake, and mountains began to rise around them, splitting them up. It completely changed the landscape. Naruto and Sora landed on a ledge together.

"Looks like a certain someone set off their trap." Sora said.

"Shut up." Naruto muttered.

He saw Sakura below them, jumping up ledge by ledge. Naruto jumped down, closely followed by Sora.

"Where's Sai?" Naruto asked.

"We were separated when these mountains grew." she told him, "Yamato-taichou is gone too. They're powerful enemies for them to be able to manipulate such a massive amount of land with Doton."

"We need to find them." Naruto said.

"Hey." Sora pointed, "Wasn't there a valley there?"

They turned, seeing that the ground had changed around them. Naruto tossed a rock but it hit solidly. However, the ground disappeared, making them all fall. When he hit, though, he was nowhere near Sakura or Sora. Naruto couldn't see the sky any more. He walked until he came to a fork in the road. The ground opened up. He jumped away before he could fall again. A large boulder began rolling towards him. He ran until he could jump over it.

A feminine voice giggled, "Fuen's traps aren't terribly imaginative, are they?"

He looked down the tunnel to see a woman walking towards him.

"I was hoping that the traps would work so I wouldn't have to dirty my hands... But I guess there's no avoiding it. Let's do this quickly!" she said.

He went to launched at her but she disappeared and was suddenly right in front of him. She licked his face. Immediately, Naruto back away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto snapped, wiping his cheek.

That proved it; he didn't like girls at all!

"Mmm... The taste of the chakura leaking from your circulatory system... You have a wind affiliation; that's pretty rare." she said.

He growled at her.

"Why don't you join my collection?" she asked, "French or soft; which do you prefer?" she flicked her hair.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he muttered.

"Oh, lord... kissing..." she said.

He gagged, "With you? Gross!"

She was visibly ticked off.

"I've been rejected." she said.

He turned and ran. Unfortunately, when he leant against the wall, she appeared right behind him. She put her arm on his shoulder.

"You can't reject a woman's advances, you know." she said, moving to face him, grabbing both his shoulders, "You... can't... escape..."

She leant in to kiss him. He tried to move away but she grabbed his face.

"Kiss of death." she said.

She kissed him, only it was a clone. More clones appeared behind her. That angered the woman.

"If you had just stopped resisting, you could've died happy!" Her eyes narrowed, "Now you've made me angry."

"Bring it on, bitch!" Naruto snapped.

"You're luck ran out the moment you made me angry, boy!" she said, "Katon Housenka no jutsu!"

The clones were destroyed.

"You are just a boy, after all." she laughed, "Now, I wonder where the real one's hiding."

He came at her from above with a Rasengan, but she just dodged, sliding into the wall with a jutsu.

"You're not half bad." she admitted, "I want that wind chakura of yours even more now. I'm going to make sure you receive my Kiss of Death this time!"

"I'm not letting you kiss me that easily!" Naruto told her.

"But before that, I'm going to shut that filthy mouth of yours up for good!"

Naruto summoned more clones.

"My, my! You don't have any real skill, do you?" she asked.

He frowned; how was he going to get out of this? He'd prefer not to have to kiss the woman too. Though, if she was just sucking out his chakura, he could easily take care of her by giving her Kyuubi's chakura.

"You're using Kage Bunshin again? Then I'll use... Suiton Ja no Kuchi."

A tornado of water appeared to destroy his clones. She then sent electricity though the water. He left a clone that looked like it had been electrocuted for her. She tried to kiss it but it disappeared again. He came from above with a Rasengan. She then attacked him with a Fuuton sakura move. He was slammed into a wall.

"Surprised?" she tossed her hair over her shoulder, "There are many things you still don't know, little boy. Especially about women."

She threw several wind balls at him.

"You can't run away!" she called, "I'll teach you all the secrets of my lovely body!"

"Gross!" he hissed.

She appeared in front of him, making him stop short.

"Katon Housenka no jutsu!" she said.

Naruto dodged and raced in the other direction once it passed. Again, she cut him off.

"Suiton Ja no Kuchi!" she attacked again.

He jumped on to a ledge. She was behind him now.

"Raiton Jibashi!"

He jumped across the water to another ledge and ran off. He was thrown into the wall as she attacked with the Fuuton move she'd used earlier. It hit him straight on. He summoned clones in front of him until he was right in front of her. He sliced out, putting his wind chakura into the blade. Her hair was cut, but that was it. Dispelling the clones, he approached, but she seemed to be in shock. Her body was drying out, and she collapsed into dirt. She appeared behind him.

"How dare you...?" she growled, "How dare you kill me? You'll make women weep, boy."

He looked at her. She picked up a lock of her hair.

"How many years do you think it took me to grow my hair this long? A woman's hair is her life." she approached him, "You've wounded my life force... and now you'll pay the price!"

Her face went very creepy; wide eyes, wide grin... Suddenly, he couldn't move his legs.

"Now, boy, let's have us a nice hot kiss." she said, "But I'll take your soul as payment."

"Get away, you creep!" he snapped.

She grabbed his shoulders and leant in.

"Shikei Seppun." she said before pressing her lips to his.

He physically gagged, but she didn't stop. He felt his chakura draining. Immediately, he began feeding her Kyuubi's chakura. He couldn't hear anything around him, though. Vaguely, he could sense Sakura and Sai approaching. Then Yamato and two people he didn't know. The woman screamed, releasing him. She pushed him away, collapsing and coughing, like she was trying to vomit out the Kyuubi's chakura. He was released. Pushing himself up, he glared at her.

"Damn you, you slut!" he snapped.

The wall to his left blew open and Sora was standing there.

"I've got a kaimyou ready for all three of you." the boy said.

"This boy is..." another girl said.

"It's him." a man said.

Sora stood in front of Naruto, "I came to save you."

"No one asked for your help." Naruto said.

"Weren't you the one who called out to me?" he asked.

"The hell I did!" Naruto snapped.

Sora bowed his head, "I see. Well, I heard what I heard. Let's go."

Naruto stood at his side.

"Naruto, Sora, it's too dangerous to fight them! Run for it!" Yamato called from behind a stone barrier.

"We won't let you!" the girl who kissed Naruto said.

The three surrounded them, making Naruto and Sora stand back to back.

"Looks like we've gotta fight." Sora said.

"Three against two." Naruto muttered.

"You'll just get in my way, so it's four to one." Sora said.

Naruto scoffed.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

The ground began to shake and stones began to fall from the ceiling. Large boulders fell, forcing them to move out of the way.

"Sorry for the delay!"

It was Chiriku and the other monks. Another man, obviously a part of their enemies group, appeared across from the monks. Their enemies retreated.

Naruto and the others headed back to Konoha, taking Sora with them. Naruto fell asleep quickly when they laid down for the night. None of them had slept since they arrived at the temple. Unfortunately for Naruto, he appeared before Kyuubi.

"Let me sleep, asshole." Naruto muttered, plopping down on the floor.

"Who did you meet, brat?" he asked.

Naruto looked up at him in confusion, "A lot of people. Why?"

"The first person you met." Kyuubi said.

He was sitting on the ground, closer to Naruto's size, his nine tails whipping around him.

"Sora. What about him?" Naruto asked.

"He's got my chakura." Kyuubi told him.

Naruto gave him a confused look, "Really? How does that work? You're in me."

Kyuubi scratched his ear with his back foot. Naruto smirked; the demon looked like a dog when he did that.

"Some of my chakura could have remained after I was sealed. Someone must have collected it and sealed it into that brat. Without me, however, there's no way he'd ever be able to properly control it. You should remove it from him." he said.

Naruto thought about it, "Will it kill him?

"No. At least, it shouldn't. The removal will hurt, but I doubt he'd die." he told him.

Naruto nodded, "Then what? Where will the chakura go?"

"You could absorb it, or attempt to. If not, it'll dissipate into the earth." he replied.

The blonde gave him a look, "Will it, or is this another attempt at you escaping?"

The fox rolled his eyes, "Brat, I've accepted the fact that I'm not getting out of here until you die. And any attempt to escape or speed up your death will only result in my ass being seal again."

Naruto nodded; that was true.

"Chakura, all chakura, will absorb back into the earth. Mine as well." he said, "You could try to absorb it, like I said. You might be able to."

He went on to explain how to unseal the chakura without Sora being cooperative.

They made it back to Konoha the next day. Sora was very disrespectful to Tsunade, getting punched, and actually picking a fight with Akamaru, leading to a fight with Kiba. After calling Chouji a 'fatty', they started fighting too. Naruto just stood next to Shikamaru, letting his temporary teammate reap what he sew. Asuma approached the two, just in time for Lee to join the fight.

"Baka..." Naruto muttered.

"Not too long ago, you'd be in that fight yourself." Shikamaru chuckled.

Asuma stepped in, blocking Sora and one Kiba. Shikamaru used Kagemane to hold the other Kiba and Lee. Naruto, however, stepped out of the way as Chouji slammed into his childhood friend. They were made to line up, where Asuma knocked them all in the head lightly.

"Okay, how about some yakiniku now that your fist fight is over?" the Jounin asked.

After they ate, Asuma took Sora and Naruto to train their Fuuton. The two spent all night training. The next morning, they were to train but Asuma interrupted them. Yamato tricked the other Jounin into helping them train. Naruto knew right from the start that Asuma wanted to help Sora, not him. He knew Sora, probably having met him when the boy was young. Naruto took the help, though.

Naruto went to see Sai at the hospital the next day. The boy was still trying to read about emotions. While he sat there, he was surprised to see a one eyed man wrapped in chains and another man in the same position being escorted by ANBU. Sai seemed to recognise the man.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked.

Sai looked at him, "Danzou-sama."

Naruto eyes widened, "I've got to go."

He disappeared before the ANBU could say anything. He followed the men into a dark room. They were chained in the centre of the room. From where he was, he couldn't really hear what was being said, and he was also distracted by Sora. He was spying from the ceiling. When the council members entered, Naruto barely held a growl. The blonde didn't care too much that he couldn't hear; if it was important, Tsunade would tell him. He knew Danzou was going against the village. The other boy was likely another ANBU Ne member. From the Ame hitai-ate, he probably had something to do with the attack on their border. Sora was found by the ANBU and brought down to them. The boy was completely distraught. He was feeling betrayed, that much was obvious. Then, his right hand glowed and changed into a demonic like hand. He attacked them, but Asuma was able to hold it off. Even so, a hole was blasted in the wall. Asuma kicked him back as Naruto raced to help. However, before he could unseal Kyuubi's chakura, shuriken shot out. Naruto put himself between the blades and Sora. They sank into his back.

"Why are you here?!" Sora snapped.

Naruto looked back, a dangerous look in his eyes as he peered at the ANBU. They quickly retreated. ANBU Ne... Tsunade, Shizune, and Yamato raced out of the hole.

"Naruto?" Yamato said.

"I'm fine." he replied.

"Your comrade... My father... You betrayed him!" Sora yelled at Asuma. The man bowed his head, "I'll have vengeance for my father!"

He attacked Asuma.

"Sora!" Tsunade yelled.

The boy disappeared in a whirl of wind. Naruto shook his head, falling to his knees. He was going to have to unseal the chakura. There was no options any more. He was too dangerous.

Naruto was taken to the hospital, despite his declaration that he was fine. He was released by the night. Sakura walked with him for a while before splitting off to search for Sora, like everyone else in the village. As the sun completely disappeared, Naruto felt the boy's chakura again. He quickly moved to it. He could feel the anger the boy was feeling. Seeing the Hokage tower, Naruto felt a pit grow in his stomach. He raced into the building. Opening the door to Tsunade's office, he immediately dove, knocking her down as a giant shuriken shot through the window, a rope attached to it.

"Baa-chan?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she said.

He stood, just in time to see Sora slide in. Wind blew around them as he raised his demonic hand. Chakura engulfed the hand and he launched himself at Tsunade. She didn't move, in shock. Naruto, however, was prepared. He grabbed the boy's wrist. Spreading his fingers and making a claw with his free hand, he slammed his hand into the boy's stomach. Instantly, he began to scream.

Shizune and two ANBU ran into the room.

"Naruto, what are you doing to him?" Tsunade asked.

Sora struggled against him.

"You, ANBU, hold him!" Naruto ordered.

They quickly did as they were told, grabbing his arms. Naruto tried to absorb Kyuubi's chakura into himself. There were too many people in the room to simply expel it. They'd all be poisoned. The power went out, though that had nothing to do with what he was doing. A long time passed, though he couldn't say how long.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura's voice yelled.

"His arm!" one of the ANBU said.

Naruto vaguely noticed that it was changing back to normal. The blonde could feel the Kyuubi's chakura entering him. However, he wasn't sure how much more he could take. Sora stopped moving.

"Get out of here!" Naruto told them, "All of you! Just help me lay him down and leave! Clear the building and the surrounding area!"

"Naruto, what's going on?!" Sakura asked.

"Just do it! I'll explain later! You've got bigger things to worry about right now!" he snapped.

Slowly, the ANBU helped him lay Sora down without him removing his hand. Then, they all left the room. Naruto gave them a few minutes, feeling the strain as he body started to reject the rest of the chakura. Had he been training, using up his chakura, he'd be able to take more in, he knew, but that was the situation he was in now. Holding out as long as he could, he was forced to release the remaining chakura. The process went faster from then on, until there was no more demonic chakura in the boy. Unfortunately, by the time it was over, his vision was growing black. His chakura pathways were burnt, as well as a lot of his skin from the release. He couldn't stop the inevitable.

When he opened his eyes next, he ended up staring at a white ceiling.

"The hospital again?" Naruto muttered.

"Are you surprised?"

He looked over at Sakura.

"Did I miss any fighting?" he asked.

She chuckled, "All of it. Those guys put a barrier around all of Konoha. Even brought people back to life."

He shivered, "Zombies? Creepy."

She laughed as he looked around.

"Where's Sora?" he asked.

"Shishou sent him back to the temple." she answered.

He looked at her in surprise, "I'm surprised he wasn't held for attacking Baa-chan."

Sakura looked down, "He was but Asuma-sensei went to talk to him. He told us that Sora was manipulated by those guys. And Sora's power is gone too, so he's not much of a threat any more."

Naruto nodded.

"That was what you did, isn't it?" she asked, "You took that power from him."

"I'm quite curious about that myself." Tsunade walked in with the two council members.

"Haruno-san, we need to speak to Uzumaki." Mitokado Homura said.

Sakura left before he could stop her. Naruto rolled on to his side, putting his back to them.

"Show some respect, Uzumaki!" Utatane Koharu snapped at him, "Don't turn your back on us!"

Naruto disappeared. The two looked around.

"Don't, Naruto." Tsunade said, glancing back, "I know it's tempting, but you shouldn't hit them."

Homura looked back, to see Naruto's fist less than an inch from his head. Slowly, he lowered it, a glare on his face. The two were looking at him with wide eyes.

"I didn't sense you at all, brat." Tsunade said, "You're getting good. Now get back into bed."

Still glaring at the two council members, he moved around them and sat back down. Tsunade ran a glowing hand over him.

"You're healing up nicely, but I wouldn't use any chakura until at least tomorrow." she told him, putting her hands on her hips, "You burnt your pathways pretty bad. What did you do anyway?"

He sighed, "That power he had, it was the Kyuubi's chakura. We figured that some of his chakura was left over after he was sealed inside me. Someone collected it and sealed it into Sora."

Homura closed his eyes.

"This is why he shouldn't have left the village, Tsunade-hime." Koharu said.

"Perhaps Danzou was right; we should have killed the boy." Homura said.

"Are you thick?" Naruto snapped.

They looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Tsunade said, "Not that I don't agree with you."

Koharu shot her a glare. Naruto shook his head.

"You can't just kill people because they have special powers." Naruto said, "Do you have any idea what happens when you kill a Jinchuuriki? Even Sora... He was technically a Jinchuuriki. Do you know what happens?"

They didn't answer.

"Answer me!" Naruto snapped, "What do you think happens?!"

Homura looked away.

"The Bijuu dies." Koharu answered.

Naruto snorted in amusement, making the two glare at him.

"A Bijuu can't die." he told them, "They're pure chakura. They aren't alive, they just have consciousness."

"Then what happens when a Jinchuuriki dies?" Homura said.

"The Bijuu is released." Naruto snapped, "If you had killed Sora, the chakura inside him would have expelled in an explosion, killing everyone nearby, maybe even the entire village."

That shocked the two, and even Tsunade.

"Here's a hint. If Danzou tells you something, it's probably going to kill people." Naruto told them, "He's trying to kill Tsunade-baa-chan! He tried to murder Jiji! Why the hell do you guys still listen to him? He should have been executed years ago!"

Tsunade's head snapped to the side to look at the two, "He tried to kill the old man?"

"That was the Sandaime's decision." Homura stated, "He chose not to execute Danzou."

"And you still continue to listen him?" Tsunade said. She shook her head, "You guys are idiots!"

Naruto sighed, laying back on the bed.

When Naruto got out of the hospital, he continued on to his training with Kakashi and Yamato. He completed the leaf training. The next step was to cut a waterfall. He trained all day long. About mid day, Yamato made the waterfall bigger for him to use more clones with. Unfortunately for Yamato, that completely exhausted him, especially considering he was constantly making sure the Kyuubi didn't rear it's ugly head. When they finished, Naruto laid on the ground near the fire. He wanted to continue but Yamato was drained.

"I... I'm ready to go any... time... I'm fine..." the Jounin muttered, coughing.

Naruto snickered at him.

The next day, he'd recovered to the point for Naruto to begin training again. Kakashi stopped him around noon to dispel the clones and give him some homemade soldier pills from Sakura. However, they weren't edible.

Five days passed, then six. By then, he was able to split the water a fair amount. Sakura left him some more soldier pills. That next day, Naruto continued his training. Finally, he was able to finish and split the waterfall in half. Naruto collapsed again as the clones dispelled. After eating, and tricking Yamato into paying, Kakashi showed him that he too could use the Rasengan. The two Jounin gave him a lecture of chakura manipulation and the origin of the Rasengan.

"Do you know why I'm telling you all this, Naruto?" Kakashi asked once the lecture was over, "Because you're the only shinobi in the world who can surpass the Yondaime. That's what I believe."

Naruto froze. No way. Was Kakashi being serious about that? Even as the two walked away, he didn't move. He was completely in shock.

Naruto began attempt to manipulate the shape of Rasengan while also attempting to add wind chakura into it. It exploded, destroying his clones in the process. Summoning more clones, he continued. However, he felt the Kyuubi's chakura fill him. Immediately, he dispelled his clones and dodged the wood Yamato sent his way.

"I'm fine." Naruto called.

He kept going. Whenever a clone began using Kyuubi's chakura, he's dispel it and continue on. The next day, just as he was starting to get the hang of adding wind chakura to Rasengan, horrible news came from Konoha. Asuma had been killed.

Shikamaru had disappeared the next day, not going to Asuma's funeral. Naruto wasn't surprised. The genius was close to Asuma. He was going to take it back. Going by his house that night, he could hear the boy crying, screaming in agony over Asuma's death. Hours later, once the boy cried himself into exhaustion, he picked up his shougi table. He began to methodically play. Naruto could see, however, that he was actually planning out an attack, for which the pieces were originally made for. Shikamaru was planning to take his revenge for Asuma's death. When the boy left, Naruto raised off to find Kakashi.

"Wake up, Kakashi!" Naruto snapped, shaking the man.

"Go away, Naruto." he muttered, "We'll train later."

"Get your ass up!" Naruto said, pulling the blanket off of him.

The man sat up, giving him an annoyed look.

"Naruto, I've got a hangover. Please give me a few more hours." he said.

"Shikamaru's planning on avenging Asuma's death." Naruto said.

"I'm not surprised." Kakashi grabbed his blanket and pulled it back over him.

Naruto grabbed it again and yanked it back off, "He's leaving now!"

Immediately, Kakashi sat up, "What?"

"Go get Tsunade-baa-chan. I'm going after him." Naruto told him.

"No." the Jounin said, standing, "I'll go after him. You shouldn't go near the Akatsuki. At least not until your jutsu is ready."

"Kakashi-" the man shook his head though.

"You need to listen to me this time, Naruto. Go inform Tsunade-sama. I'll go after Shikamaru." he said.

Naruto wasn't happy but he knew Kakashi was right this time.

Tsunade sanctioned the mission, meeting them as they attempting to sneak out that night, sending Kakashi with them as they left. Naruto headed out to train. He needed to finish it quickly. The next morning, Sakura came by to tell them that Naruto had twenty-four hours to complete his jutsu or another team would be sent after Kakashi and Team 10. Naruto ate a handful of Sakura's soldier pills before getting back to work. Naruto ended up causing a massive crater in the middle of the training grounds just as he was about to complete the technique.

"Fuuton Rasengan!" The ball of air appeared in his hand.

"Suiton Hahonryuu!" Yamato added.

"Gufuu Suika no jutsu!" They combined the two into an attack, striking out against the fire attack being sent at Kakashi, Ino, and Chouji.

"Sorry we're late." Naruto said back to them.

He looked at the Akatsuki member. What looked like hair was coming from his mouth and surrounding him. It was also holding Kakashi, and the two Team 10 members, preventing them from moving. Masks were in the hair, for some reason.

"I see we've got another comedian." the man said.

Naruto noticed that he had red eyes, with green irises.

"You already look worn out." he added.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Chouji asked.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Naruto asked instead.

"He's fighting this guy's partner somewhere else." the boy responded.

"Two of you go back Shikamaru up. One long range fighter and one Iryounin." Kakashi ordered.

Kakashi summoned Pakkun to lead them.

"All right! Sai, Sakura, follow Pakkun and help Shikamaru." Yamato ordered.

"What do you think your reinforcements will do for you?" the man said, "Now I have a wider variety of new hearts to choose from."

"Are you Kakuzu?" Naruto asked.

"That's him, Naruto." Kakashi told him.

Naruto took a step forward, "I can handle him."

Pakkun led Sakura and Sai away. Naruto watched the man. There wasn't a great deal known about Kakuzu but Naruto knew he was something of an immortal.

"Destroy the masks, Naruto." Kakashi told him.

Naruto tilted his head in acknowledgement. He disappeared, reappearing behind the man. Kakuzu dodged as he went to punch out another mask. Jumping back to his start point, he looked at him again. He was pretty fast.

"Naruto, you can't just attack head on!" Ino yelled.

Naruto sent two Kage Bunshin at him, observing him as he fended off the clones. He used the strings coming from his body to hold the clones off until they were destroyed. The information from the clones helped him devise a plan. He wanted to test of his knew jutsu, but it may be a hindrance in this fight. Even so, he formed it.

"Fuuton Rasen Shuriken." he said.

With three clones at his side, he moved in to attack. The clones attacked from the front. Naruto appeared behind the man and attempted to hit him. He noticed before Naruto got too close and managed to avoid it long enough for it to dissipate. Silently, Naruto cursed himself for losing control. He quickly jumped away.

"Since it was called Rasen Shuriken or whatever, I thought you'd throw it at him..." Chouji muttered, "Do you have to actually get in his face and punch him with it?"

"Yes, it's called the Rasen Shuriken, but it only works as a point blank attack. That's why he relies on Kage Bunshin for a diversion." Yamato said.

"So, what's your next move?" Kakuzu said.

Naruto disappeared again. Kakuzu immediately turned around but Naruto wasn't there. The boy was hidden in a tree, letting Kakuzu sweat. The man looked around before setting his eyes on the ground. He jumped up, expecting Naruto to come from the dirt but he just jumped into Naruto's range. Using a wind chakura infused Rasengan, Naruto slammed it into one of the masks. It broke. Before he could grab Naruto, he jumped away. As he did, though, he threw chakura laced senbon at him. It didn't do anything, however. Merely sank into his hair without effecting him. The moment his feet touched the ground, he was on the man again.

"He looks like Sensei." Kakashi muttered, watching the boy attack.

He was darting back and forth so fast that all that could be seen was a flash of blonde hair.

"Did you teach him this?" Yamato asked.

Kakashi shook his head, "No. He likely learnt this while he was away with Jiraiya-sama."

"He's never shown himself to be this fast before." Yamato said.

Kakashi never let his eyes leave his student, "Naruto holds back. He's done it since he was a rookie. He has a surprising amount of patience on the battlefield. He'd sooner wear out his opponent then show off. When he attacked the first time, he was testing Kakuzu's speed, not attempting to take him out."

"He was really fast when he beat Kiba in the Chuunin exams." Ino commented.

"That was just Shunshin." Kakashi told them, "He may have increased upon it to make it similar to Hiraishin, though. I wouldn't put it passed him."

Yamato chuckled as Naruto took out another mask.

"No, I wouldn't either." the ANBU said.

Naruto jumped back to them as a mass of clones swarmed the man. He formed the Fuuton Rasengan in his hand. Instead of charging, he threw out his hand. Kunai shaped objects shot from the Rasengan and into the mass of clones surrounding Kakuzu, causing a billow of smoke to cover them. When the smoke cleared, Kakuzu wasn't moving.

"I didn't think that'd work!" Naruto said, jumping up and down.

He approached the body, Kakashi and Yamato close behind, and kicked it. He was dead.

"Yay!" Naruto jumped on to Kakashi's back.

"That hurts, Naruto!" he complained.

Naruto got off of him, laughing sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"So, what would you call that? Rasen Kunai Rendan?" he asked.

"Sounds about right." Kakashi said, chuckling.

He put his hand on Naruto's head.

"We set out to for you to make one jutsu, and instead you make two." he shook his head, "You're such an overachiever."

Naruto just chuckled. Kakashi looked into his eyes.

"Your pupils are slit." he commented.

Naruto blinked, "Really? I'm not using Kyuubi's chakura or anything."

Kakashi hummed lightly, "Well, you've used it fairly regularly this past week. We'll keep an eye on it, though I don't think it's anything to worry about. You're eyes aren't red."

Naruto looked down at the Akatsuki member, seeing a ring on his left, middle finger. It had the kanji for 'north' on it. Seeing Yamato was intending to seal the body, Naruto reached down and took the ring.

"What is it, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"All of the Akatsuki members have these right, all on different fingers, barring different kanji. There must be a reason for that." he said.

"Naruto!" they heard.

Turning around, they saw Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, and Pakkun running towards them.

They arrived back at Konoha. Tsunade ordered Naruto to the hospital and gave them all some time off to relax. Even though he didn't want to go to the hospital, he accepted it, after Sakura hit him a few times, of course.

Kakashi informed him that Kakuzu's body had signs of cellular damage from his attack. He also informed him that the Rasen Shuriken had caused cellular damage on his own arm. It wasn't horrible, since Kyuubi could heal him but Tsunade banned him from using it. The Rasen Kunai Rendan, however, left no damage on him. At least, by the time he got back to the village.

Once he managed to convince Sakura to let him go get some ramen, they and Sai went to Ichiraku's. Kakashi met up with them after a few minutes, joining them.

"Come to think of it, it's unusual for us to finish a big mission and you not be bedridden in the hospital, isn't it, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

The man looked at her before bowing his head, "That's how you think of me? Right now, I'm really... shock!" Raising his head, he closed his eye, "Well, I didn't have to use Mangekyou Sharingan this time. There's no doubt that I would have had to use it again if you hadn't shown up when you did. I would have ended up in bed, just like you thought." he laughed.

He looked over at his blonde student, "Naruto, you've definitely become strong. You're as strong as me, if not stronger."

As they finished eating, and tricked Kakashi into paying, they were met by Jiraiya outside. Naruto left with his other sensei.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Do you want to come training with me?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto looked up at him, "Are you guys training to keep me busy? I know Kakashi left on a mission. Something to do with Orochimaru, right?"

Jiraiya looked at him seriously and nodded.

"Don't worry, I don't intend to go after them." Naruto said.

The old man sat next to him, "I'm not sure if I believe you. Sasuke may be there."

Naruto nodded, "I guessed. I'm not going to go after them. I'm not in any condition to fight Orochimaru or Kabuto right now, so there's no point. Kakashi can handle this. And if he can't, Sakura, Sai, and I will go after him, like we did this last mission. I'm going to stay put until then."

Jiraiya smiled, looking at the setting sun, "You've definitely matured. You're not just saying this to get me off your back, are you?"

Naruto shook his head.

Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Lee, and Yamato were sent to assist Kakashi. Naruto had asked about it, but they needed people with precise chakura control to seal the Sanbi. Hearing about the Sanbi only made him want to go more, however he knew as well as Tsunade did that being near the Sanbi would likely cause more trouble. The Bijuu could sense each other. The Sanbi would probably attack him because of the Kyuubi. Resigned, he accepted it and stayed behind.

They returned after some time, but they were unable to seal the Sanbi. It disappeared without a trace, along with an ANBU team.

Naruto stood atop the Hokage Monument. His eyes were closed, breathing in the air. Something was happening. Something big. What, he didn't know, but he would eventually. Sasuke had been on his mind the whole day, so he was certain it had to do with him. Hopefully, the boy would be back soon.

Sasuke stood outside Orochimaru's room, hearing the man making sounds of pain. The man laughed before coughing. Sasuke raised his left hand.

"Chidori Eisou." he said softly.

The lighting spear went through the door.

"Who is it?!" Orochimaru growled.

Pulling his Kusanagi, he sliced the door into pieces.

"You came... just as I thought you would." Orochimaru said.

"I have nothing more to learn from you." He activated his seal, feeling it move across his skin, "Even here before you..." The boy's Sharingan activated, "I think I can become heartless."

He stepped into the room. His Chidori Eisou pierced through the man's arms. He moved them, allowing it to go over his shoulder and into the wall.

"Orochimaru, you are weaker than me." Sasuke told him, "There's no longer any need for me to give you my body."

The snake man glared at him, "You have some nerve... you're still an Uchiha fledgling!"

Sasuke chuckled lightly, "If I hadn't been a fledgling, you would've had no chance at me, right? You... were eyeing me, trying to appraise this 'fledgling' in the forest during the Chuunin exams. So you put dibs on me. You thought you had me bound to you with this... I want revenge. I was ready to give my body if it meant I could attain my goal of revenge. You just wanted a Sharingan, right? Itachi didn't work out... That's why you came after me, a fledgling. Isn't that right? You who they called the Genius Sannin. But you turned out to be what they call on the streets, 'just an ordinary prodigy'. You couldn't even live up to the Uchiha name, much less surpass it. Even the best prodigy is only ordinary against the Uchiha name. What you did... disgustingly trying to approach the powers of the Uchiha by drowning yourself in drugs and trying to overcome your body... It seems so shameless and comical to me, who possesses that name. And what's more, I don't like the way you do things. What is your goal? You hopped from hideout to hideout, conducting experiments... Toying with life after life... Saying you were trying to unravel the order of this world. You continued to toy with others for your own stupid and selfish reasons... You make me sick!"

He raced towards him, sinking the Chidori deeper into the man's arms and pinning them to the wall. He tried to stab the man but something left his mouth. Behind him, there was a snake with Orochimaru's head.

"A snake with white scales... so that is your true form... You conducted experiment after experiment so that you could move from body to body... and that's how you ended up?" Sasuke said smirking.

"Now, Sasuke-kun... Give me your body!" Orochimaru ordered, launching at him.

Sasuke jumped into the air as Orochimaru's head slammed into his bed. Two of the man's snake scales branched off, attempting to bite Sasuke but he merely sliced their heads off. More and more snakes attempted to attack him but he continued to fend them off before returning the sword to it's sheath. He pushed his kimono top off, allowing the snakes to wrap around him. He entered the second stage of the curse seal.

"A snake that slithers on the ground can only dream of flying through the air. You wanted it so badly that you went after the fledgling in the nest... But you became targeted as the prey instead." The snakes completely engulfed him, but when his wings came out, they were severed into pieces, "By the eyes of a hawk soaring high above in the sky."

A few weeks had passed since Naruto had the feeling that something was going on. Nothing had reached him about anything happening. He was somewhat worried that maybe Sasuke had attempted to kill Orochimaru, and didn't survive. Naruto didn't want to believe that Sasuke would be killed so easily, but he hadn't contacted them or returned to the village. He hadn't been allowed to leave on any missions, since Tsunade wanted to know the long term effects of the Rasen Shuriken. Of course, he didn't think that that was everything as to why he had to stay in the village. The council probably had something to do with it. Keep him under lockdown for as long as possible so he didn't accidently run into the Akatsuki. Naruto allowed it only because it was getting close to the time Sasuke should return. He wanted to be there when the Uchiha got back.

"Naruto?" It was Tsunade.

He was once more standing on top of the Hokage Monument, staring out at the village. He'd been doing that a lot since he'd been in the village. He hadn't spent that much time in the village since he was an Academy student.

"What do you want, Baa-chan?" he asked.

"Your team's worried. Even Kakashi." she told him, "Sakura said something happened while they were out on the Sanbi mission."

He looked at her, "What happened?"

"She does know exactly. Just that it had something to do with Sasuke. A feeling." she said, looking at him, "Did you feel it too?"

Slowly, he nodded.

"Did you get any more than her?" she asked.

"No. Just something big was going down and it had to do with Sasuke." he said.

"That's why you've been all weird." He nodded, "And you're waiting for his return." Another nod, "Do you want to go after him?"

"Yes." he said, "But I wouldn't even know where to begin to look."

She chuckled, making him look over, "We still have that Bikouchuu, Naruto. It's got his sent, remember?"

His eyes went wide.

"Both you and Sakura said something happened... You wouldn't be the first team to be able to tell when something happens to a teammate." she said, "Assemble Sakura, Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi. You'll leave tonight."

Naruto nodded quickly before jumping from the Yondaime's head, straight down. The first place he headed was to the hospital. Sakura was leaving with Kakashi, who was just being discharged after another mission.

"Always in the hospital, eh, Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"Shut it." Kakashi said, "You're looking better. Did Tsunade-sama talk to you?"

He nodded, "We're leaving. Kakashi, can you get Yamato? Sakura-chan, do you know where Sai is?"

She nodded, looking at him curiously.

"When are we leaving?" Kakashi asked.

"Nightfall. Pack for at least a week." Naruto told them.

He motioned for Sakura to follow him and turned away.

"What are we doing?" Sakura asked.

He looked back, "We're retrieving Sasuke."

Sakura retrieved Sai while Naruto got the beetle from Tsunade. They met at the gates just after nightfall and they raced off.

"What is our mission, Kakashi-senpai?" Yamato asked as they ran.

"Naruto is the team leader this time." Kakashi told him, "Ask him."

The two ANBU were surprised by this declaration, turning to look at the boy.

"We're retrieving Sasuke." Naruto told them.

"That turn out so well the last time we tried that." Yamato said.

"Our mission the last time we met Sasuke was not to retrieve him, you added that when we met him." Naruto said, "That was an information gathering mission. This time, we're bringing Sasuke home."

Sakura and Kakashi were both smiling.

"Do you think you can?" Sai asked.

"Yes." There was no hesitation in his voice as he said this.

"Don't worry." Sakura said. Her smile was clear in her voice, "We'll bring him home this time."

They went in the general direction of Oto. Near the border, they stopped to release the Bikouchuu. It led them east. They followed it, not stopping even to sleep. Two days passed with no change.

"Naruto..." Sakura's voice was exhausted.

He looked back at her, only to see all four of them panting heavily.

"Break time." Kakashi said, "Catch the bug."

Naruto shot forward, capturing the flying creature with delicate hands and slipping it back into it's cage. They jumped down to the ground.

"We'll catch a couple hours sleep and eat. I'll take first watch." Naruto said.

Sakura collapsed against a tree, sinking to the ground while the Jounin and Sai had a little more dignity as they sat. Naruto passed out some onigiri before settling down to rest himself.

"Is it just the Kyuubi that keeps you going like that? Or is it just pure determination." Sakura asked.

"Both." Naruto muttered around a mouthful of rice.

She smiled as she looked down. However, her smile slowly faded from her face.

"Naruto, do you think we'll have any trouble out of Sasuke-kun?" she whispered.

The other three looked at them.

"I mean... it's been three years... What if he doesn't want to come back?" she asked softly.

"He didn't seem very inclined to return when we met him." Yamato said.

"I'm somewhat worried of that myself, Naruto." Kakashi told him, making the boy look up.

Naruto just smiled, though, "You guys need to relax. Sasuke's going to come back. I promise."

Sakura smiled as she stared into the fire, "I wish I had your faith, Naruto."

He smiled.

They took out early the next day. Naruto didn't sleep at all but he didn't care, he'd sleep when they got Sasuke. They ran for another few days before Naruto finally sensed the boy's chakura. He looked at Sakura. She nodded to him.

"What is it?" Yamato asked.

"Sasuke-kun's nearby." Sakura said.

The man's eyes narrowed as he nodded. Neither he nor Sai were expecting him to come willingly. Naruto turned, going right even before the bug diverted. The others watched him as he got farther and farther ahead of them. Then, he stopped.

Naruto looked down. Sasuke was walking down the path. A black travelling cloak swayed, showing that he had replaced his open white, lone sleeved kimono top with a sleeveless black one. Bandages were around his forehead and his waist and stomach. He was still wearing the black pants with the purple rope. His Kusanagi was on his back.

"Sasuke!" he called.

"Naruto, don't reveal our position!" Yamato snapped lightly, landing on the tree behind him.

Sakura and Kakashi landed next to Naruto while Sai stood next to Yamato. The Uchiha looked up at him. Instantly, Naruto noticed that the boy's eyes were sad. Naruto launched himself at the Uchiha, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck in a hug. Sasuke's arms instinctively wrapped around his waist. Naruto closed his eyes, breathing in the boy's sent. He missed Sasuke so much. Sakura's arms wrapped around them, reminding Naruto that they weren't alone. Sasuke struggled weakly against them, though it was obvious he didn't have his heart in it. Kakashi jumped down with Yamato and Sai. He walked up to Sasuke, putting his hand on his head. Sasuke looked up and there was a vulnerability in his eyes that surprised the two ANBU.

"Sensei..." he said softly.

He noticed Yamato and Sai, though, and his expression closed off immediately.

"You ready to come home, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

The boy nodded. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's Kusanagi and looked it over.

"This is so cool." he said, swinging it around while it remained in it's sheath.

Sasuke snorted in amusement as Sakura giggled. Naruto handed the sword back, allowing the boy to put it on his back.

"So, did you go after Itachi?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Is he dead?" Naruto asked.

Again, there was a nod.

"Was it what you expected?" he asked.

Sasuke looked down.

"Want to talk about it?" he wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders.

Sasuke looked over at Yamato and Sai, "Later."

They began to head back to the village. Yamato and Sai watched Sasuke in distrust despite the reassurances from Sakura and Kakashi. They stopped as night fell, settling down to rest. Naruto unsealed his sleeping back, as well as one for Sasuke. He laid them out as Sakura laid hers next to them.

"I'll take first watch." Naruto said, leaning against a tree.

"No, you won't." Kakashi said, "You haven't slept since we left Konoha.""

"He's right, Naruto. You should sleep." Sakura said.

"I've been up longer before." Naruto said, "I've stayed up nearly two weeks when I was out with Ero-sennin."

"Out with who?" Sasuke asked, sitting next to him.

Sakura gave Naruto an annoyed look, "He's taking about Jiraiya-sama. He insists on calling him that."

Kakashi poked the fire with a stick, "Naruto left the village not long after you did. He didn't return until shortly before they met you last time." he said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"I'm surprised you could live that long without Ichiraku's." he said.

Kakashi and Sakura started laughing as Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. Even Yamato couldn't stop a smile.

"You guys are mean!" Naruto muttered, "Fine, someone else can take first shift. I'm going to go to sleep."

He laid down, turning to face Sasuke as the boy laid down as well. Sakura's sleeping bag was on Sasuke's other side.

"Just like old times." Kakashi said, smiling at the three.

"Shut up, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura muttered, her face red.

He just laughed. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes, watching as the boy's Sharingan became visible. As he blinked, he appeared before Kyuubi's cage, Sasuke standing before him.

"What do you brats want?" Kyuubi asked.

"We need to talk but we can't do it outside." Naruto said.

The demon sighed and laid down, his back to them.

"So, what happened?" Naruto asked the Uchiha, "Sakura and I felt something happen a few weeks ago."

Sasuke nodded, "That would have been when I killed Orochimaru." he said, "I... I'm sorry I disobeyed your orders and went after Itachi."

Naruto sighed but nodded, sitting down. Sasuke sat across from him.  
>"I'm not really surprised you did, to be honest. Though, I would have preferred to be there when it happened. So? Why aren't you happy? Killing Itachi was what you've wanted to do for years." he said.<p>

Sasuke looked down, "Everything was what I expected, until after the battle. I fell unconscious after the fight... I was taken by an Akatsuki member with a mask. He said his name was Uchiha Madara."

Naruto tilted his head curiously.

"Another Uchiha? How?" he asked.

"According to Itachi, he helped him kill the clan. It makes sense; as strong as Itachi was, he didn't have enough experience to kill everyone." Naruto nodded in agreement, "This man told me that the clan... that Itachi... He was ordered to kill the clan by the Sandaime."

Naruto's breath caught in his throat.

"They were planning a coup d'état, to kill the Sandaime and take over the village." Sasuke said.

Naruto's mouth opened and closed several times before he was finally able to get anything out, "Do you believe it?"

Sasuke looked away, "I don't know. My family has always been secretive; they may have been. But I don't know if that was something the Sandaime would do. He doesn't seem the type. But Madara said that there were three others who knew; Homura, Koharu, and a man named Danzou."

Naruto stiffened, something that Sasuke noticed.

"You know him?" he asked.

The blonde nodded, "Unfortunately. He was the one who ordered Sai to kill you. He is a bastard that should have been executed years ago. He tried to kill the Sandaime after the Yondaime died. He's a big threat, but Tsunade hasn't given me an order to take him out yet. If you meet him, leave as soon as possible. He's trying to kill Baa-chan and perform his own coup d'état."

Sasuke sighed, "I see. So, they may have pushed the Sandaime into it."

"That means that... Itachi wasn't evil?" Naruto whispered.

"If it's true... no." Sasuke said just as softly.

Now, Naruto understood the boy's sadness. He may have killed his brother for following orders.

"Uchiha Madara?" Kyuubi said, standing again.

They looked at him.

"That man, long ago, took control over me, forcing me to attack your village. I was sealed within a woman by her and the first leader of the village. I escaped once, but she managed to put me back in." he said.

Naruto blinked, "Really? So, your first Jinchuuriki?"

Kyuubi nodded, "When she got too old, she transferred me to another girl. I wasn't in her for very long before I escaped, but I was being controlled again. He claimed he was Madara, but that bastard isn't immortal. He died long ago. It was another Uchiha, as strong as Madara if not more so. He released me for some reason during the attack, but my anger led me to continue attacking. That was when I was sealed within you."

Sasuke looked at the beast, "That is likely the one who I spoke with."

"We need to figure out who this guy is. If he attacked Konoha, then he's likely a Nukenin. I'll speak to Tsunade when we get back, see if we can't figure it out." Naruto said, "About him and the massacre."

Sasuke nodded. He peered up at the beast again, "I thought you would hate Naruto."

"He does. For the most part, anyway." Naruto said, "Personally, I think he's starting to like me."

"Shut up, brat!" Kyuubi snapped at him.

Naruto laughed, falling into Sasuke.

"Just fuck already!" Kyuubi shot at them.

Instantly, Naruto's mouth snapped shut and he sat straight. He was glaring at the fox.

"I'm going to kick your ass." he growled.

"You'd have to release me for that." the fox taunted.

Naruto turned his back on Kyuubi.

"What can you tell me about this Madara wannabe?" Naruto asked, "His looks?"

Sasuke ignored the comment by the Kyuubi.  
>"I only saw half of his face. Itachi implanted the Amaterasu into me so that it would attack him once I saw his Sharingan. The right side of his face was badly scarred, almost burn like." he told him.<p>

Naruto nodded, "Let's get some sleep. It'll be a few days before we get back, but I'll look into it the moment we do."


	10. Chapter 10

It was night when they arrived back at the village, more than two weeks after they left. Naruto sent Sasuke and Sakura to his apartment to rest while he went to the Hokage tower. The Hokage was still awake, sitting at her desk alone, going through her paperwork.

"Baa-chan..." Naruto said.

She looked back, "Is he...?"

He nodded, "He's with Sakura, back at my place. He's doing all right, for now."

He took a seat next to her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He went after Itachi. He killed him." he told her, "But he came back with some disturbing information. Have you found any of Jiji's secret orders?"

She looked at him. She opened a drawer, removing her spare writing tools. Biting her thumb, she spread it over a tiny seal in the front corner. The bottom of the drawer popped up. There was a stack of papers in the front and a box in the back. She removed the box.

"I haven't read any of his orders." she admitted, "You shouldn't talk about them with anyone."

"I'm only after one." Naruto said, flipping through them.

The name of the shinobi who performed the order was on the top. There were many familiar names; Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Ibiki, Anko, and numerous ones with Itachi's name. Naruto plucked Itachi's out before looking them over. Most had to do with assassinations of political figures. Then, he found the one he was after. His eyes slid closed.

"What is it?" she asked.

He handed it over.

"Sensei... ordered the Uchiha massacre?" she whispered. She flipped the page over, "'It saddens my heart to have to do this, but there are no other options. I've tried to reason with Fugaku but there is no reasoning with him any more. If the clan is not eradicated, then there will be a civil war that will kill far more. Itachi doesn't wish to destroy his family. I feel horrible for asking him to. He begged me to spare his little brother's life. I granted it, but if Sasuke sees him killing the clan, Itachi will have to leave the village. No one can know that the massacre was sanctioned. If he does leave, he will undertake another mission; to infiltrate an organisation called the 'Akatsuki', which has had some disturbing rumours around it. He will gather information and supply it to Jiraiya in various locations around Hi no Kuni. Jiraiya will know nothing about Itachi, however. No one outside of me, Koharu, Homura, and Danzou will ever know.'"

She lowered the letter, bowing her head.

"... Does Sasuke know?" she whispered.

Naruto nodded, "A man claiming to be Uchiha Madara told him after he killed Itachi. Madara helped Itachi kill the clan, he's also a member of the Akatsuki. He's probably actually the leader."

Tsunade shook her head, eyes sad, "No. At least, I don't think so. Jiraiya fought the leader..." He looked over at her, "... He's dead, Naruto. Jiraiya was killed."

The boy froze. Tears entered his eyes, "W-What?"

She nodded, looking just as sad. He bowed his head, sniffling. Several minutes passed until he was able to talk again.

"Sasuke said that Madara is an Uchiha. He has the Sharingan. The side of his face is scarred too. Like a burn or something." he continued gently, eyes absent.

"All of the Uchihas are accounted for." she said, "After the massacre, the only ones who weren't dead were Itachi and Sasuke. There wasn't even any Nukenin. And Uchiha Madara was killed by my grandfather."

Naruto looked down in thought, "Maybe he was declared dead when he wasn't. Not Madara. According to Kyuubi, this guy is probably the one who was controlling him when he attacked the village sixteen years ago."

She looked at him sharply, "What do you mean? Controlled? And since when can you talk to him?"

He gave a small smile, "I've been able to speak with Kyuubi since I was twelve. I can go before his cage, even remove the seal if I wanted to. He's helped me out quite a bit over the years. The last time I went to four tails, I asked him to make sure I didn't hurt my team and he did. During the attack, the guy stopped controlling him but he continued to attack because he was pissed about being sealed by your grandfather." he chuckled softly, "The fox is too stubborn to admit he's starting to like me."

She smiled, "You're good like that." she looked at him, "You think this pretend Madara was declared KIA but didn't die? So, someone who's body wasn't recovered."

He nodded. She grabbed the orders and put them back into the drawer, setting everything back as it was. She then handed the Uchiha massacre order to him.

"Have Sasuke read the back, then burn it." she said, "No one besides Team 7 will know. Don't tell Yamato or Sai, either."

He nodded, putting it into his pocket. She stood and he followed her from the room and to the records room. She opened a file cabinet and pulled single paper out.

"This is a list of the bodies recovered after the massacre. We can rule them out." she said, handing it to him.

They opened the drawers containing the Uchiha files and began searching one by one. Anyone who's name was on the list or whose body was recovered was ignored. In the end, there were only three who weren't recovered.

"That's it?" Naruto muttered, looking at them laid out on a table.

She nodded, "Surprisingly small, huh?" she picked on up, "I was on the mission with him. He blew himself up. There were only pieces left."

She put his file back into the cabinet. Naruto picked up the next one, flipping through it. There was a paper at the back, a different shade of white from the rest.

"'A body was found at the bottom of a ravine 10 years after his disappearance. DNA proved it to be Uchiha Ryousuke. It's believed to be a training accident. No foul play suspected.'" he read off before handing it to Tsunade, "I guess that means it's not him."

She nodded, putting it away. He looked to the last file and picked it up.

"I guess this is the only one it could be." he said.

"So, who is it?" she asked.

He opened it, "Uchiha... Obito."

She froze, eyes wide, causing him to give her a confused look.

"You know him?" he asked.

The woman nodded, "You do too. Or at least, a part of him. He is the one who gave Kakashi his Sharingan."

His breath caught, "H-He's Kakashi's teammate? Why wouldn't his body be recovered?"

She looked down, leaning against the table with her arms crossed, "If I remember correctly, they were on a mission during the Third Shinobi War to blow up a bridge. It was Kakashi's first mission as a Jounin." she took the file from him to read the details, "While saving their teammate, who had been kidnapped, the Iwa nin they were fighting against used a Doton that made the ceiling collapse. Obito was trapped under a boulder. It was certain death. He gave his eye to Kakashi to replace the one he lost. His body was covered in more rocks after another attack. They were never able to recover him because of it."

He put his finger to his chin; crushed by a rock?

"What side of his body was damaged by the rock? Left, right, top, bottom?" he asked.

She looked over the file again, "The right side, from head to toe. It's amazing he was able to talk at all. His head should have been crushed." She looked up at him, "Where was that scar?"

Naruto bowed his head, running a hand through his hair, "The right side of his face. He didn't see the rest of his face, but it's a little too coincidental, right?"

She nodded, looking at it sadly, "Don't... don't tell Kakashi yet. Come in tomorrow, the four of you only. I'll break it to him."

He nodded.

"Go home." she ordered.

Naruto jumped into his apartment, finding Sasuke asleep on his bed. Sakura was on the floor, her head on the bed next to Sasuke. She was also asleep. Smiling, he unsealed his sleeping bag and laid it down. He grabbed Sakura and gently laid her down, removing her weapons pouch and setting it next to her head. Sasuke's Kusanagi was already leaning against the wall. He carefully pulled the blanket out from under Sasuke and covered him up. Kicking off his shoes and throwing his jacket aside, he removed his things before climbing into the bed next to Sasuke to sleep.

Giggling woke him the next morning. Trying to get some more sleep, he grabbed his pillow and covered his head with it.

"Naruto, Sasuke, wakey, wakey." Kakashi's giggling voice said.

The blonde looked up at glared, "Leave me alone, Kakashi. I got some really bad news last night."

Instantly, Kakashi was worried, "What happened?"

Knowing he wouldn't get any sleep, he sat up, seeing Sakura looking at him in worry. Sasuke was sitting up as well.

"Ero-sennin..." Naruto looked down, "He was killed, fighting the leader of the Akatsuki.

Sakura gasped. Kakashi's eye widened. Sasuke just looked down.

His sensei grabbed his shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Naruto."

The boy nodded.

"Why were you giggling, anyway?" Naruto asked, looking at him.

The man looked embarrassed, "Just because you and Sasuke were sleeping together."

Naruto rolled his eyes. He pulled his leg up, letting his arm hang over his knee.

"We're supposed to go visit Tsunade at some point today." he said.

"Did she find something out about...?" Sasuke asked softly.

Naruto nodded, though Sakura and Kakashi were confused.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head, "It's not secure. Baa-chan also said that she wanted to tell you guys one of the things we learnt."

"All right. Let's go get some food." Kakashi said, "Ichiraku?"

They all nodded, though Sasuke was rolling his eyes.

"What is this?" Naruto asked, picking up Sasuke's hand to show a purple band around his wrist. A seal was on the underside.

Sasuke touched it and a shuriken popped out.

"I like." Naruto said grinning.

Sakura and Kakashi nodded as well.

"... I'll show you how to make them." Sasuke told him softly.

He pulled it off. Underneath there was a tattoo.

"Is that Orochimaru's summoning seal?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke nodded, "I can summon his snakes."

"Even that asshole Manda?" Naruto asked, "He demand a hundred sacrifices that last time I saw him."

"Manda died." Sasuke said to their surprise, "While I was looking for Itachi, I fought a man who used bombs. I had to escape using Manda. He died in the process."

"Bombs? Deidara?" Naruto asked quickly, "Is he alive still?"

Sasuke shook his head, "He blew himself up trying to kill me. He didn't like that I killed Orochimaru."

"So, you've killed two Akatsuki members and Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked, "I believe that Tsunade-sama will forgive you for going off on your own, considering."

"She didn't seem to care one way or the other." Naruto told them, "She probably suspected you'd go after Itachi as much as I did. Oh, here."

The blonde took Sasuke's hitai-ate off of his arm and handed it over.

"Thanks..." Sasuke said softly, taking it and tying it back on his forehead.

They walked out of the apartment building. As they reached the main street, there was a lot of scared and anger looks sent at Sasuke. However, since he was with Kakashi, no one said anything. They sat down at Ichiraku and ordered.

"Just like old times..." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Yeah, like when we tried to see under your mask!" Naruto said, laughing.

Sakura giggled while Sasuke smirked, bowing his head. Kakashi chuckled, putting his hand on Naruto's head, messing it up.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

They looked back to see Team 10, staring in shock.

"What the hell is going on?" Shikamaru asked, a cigarette hanging from his lip.

"Picking up Asuma's bad habit, Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked.

The boy shrugged then nodded to Sasuke in question.

"We told you he was on a mission." Sakura said simply, turning away to take a bite of her ramen.

"It's not our fault if you don't believe us." Naruto muttered around a mouthful of food.

"Don't eat with your mouth full!" Sakura snapped at him.

"So... you're back?" Chouji asked.

Sasuke gave a slight nod before turning away. Kakashi chuckled at him.

"Does Godaime-sama know about this?" Shikamaru asked, watching the Uchiha in distrust.

Naruto nodded, "Told her when we got back last night."

"I-I can't believe this." Ino stuttered, "I thought... for sure... I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun!" She bowed deeply to him.

"It's fine." Sasuke said stiffly, much to his teammates' amusement.

Naruto threw his arm around Sasuke's shoulders, "Lighten up, Sasuke-kun!"

"Get off me!" Sasuke muttered, shrugging his arm off, making him laugh.

"We should probably get to the tower before much longer." Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded, "You're right. Hurry up, everyone."

They quickly ate.

"Kakashi's paying, old man!" Naruto said.

"Wait, what?" Kakashi looked at him but the three had already left.

"We'll walk you to the tower." Shikamaru volunteered.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the distrustful Chuunin but said nothing. Team 10 walked them all the way to the tower and to the missions room. The moment they entered, everyone froze. Tsunade looked up at the silence.

"Oh, brat, you're back." she said standing, "Was your mission a success?"

Sasuke nodded.

"He was actually on a mission...?" was the whisper that went through the room.

"So?" she asked.

He gave her a curious look. She nodded.

"Orochimaru is dead, as is Uchiha Itachi, and Akatsuki member, Deidara." Sasuke said.

Gasps; shocked gasps was all that was in the room.

"Deidara too?" she asked, nodding, "Not bad, brat. Iruka, handle the room while I debrief him."

The Academy teacher nodded, eyes wide. Tsunade led them from the room and to her office.

"What was the point in making me say that in there?" Sasuke asked as she sat.

"It'll show the gist of why you were gone. People will start trusting you again." she said. She then looked at Naruto, "Have you told them?"

He shook his head, "They were passed out when I got back." He pulled the order from his pocket and handed it to Sasuke, "Read the back too."

His face was carefully blank as he read. He flipped it over. When he was done, his arm fell limp to his side.

"I see." he whispered.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked.

"The Uchiha massacre was ordered by the Sandaime." Tsunade said softly, "They were planning a coup d'état. Itachi was ordered to kill them."

Sakura and Kakashi both looked at Sasuke in shock and horror.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine..." the boy said, "I suspected. I'm not happy, but I understand."

"This will remain a secret." Tsunade said, "That order will be destroyed. No one will know of this."

They all nodded. Sasuke gave the woman the order.

"The other thing we need to talk about... it's going to be hard to hear." she said.

Kakashi looked at her, "Harder than what we just heard?"

She nodded sadly, "Sasuke brought back some troubling information about an Akatsuki member he spoke to after he killed Itachi. He was the one who informed the brat about the truth regarding the Uchiha massacre, right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"The member claimed to be Uchiha Madara, which isn't true considering he is dead. However, Naruto and I suspected that whoever he is, he was likely declared KIA but his body was never recovered. He is definitely an Uchiha, that was all we really knew, and that he had a scar covering the right side of his face." she continued.

"Makes sense," Kakashi said, "You figured out who?"

She looked down, "There were only three Uchihas besides Itachi whose bodies were never recovered. One blew himself up, so there was nothing left, one was found ten years after the fact, and the last one remains missing."

"So, that leaves only him." Sakura said, "Who is it?"

Kakashi was suddenly very still.

"Uchiha... Obito..." she said slowly.

Sakura and Sasuke were confused but Naruto was looking at their sensei.

"A scar... on the right side of his face...?" Kakashi whispered.

"Do you know him, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

The grey haired man reached up to cover his already covered eye, "He was my teammate... when I was a Genin... He gave me my Sharingan... But he died during the Third Shinobi War... Tsunade-sama, are you sure he's the only one?" He sounded desperate, shocking and scaring his students.

She nodded sadly, "I wish it wasn't so, but he's the only one unaccounted for. The scarring also is consistent to your report of that mission. We must assume that he may or may not be the leader of the Akatsuki. Also, according to reports from the Kyuubi, he may very well be the cause of the Kyuubi attack sixteen years ago."

Kakashi fell to his knees. Naruto slipped an arm around the man.

"Reports from the Kyuubi? What do you mean, Shishou?" Sakura asked.

"He told us that he had been controlled." Sasuke said, "My Sharingan allows me to go into Naruto's mind and speak to him and the fox there."

"Good to know." Tsunade said.

She looked at Kakashi, who was still in shock.

"Get him home. You all have the next few days off. Sasuke, get some new clothes. You look like you stepped right out of Oto." she told him, "Your apartment has been rented, so you'll need to stay with someone until another one opens up."

"I'll stay at the Uchiha compound." he said.

She gave him a worried look, "Are you sure?"

He nodded.

They took Kakashi back to his apartment. Naruto and Sasuke left Sakura with the man while Sasuke and Naruto went to get the Uchiha some clothes. He kept his kimono top, just replacing his pants with tighter ones, similar to Naruto's. He led them to the compound.

"Here." Sasuke handed him two black cuffs, like his purple ones.

"You snuck these in when I wasn't watching?" Naruto asked, slipping them on.

Sasuke nodded, "I got ones for Kakashi and Sakura too."

He held out a blue pair and a red pair. They opened the main house and were met with stale air. Coughing, they opened the windows and started to clean the house.

"So, are you happy to be back?" Naruto asked as he mopped the floor.

"Yes." the boy responded softly.

He was washing the cabinets and shelves.

"Orochimaru didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "I was injured during training but no more than that."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, "I couldn't forgive myself if you were hurt."

Sasuke gave a small smile.

Once they were finished cleaning, they sat around the table in the living room. Sasuke showed him how to make the seal on the cuffs and they made Kakashi and Sakura theirs.

"How is everyone?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged, "I haven't really seen them much. They seem all right, though. Team 10... Well, Asuma-sensei got killed, so they're still... you know."

Sasuke nodded, "How?"

"An Akatsuki member. The guy's dead now, and so is his partner. Shikamaru lost it a little, planned out a whole strategy for him, Ino, and Chouji. They tried to sneak out of the village without telling anyone. I was worried about him so I watched him and told Kakashi. Sakura, Sai, Yamato, and I were sent after them later, so I could finish my new jutsu." Naruto said.

"A new jutsu?" Sasuke asked in interest, "What is it?"

Naruto smirked at the boy, "Kakashi decided to teach me about element manipulation. My element is wind, so we were trying to apply it to the Rasengan."

The Uchiha nodded, "Like I did with the Chidori."

"Yep. It turns out the Rasengan was never completed." That surprised the boy, "And Kakashi knows how to use it too." he pouted.

Sasuke chuckled, "What about your knew jutsu?"

Naruto blinked, "Oh, right. It's Rasen Shuriken. It's the Rasengan in the shape of a windmill shuriken. But Baa-chan said I can't use it."

The brunette looked at him, "Why not?"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck, "It seems that it causes cellular damage, to me as well as anyone hit with it. But, I got another jutsu out of it. Rasen Kunai Rendan." Naruto looked at him excitedly, "I form the Fuuton Rasengan and thrust out my palm. Hundreds of little kunai shoot out and hit my opponent. It's like the only mid range technique I have."

Sasuke chuckled, shaking his head, "Does it cause cellular damage too?"

Naruto nodded, "But not to me, so I can still use it. Oh, about the others... You and I are the only ones who are still Genin." he complained.

Sasuke froze, "Damn it." His head bowed slightly.

"And Neji's a damn Jounin! As are Kankurou and Temari, from Suna." he said, crossing his arms, "Gaara's the Kazekage!"

The other boy sighed.

"And we're still Genin. That... sucks." he said, surprising Naruto at the lack of decorum.

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Not that Tsunade-baa-chan really cares. I haven't taken anything less than a B rank since I got back."

"Good. I don't like the idea of D ranks again." Sasuke muttered.

"Me neither. Oh, yeah. You should probably write up a report on your mission." the blonde said.

Sasuke sighed.

Naruto ended up staying with Sasuke that night. The next morning, they were met by Kakashi and Sakura.

"Are you all right, Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

The man was visibly sad still.

"I'll be all right, Naruto. Thinking it over, there really isn't anyone else. Though I still hope that it isn't him." he admitted.

Naruto nodded, "I don't blame you. I hope it's not him either."

Kakashi and Sakura sat around the table with them. They handed the cuffs to them.

"Oh, you made them?" Kakashi asked, slipping his on.

"Thank you, Naruto, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, smiling.

"When will we start our missions?" Sasuke asked.

She shook her head, "I spoke with Shishou but she doesn't want to send you out so soon. We have the next week off. Naruto and I may have to take missions still, though, if something comes up." She suddenly looked nervous.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, Shishou is wondering if you'd be all right with... She's wanting any techniques from the Uchiha clan that may help with the Akatsuki." she held up her hands quickly as he frowned, "She said that if you weren't all right with it, she wouldn't make you. She's just... well, with Jiraiya-sama and Asuma-sensei both dying, and Gaara getting killed as well... She was hoping that there might be something that would help..."

"Gaara was killed?" Sasuke looked to Naruto, "You didn't tell me that."

Naruto shrugged, "He's alive now. Guess I didn't think about it."

That just confused the Uchiha.

Kakashi took mercy on him, "He was returned to life by an elder in his village. She sacrificed herself to bring him back. However, he no longer holds the Ichibi within him."

Sasuke nodded, looking down.

"Shishou has also managed to get the other villages to talk to her about their Jinchuuriki. Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa all had two, and Taki had one. One from Kumo, both from Iwa, and the one from Taki have all disappeared. One from Kiri is a Nukenin and the other from Kumo is the Raikage's brother. The last one from Kiri disappeared years ago and is believed to be dead. They confirmed that the Sanbi was in him." she said.

"Meaning that, at most, there're only three left. Me, the Raikage's brother, and the Nukenin." Naruto muttered, "The situation is getting a little desperate, huh?"

Sakura nodded.

"We... We can look, but I don't know if there is any." Sasuke said, "If it'll save Naruto, I will give her anything."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise. Slowly, he smiled.

"Thanks, Sasuke." he whispered.

The boy looked away but nodded.

"The Uchiha have hidden rooms all about the compound, as well as many hideouts throughout Hi no Kuni. Any one of them could hold jutsu." he said.

Naruto stretched his arms above his head before folding them behind his head, "We don't need all of them, just one that may do some damage against those bastards." he said, "We've killed six of them, but I don't think we've dealt with their most powerful. Other than Itachi, that is. If the guy Ero-sennin died fighting isn't the leader, I can't imagine how powerful the real leader is."

Sasuke nodded, "I know where one room is, I do know there is information about the Sharingan there. I hadn't looked for anything else when I went there last."

He stood and led them to the main building. Pulling up a Tatami mat, they descended into the ground. Sasuke lit some lamps when they reached the bottom, showing a small alter room.

They searched through the compound but were only able to find a few jutsu, mostly trademarks of the Uchiha clan but not really all that special or secret. They went through all of the rooms that Sasuke was aware of. When they exhausted them, they went back over them. Sasuke and Kakashi used their Sharingan to attempt to locate more.

Naruto walked down to the alter room. He couldn't believe that there were no family jutsu in a clan like the Uchiha. Running his hand absently over the wall, he let his chakura sink into the wall, attempting to feel for any voids. He let his eyes fall close as he walked the room. Then, he felt it, making them snap open once more. His hand was hover the Uchiha clan symbol.

"Did you find something?"

Naruto looked back to see Sasuke entering the room.

"I think there's a panel here." he said.

The boy walked over, biting his thumb. He swiped his bloody finger over the symbol, and it popped open. A single scroll laid inside. Sasuke took it out and opened it. Immediately, his eyes widened.

"Well? Will it help?" Naruto asked when he didn't say anything, "Sasuke!" The boy handed him the scroll. Naruto gave him a worried look, "Are you sure?"

Sasuke just nodded. Naruto looked at it, and froze. His head bowed as he handed it back.

"What should we do?" Sasuke whispered.

"Put it back. That's a last resort." Naruto said, "Don't tell anyone about it."

"Kakashi? Sakura?" he asked but Naruto shook his head.

"No one. For now anyway. But we may have to use it, if things get much worse." the blonde said.

Sasuke nodded and replaced it into the wall.

Naruto sat in the window sill of Tsunade's office. She hadn't made any comment about his presence yet.

"Baa-chan?" he said softly.

The woman jumped and looked back, "Damn it, brat! Don't do that! I'm not used to people being able to sneak up on me."

He gave a small smile as he joined her at her desk.

"Sakura said you weren't able to find any jutsu that could help." she commented.

He looked down, "... That's not entirely true." she looked at him, "Sasuke and I found one. It may work, it may not. It's not something we can just use, though. We can only use it once, when we have nothing left to lose."

She nodded, "I see. What's the chance of it working?"

He thought about it, "Less than 50%, probably. The jutsu itself will work, I have no doubts, but for it to help with our situation is different."

The woman gave a slow nod, "I will give you control on whether or not to use it. I would say, though, if it comes down to just two of the Jinchuuriki... then use it. At that point, we really won't have anything left to lose."

"I agree." he told her.

"We're at that point now, to be honest." she admitted.

He looked at her, "Really?"

She looked down, "Danzou and the council members are making it hard for me to give any orders. And I received word an hour ago that the Raikage's brother was attacked and kidnapped, however A, the Raikage says that it was just a clone. He's also requested a meeting between all the Kages. There's also a rumour that the Nukenin from Kiri was captured as well, but I haven't been able to confirm it."

He gulped lightly, eyes wide, "So... all, or most, of the Akatsuki will be coming after me now?"

She nodded. He put his head on the desk, thinking heavily on what to do.

"There's no way I can defeat the guy who killed Ero-sennin. You might not be able to either. If Obito is really the leader, than that means he's even stronger than that. Kisame's ultra powerful too, but Gai-sensei almost got him at one point three years ago. I'm sure Gai-sensei's only gotten stronger since then. Ero-sennin told me about a plant like shinobi from an unknown village. He rarely fights, so there's not much known about him, but he has some seriously weird jutsu. There's a girl, but that was all he had on her. That she was there. That's all that I know of. All are probably far more powerful than we've dealt with up to this point." he said, "I doubt things will go well at the Kage meeting. It's like asking for an attack."

"I agree." she said, nodding.

"I really don't know how this jutsu would help. Other than giving us more time to prepare." he told her.

"That would be helpful. What all do you need for it?" she asked.

He looked down in thought, "People, really. The seal is written on the scroll; all I have to do is copy it. But it requires a lot of chakura." he said.

Silence fell for several long minutes.

"Tell me who... I'll get them." she promised.

"Naruto, what are we doing?" Sakura asked, yawning widely, "I've only had a few hours sleep. I was up at the hospital all night."

"We're going to speak Tsunade-baa-chan." he said.

She gave him an annoyed look.

"Obviously." she deadpanned.

"Just come on. Best not leave Sasuke alone up there too long." he said, taking her hand and pulled her behind him.

Sighing, she let him. They entered the Hokage tower. Instead of going to Tsunade's office, he led them downstairs into the basement. In the hall, they were met by Tsunade, Neji, Gaara, and Kankurou.

"Sorry, Naruto." Gaara told him, "Kankurou insisted."

Naruto shrugged, "It's fine. I trust him."

"How are you feeling, Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked, looking at him in worry.

He just nodded.

"So, why did you drag us to Konoha?" Kankurou asked, "Hokage-sama said she didn't know what the jutsu did."

"Jutsu?" Sakura asked.

Kankurou looked at her briefly before turning back to Naruto, "You haven't even told her?"

"Only Sasuke and I know." Naruto said, "Tsunade-baa-chan asked us to go through the Uchiha compound to try and find a jutsu that would help us fight the Akatsuki. Sasuke and I found one that might help."

Sakura looked at him sharply, "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly.

"It was a last resort, Sakura-chan. Unfortunately, we're at that point." he sighed, "This is a time-space manipulation jutsu."

Tsunade nodded, "So, it will take us somewhere to train?"

He shook his head, "No. It will take our abilities, memories, and chakura and... transport them back into our younger selves."

Their eyes widened.

"Like... time travel?" Sakura asked.

He nodded.

"I see." They looked at Tsunade, "That's why you weren't sure if it'll do any good. How far will it take us back?"

"Well, that's up to debate." he admitted, "It takes our chakura and combines it with our younger chakura. It has to connect to our younger selves."

She nodded. Sakura put her finger to her chin in thought.

"Combines it? That means we should... at most, probably, what... eight years old?" she said, looking at Tsunade, "The body probably couldn't handle it at a younger age."

She nodded again, before looking at Naruto, "How many people? Just one or..."

"Everyone who participates." Naruto said, motioning to them all, "We'll end up at the same time, so our youngest member must at least be eight then."

"Isn't that you?" Neji asked, pointing at him with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto opened his mouth but stopped. Blinking, he bowed his head, "I am the youngest, aren't I?"

Sakura giggled lightly, "Yeah. Sasuke-kun's the second youngest, though."

"I didn't even realise I was the youngest..." he pouted.

Kankurou rolled his eyes, "Aren't we supposed to be having a serious discussion here?"

Sakura stopped giggling, seeming to remember something.

"D-Didn't the Uchiha massacre occur when we were eight?" she asked softly.

Naruto froze, as did the rest of the room.

"Sasuke could save his family..." Neji muttered.

The blonde boy looked between Tsunade and Sakura.

"No... he can't." Tsunade whispered, "The Uchiha were killed on orders by the Sandaime. They would have to die again."

Neji looked at her in shock. Gaara and Kankurou weren't much better.

"Why...?" the Hyuuga asked.

"They were planning a coup."

Everyone turned to see Sasuke standing in a doorway, arms crossed.

"They can't be saved." he said, "Even if I would like to." He looked at Naruto, "The seal's done."

The boy nodded before looking back to the others, "It's up to you if you want to go. I won't ask you to if you don't want to."

Gaara didn't hesitate in walking into the room. Sakura and Tsunade followed him. Neji also moved without hesitation.

"Kankurou?" Naruto asked.

The boy hesitated before sighing, "You'll be getting an earful if I have to relearn my jutsu."

Naruto just chuckled. The seven of them stood around the seal. With one last symbol painted in by Naruto, he gave them a nod, forming the tiger seal.

"Just feed your chakura into the seal. It'll do the work." he told them.

Slowly, they did. The seal began to glow.

"Oh, Kankurou?" Naruto said.

"Trying to concentrate here!" the man said.

"You won't have to relearn your jutsu... but you will have to rebuild your puppets!" Naruto said.

"What? Fuck!"

Light engulfed them before Kankurou could do anything to Naruto.

Naruto blinked, trying to get the sleepiness from his eyes. Slowly, sitting up, he looked around his apartment. It was without posters of ramen, but other than that, wasn't all that different. There were a few less scrolls, too. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he could tell he was far shorter than what he was just a few minutes before. Going into the bathroom, he saw his eight year old self in the mirror.

"Naruto..."

He looked out the door, seeing Sasuke on his window sill.

"You look so young..." Naruto ran to him and pinched the Uchiha's cheek, "So cute!"

Sasuke slapped his hand away, "Stop it."

He stepped off the window seal into the room.

"Are your... parents...?" Naruto asked.

He nodded, "It's... odd..."

"I bet." Sakura stepped into the room, Neji a step behind her.

Naruto walked up to the Hyuuga.

"Watch out-" Sasuke tried to warn but Naruto beat him to it.

He pinched Neji's face.

"Cute."

Neji's face went red.

"Quit torturing them." Sakura said, "What's our plan?"

"I don't really know." Naruto admitted, scratching the back of his head, "Train, I guess. If you want to end up on the same team, though, you should probably hide your abilities."

Neji nodded, "As annoying as Gai and Lee are, I would rather be on their team than anyone else's. It'll be easier for you three, though."

Naruto shrugged, "Maybe. But I want Kakashi."

Sakura and Sasuke nodded.

"He's in the ANBU now, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. So, we won't get him any time soon." he said.

Neji stepped back up into the window, "We probably won't see each other much until the Chuunin exams. Be careful."

They nodded.

"Bye, bye, Neji." Naruto said, "Don't get too pissed at Hiashi-teme."

Shaking his head, the Hyuuga disappeared.

"So, what about us?" Sakura asked.

He bit his lip, "Itachi will... He's going to leave after..."

"I don't want him to leave." Sasuke said firmly.

Naruto nodded softly.

"B-But he asked Obito to help him, right? If we can't stop that, then... how?" Sakura whispered.

"We help him." Sasuke said.

The two looked at him sharply.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said, "You won't be able to-"

"I will." the boy said, "They don't deserve to live... What they tried to do, are trying to do, they don't deserve life."

Naruto looked at him as Sakura turned away, biting her lip.

"We... Well, we can let Jiji know. If not the whole thing, then enough to let us help." Naruto told them.

They nodded.

"Say whatever you need to say, Naruto." Sasuke said, "You always do wants best for us."

Naruto looked down in embarrassment, "Shut up... and go home, the both of you."

Naruto crouched outside of the Hokage's office, listening to Itachi and the Sandaime as they discussed the massacre. Standing, he made sure that some of him became visible. He wasn't surprised when a kunai hit the wall inside the room that he was hiding behind.

"That wasn't nice..." Naruto pouted, stepping into view.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" the Sandaime asked.

Naruto looked down, rubbing his arm, "I saw some shinobi using this 'tree walking' thing. I wanted to try it. I just got it down in the park... I wanted to show you, Jiji."

The old man smiled, breathing in his pipe smoke. Then, he frowned, "How much did you hear?"

Naruto looked away, "All of it."

He stepped forward before sitting next to the old man.

"Do you understand that this information can't be told to anyone, right, Naruto?" the Sandaime asked him.

He nodded. He looked up at Itachi. The man, who Naruto only knew as an enemy, was looking at him in worry.

"Sasuke already knows..." Naruto told him.

The two men stiffened.

"How do you know this, Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, giving a sheepish smile.

"Sasuke and I have been training together, with Sakura-chan." he said, "Sakura-chan's really good at chakura control, so when I told her about the tree walking thingy, she was able to figure out how to do it. She helped Sasuke and I learn it."

"How does Sasuke know?" Itachi asked.

Naruto looked down again. He really needed to sell this.

"He overheard some people in your clan. He told Sakura-chan and me about it." the blonde said slowly, "He hasn't told anyone else, though. He's... upset about it. He doesn't understand why they would do that."

Itachi looked down sadly.

"Sasuke said... that they'd probably be assassinated if anyone found out. I guess he was right, huh?" Naruto asked, looking at the Sandaime.

The man breathed out the smoke from his pipe, "I wish I didn't have to, Naruto. I sincerely do. I've tried to end this peacefully, but we've run out of time."

Naruto nodded, "Sasuke knows. I know, Jiji." he looked at Itachi, "We will help... if you need it."

The thirteen year old froze. The Sandaime didn't look much better.

"No... I won't do that to you." Itachi whispered.

Naruto stood quickly, holding his fists up in determination, "We'll help! Sasuke said we would! If you need help, we're going to help you!"

"Naruto, do you realise what you are saying?" Sarutobi asked, "You will be-"

"Killing; I know, Jiji. We know." Naruto said, bowing his head, "Shinobi must be able to kill. If we can't kill, then we're not meant to be shinobi."

Itachi walked up to him and knelt, putting his hand on his shoulder, "You're barely in the Academy, Naruto-kun. You've got plenty of time to learn how to kill."

Naruto looked at him, seeing just how much of a caring person he actually was. Itachi was truly a good brother.

"Will you stay?" Naruto asked, "You're not going to leave the village afterwards, are you?"

Itachi was surprised but looked down.

"You can't leave!" Naruto told him firmly, "Sasuke needs you! You don't have to leave! Right, Jiji?"

He looked back at the man.

"I see no reason for Itachi to leave, since Sasuke already knows. I don't want you helping though. Just keep Sasuke away from the compound, Naruto." Sarutobi told him.

The boy bit his lip, "That might be difficult. Sasuke's stubborn. As powerful as Itachi-nii-chan is, Sasuke doesn't think he can defeat the whole clan by himself."

As the old man looked at Itachi, he bowed his head in shame.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke, and I will help." Naruto said firmly, "That's final." He stomped his foot for good measure.

Despite the seriousness of their discussion, both men found it to be amusing.

"Very well, Naruto. But if you, and your friends, find that you can't, leave. Don't force it."

He nodded.

"Man, both of you suck at chakura control." Sakura said, crossing her arms at them.

"Hey! Not everyone can have perfect chakura control!" Naruto snapped, shaking his fist at her.

He lost concentration and was forced to jump away before he became impaled on the kunai he was balancing on.

"Damn it!" he cursed.

Sakura was absently balancing on hers, not even wearing shoes. Sasuke was struggling more, and had his shoes on. The exercise was something Sakura came up with, since it required precision and a lot of control. Something she had in spades. Naruto and Sasuke, on the other hand, weren't so lucky. Putting his foot up and concentrating, he spun on the tip as he stepped back on to the kunai.

"That's impressive..." a voice said.

"Shit!" Naruto fell back as he was surprised and lost concentration.

Sasuke, too, was forced to jump away. Sakura, of course, and to Naruto's annoyance, just looked back as though she was standing on the ground. He looked back as well.

"Itachi-nii-chan?" he blinked in surprise.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke said softly.

Sakura blinked, "Itachi-san, right? Sasuke's brother?"

He nodded, stepping out of the shadow of the trees. He looked at her.

"You must be Sakura-chan." he said.

She nodded, stepping off the kunai.

"Have you already completed the water walking exercise?" he asked.

They all nodded to him. He looked at the kunai before looking up at them.

"Who thought this up?"

"Sakura." Sasuke said.

Itachi gave a nod, "It's a good idea. May I?"

"Go ahead." Sakura said with a smile.

He put his foot up and, after a moment to concentrate, stepped up. He balanced for a little bit before stepping back down.

"That's quite difficult." he said in his monotone, "This is a good training method."

Sakura bowed, "Thank you."

He looked at them, "Keep it up..."

Turning away, the ANBU left them alone.

"It's not nice to spy, Itachi-nii-chan." Naruto muttered as he got back on his kunai.

The compound was dark. Naruto and Sakura were with Sasuke in his room. Itachi would start, and they would support. Sasuke watched out the window for his brother to make his move. Their parents, Mikoto and Fugaku, were walking about in the other room. They didn't know that Sasuke was home.

"He's started." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto stood, "Are you sure you can do this, Sasuke? You can stay here if you need to."

Sasuke shook his head, standing as well. He grabbed a sword from the corner of the room. It was just a tantou, but given how small he was right now, it was the best for him to use. Picking up another one, he tossed them both to Naruto and Sakura. They blinked in surprise but accepted them as Sasuke picked up yet another. He fixed it to the small of his back, like he used to carry his Kusanagi. Naruto tied his to his side while Sasuke helped Sakura strap hers on to her back, between her shoulder blades. They slipped from the window and headed to the nearest house. Sasuke and Itachi's parents would be last.

They moved together as one, slipping through open windows and doors. Their blades sliced through flesh without hesitation, killing everyone they came across. When they were not able to find anyone else, they returned to Sasuke's house. Fugaku and Mikoto were standing before Itachi.

"Sasuke, get back!" Mikoto said, blocking him with her body.

"Kaa-san..." Sasuke breathed.

She looked back... and noticed the blood on his tantou and Naruto and Sakura.

"Sasuke? What have you done?" she whispered.

Fugaku looked back, before turning away, "Both of my sons are traitors."

"The only traitor is you, Tou-san!" Sasuke said, "You want to destroy our village! I won't allow you to!"

He sped past his mother, launching himself at the man.

"Sasuke, don't! Let me!" Itachi said quickly but Sasuke didn't stop.

Fugaku tried to bat Sasuke away but the boy slipped passed him and into his guard. The man's eyes widened, before his head was severed. All that was left was Mikoto. She was... smiling.

"My boys..." she whispered, tears leaving her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

She pulled a kunai from her apron. Immediately, the four were on guard. However, she brought the blade to her own throat.

"I love you." she told them before dragging the knife across her flesh.

She fell next to her husband. Sasuke was breathing heavily, staring at his mother. Naruto looked over at Itachi. He didn't appear to be much better.

"Come on, Sakura-chan. Let's make sure that's everyone." Naruto said, tugging on her shirt sleeve.

She touched Sasuke's arm but left with Naruto, leaving the brothers alone.

The massacre was declared a murder-suicide, the blame put on one of their victims. Sasuke was found passed out in the training grounds while Itachi was officially out on a mission, giving them both alibis for the attack. No one even thought anything about Sakura or Naruto, so there was no need to worry. Sasuke had told Itachi to have the bodies burnt rather than burying them, so that the Sharingan would be protected. He agreed.

Naruto was practicing with his Kage Bunshin in the third training grounds, determined to get down the kunai balancing before Sasuke. Once upon a time, he thought that a rivalry between the two would be bad, but now that they were close friends, he didn't care so much.

"Naruto, when did you learn the Kage Bunshin?"

The boy began to shake and jumped away as many of his clones popped.

"Damn it! Who the hell-" he blinked when he saw the man, "Jiji?"

The man walked up to him, holding out a hand. Naruto took it and let the man pull him to his feet.

"So, when did you learn it?" he asked again.

He gave him a sheepish look, "Um, last week?"

"And where did you learn it?" the man asked.

Naruto looked down, "I kinda... snuck into the scroll room?"

Sarutobi didn't look surprised, just shook his head at him. He puffed on his pipe as he looked at the setting sun.

"Itachi told me that you three were hiding how strong you actually are. Why is that?" he asked.

Naruto looked sad, "... the villagers... they already hate me, Jiji. If I started to get strong... They'd probably hate me even more."

The man watched him sadly, "I am sorry for that, Naruto. Do you know why Sasuke and Sakura are hiding themselves?"

"Sasuke... he didn't want to be turned into another pawn like their dad did to Itachi. Sakura-chan just wants to be on our team when we graduate." he told him.

The Sandaime nodded, "Understandable. You three want to be on the same team together once you're Genin?"

Naruto smiled, "Yeah. We already work really well together. We don't want to get split up."

Sarutobi seemed to be very pleased with that.

"We're going to take the test soon. We already know the three basic jutsu. Well, I still can't get the normal Bunshin down, but the Kage Bunshin should work, right?" Naruto asked, looking up at him.

"Yes." the man let out a puff of smoke, "But I don't think that you should take the exam just yet. It would tell everyone that you're stronger than you let on. That being said, I know, which means I don't have to treat you as children once you do graduate. Wait for your class to graduate before you do."

Naruto sighed, "Fine, Jiji. But I've heard horror stories about those D ranks. Let us skip them."

Sarutobi thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Very well, Naruto. So long as you keep your training up."

There was a familiar chakura moving through the village. Naruto was following it, peeking out from alleys and behind trash cans. Climbing up the wall of the Hokage tower, he peeked into the room to see Tsunade and Shizune speaking with the Hokage.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you after so long, Tsunade, but what is it that you are here for?" the old man said.

"I heard that brat was having a hard time here." she said.

"You'll have to clarify which brat you're talking about." the Sandaime said, breathing out his smoke.

"Naruto..." she told him.

He nodded, "He is, unfortunately. What were you planning?"

"I was wanting to take him out of the village. Show him that not everyone hates him." she responded.

Sarutobi shook his head, "I'm afraid that I can't let you. Naruto must stay in the village."

She sighed, "I can't even take him on a little field trip?"

He thought about it.

"How long? He's already in the Academy. I don't want him missing too many classes." he told her.

"A week?" she asked.

He nodded, "All right. Naruto, are you listening?"

The blonde boy stepped into view, climbing inside.

"How...?" Shizune whispered, "I didn't even feel you..."

"He's very proficient at masking his presence. I can't even sense him any more." the Sandaime said.

Shizune looked at him in surprise.

"Do you want to go?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto walked up to Tsunade, "Are you nice? Do you hate me?"

She gave him a sad look and put a hand on his head, "No, I don't hate you."

He nodded, "I'll go."

Shizune was left in the village, leaving the two to travel alone. Naruto informed her of the changes they have made so far.

Tsunade picked Naruto up, making him give her a glare.

"Stop it." he ordered darkly.

"I can't help it." she defended, "You're just so cute!"

He sighed, "So, why did you drag me out here anyway?"

Finally, the woman set him down so he could walk.

"I found where Obito is. I figured you could try that thing you do." she told him.

"What thing?" he asked, looking up at her.

"That getting people to like you thing. Sasuke, Gaara, Neji... All your victims." she said.

He rolled his eyes, "You make it sound like a bad thing."

She chuckled, "Still. You might be able to change him. If nothing else, he won't expect you to kill him."

He nodded with a shrug.

"Yeah, I guess."

She dropped him outside of a cave. He made himself dirty, putting scratches on his face and limbs before stumbling inside.

"Hello?" he asked, "Kuma-chan?"

He walked through the caves, finding it to be very elaborate.

"Hello?" he asked again.

"Who are you?"

He spun and fell back. A man with black hair and a scar covering the right side of his face and neck was standing there. His left eye was closed. Naruto back away, acting as though he was afraid. Obito reached down for him but he flinched away, covering his head with his hands to protect himself. Peeking between his arms, he saw the man give him a sad look. Good.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." he said.

Slowly, he lowered his eyes and looked at him, tears in his eyes.

"You won't?" he asked, sniffling.

The man gave him a smile, "Of course not. Come here."

Slowly, he let the man pull him up and into his arms.

"You're all scuffed up. What happened?" he asked, brushing off his knees.

"I was... chasing a butterfly... I got lost..." he sniffled, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, poor boy. I'm Obito. What's your name?" he said.

"Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto." the boy replied.

The man's eyes narrowed and Naruto pulled in to himself. Immediately, the man's face softened.

"You don't have to fear me, Naruto." he said, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Once he had taken a bath, and Obito had washed his clothes, they laid down to rest for the night with a promise to head out the next day. However, as Obito started to snore lightly, Naruto climbed from his bed roll. He moved back to where he met Obito and began to search around. He found a room with scrolls on the table. Too short to see, he pulled them down and laid them out of the floor. The first was a list of all the Jinchuuriki, their Bijuu, and their villages. His name was also on it. The second was the plan. Naruto read it over carefully. He intended to gather all nine of the Bijuu and put them back into their original state of the Juubi. With it, he would cast a worldwide Tsukuyomi and bring everyone to a world without conflict.

"Naruto, what are you doing in here?"

He looked up sharply, seeing Obito in the doorway. He looked down.

"That's why everyone hates me, it's it?" he whispered, putting a hand to his stomach, "I've got the Kyuubi in me..."

"Naruto..." Obito took a step forward but Naruto scrambled away from him.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled, backing under the table.

"Naruto, I'm not going to hurt you." he said.

"Liar!" Naruto yelled, "You're going to kill me! You're going to kill all of us!"

Obito pulled back, hurt in his eyes. Naruto wrapped his arms around his legs, tears streaming from his face.

"I thought you were different from the villagers... But you're not! You're evil!" Naruto yelled at him around his sniffles.

The man froze, his eyes wide. He began to shake.

"I just... just want to be with my team again." he whispered, "I want us to be happy..."

"Then be happy without killing people!" Naruto snapped.

"B-But... Rin's dead..." Obito said.

Naruto looked at him, rubbing his eyes, "Would she be happy with you killing people to be with her?"

He took a sharp breath in. Dropping his hand, his head bowed. Naruto could just barely see a smile on his face, but it put him on edge.

"No, she'd hate me. She probably already does. I've... killed a lot of innocent people." he said gently.

Naruto moved his legs under him, "If you stop, if you help people... Maybe she won't be mad any more."

The man smiled at him, "A child can make things seem so simple."

He blinked up at the Uchiha, "Am I wrong?"

Obito shook his head, "No, you aren't." he told him.

He reached over and took the scroll that had the plan on it.

"I don't know the ritual. I just know it from the scroll." he said.

He put it up against the fire of a candle. It burned to ashes.

"You..." Naruto whispered.

Obito smiled, staring into the fire, "You're completely right, Naruto. I shouldn't meet Rin like that. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

Slowly, Naruto climbed out from under the table.

"Why don't you come to Konoha with me? Jiji's really nice." he said.

The man nodded, "But for now, let's go to sleep. It's way past your bedtime."

Naruto pouted, crossing his arms, "I'm not a little kid!"

Obito just laughed, picking him up and walking from the room.

The next morning, they headed out. Naruto knew that Tsunade would be nearby, waiting to 'happen' upon them.

"Naruto! Naruto, where are you?!" he heard her voice.

He grabbed Obito's hand, pulling him, "Come on, Obito-nii-chan! That's Baa-chan's voice!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Obito laughed.

The woman came into view. The moment she saw them, she raced over and scooped him up into her arms.

"Naruto, you had me so worry! Don't run off again!" she told him.

"I'm sorry, Baa-chan." he said, "But, Obito-nii-chan found me!"

She looked up at the man.

"Obito?" she said. Standing, she covered the right side of his face, "You are Minato's brat, aren't you? I thought you died."

He gave her a small smile, "I almost did. I was saved. I felt indebted to him, so I stayed."

She nodded, "Understandable. Thanks for finding him. The old man's going to have my head either way, though." she shook her head with a sigh, "Are you coming back to the village? I'm sure Sensei will forgive you."

Naruto looked between them, "Obito-nii-chan, you're from Konoha?"

The man smiled and nodded. To Tsunade, he said, "I think I will go back. I almost did something horrible. Thankfully," he put his hand on Naruto's head, "Naruto made me realise how stupid I was being."

She smiled, "He's good like that."

They went back to Konoha. After being checked over by the Sandaime, Naruto was sent away with a free coupon for ramen while Tsunade was scolded. Naruto was sure Obito would be accepted back into the village, though maybe not as a shinobi.

After ramen, Naruto headed back to his apartment. Laying flat on his bed, he closed his eyes. He appeared before Kyuubi.

"Finally decided to come see me, brat?" the fox said, "What the hell did you do? All that work I did on the seal is gone!"

"So, you still have your memories?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I do! What did you do?!" he snapped.

Naruto chuckled, walking up to the cage. He sat on the base between the bars. Reaching in to the dog sized Kyuubi, he pet his snout.

"Continue petting me and I'll bite you." he promised.

Naruto rolled his eyes but stopped.

"We found a jutsu that would send our memories and abilities back in time." he informed the demon.

"I see. That's why you look even more like a brat." Kyuubi said, sitting down.

"Shut up, asshole." he replied absently, looking up at the ceiling.

Kyuubi butted his head against Naruto's hand, making him look down.

"You just said that you'd bite me if I petted you again." Naruto said.

"... Shut up..." he said, not looking at him.

Chuckling, the blonde ran his hand over the fox's fur.

"Do you wish to control my chakura better?" he asked.

Naruto looked at him, "Yeah. Why?"

"My chakura is incomplete. The Yondaime split it, seal half within himself and half within you." he told him, "Once it's complete, you will have a much easier time controlling it."

"So, how to I complete it? The Yondaime's dead." Naruto pointed out.

"He sealed his and my last Jinchuuriki's chakura inside the seal. You must released the seal to release their chakura." Kyuubi said.

Naruto looked at him, "Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

Kyuubi raised his head but said nothing.

"Asshole!" Naruto glared at him.

The fox snickered. He stopped, "It'll take more than that for me to escape."

"You saying you won't try?" he asked.

Kyuubi visibly debated before sighed, "Not this time. I promise."

Naruto watched him carefully before nodding, "Fine. I'll trust you this time. Don't betray me."

He nodded. Naruto stood and climbed up to the seal. He went pulled it free, but a hand stopped him, tossing him back to the ground. Looking up, he saw a hand come into view. He took the hand, pulling himself to his feet. He saw 'Yondaime' written down the back of the man's jacket.

"You..." Kyuubi growled angrily, back in his large form.

"Naruto..." he said softly, "I've manipulated the seal in a way that allows me to appear once the eighth tail is released, and the seal comes close to breaking. I was truly hoping it would never come to this though. And when you're so young..." He turned, "I didn't want to see you again, Kyuubi."

The fox growled at him.

"But then..." he turned back to Naruto, "I'm pretty happy that I get a chance to meet my son again, so we can call it even."

"Get over here and let me tear you apart!" Kyuubi growled.

Naruto was too busy staring at the man who just claimed to be his father to tell Kyuubi to shut up.

"That's not exactly an enticing reason to go near you." the man said, "That's fair enough, right, Naruto?"

Naruto opened his mouth several times before being able to talk, "You're my father?" He looked around the man to the fox, "Did you know about this?"

"I took a guess. You two are identical." he said.

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me? Or at least warn me!" Naruto snapped at him, "Asshole!"

He looked back at the man, who was watching them in confusion. He just realised that he was crying. Quickly, he wiped his face.

"I guess the Sandaime didn't tell you anything. He probably wanted to cover up any information regarding the Kyuubi. If word got out that you were my son, then you'd inevitably be in danger."

Naruto suddenly shot forward and punched the man in the gut.

"That's for sealing the fox in me!" he snapped around his tears. He grabbed his head with both his hands, "Damn it, I don't even know if I'm happy or pissed off any more!"

The man smiled softly, "Naruto, how old are you now?"

"Eight..." he muttered.

"It really hasn't been very long then. I'm sorry for having to seal Kyuubi in you. The only reason I sealed half of the Kyuubi's chakura within you was due to the fact that I believed you'd learn to utilise it. After all, you are my son." the Yondaime said, "There's a reason I had to go out of my way to do it. When the Kyuubi attacked the village eight years ago, I discovered something. There was someone behind the scenes who manipulated the Kyuubi into attacking the village-"

"I know." Naruto said, surprising the man, "It was Obito, from your team. He was saved by Uchiha Madara. Madara convinced him to collect the Bijuu in their original state, the Juubi, and cast a worldwide Genjutsu to make the world peaceful."

The man stumbled back, falling to the ground.

"I met him, though. He's agreed to stop it. He's back in the village." Naruto gave him a grin, before stopping, "He feels guilty for what he did to you and the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki."

"Your mother..." he said.

Naruto blinked before looked at the Kyuubi again.

"I didn't know that one, brat." he said simply.

Naruto looked to his... father.

"Can you transfer the other half of Kyuubi's chakura to me?" he asked.

The Yondaime shook his head, "No, it's sealed within my body. Why would you want the rest of his chakura in you?"

"He said I'd be able to control his chakura better if it was complete." Naruto said.

The Yondaime opened his mouth to protest but stopped, "Well, that might be somewhat true. Unfortunately, there's not a way to do that unless you bring me back to life."

He sighed, "I guess that's not surprising. Nice try, fox."

His father held up his hand; it was starting to disappear.

"I guess that's all my chakura." he said, "Don't try to open the seal again, Naruto. He's dangerous."

Naruto nodded as he disappeared. Walking up to the cage, he reached in and hit the fox.

"What was that for?" Kyuubi growled in annoyance.

"For not telling me about my dad, asshole."


	11. Chapter 11

They chose to keep most things the same. Even graduation. Naruto 'failed' and got Mizuki arrested. The Sandaime was informed this time, however, of the possible traitor. After a fun day playing with Konohamaru, he was ready to be placed on his team. His grades were still at the bottom of the class, Sasuke's at the top, and Sakura's somewhere in the middle.

Sitting next to Sasuke in the classroom, Naruto eagerly awaited the assigning of teams. Shikamaru walked passed but stopped when he realised Naruto was there.

"Why are you here? Today's the explanatory meeting is only for those who graduated." he said.

Naruto snorted and poked his hitai-ate.

"Whatever..." the lazy genius said, walking to his desk.

Just then, the door opened and Sakura and Ino fought to be the first in.

"Goal!" they both said.

Naruto snickered, turning to the front. He glanced at Sasuke and saw him shaking his head. Sakura raced down to him.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" he greeted, standing.

"Get out of my way!" she snapped, pushing him away, "Good morning, Sasuke-kun. Can I sit next to you?"

Sasuke looked at her before turning away again.

Ino walked up, "Hey! I'm going to sit next to him."

"First come, first serve." Sakura said.

"I came into the classroom before you!" Ino yelled.

Other girls began to join in the argument. Naruto jumped on to the desk before Sasuke, glaring at him.

"You know what's going to happen, dobe..." Sasuke muttered where no one could hear.

"Naruto, stop it!" Sakura snapped at him.

Naruto just smirked. The guy below him bumped into him, sending the blonde into Sasuke's lips. Naruto felt his heart jump into his throat. They pulled away, holding their throats and gagging. Naruto took his beating happily. Maybe Neji and Gaara had it better than he realised. He still didn't think he could love though.

"Starting today, you are all official ninjas, but... you all are still new Genin. It's going to get harder from here. You all will be in a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin teacher." Iruka told them.

"I wonder who's going to be in Sasuke-kun's team." Ino said.

"I don't know." Sakura replied.

"We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent. I will now announce them." Iruka looked at the sheet.

Naruto looked at Sakura out of the corner of the eye. She was giving him a dark look.

"You did that on purpose." she muttered angrily.

He snickered, making her groan.

"Next, Team 7. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura..." Naruto cheered while she hanged her head, "and Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura now cheered while he hanged his head.

Sakura gave Ino a peace sign.

Iruka dismissed them for lunch. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke met up on the roof of the Academy. Sasuke punched Naruto's arm lightly.

"Why did you do that?" he said.

Naruto just shrugged. They settled down to eat.

"So, are we going to go as we did? Or are we getting rid of the charade?" Sakura asked.

"I vote to get rid of it." Naruto said.

"Agreed." Sasuke added.

Sakura nodded.

Once more, they were left waiting on Kakashi. According to Itachi, Kakashi had gotten better about being late, but it was still a regular occurrence. Snickering, Naruto grabbed the eraser from the chalkboard and stuck in into the door.

"Really, Naruto?" Sakura asked while shaking her head.

Sasuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She blushed, looking away. Naruto jumped on the desk next to Sasuke and waited. The door opened and the eraser hit Kakashi on the head. Naruto laughed as the man picked up the eraser. He put his hand on his chin.

"How should I say this... My first impression of your guys are... I hate you." the Jounin said.

He took them up to the roof.

"Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves." he told them.

"Why don't you show us what to do?" Sakura said.

"Well, I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream... I have a few hobbies." he said absently.

They sighed.

"Now it's your turn." Kakashi told them, "You first." he motioned to Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like... learning jutsu, I guess. I hate... assholes, I guess. Hobbies are training. My dream? I don't know, to be honest." he said.

Kakashi looked at him for several long seconds before turning to Sakura.

"Okay next."

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like..." she looked at Sasuke, blushing, "My dream..." Another look at Sasuke, making him give her a dark look, "My hobbies are learning medical jutsu. I hate... when Naruto's annoying, probably." she said.

Kakashi just sighed, holding his head up with his hand.

"Last guy." he said.

Sasuke never dropped his hands from in front of his face, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. My dream is none of your concern."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the boy. Kakashi just looked at him in boredom.

"All right, you three all have unique personalities. I like that. We're going to begin missions starting tomorrow. First, we're going to do something that we four can do. Survival training." he paused, expecting them to interject. They didn't, "This is no ordinary training. Out of the 27 graduates, only nine are going to become Genin. The other eighteen will be sent back to the Academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66%." They gave no reaction, visibly disappointing him, "I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring you equipment and meet at 5 a.m.! Now then, meeting over." he turned away, racing his hand, "Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw up if you do."

They arrived early the next morning, though they did eat. They weren't going to fall for that again. They were once more wearing their cuffs. Sasuke was also wearing his Kusanagi. It was identical to his old one.

"Where'd you get that?" Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked, putting his hand on it, "Nii-san got it for me as a graduation present."

Naruto pouted.

Kakashi arrived, late, as per usual. After some lame ass 'black cat' excuse, they got started.

"Let's move on..." Kakashi said, coughing. He set the alarm clock on the stump, "Alarm set at 12 p.m. Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me." he said, holding them up, "Whoever can't will have no lunch. I'm going to tie you there, and eat lunch in front of you."

They gave no reaction, once more disappointing him.

"Since there's only two, at least one will have to be tied to the log. That person will fail since he failed to complete to mission. The person will go back to the Academy. It might be just one, or all three. You can use your shuriken. You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me." he told them, "When I say go..."

Naruto circled his finger in the air before holding up four fingers. Kakashi watched him for a moment before telling them 'go'. The three disappeared. He glanced around. Four seconds past before there was a change. Naruto went down low, attempting to take out his legs. Kakashi just jumped over him and right into Sasuke. The boy attempted to kick Kakashi in the head but the man just grabbed his ankle. He never saw Sakura coming in. She touched his chest lightly. He went down to one knee, breathing heavily. Sasuke grabbed the bells.

"Get the book too!" Naruto said quickly.

Sasuke did, tossing it to Naruto and a bell to Sakura. Naruto knelt in front of Kakashi, holding the book. Kakashi tried to grab it but couldn't gather the strength, his swipe missing by several inches.

"Do we pass?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded, gasping.

"Lay down, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, "I cut one of your subcostal muscles."

Her hands glowed green as she placed them over his chest.

"I didn't realise you knew medical jutsu." he said weakly.

"Don't talk." she warned, "Tsunade-shishou taught me years ago."

"You were taught by Tsunade-sama?" he asked.

"Shut up, sensei." she said, "For about nine months when I was eight, before she left the village again."

She finished healing him and helped him lean against a tree. He looked at Naruto and Sasuke, who were standing, leaning in towards each other. It was obvious that they were far closer than their Academy records indicated.

"Well, you three definitely surprised me. Your records said you three hated each other." he said.

Naruto snickered, "People are easily manipulated, Kakashi."

He looked at him, "Why would you want to make people think you hate each other?"

The blonde looked between his teammates, "Well, the Kyuubi for one."

Kakashi's eyes widened, looking at Sasuke and Sakura.

"We already know, sensei." Sakura said with a smile, "Naruto found out when we were eight. He told us."

"I see." Kakashi finally said.

"Also, we didn't want Sakura to get her ass kicked by the other Sasuke freaks." Naruto added, chuckling with his hands behind his head.

The Jounin chuckled lightly while Sasuke was shaking his head. He pulled himself to his feet.

"I should probably go report in to the Hokage. We'll meet tomorrow at 5 to begin our missions." he said.

"So, we should get here about... 10?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi gave him a dark look before disappearing.

The Hokage kept with his promise of not making them take D ranks. Kakashi didn't really care one way or the other... Either that or he didn't take notice that they were being assigned C ranks instead. Time approached for the mission to the Wave. They tried to plan, but there was little they could actually plan for considering they were the enemy. Naruto didn't want to have to kill Haku again. He was sure that the boy could be saved. Maybe even Zabuza in he could talk sense to him. However, anything could happen on the battlefield.

They walked into the missions office. Naruto raced forward when he saw Iruka, launching himself over the desk to hug the man.

"N-Naruto! Come on! We're supposed to be working here!" Iruka said, though he was laughing.

The Hokage was chuckling at them too. Naruto pulled away and looked at the missions in front of the old man.

"Naruto, you're team leader is supposed to pick your mission." the Sandaime said.

"He doesn't care. Do you, Kakashi?" he asked, looking back at them.

The man just shrugged, reading his book, "You know the abilities of your team better than I do, considering you still won't show me everything you can do."

Iruka looked at him in confusion while the Hokage chuckled. Naruto pointed at the Wave mission.

"How about that one?" he asked, looking at his Jiji.

"Ah. That's an escort mission to the Wave. That should be simple enough. You should also get some experience fighting bandits." Sarutobi said nodding, "Can you please come in now?"

The door opened and Tazuna walked in with a bottle of sake.

"What? They're all kids!" the man said, taking a drink, "Hey, is the smallest one there with the idiotic face really a ninja?"

Naruto's eye twitched; he'd forgotten how annoying the man was.

"I'll try not to kill him." Naruto muttered.

The Sandaime chuckled again.

"I am the bridge building expert Tazuna. Once I have returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge." Tazuna told them.

They left out the gates. As they headed out, Naruto felt two presences. A glance between him, Sasuke and Sakura said that they also felt it. They walked in silence until they passed by the water puddle. Spiked chains wrapped around Kakashi, ripping 'him' apart. Sakura stood in front of Tazuna as the Kiri nin appeared behind Naruto.

"Second one." one said in his ear.

They went to wrap their chains around him but Sasuke jumped into the air. He pinned the chain to a tree with a shuriken before sending a kunai through the shuriken to hold it to the tree. He landed on their hands and kicked back. They freed themselves. One went after Sakura and Tazuna while the other one went after Naruto. Spinning, he kicked the man in the head, knocking him into a tree. Sakura punched the second one, sending him flying into the tree next to his brother. Sasuke tied them to the tree.

"Kakashi, are you going to keep pretending to be dead?" Naruto called out.

The man walked out, scratching the back of his head.

"You three surprised me." he said, "I didn't expect you to handle it so well."

He walked over to the Demon Brothers and looked them over. They were both unconscious.

"Were any of you scratched? They have poison on their claws." he said.

They shook their heads.

"Tazuna-san, I need to talk to you." Kakashi said, looking at the man, "These guys are Chuunin from Kirigakure. They are known to keep fighting no matter the cost. I could have killed them in a blink of an eye, but... I wouldn't know who their target was."

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asked.

"In other words, were you being targeted, or somebody from our group?" he said, "We haven't heard anything about you being targeted by ninja. Your request was to protect you from armed groups like gangs and robbers. This is a mission that's above a B rank. Our job was to support and guard you until you completed the bridge. If ninja are our enemy, this mission would have been an expensive B rank. It looks like you have your reasons, but it only troubles us if you lie in your request details."

"So, what will you do?" Tazuna asked, "Leave me to die?"

Kakashi looked at the Genin. There was no worry in their eyes.

"Tazuna," Naruto stepped forward, "had any other Genin team gotten this mission, and tried to complete it, they would have been the ones to get killed. However, we're not just another Genin team." he looked at Kakashi, "I vote to complete the mission."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

"Well then, I suppose we'll go ahead." Kakashi said.

They continued on their path to the Wave. Tazuna explained about Gatou and the state the Wave was in financially. It didn't take as long as he remembered before he sensed Haku in the woods. He sent a kunai into the bushes. Haku's presence disappeared. Naruto went in to find the white rabbit. He picked it up by the ears and grabbed his kunai. Raising it into the air, he shook it at them.

"Naruto! Be nice to that poor rabbit!" Sakura snapped.

Naruto opened his backpack and put the rabbit inside. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zabuza in a tree.

"Everyone, duck!" Kakashi ordered.

They did, ducking low as the man's sword flew over their heads and stuck into a tree. Looking up, Zabuza was standing on the hilt.

"He's..." Kakashi muttered, "Oh, my, my, you are Momochi Zabuza, the Nukenin of Kirigakure."

Naruto stood in front of Tazuna with Sasuke and Sakura standing on either side.

"If he's our enemy..." Kakashi reached up to his hitai-ate, "I can't win like this."

"I'm guessing you are Sharingan no Kakashi. I'm sorry but I'll need you to hand over the geezer."

"Stay in formation." Kakashi ordered, exposing his Sharingan.

"The Sharingan so soon? You honour me." Zabuza said, "When I was a member of the Kirigakure Assassination Squad, your information was listed in the bingo book I carried asking for your capture. It also noted this... The man who copied more than 1000 jutsu, Kakashi the Copy Ninja." the man knelt on his sword, "Enough chit-chat. Time to kill the old man."

Team 7 held up their kunai.

"But, I guess that I have to go through you first, eh, Kakashi?" Zabuza said.

He jumped off his sword, taking it with him as he landed on the water. One of his hands were in the air and with the other one in front of him. He was moulding a great deal of chakura. The water swirled around him. Then, the mist grew too heavy for them to see through. Kakashi took a better position in front of them.

"He'll try to eliminate me first, but..." Kakashi started, "Momochi Zabuza. He was in the Kirigakure's ANBU, and was known for his 'silent killing' techniques. Just as the name implies, it's a killing technique that's executed in a flash and carried out in absolute silence. It's possible that you'll be dead before you realise it. And I cannot use my Sharingan to it's fullest potential. So don't let your guard down." Kakashi told them, "But if you fail, you'll only die."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Soon, they lost sight of their teacher.

"The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart..." the disembodied voice of Zabuza spoke, "Now, which vital organ do you want to get struck at?"

Where once the killing intent between the two almost suffocating the Genin, now they had no problems.

"Don't worry. I'll protect the three of you with my life. I won't let anyone on my team die." he turned, smiling at them.

"I don't know about that..." Zabuza's voice said.

The Nukenin appeared between Sakura and Sasuke and their client. Naruto knocked Tazuna to the ground before Zabuza had a chance to remove his massive sword from his back. Kakashi was on them in an instant. While Sakura and Sasuke jumped out of the way, their teacher stabbed their enemy in the gut with a kunai. Only, instead of blood, water came out. A Bunshin... Naruto held his kunai in front of him and Tazuna, eyes darting about. Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

"Die!" Zabuza sliced Kakashi in half.

Kakashi turned into water as well. The sensei appeared behind him with a kunai at his neck.

"This is the end." the Jounin told him.

"You don't understand. You can't defeat me with just your indiscriminate imitations. I can assure you of that." Zabuza said, seeming not to care for the blade, "But you're pretty good. I see that you've copied my Mizu Bunshin when you said, 'I won't let anyone on my team die'. By making your Bunshin speak as if it was the real one, you diverted my attention to the clone... while the real one used the Kirigakure no Jutsu to hide and observe my movements. However, I'm not that easy to defeat."

Yet another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi. The one in front of him fell into water. Zabuza tried to take a slice out of the grey haired man but Kakashi ducked. The blade stuck into the ground. Zabuza readjusted his grip and kicked out, knocking Kakashi into the water. He went to go after but stopped when he noticed Makibishi on the ground. He just jumped over them, landing on the water. For some reason, Kakashi was still in the water. Naruto still didn't understand how he fell for that. Zabuza made several hand signs.

"Suirou no Jutsu."

Kakashi was captured in an orb of water with Zabuza's hand sticking out of it.

"You fell for it. This is a special prison you can't escape from." Zabuza told him, "You give me a hard time when you're moving. No then, Kakashi... I'm going to finish you off later. First, I'm going to get rid of them." he made another hand sign with his free hand, "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu."

Another water clone materialised from the water

"You three wear headbands like you're real ninja, but ninja refers to someone who has gone through numerous life and death situations. In other words, you can call yourself a ninja when you appear in my bingo book. You three aren't ninja." the clone made a hand sign and disappeared into the fog. The clone appeared in front of Naruto and kicked him away, "You're brats."

Naruto watched in anger as the man stepped on his headband. He really hated people disrespecting his hitai-ate.

"Everyone, get Tazuna and run. You can't beat him. He can't move as long as he has me trapped in this prison." Kakashi said, "He also won't be able to use his water clone once you get away from him!"

Naruto shared a look with Sasuke and nodded. They were going to play things as they did the first time. Sasuke charged at the Jounin, throwing shuriken at him. The man easily knocked them away with his sword. Sasuke jumped and tried to stab the man, only to be grabbed by the neck and thrown away. Naruto charged at the man himself. He was kicked back like he was nothing, but he got what he wanted; his hitai-ate. He tied it back on his head, standing. Naruto smirked before summoning his Kage Bunshin and swarming the clone. When he was thrown away, he tossed Sasuke a large, folded shuriken. Sasuke knew what it was immediately and throw it at the real body. He caught it, but a second on hidden in the shadow was still heading for him. Zabuza just jumped over it. Sasuke smirked. The second shuriken transformed back into Naruto and he threw a kunai at the arm of the Nukenin, forcing him to release Kakashi. In anger, Zabuza went to strike Naruto with the stolen shuriken but Kakashi was able to stop him with his metal plated gloves. Naruto fell into the water. After a short struggle, the two Jounin separated and began doing a large string of hand signs. They finished at the exact same time, causing two water dragons to appear and begin to battle. It caused a great deal of disturbance in the water, knocking Naruto around as Kakashi and Zabuza entered hand to hand combat again. As they separated again, Zabuza made another hand sign, but Kakashi mimicked him again. Naruto could tell it was messing with the Mizu ninja's mind. They began to make more signs, only this time, Zabuza didn't finish while Kakashi did. A spiralling whirl of water shot at Zabuza, forcing him on to the land. Naruto was also thrown about. He was able to grab a tree branch but Zabuza was slammed into a trunk. Kakashi threw several kunai into the man's limbs as he landed on a branch about him.

"It's over." Kakashi said.

"Can you... see the future?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes..." Kakashi raised another kunai, "You're going to die."

Just as he was about to throw the blade, two Senbon flew from the trees and hit the Nukenin in the next, 'killing' him.

"You're right, he did die." a feminine voice spoke.

It was a masked shinobi from Kirigakure. Kakashi jumped down and checked for a pulse.

"He's dead." Kakashi said.

"Thank you very much. I was looking for a chance to kill Zabuza." the Oinin said.

"That mask... If I remember correctly, you must be an Oinin from Kirigakure." Kakashi said.

"You are very well informed." the kid said.

The Oinin disappeared only to reappear next to Zabuza and hoist the body on to his back and disappear again.

"Let's get going. We still need to get Tazuna back to his home." Kakashi said.

They turned to go back but Kakashi froze and collapsed.

The moment they made it to Tazuna's house, Kakashi was put in a room to rest. However, the three Genin left the house to talk.

"So, are we going to let him 'teach' us the tree walking exercise?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shook her head, "I'd rather not." she muttered. She leant back on her hands, "Doesn't he know the Rasengan? Maybe we can convince him to teach it and the Chidori to you guys."

"What about you?" Naruto asked her.

She just shrugged , "I don't care really. I don't use jutsu in battle. And he doesn't know medical jutsu. But it'll be good for you two to be able to learn your favourite jutsu."

Sighing, Naruto leant back against a tree, "That's true, but Kakashi barely taught me jack when I was under him. I doubt he'd actually teach it to me."

"We can still try." Sasuke said.

Slowly, he nodded.

The next morning, after Kakashi realised that Zabuza was alive, they headed out to the clearing.

"We will now begin the training. But before that, let me once again talk about chakura, the base for the ability as a ninja." Kakashi told them.

The three sighed, making him stop.

"I take it I don't have to explain it to you?" he said before sighing and looking down, "You three are no fun. Well, you're going to learn the tree walking exercise today."

When he looked up at them, they were standing upside down on a branch.

"We learnt that when we were eight." Naruto said.

Kakashi's shoulder slumped, "Water walking?"

"Same." Sasuke replied.

"Absolutely no fun." he muttered.

"We even learnt Sakura's pain in the ass chakura training." Naruto said.

The girl sighed, shaking her head at them.

Kakashi looked at them, "Let's see it."

Sasuke threw his kunai into the ground before flipping it over so that the point was facing up. He then stepped on to it.

"That was a bitch to learn." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded, stepping off of it. Kakashi put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Well, then, I suppose I could teach you some jutsu." he said, "Do you know what your elemental affiliation is?"

"Mine's wind." Naruto said.

"Fire and lightning." Sasuke replied.

Sakura just shrugged though, "I never bothered to test mine. I'm a Taijutsu fighter."

Kakashi nodded, "Do you not use any jutsu in battle, Sakura?"

She thought about it for a moment, "Maybe one or two. But I don't have a lot of chakura, so I usually save my chakura for healing."

Naruto leant into their teacher and in a mock whisper said, "Between you and me, Tsunade-baa-chan taught Sakura-chan her strength, so she doesn't really need jutsu. She's scary enough as it is."

"Naruto!" Sakura shook her fist at him, making him hide behind Kakashi.

"I don't know any healing jutsu, Sakura, but let me know if there's one you want to learn and when we get back to the village, I'll help you." he promised.

She nodded. He looked at the boys.

"Now, what jutsu for the two of you? There are two that I know, but you may be a little young for them." he muttered.

"We can handle it, Kakashi." Naruto said confidently.

Inside, he was eager. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the Rasengan again.

"Have you two worked with nature chakura manipulation yet?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto waved his hand, "A little. Sasuke keeps trying to send lightning through his sword but he doesn't have any jutsu. I'm about the same."

The man nodded, "Well, typically the only that I would teach you, Naruto, required balloons and rubber balls but I don't see us getting any of them around here. Basically, you form the chakura into a ball." Kakashi held up his hand, forming the Rasengan, "It doesn't have any hand signs or anything. It's called the Rasengan."

Naruto stepped closer, acting like he was examining it closely. Then, he raised his hand and began to form it. He purposely made it weak though.

"Good, good. Now, hit a tree with it." Kakashi said.

He did, causing the swirl pattern of it not being condensed enough.

"Excellent. That's right at the third stage right there." the man said with a smile, "Impressive, Naruto. But, going through that chakura training of Sakura's, I'm not surprised. Just work on condensing it down. Okay, Sasuke, these are the signs for the Chidori. It a lightning based jutsu. I made it myself." He made them but didn't form it, "I don't have the chakura to complete the jutsu right now. You should limit yourself to two a day."

Sasuke nodded, making the hand signs as Naruto stepped away from him. He too lessened the power of it.

"Good. Just put a little more chakura in it." Kakashi said with a smile.

Sasuke nodded and tried again. It was closer to perfect, though he still held out some.

"Almost there." Kakashi told him, "How much chakura do you have left? It takes quite a bit."

"Enough for one more." Sasuke said.

Kakashi watched him, to see if he was lying, before nodding. This last one, he completed it perfectly. Naruto continued with the Rasengan.

As with the last time, the story of Inari's father struck Naruto hard. He went back out to train. Training until he collapsed, he wasn't surprised to wake to Haku.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked sleepily as he sat up. Haku just smiled at him. "Did you wake me up? By the way, what are you doing?"

"Picking herbs." Haku said.

"Oh." Naruto opened his pack and pulled out the rabbit, "I can't really take care of it. Do you want it?"

Haku was visibly surprised at the sight of the rabbit but held it close, "Thank you."

Naruto helped him pick his herbs for Zabuza. As the boy went to leave, he stopped, his back to Naruto.

"Oh, and I'm a man." he said.

"I know." Naruto said, "Tell Zabuza to get better soon, because I'm gonna kick his ass next time."

Haku froze, looking at him with wide eyes before disappearing just as Sasuke arrived.

Sasuke 'mastered' the Chidori by the end of the week, while Naruto still pretended that he was learning. The Uchiha was forced to carry him back as he fell asleep while training, just wasting time that last day.

Like he predicted, Kakashi left him behind as the three went to the bridge. Naruto easily took care of the 'samurai' that attacked Tsunami and Inari before heading off to the bridge. He arrived to see Sasuke in the ice dome and Kakashi and Zabuza in a stalemate. Sakura didn't throw the kunai at Haku this time, so Naruto also didn't interfere. He knew that Sasuke was wanting a rematch with Haku since he got his ass handed to him the last time. Naruto waited patiently for his moment to strike. If he could, he'd capture the two verses killing them.

Appearing next to Kakashi, Zabuza glared at him while Kakashi stiffened at the sudden appearance.

"So, you're the brat..." Zabuza sneered, "You should have killed Haku while you had the chance."

Kakashi glanced at him, "What's he talking about?"

"His little pet and I met in the forest while I was out training." Naruto responded, "Zabuza, I thought I should warn you. Gatou is on the way here with a bunch of hired goons. Can't imagine they're coming to give you a party."

Zabuza's eyes narrowed, "Why are you telling me this?"

Naruto smiled at him, "Well, if he's going to betray you, there's no need for you to fight us. Right?" he said.

The Nukenin watched him carefully, "That would be true. But there's no reason for me to believe you, brat. You'd say anything to stop me from killing the old man."

Naruto nodded, "True. However, there's no harm in holding off the fight, is there? If he is going to betray you, then you can kill the bastard and raid his place for the money he owes you. If he isn't betraying you, you have reinforcements." he supplied to the man.

"I hope you're right about this, Naruto." Kakashi muttered.

Zabuza carefully watched the two, "He speaks for your team, Kakashi?"

Kakashi tilted his head in thought, "Probably more than me. They've been teammates far longer than I've been a part of it." he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Zabuza nodded, "All right, brat. You've got a deal. We'll hold off fighting until Gatou arrives. Haku!"

The boy stopped attacking.

"Pull back for now!" the Nukenin said.

"You too, Sasuke!" Naruto called.

The two appeared by their leaders' sides.

"It may take him a few minutes." Naruto told them, "He's no shinobi."

Zabuza snorted in amusement. They took this opportunity to eat a little and regain their strength. Sakura healed up Sasuke's wounds; which, thankfully, there were not a lot of. Kakashi was also healed. It took a great deal more time for Gatou to arrive then he remembered, though that had been many years ago for him, and he had been fighting during that time as well. He could see Zabuza getting impatient.

"Is he coming, brat?!" he snapped.

"He's a slow ass bastard!" Naruto replied, "Don't get your panties in a twist!"

Zabuza grabbed his sword, "What did you say...?"

There was a click of wood on concrete, drawing their attention to the unfinished part of the bridge.

"What's this? You're supposed to be fighting them, aren't you, Zabuza?" Gatou asked, "Well, it doesn't matter. I had no intention of paying you anyway. It's much cheaper to just kill you."

Zabuza stood slowly, laying his sword over his shoulders, "Guess you were right, brat. I'm gonna have to owe you one."

Naruto smirked, "Yeah, you will, asshole. Now let's take care of these bastards and be done with it. Sakura, you stay back with Tazuna."

She nodded. The five ninja were easily able to take out the poorly trained bandits. Zabuza himself killed Gatou and he and Haku left them with a promise of now further fighting.

The bridge was finished in no time, especially considering that very little damage was inflicted upon it due to fighting, unlike before. They headed back to Konoha with happy faces, happy that Haku and Zabuza didn't die this time. Sakura and Sasuke didn't seem to get why Naruto didn't want them to die, neither did Naruto for that matter. He just knew that they weren't really bad people. It was just their circumstances that made them their enemies rather than allies.

Back in Konoha, the Sandaime sent them out on B ranked missions once more. When they weren't on missions, they were training for the upcoming Chuunin exams, and their inevitable fight with Orochimaru. Naruto 'mastered' the Rasengan and he and Sasuke began manipulating them. Naruto made the Fuuton Rasengan again while Sasuke sent the Chidori through his chokutou, making the Chidorigatana.

Arriving back home after another day of missions and training, Naruto was happy for the time off. They would have the next day off to rest a little after taking two concurrent B ranks. He tossed his bag in the corner, heading for the bathroom. However, just as he was about to enter, he felt a presence. He turned, just in time for Sasuke to push him against the wall.

"Sasuke-" he was cut off by the boy's lips roughly pressing against his.

His heart was beating out of his chest. This couldn't be happening. He pushed Sasuke away, holding on to the boy's shoulders.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"It's me, dobe." the boy said.

Naruto shook his head, "No, you aren't. Sasuke wouldn't kiss me."

Sasuke sighed, "It's me." He leant down to Naruto's ear, causing him to stiffen, "We've travelled back in time, dobe. Who else would I be?"

Naruto bit his lip, "I don't know. Why are you kissing me?" he asked softly.

"Because I want to." Sasuke replied before leaning down to kiss him again. Naruto pulled away again, making him sigh once more, "What now?"

"Show me your eyes. The Sharingan." Naruto ordered.

He did. Naruto didn't know what to think. It looks like him, felt like him, even had his Sharingan, but it didn't act like him.

"I don't know." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke gave him an annoyed glare, "Really, dobe?"

"What about rebuilding your clan?" he asked.

"They don't deserve it." he replied, his hands clenching by his side.

Naruto watched him carefully, "So, are you going to guys just so you won't have kids or are you really-"

"Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke snapped, rolling his eyes.

He threw Naruto on to the bed. The blonde pushed himself up on his hands, just as Sasuke leant over him to kiss him once more. This time, he didn't push the Uchiha away.

The sun woke him the next day. He groaned as he threw his arm out. The bed was empty next to him. Slowly, he opened his eyes and look over. Had it been a dream? He couldn't tell. Sitting up, he looked around but couldn't find any evidence of what happened. Sighing, he stood.

"Probably was a dream." he muttered.

He left his apartment, walking slowly through the streets.

"Naruto!" he heard.

He looked back at Sakura. She was waving as she ran up to him.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." he greeted with a smile.

"Good morning." she said as she reached him, "It's odd to have a day off, isn't it?"

He chuckled, nodding, "Want to go get some ramen?"

Laughing, she nodded. They headed to Ichiraku's. However, as they walked, a square 'rock' appeared to follow them. They exchanged amused looks but didn't acknowledge the three. Naruto held up three fingers and she nodded. He lowered one finger, then two. On the third, the two took off running. The three Academy students started running after them. They made sure to stay just ahead of the three students, not just outrunning them. Just as they rounded a corner, the two skidded to a stop just short of running into Kankurou and Temari. They were just able to grab the students as they nearly ran into the Suna nin.

"Who are you?" Konohamaru asked from where Naruto was holding him by the scarf.

"Kankurou, brat." the puppet user said.

"Who are you calling a brat?!" the boy said, kicking out.

"You, brat!" Naruto snapped, "Now stop kicking me!"

The nine year old froze, looking back, "Sorry, Naruto-nii-chan."

Naruto put him down on the ground, releasing Udon as well.

"You three should run off." Sakura told them, "Go on."

"B-But, Naruto-nii-chan said he'd play ninja with us today!" Konohamaru said.

"No, I didn't." Naruto said, "Because I didn't know I had the day off until yesterday. Now go study or I'll tell Iruka-sensei."

With wide eyes, the three raced off.

"Too easy." he muttered. He turned back to the two Sand siblings, "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Haruno Sakura. It's nice to meet you." Sakura said, bowing.

Kankurou nodded, hiding a smirk, "Kankurou, like I said. She's Temari."

"Are you here for the Chuunin exams?" Sakura asked politely.

Temari nodded, watching as Naruto lightly dodged swipes at him by Kankurou.

"What are you doing, Kankurou?" the sixteen year old asked her brother.

He looked at her, "Nothing. I just feel like hitting him."

"Don't start anything." she warned.

Sakura laughed, bringing her attention to the pink haired girl, "Don't worry. Naruto brings that out in people."

"Hey!" Naruto protested, and got hit by Kankurou for it. He held his head, glaring at the boy, "Asshole."

The painted nin leant in, "Do you know how hard it is to build these puppets?"

"You should have figured it out that you couldn't bring it. That's not my fault." Naruto muttered back.

Kankurou just growled at him.

"Having problems, Naruto?" Sasuke's voice stopped him cold in his tracks.

Slowly, he looked up, seeing him perched in the tree like he had been before. He could barely breathe, seeing him there.

"Just... finishing up here." Naruto said, forcing himself to look away, "I need to get some supplies for the exams. See you two there, Temari, Kankurou."

Quickly, he disappeared. He was running away, he knew but he couldn't face Sasuke right then. Back in his apartment, he went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. What was wrong with him? He didn't even stick around long enough to see Gaara.

"Don't tell me you're regretting it?" Sasuke's voice spoke from behind him.

He looked into the mirror sharply. Sasuke was leaning against the wall behind him.

"W-What are you talking about?" Naruto asked weakly.

Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and slipped his arms around Naruto's waist. He took a deep breath in.

"I was thinking it was just a dream." he said softly.

"It wasn't." Sasuke turned them around and pushed him into the wall, kissing him roughly.

His hand slipped up Naruto's shirt as Naruto grabbed a handful of his hair. A knock made them pull a part, unfortunately.

"Naruto, are you in here?" Sakura asked.

"Shit." Naruto muttered.

The two cleaned themselves up.

"What do I tell her?" Naruto said.

"Nightmare..." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded quickly. The two walked from the bathroom and Naruto answered the door.

"There you are!" The girl stepped in without asking, "What's wrong? You ran off before Gaara arrived. I think you hurt his feelings."

Naruto looked down, rubbing the back of his head, "I had a nightmare last night. It put me in a weird mood, I guess. Sorry."

She gave him a worried look, "Are you all right? Do you want to talk about it?"

He just shook his head before giving her a smile, "I'll be all right."

"Why don't we get some new clothes?" Sasuke suggested. He was looking at Naruto's jumpsuit, "He needs something without orange."

Naruto pouted as Sakura nodded.

"I like orange!" he protested.

"No more orange!" Sakura said firmly, "We'll all get new clothes for the exams. It'll be nice to have my old outfit back."

Sasuke nodded. Naruto tried to talk them into letting him have some orange in his outfit as they walked to the store. Unfortunately, they overruled him.

Sakura ended up with the same outfit she wore when she was fifteen. Sasuke also got one similar to the one he wore when he was older. It was a sleeveless, black kimono top, open in the front where he would put wrappings. The pants were slightly loose fitting, full length and also black. He traded his blue sandals for black ones. He also got a white rope, like the purple one he used to wear, to hold his chokutou. Naruto was forced to get a pair of pants like Sasuke's. He also got black sandals. For his top, a long sleeved fishnet chainmail under shirt with a black, short sleeved jacket, which he'd leave open. He also got some chest armour and ANBU like forearm guards. The chest armour would prevent his seal from showing when he used chakura.

"You guys are mean!" Naruto complained, "Not letting me get any orange."

"Deal with it, dobe." Sasuke said.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"Naruto, you're twenty years old! Act like it!" Sakura muttered softly.

He proceeded to stick his tongue out at her too. She just shook her head at him. They went to the weapons store next, filling up on shuriken and kunai. Naruto also got a few packs of senbon.

"Naruto, will you cut my hair?" Sakura asked as they made their way back to Naruto's apartment.

He nodded. Then, he gave an evil little grin that set his teammates on edge.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing good ever comes from that look." Sasuke muttered.

"Relax." he assured them, "Let's wait until right before the exams before we change anything. That way we can shock the hell out of everyone."

Sakura giggled, "Okay."

Sasuke nodded with a smirk.

Sasuke was on top of him, kissing him. The Uchiha's hand slipped into his pants, but Naruto pulled back.

"What now, dobe?" Sasuke sighed.

Naruto glared at him, "For one thing, don't call be a 'dobe' when you have your hand down my pants!" he pushed said hand away.

Sasuke sat back and nodded, "All right, Naruto. What is it?"

Naruto ran a hand over his hair, "What is this? Are we just fooling around or... I'm not good with 'love' or whatever. I don't even know if I'm capable of it. If that's what you're after, it may be better if you looked elsewhere-"

Sasuke cut him off by kissing him. He pulled back, leaning his forehead against Naruto's.

"You're mine." he said possessively, "I'm no better at love. If it happens, then it happens."

Naruto smiled lightly, letting Sasuke push him back down.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stood on a bridge, waiting for Kakashi to arrive, late as usual. Kakashi finally arrived, receiving dark looks from the three.

"I'll get to the point." he said quickly, "I recommended all of you to take the Chuunin exams, so... here, take these applications. However, the recommendation does not force you to-"

"We know, Kakashi." Naruto said, taking them, "You don't want Sasuke and I forcing Sakura-chan into taking it but Sakura-chan wants to become a Chuunin too."

She nodded confidently, "We'll be there, Kakashi-sensei."

He scratched the back of his head, "Okay. It's in five days. Go to the Academy by 1500, room 301."

They nodded. Kakashi left and the three split up, ready for their 'preliminary exam' by Iruka. Naruto met up with Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

"Naruto-nii-chan! Let's play together!" Konohamaru called the moment he saw him.

However, before he could answer and they could start any games, an Ame nin appeared behind the kids, grabbing up Moegi.

"Leader! Konohamaru-chan!" the girl screamed as the Ame nin jumped to the top of the torii.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto appeared behind him, slapping the man on the back roughly.

In shock, he dropped Moegi, right into Konohamaru and Udon's arms.

"W-What?" the Ame nin said, "W-Who's I-Iruka-sensei?"

Naruto chuckled and gave him a firm look, "You'll have to do better than that, Iruka-sensei. Cheap tricks like a Henge no longer work on me."

A poof of smoke and Iruka was standing before him, looking sheepish.

"Iruka-sensei! How could you scare us like that?!" Konohamaru yelled at him.

Naruto smirked at him as he looked in horror at the three, "You're on your own, sensei." and he disappeared.

The night before the Chuunin Exams were due to start, Naruto finally cut Sakura's hair, right up to her chin where she wanted it. They arrived early the next morning and headed right up to the third floor. After they had dealt with Kotetsu and Izumo with their Genjutsu, of course. However, unlike last time, Sasuke wasn't lured into a fight with Lee. Naruto was happy to see Neji again though. They met up with Kakashi outside the door. He gave them a surprised look at their change in appearance.

"Nice look." he said with a smile, "Since you are all here, you can officially register for the exams. Though, you already knew this."

They nodded.

"Give them hell." Kakashi said.

"We will." Naruto said.

The sensei stepped aside, letting Sasuke and Sakura open the door. Everyone in the room turned and glared at them. Naruto returned it in full, Sasuke as well.

"Sasuke-kun, you're late!"

Yamanaka Ino suddenly jumped on to Sasuke's back. He glared at her. Naruto barely stopped himself from glaring at the girl.

"I've been eagerly waiting for you ever since I heard that I could see you for the first time in a long time." she said.

Sakura growled, "Get away from Sasuke-kun! You Ino-pig!" she yelled pointing at the girl.

"Oh my, it's you, Sakura." Ino got off Sasuke but kept her arm around him, "What did you do to your hair? Well, your forehead is still as wide as ever and you're still ugly... as usual."

"What did you say?" Sakura snapped.

Ino stuck her tongue out at the pink haired girl.

Naruto leant into Sasuke's ear, "It amazes me just how childish Sakura-chan acts around Ino."

Sasuke snorted in amusement.

"What, are you three going to take this troublesome exam, too?" Nara Shikamaru said, walking up with Akimichi Chouji.

"Hey, it's the baka trio." Naruto said.

"Stop calling us that. It's annoying." Shikamaru snapped lightly.

He was looking at the curiously, though, noting their change in outfits.

"Sasuke-kun is mine." Ino said to Sakura, sticking her tongue out again.

"Yeah! Found you all."

Naruto looked over to see Team 8.

"So I see that everyone is here." Kiba said.

"H-Hello..." Hinata said softly.

She blushed when Naruto looked at her.

"What? So you three made it too? Geez..." Shikamaru said.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm, pulling him free of Ino and making her glare. He put himself between the fangirl and her victim.

"Let's find a seat before the other Genin try and kill us for being too loud." Naruto told his team.

"I see, so all nine Genin rookies this year are going to take the exam." Kiba said, "How far do you think we can get, Sasuke-kun? We trained like hell. We won't lose to you, Sasuke."

Sasuke just ignored him. Chouji took a step towards Kiba, looking hungrily at Akamaru, but Shino stepped in the way.

"What?" Chouji asked.

Shino looked down and Naruto followed his gaze to see a bug crawl across the floor in front of Chouji.

"Don't step on it." the quiet boy said.

"Huh?"

"I said, 'don't step on it'." he repeated.

"You're going to eat that?" Chouji asked.

Dead silence.

"Hey, you guys."

They turned to see a grey haired man walk up to them. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm, reminding him that he couldn't attack the spy.

"You should quiet down a little. So you're the nine rookies that just graduated from the academy, correct? You're all fooling around with those cute faces... Geez, this isn't a field trip." he said.

"Who are you to tell us that?!" Ino snapped.

"I am Yakushi Kabuto. Look around you..." They did. "The ones behind you are from Amegakure. They have a short temper. Everyone is tense since it's right before the exam. I warned you so that you won't get picked on. I guess it can't be helped though, since you are just rookies who don't know anything."

Naruto's eye twitched; man, did he hate Kabuto.

"It makes me remember the old me." Kabuto finished.

"Kabuto-san, was it?" Ino asked.

"Yeah."

"Is this your second time, then?" she asked.

"No. It's my seventh." he admitted, "This exam only takes place twice every year, and it's my fourth year."

"That means you know a lot about this exam, right?" Ino asked.

"Yeah."

"But he hasn't passed it." Shikamaru said.

Kabuto looked embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head, "Well, yes, that's true."

"Is the Chuunin Exam that difficult? This is getting even more troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"Maybe I should give my cute underclassmen some information, then..." Kabuto said.

He pulled out some cards. Naruto motioned to Sasuke and Sakura. The three of them pulled away silently, moving around the outside of the room to where the Sand Siblings were. Naruto sat on the desk next to Gaara.

"Hey." Naruto whispered to him.

The boy looked back, "I didn't even sense you."

Temari turned to look at the three in shock, "Sakura-san, Naruto-san? Is that you?"

Sakura smiled, nodding, "We thought we should change it up for the exams."

Temari sent a worried look at Gaara but he and Naruto were quietly talking, without any sign of trouble.

Ibiki arrived and they were sat at desks with their paper tests. Naruto doubted he'd be able to answer any of these even now. Naruto was once more sat next to Hinata, with Sasuke and Sakura in their original seats, to his knowledge anyway. Naruto waited a few minutes, until he was sure Sasuke was finished with his test before making a hand sign under the table. In quick succession, without anyone realising, he made a Kage Bunshin and changed it into a fly. It flew to Sasuke to copy his test. Glancing back, he caught Sasuke's eye and received at nod. After the clone learnt one, it dispelled, sending the information to Naruto. He copied it down and flipped his test over. Yawning, he laid his head down.

"Time's up!" Ibiki called after forty-five minutes.

The only thing that Naruto remembered about the first exam was that 78 people passed. So, once it got down to that many, he raised his hand.

"Screw you! I'm not going to run away! I'll take this problem! Even if I become a Genin forever, I'm going to become a Hokage no matter what anyway!" he stood, "I'm not scared!" Then, he sat back down and crossed his arms.

"I will ask one more time. This is the choice that will impact your life. If you want to quit, now is the chance." Ibiki said.

"I'm not going to take back my words." Naruto said, "That's my Nindou."

Around them, everyone had regained their confidence.

"Nice determination. Then... For the first exam, everyone here... passes!"

Even after everything they had seen, the Forest of Death still scared the shit out of him. Team 7 received the 'Ten' scroll, meaning they'd need the 'Tsuchi' scroll before getting to the tower. Naruto held on to it, putting it in his shuriken pouch. They were taken to gate 12 for the start. The moment the gates opened, they shot it, heading for a tall tree to meet on.

"Do you have a plan, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, watching the trees for anything.

"Do I ever?" he asked with a grin, "We just play along. But don't get bit, Sasuke."

The boy nodded.

"Do we kill him?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head, "As much as I want to, it'll call too much attention to us. He just wants to mark Sasuke right now. We'll use that to our advantage. The most he underestimates us, the easier it'll be to kill him later."

They nodded.

A wind blew through the trees, knocking them back and Naruto away. The moment he went to return to them, the snake big ass snake cut him off, swallowing him. It was still gross, no matter how often it happened. Filling the stomach with Narutos, he busted out and headed for Sasuke and Sakura. He arrived to see Sasuke fending off Orochimaru with his Kusanagi. Coming in behind the snake man, he punched Orochimaru, knocking him away.

"You beat my snake, Naruto-kun." the man said, standing.

Naruto just attacked the man again as he went to summon another snake. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop him. Naruto was forced to move out of the way of the attack serpent. He dodged several more times as the snake tried to eat him. He flipped himself around to kick the snake back into Orochimaru. However, the snake moved around before he hit his master. Orochimaru blew fire at him, knocking him back. He hit his head on a tree, feeling a strange since of déjà vu as his vision went to black out. He jumped in front of the snake, slowing it and allowing Sasuke to slice the snake. Orochimaru's tongue wrapped around him, pulling him up.

"Let go of me, asshole!" Naruto snapped.

He pulled Naruto closer and made a hand sign. Purple fire appeared on his finger tips. Quickly, he sent Kyuubi's chakura to the seal, blocking the sealing he attempted to perform. Either way though, he was thrown back, and this time, he couldn't stop himself from blacking out.

Naruto felt weak as his eyes opened. His head hurt badly. He was hanging from a tree with a kunai going through his jacket. He reached back, pulling the kunai free and dropping to the ground. He looked around to see if Sasuke and Sakura were all right. The two were breathing heavily, glaring at the snake man. He made a hand sign. Naruto jumped in front of Sasuke, blocking him. Orochimaru's neck stretched out, slipping around Naruto and biting Sasuke.

"No!" Naruto yelled.

Laughing, Orochimaru retreated. Naruto knelt down, closing his eyes, trying to sense if anyone was nearby. There weren't. Letting out a breath, Sasuke disappeared with a pop. The real Sasuke jumped on to the branch.

"Damn, it was hard to hold that clone." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke smirked, "You did good, dobe. He's going to think that I have the seal."

Naruto nodded, breathing heavily as he grinned. He slipped his hand into his pouch, pulling a yatate. Pulling down Sasuke's collar, he painted the seal on to his flesh, along with the Fuuja Houin around it. Once that was done, he sent his chakura through it, setting it.

"It won't wash off now. If Kakashi asks, telling him I sealed it." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded.

"Did he get our scroll again?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Sakura muttered, clenching her fist.

"Okay. I don't want to stay in the forest any longer than we have to, so let's split up. Get both scrolls and head to the tower. Be careful." he said, "One hour. Try to avoid the teams that made it to the prelims."

"Understood."

The three disappeared.

Racing through the forest, Naruto looked for someone to steal from. However, he stopped short on a branch. Below him was Kabuto's team. Pulling a video camera similar to the one Deidara used, he held it to his eye, focusing on the three.

"Orochimaru-sama has informed me that he's put the seal on Sasuke-kun." Kabuto told his teammates.

"What should we do?" Yoroi asked.

"We just have to make sure he makes it through to the next round." the glasses man said.

Nodding, the three walked off, likely in search on Team 7. Naruto stopped the recording and slipped the camera back into his pouch. He'd give that to the Sandaime when he saw him next.

Naruto was the first to arrive at the tower with his scrolls. Within a few minutes, Sasuke arrived, and not long after that, Sakura finally made it.

"Why am I always last?" she muttered.

Naruto snickered, earning a punch from the girl.

"Shikamaru's nearby." Sasuke said, bringing their attention to him.

They turned to the forest, seeing the three step out.

"Are you sure about this, Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"Everyone's going to be heading to the tower. We just need to ambush someone." he muttered lazily.

"Good luck with that." Naruto said.

The three froze and looked at them.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino fixed her hair, "I knew you'd be here."

Naruto snorted in amusement as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You guys already have your scroll? Or are you planning the same thing?" Shikamaru asked.

All three of them pulled out their pair of scrolls, causing Team 10 to stiffen in shock.

Shikamaru stood on guard, "Are you collecting?"

Naruto shrugged, "Not really. We just split up and got a pair each."

"You?" Ino sneered, "Sasuke-kun would be able to, of course, but you and Sakura? There's no way."

"Oh, grow up!" Sakura muttered, turning away, "Don't give them a scroll, Naruto."

Shikamaru's eyes widened, "Were you going to...?"

The blonde shrugged, "We rookies need to stick together."

He tossed his two to Shikamaru.

"Naruto...!" Sakura whined.

He just chuckled at her, "Deal, Sakura-chan. You can settle your squabbles with Ino in the next round."

She crossed her arms and walked away. Shikamaru stared at them in surprise.

"Thanks."

Naruto just waved and the three headed into the building. Opening the scrolls, they tossed them to the floor. Iruka appeared before them.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto launched himself at the Chuunin, hugging him.

"Congratulations on passing the second exam." he said, laughing.

He explained the meaning of the saying on the wall and what would happen if they tried to open the scrolls during the exam.

"Though, really, I'm proud of you, making it this quick." Iruka told them with a smile, "It's almost a record."

Naruto grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"I also think you look very good in your new outfits. And, Sakura, your hair is very nice." he said.

She smiled brightly.

"The next exam starts in four days. Take some time to rest and heal your injuries. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei will be coming by to see you as well." the sensei said.

"Can I see Jiji?" Naruto asked.

Iruka scratched his cheek, "Well, Hokage-sama is in the village right now. I can tell him you want to see him but he's going to be out here at the end of the exams anyway, so he may just say to wait."

Naruto nodded, "Okay. Thanks, Iruka-sensei."


End file.
